Shosei kangosuru
by AngelScythe
Summary: Pour une mission, Mello entre en contact avec un certain "Rod Ross".
1. Prologue: Rencontre

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Romance, shonen-ai, policier.

Couple : Surprise =P

Disclaimers : A part madame Yohame, Aingeal, Tsunemichi, tous les personnages appartiennent à messieurs Ohba et Obata.

Note : J'ai pas trouver de titre…vous pouvez m'en proposer si vous avez des idées ^-^.

* * *

_**Prologue : Rencontre.**_

L était installé dans son bureau. Une toute petite pièce aux murs et aux sols blancs. Les rideaux, tout aussi blanc, étaient tirés, ne laissant presque pas de lumière entrée. Le jeune détective était attablé à son bureau. Une construction raffinée de couleur blanc rehaussé d'une vitre en verre. Dessus était posé son ordinateur portable. Cette fois-ci noire, détonant avec l'aspect de la pièce, tout comme lui.

Chaque pièce de sa petite maison était pareille à celle-ci. Vide, ne ressemblant pas à cet être si mystérieux. Il était sans nul doute le plus jeune détective de toute l'histoire. Grâce à Watari, il n'avait même pas eut besoin de faire ses preuves à la préfecture de police. Mais il devait se faire un nom.

Il se disait qu'il avait tout son temps, étant donné qu'il venait de fêter, la veille, ses dix-huit ans. Bien sûr il avait été seul. Depuis quelques mois, il effectuait diverses enquêtes qu'il résolvait sans réel problème. Mais il n'en avait plus eux depuis quelques jours maintenant. Il pouvait bien attendre un signe de la police ou de Watari et Roger.

Si les deux hommes lui trouvaient sans problème des enquêtes. Les policiers, eux, se méfiait de lui à cause de son jeune âge. Watari se faisait donc mission de lui trouver du travail quant à Roger, c'était plutôt de petite mission qui le menait à aller chercher l'un ou l'autre orphelin surdoué pour le ramener à la Wammy's House.

Enfin, c'était bien à cause de ça qu'il se trouvait à s'ennuyer dans sa petite maison vide. Il entendit soudainement un bruit caractéristique. Il venait d'avoir un message sur sa messagerie. Sans plus attendre, il ouvrit le message.

_« Bien le bonjour L, _

_J'aurais un service à te demander. Watari m'a dit que tu avais du temps devant toi, n'ayant plus d'enquête pour le moment. _

_Il s'agirait de te rendre au __J__apon. Il y a eut un meurtre non-élucidé. Tu dois être surpris que ça soit moi qui te demande ça. Mais j'aurais ouïe dire que sur le lieu de ce crime, il y avait un orphelin surdoué. _

_Tu pourrais faire une pierre deux coups ainsi. _

_Je te joins d'ores et déjà les coordonnées. Réponds-moi au plus vite que je sache si je dois préparer une chambre d'avance ou pas. Je suis persuadé que tu le convaincras. Je ne sais pas à quoi il ressemble mais tu devrais vite le trouver._

_Roger. »_

Le brun haussa un sourcil avant de répondre à Roger qu'il se rendrait à l'endroit indiqué. Il informa Watari de ce que lui avait demandé l'autre vieil homme. Celui qu'il aurait put considérer comme son père eut tôt fait de lui trouver un hôtel et une place d'avion.

Il vint de lui-même le lendemain même pour lui confier le billet et l'adresse de l'hôtel, à, à peine, un ou deux kilomètres de l'endroit où il devait aller.

C'est ainsi qu'il se retrouva devant ce grand bâtiment nommé « Okiya ». Une maison où l'on s'occupait de jeune fille pour les entraînées à devenir Geisha. L fixa la maison un instant avant de frapper à la porte.

La porte s'ouvrit sur un petit garçon qui ne devait pas avoir huit ans. Il observa L avec un regard impénétrable.

-Vous êtes ? Questionna-t-il.

- L. On m'a demandé de venir pour…

- Je sais ! Rentrez !

Le gamin rentra et il ferma la porte derrière le brun. Il le mena ensuite jusqu'à une grande pièce où il entra après avoir frappé.

-Madame, voici L.

- Je vous remercie d'être venu ! Vous pouvez m'appeler Yohame. J'ai entendu parler de vous. Je ne voulais pas que l'affaire s'ébruite… Vous comprenez, si ça venait à s'ébruiter, je ne sais pas ce qu'on dirait par ici ! Informa la jeune femme, qui ne devait guère avoir plus de trente ans, en remettant une mèche, de ses longs cheveux noirs, en place.

- Je comprends parfaitement… je peux voir le corps ? Questionna le détective.

- Bien sûr ! Emmène-le ! Ordonna la femme au gamin.

Ce dernier hocha la tête avant de la baisser et de sortir. Il ne vérifia même pas que L le suivait. Il entra dans une pièce mal éclairée. Il alluma la lampe et se poussa pour laisser regarder le brun.

-Tu as déjà vu ? Questionna le brun en le voyant se cacher les yeux.

Le petit hocha la tête. Le détective observa le corps. Elle était allongée au sol. Elle avait les traits tirés comme-ci elle n'avait pas dormi depuis un long moment. Il lui manquait beaucoup de cheveux qui semblaient être tombé. Il y avait du vomi vert, jaune strié de rouge sang.

Cela ne semblait pas vraiment horrible à vue d'œil, mais il pouvait comprendre que cela choc le petit. L s'approcha encore un peu de la jeune femme. Elle aurait put être belle. Mais ainsi, elle semblait tout bonnement horrible.

Il devait savoir qui l'avait tué et pourquoi aussi. Le brun se tourna vers le gamin qui cachait toujours ses yeux.

-Tu peux me donner des informations sur elle ?

- Vous ne pouvez pas demander à Joshi Yohame ?

- Tu as raison. Ne reste pas ici. Dit le jeune détective en lui tendant la main.

Le petit le regarda, surpris. Il tendit la main et prit celle du brun qui l'entraîna jusqu'à la femme.

-Joshi Yohame, monsieur L à des questions à vous poser…Souffla le gamin.

Le détective observa en coin le petit. Ce dernier serrait sa main sur son poignet. Le brun préféra ne pas en tenir compte pour l'instant.

-Allez-y, poser moi mes vos questions. Je suppose qu'il s'agit de la petite. Peut-être est-ce que vous savez déjà de quoi elle est morte ?

- Je pense le savoir…

La jeune femme eut un sourire rassuré et claqua des doigts pour inciter le gamin à venir lui servir une tasse de thé bien chaud.


	2. Chapitre 1: L'affaire

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Romance, shonen-ai, policier.

Couple : Surprise =P

Disclaimers : A part madame Yohame, Aingeal, Tsunemichi, tous les personnages appartiennent à messieurs Ohba et Obata.

* * *

_**Chapitre 1 : L'affaire.**_

Madame Yohame était installée sur ses coussins. Elle buvait une tasse de thé. L était débout face à elle. Il cherchait un endroit où il pourrait s'asseoir comme il le désirait, cette pose qui lui donnait une excellente technique d'analyse.

-Puis-je avoir une chaise ? Demanda le brun.

- Vas-y ! Fit la femme au gamin.

Ce dernier hocha la tête et disparu. Il ne revint que quelques minutes après et posa la chaise près du jeune détective. Ce dernier remercia le gamin avant de s'asseoir dessus. Madame Yohame claqua des doigts une seconde fois et le gamin disparu.

-Alors…vous pouvez me donner des informations ?

- Ca vous aidera à trouver de quoi elle est morte ?

L secoua la tête.

-Qui l'a tuée ?

- Peut-être bien. Je vous écoute. Ajouta le détective.

- Elle s'appelait Aingeal, le petit bout était son frère. Elle est arrivée avec lui dans ses bras lorsqu'elle avait huit ans, il y a huit ans de cela. Son oncle l'avait vendue à mon Okiya. Elle s'est toujours conformée à tout dans notre établissement, elle n'avait qu'un seul désir : garder son frère auprès d'elle. Informa la femme.

-Dites-moi si elle avait des raisons de s'être attiré des ennuis.

- Vraisemblablement pas. Elle avait toujours été d'une gentillesse à toute épreuve. Beaucoup d'hommes appréciaient sa compagnie et elle rapportait beaucoup d'argent à l'Okiya. Cependant…

Elle se tut après ce dernier mot.

-Cependant ? Encouragea L.

- Elle était toujours avec un garçon. Tsunemichi Shinigami. Il a dix-huit ans et habite à deux pas d'ici. Si cela peut vous aider, il est également cuisinier dans l'Okiya. Vous devez vous dire que c'est étrange de laisser entrer un loup dans la bergerie, mais je fais entièrement confiance à mes filles.

- Je suppose que j'irais le voir en effet. Répondit le détective.

- Ecoutez, laissez-moi vous faire faire préparer le repas. Vous pourrez parler avec Tsunemichi après !

- Je vous remercie.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous ferait plaisir ?

- Si c'est sucré, ça me suffit amplement ! Répondit le brun.

- Bien, je vais appeler le petit ! Il vous préparera une chambre !

L secoua doucement la tête.

-Ne vous déranger pas pour ça. J'ai un hôtel.

- J'insiste ! Je vous rappelle que je ne veux pas que cette affaire s'ébruite. C'est déjà pour ça que j'ai exigé un détective peu connu ! Annonça-t-elle en plantant ses orbes noirs dans les siennes, identiques.

- Je pense que je n'ai pas le choix.

- Absolument pas ! Sourit la femme.

Elle se leva et alla donner ses directives. Le brun se leva et retourna voir le corps de la jeune femme. À priori, sa mort remontait à seulement un jour et quelques heures. Il savait qu'il pourrait confirmer que la mort était bien celle à laquelle qu'il pensait grâce à quelques cheveux. Il demanderait des gants à Yohame et utiliserait le matériel qu'il avait pris avec lui.

Il resta quelques minutes, il ne savait combien, à observer le corps, semblant émettre des hypothèses rien qu'en voyant le corps blanchâtre. La porte finit par s'ouvrir. L tourna la tête pour remarquer le gamin. Il tâcha de sourire pour rassurer le petit qui l'observait, apeuré.

Le brun s'approcha du petit. Ce dernier leva les yeux vers lui, tremblant de tous ses membres.

-Je saurais qui a tué ta sœur, je te le promets.

- Vous me le direz ?

- Si tu veux, mais pourquoi ?

- Pour me venger ! Pour le tuer, parce qu'il l'a tuée. Elle ne méritait pas qu'on lui fasse ça. Elle était gentille !

- Je n'ai pas de famille, alors j'ignore combien il peut être douloureux de perdre quelqu'un qu'on aime…

- Ce n'est rien, je ne cherche pas la compassion. Je vais vous laissez ! Si vous avez besoin, appelez-moi. Informa le petit avant de quitter la pièce.

L soupira et remarqua un garçon qui devait avoir son âge. Il avait les cheveux noirs de jais en bataille et les yeux bruns.

-Vous devez être le fameux L ! Je suis Tsunemichi. J'ai fait monter le repas dans votre chambre. Vous pouvez me suivre.

Le brun le remercia d'un signe de tête. Il suivit le brun jusqu'à ses nouveaux appartements. Il laissa l'ombre d'un sourire passer sur ses lèvres en remarquant une chaise. Il alla s'installer dessus.

-Attendez !

- Oui ? Questionna Shinigami.

- J'avais des questions à vous poser !

- Je suis tout à vous ! Dit le cuisinier une fois remis de sa surprise.

- Quel genre de relation aviez-vous avec Aingeal ? C'est pour le bien de l'enquête.

- Dans ce cas… je ne vous cacherais pas que j'avais d'intimes relations avec elle. Nous étions amant. Je lui avais promis que je l'emmènerais loin d'ici elle et son frère. Elle rêvait d'aller en Irlande.

-Depuis combien de temps la connaissiez-vous ?

- Dix ans à peu près. C'est grâce à elle que j'ai eu ce métier détestable !

- Elle vous a permis de devenir cuistot, mais vous détestez ce travail ?

- C'est cela !

L plissa les yeux, remarquant le regard froid de son vis-à-vis. Un regard qui semblait dire « Ne vous mêlez pas de mes affaires ». Le détective tourna la tête pour regarder le plat. Ce n'était rien de bien compliqué. Des scampis frits avec un bol de riz au curry.

-Merci. Je vous réinterrogerais si besoin.

- Content de pouvoir vous aider. Au revoir ! Dit l'homme avant de quitter la pièce avec un petit sourire.

Le brun soupira. A priori, ce Tsunemichi était impliqué de près ou de loin dans cette affaire. Il attrapa le bol de riz. Le repas était loin d'être sucré comme il l'avait pourtant demandé, mais ça ne le dérangeait pas : il avait des morceaux de sucre dans son sac.

L contempla ses baguettes. Aussi loin qu'il se souvenait, il n'avait jamais mangé avec des baguettes. Ca promettait d'être amusant. Il s'arma des bouts de bois et commença à les manipuler. Il réussit, avec difficulté, à attraper du riz. Il allait le mettre en bouche lorsque :

-Je ne ferais pas ça si j'étais vous !

- Pourquoi ça ?

- Il y a de l'arsenic dans ce plat. D'ailleurs, dans tous ceux qui sont préparés ici.

- Comment sais-tu ça ? Questionna le brun à voix basse, surpris.

- Je l'ai vu le faire ! Mais une chose est sûre. A votre place, je ne mangerais rien ici ! Pas même ces mets qui ont l'air délicieux.

L haussa un sourcil. Il se demanda pourquoi le petit avait voulu qu'il lui dise qui était le criminel. Il se disait sans doute que ce n'était seulement que parce qu'il n'était pas sûr ou voulait affirmer ses conclusions. Le gamin s'approcha et prit le plateau. Il ouvrit la fenêtre et jeta le contenu des plats dans la cour. Il tourna la tête vers L.

-Ce sont souvent les plaisirs éphémères qui sont les plus dangereux.

- Viens là.

Le gamin battit des paupières puis s'approcha. Il posa le plateau sur le sol et se posta devant L.

-Depuis combien de temps ?

- Ca va faire juste deux, trois jours.

- Qui mange ici ? Questionna L.

- Les Geishas, le cuisinier et moi.

- Tsunemichi ? Il mange avant les autres n'est-ce pas ?

- Tout à fait. Répondit le garçon.

- Et Madame Yohame ?

- Elle mange toujours à l'extérieur. Pour l'instant les filles, sauf ma sœur, sont toutes chez de riches « client » qui les nourrissent. Expliqua le gamin.

- Et toi ?

- Moi, je ne mange plus depuis que j'ai vu faire.

- Qui ? Questionna encore une fois L.

- Vous voulez vraiment savoir ? Sans chercher ?

- Je veux savoir ! Ca sera une bonne base pour ma propre enquête. Le plus dur, ce n'est pas de savoir qui est coupable, mais trouver les preuves qu'il faut.

Le gamin haussa un sourcil puis se pencha à son oreille pour y souffler un nom.

-C'est aussi ce que je pensais… J'ai de l'argent, des yens, fourni par mon…on peut dire que c'est mon père. Tu veux venir manger au restaurant avec moi ?

- Ah ? Moi ? Je… je n'ai rien fait pour le mériter !

- Tu m'aides grandement. Et il est fort possible que tu sois celui que je cherche.

- Ah ? Vous cherchez quelqu'un ? Je peux vous aider !

- Merci, mais d'abord, laisse-moi te nourrir avant que tu ne nous claques entre les doigts. Et n'hésite pas, c'est moi qui invite !

- Pourquoi ?

- Tu te méfies des gens toujours comme ça ?

- Oui…quand on vit ici, il faut mieux. Moi, je suis un garçon, donc en théorie on devrait me laisser tranquille, mais vous connaissez les homosexuels ? Les pédophiles…

-Tu as déjà…

- Non ! Non… ma sœur a toujours été là pour les empêcher de me toucher. Souffla le gamin d'un ton tendu.

- Mais maintenant elle n'est plus là et tu as peur ?

Le gamin ouvrit la bouche avant de la refermer sans dire un mot. Il secoua la tête puis planta ses yeux dans les orbes noirs.

-Je n'ai pas peur ! Ils peuvent bien être violents avec moi, ils peuvent bien me toucher ! Ça ne me fait pas peur ! Je n'ai pas peur de mourir. On y passera tous un jour.

- On a tous peur de quelque chose ! Assura L.

- Je ne sais pas… de quoi j'ai peur. Je crois que je n'ai plus peur de rien… Maintenant que ma sœur est morte.

- Tu as huit ans !

- Je sais ! Hoqueta le gamin. Je devrais être terrifié, mais je n'ai pas peur ! Je n'ai pas peur ! Je veux bien aller la rejoindre, moi ! Je veux bien vivre mille morts… j'ai envie d'avoir peur.

- Quoiqu'il en soit...

- Oui ? Le coupa le gamin.

- Allons manger ! Nous penserons à ça demain.

- Merci… vous assurerez qu'on l'a tué hein ? Vous le prouverez ?

- Je te le promets, mais il me manque quelques preuves. Et j'aurais peut-être besoin de ton aide !

- Vous l'aurez, comme ça on pourra lui faire encourir la peine de mort !


	3. Chapitre 2: De fil en aiguille

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Romance, shonen-ai, policier.

Couple : Surprise =P

Disclaimers : A part madame Yohame, Aingeal, Tsunemichi, tous les personnages appartiennent à messieurs Ohba et Obata.

* * *

_**Chapitre 2 : De fil en aiguille.**_

L entra dans un petit restaurant. Il discuta un instant avec le placeur à qui il fit croire qu'il était en voyage avec son cousin. L'homme n'hésita pas avant de les placer à une table. L le remercia avant de grimper sur sa chaise comme à son habitude.

Il regarda autour de lui pour remarquer que le restaurant, bien que semblant petit vu de l'extérieur, était grand. Les murs étaient rouges et le parquet brun-rouge. Il y avait beaucoup de petite table tout aussi rouge avec des chaises assorties. Il y avait plein de tapisseries à fleur, de lampions et de diverses plantes comme par exemple du bambou.

-Alors, c'est ça le Japon. C'est vraiment magnifique ! Qu'est-ce que tu regardes ? S'étonna le brun en voyant le gamin la tête penchée.

-C'est vous…vous êtes assis bizarrement.

- Tu t'y habitueras bien vite. Ca m'aide à réfléchir.

- Réfléchir, pour choisir un repas ?

- Non.

L sourit en lui faisant signe de s'installer. Ce que fit le gamin. Il observa le brun, chaque détail. Ses cernes sous ses yeux, cette peau pâle, ses cheveux noirs en batailles et même sa tenue vestimentaire. Basique. Mais il y avait quelque chose. Il savait, il sentait plutôt, qu'avec lui, il serait en sécurité.

-Sache, que tout bon détective pense sans cesse à son enquête. C'est un tuyau, au cas où tu voudrais…

- Je vous arrête de suite ! Coupa le gamin. Je n'ai aucun avenir, je ne sais rien faire. Je suis juste bon à…à laver et ranger.

- Il n'y a pas de sot métier. Si tu te sens bien dans cet univers.

- Je ne sais pas…je n'ai pas envie de faire ça toute ma vie. Mais il faut bien des gens pour faire ces ménages. Autant que ça soit un bon à rien qui le fasse.

- Tu parles comme un grand ! Remarqua L.

- Je m'y efforce ! Si je parais grand…comment dire…On me laisse !

- Vivre ?

- En quelques sortes. Vous verrez bien quand le moment viendra.

- Tu m'as bien aidé… attends, je ne connais même pas ton nom.

- Ne m'appelez pas par mon nom. Venez me chercher si vous voulez mais, ne m'appelez pas par mon nom. Ici, on m'appelle « Otokonoko » ou « Danji ». Seul ma sœur m'appelait par mon prénom.

- Et si je t'appelais « Angel » comme je vis en Angleterre.

- Angel…c'est « tenshi » ?

- Oui. Répondit le brun avec un léger sourire.

Le gamin ne répondit pas immédiatement car, le serveur vint à leur table et ils commandèrent tout deux. Le petit préférait éviter de faire des folies alors il avait prit un plat presque quelconque, tandis que L avait prit un plat bien sucré. Il devrait aller faire des folies dans une confiserie.

Peut-être même pourrait-il offrir quelconque douceur au petit qui semblait avoir la vie plus que dur. Il voyait bien qu'il faisait le dur. Mais il pouvait voir dans ses prunelles couleur flamme salée qu'il désirait plus que tout au monde pouvoir être un enfant comme les autres.

Il se demandait s'il pouvait se permettre de le ramener à la Wammy's House. S'il n'était pas surdoué, il n'y aurait pas sa place. Et quand bien même, pourrait-il y vivre une vie d'enfant ? Il l'ignorait. Il mordillait son pouce, se posant des questions sur ce qu'il pourrait faire.

-Pas « Angel ». Je ne suis pas un ange ! Loin de là ! De plus, ça ressemble trop au prénom de ma sœur ! Dit le petit, sortant le détective de ses pensées.

Le gamin secoua la tête.

-« Boy », « Kid », « Gamin », « Petit », « Kind » ?

- Boy, pour le moment, ça ira. De toute façon… vous ne resterez pas longtemps et nous n'aurons pas le temps de nous attacher n'est-ce pas ?

- Pour l'instant. Répondit L. Mais j'aimerais que tu répondes à des questions.

- Tout ce que vous voulez.

- Tu sais qu'on met de l'arsenic dans les plats. Dit-il à voix basse, histoire que les clients ne s'inquiètent pas.

- C'est exact… vous pensez que c'est moi ? J'aurais tué ma propre sœur ?

- Je préfère me méfier de tout le monde. Règle numéro deux du métier de détective.

- Vous…

- Laisse-moi finir.

Le gamin soupira mais hocha la tête.

-Si tu le savais, pourquoi tu ne l'as pas dit à ta sœur.

Le petit serra ses poings. Ses yeux se remplirent de larme et il éclata en sanglots. L ne savait plus trop quoi faire. Il n'avait pas voulu faire pleurer l'enfant. Et le regard des autres ne le dérangeait pas.

-Viens ! Dit L en lui tendant les bras.

« Boy » l'observa, hoqueta, se leva et vint vers lui. L le souleva du sol sans problème, presque surpris lui-même du poids léger du petit. Malhabilement, le jeune détective serra son cadet dans ses bras, le laissant pleurer contre lui. Il caressait avec douceur ses cheveux.

-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Demanda le brun.

- Je lui ai dit. Je lui ai dit. Elle ne m'a pas écouté. Elle ne m'a pas cru. Elle m'a dit que je m'étais fait des films. Que je lisais trop de policier. Je l'avais pourtant mis en garde. Mais elle ne m'a pas cru. Je ne pensais pas que vous, vous me croiriez, si elle ne l'a pas fait. Sanglota le petit dans ses bras.

- Je te croyais, puisque j'avais bien remarqué que c'était ça qui avait tué ta sœur. Répondit le détective qui n'avait définitivement aucun tact avec les enfants.

- Faites quelque chose pour moi, s'il vous plaît !

- Si c'est dans mes moyens.

- Il faut qu'on le voie. Quand on met l'arsenic dessus. Vous pensez bien que ce n'est pas au moment de la préparation des plats. C'est Ai qui s'en occupe d'habitude. Elle est toujours dans la salle à manger quand Shinigami-Senpaï lui apporte les plats. Il faudrait donc…

-Surprendre entre le moment de la concoction des plats et quand Ai a les plats en main. Et aussi trouver où ils mettent l'arsenic au cas où ça ne serait pas suffisant.

L regarda autour de lui. Il avait parlé assez bas, tout comme le gamin, pour que personne ne l'ait entendu. Juste au cas où certaines personnes du restaurant fussent liées avec l'Okiya.

-A quels heures sont préparés et servit les repas ce soir ?

- On commence à préparer les repas aux environs de dix-neuf heures, dix-neuf heures et demie, selon les envies de Joshi Yohame. Le repas est terminé entre dix-neuf heures trente et vingt heures trente. Ca dépend de la préparation du repas. Ai les reçoit tous en même temps et doit aller les servir.

- C'est possible que l'arsenic soit mis petit à petit ? Questionna L.

- Non, Shinigami-Senpaï apporte les plats puis va immédiatement manger.

- Bien, merci. Quoiqu'il en soit, profite de ce repas, d'accord ? On a encore cinq heures devant nous. Tu pourras en profiter pour te reposer aussi, je m'occuperais de toi quand j'aurais fait l'analyse des cheveux de ta sœur.

- Des cheveux ? Pourquoi ?

- On peut voir, grâce aux cheveux, si quelqu'un à ingéré de l'arsenic.

- C'est bizarre…mais je vous crois ! Par contre, je ne pourrais guère me reposer. Dès que je rentrerais, je me prendrais sans doute des coups d'être sortit avec vous et puis je devrais travailler, laver, repasser, ranger, rapiécé…

- Je crois que je te ferais lire Cendrillon.

- Pourquoi ? S'étonna le gamin en remettant pied à terre pour regagner sa place.

- Pour que tu espères !

- Merci, mais j'ai ce qu'il me faut !

Un nouveau léger sourire étira les lèvres du brun. Le serveur ne tarda à venir apporter les plats et ils parlèrent tout deux de choses qui n'avait pas avoir affaire avec l'affaire. Essentiellement sur le japon. C'était plaisant à L, même si le petit était encore jeune et qu'au moins, tous ses sujets de conversations le prouvaient. Ca le rassurait un peu de voir qu'il pouvait faire preuve de cette jeunesse qu'il semblait perdre par moment.

Cet éclat dans ses yeux aussi. On y décelait une jeune, certes, mais on y voyait surtout un regard pénétrant, semblant résister à toute épreuve. Et ça lui faisait mal de voir un enfant subir un tel regard.

Le repas fini et les courses dans la confiserie faites, L ramena « boy » à l'Okiya. Sitôt furent-ils rentré que.

-Danji ! Où étais-tu ? Combien de fois devrais-je te répéter que tu ne sers à rien ! A rien ! Alors fais au moins les tâches qui t'incombe. Que ta sœur soit morte est plutôt une bonne chose finalement. Tu travailleras peut-être vraiment pour une fois ! Cria Madame Yohame.

- Je sais… désolé, je montrais à Monsieur L les environs.

- Tu fais ça pendant tes temps de pause si tu veux, mais pas pendant le travail. Sermonna la femme avant de l'attraper par les cheveux et de l'envoyer voler contre le parquet.

-Madame ! Intervint L. J'ai insisté et il n'a put refuser ! C'est ma faute !

- Nullement monsieur L. C'est la sienne ! Je suis désolé qu'il vous ait importuné. Il s'est toujours tout permis. Avec la mort de sa sœur je pensais qu'il finirait par apprendre, mais on dirait que non ! Au moins, Akifusa-san sera ravi d'apprendre qu'il n'y a plus d'obstacle entre lui et ce petit. Cela fait bien longtemps que j'aurais dut obtenir cette somme !

Madame Yohame sembla revenir à elle après avoir lancé un regard noir au petit. Elle sourit à L et s'éventa avec son bel éventail aux couleurs dorées.

-Puis-je vous inviter dans mes appartements ?

- Non merci. J'aurais juste besoin de gants de manière à pouvoir prélever quelques cheveux d'Aingeal.

- Bien sûr ! Je vous en prie. Suivez-moi !

L hocha la tête et suivit la femme. Celle-ci lui donna une paire de gant qu'il enfila après l'avoir remercié. Il se rendit dans la pièce où était le corps d'Aingeal. Le gamin était là à côté de son corps.

-Tu devrais travailler, non ? Questionna L, surpris.

Le petit sourit malicieusement et leva le doigt vers le ciel. A cet instant même, une phrase hurlée retentit.

-DANJI VIENS ICI !

- Au faite, Boy ?

- Oui ? Questionna le petit alors qu'il s'apprêtait à partir.

- Ai, elle n'a rien.

- Ah oui, c'est la fille de Madame Yohame. Elle mange toujours avec elle. Mais elle doit compléter sa part de travail, car ça a été une « malédiction » pour elle d'avoir cette fille…

- Pourquoi ?

- Ses traits sont tirés à présents, et la vieillesse se fait voir chez elle…

- Je vois. Encore une fois merci.

Le gamin était presqu'à la porte quand le brun le héla une seconde fois. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un long sourire.

-En fait, tu devrais vraiment lire ce livre. Tu as les mêmes cheveux qu'elle.

- Je ne suis pas une fille ! Sourit le garçon.

L le regarda partir avant de prélever quelques cheveux, de ce qu'il restait de la chevelure qui avait dut être belle. Il regagna ensuite la chambre qu'on lui avait laissée et il analysa les cheveux.

Il fut bien heureux de voir qu'il y avait bien des traces d'arsenic. Ses rares conclusions étaient toujours bonnes. On l'avait entraîné pour ça et c'était bien pour ça que Watari était si fier de lui. Mais il ne devait pas oublier non plus qu'il devait trouver le garçon que Roger aurait voulu voir.

L mit les cheveux qu'il n'avait pas utilisés dans un sac plastique. Que la préfecture de police vérifie s'il ne le croyait pas.


	4. Chapitre 3: La vérité

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Romance, shonen-ai, policier.

Couple : Surprise =P

Disclaimers : A part madame Yohame, Aingeal, Tsunemichi, tous les personnages appartiennent à messieurs Ohba et Obata.

* * *

_**Chapitre 3 : La vérité.**_

-Monsieur L ?

Le brun tourna la tête. Il était « assis » sur sa chaise. Le gamin lui sourit tristement. Il ferma la porte derrière lui et s'approcha. Il posa sa tête contre les genoux de L, qui fut surpris qu'il vienne chercher le contact de lui-même.

-J'ai été voir dans son armoire. Il y a plein de flacons d'arsenic. Comme ça…vous aurez encore plus de preuves.

- Tu n'as pris aucuns risques, j'espère, Boy !

- Aucun. J'étais seul et personne ne m'a vu. Je venais aussi vous prévenir que le repas est en train d'être préparé.

L tourna la tête pour regarder la belle horloge. Elle indiquait dix-neuf heures dix. Le brun serra le gamin contre lui.

-Tu es vraiment d'une grande aide ! Je vais descendre près des cuisines.

- Laissez-moi venir avec vous !

- Je ne veux pas que tu risques ta vie ! Conclut L avant de poser un baiser sur le bout de son nez.

Le gamin eu une tête bizarre, puis se frotta le nez. Il sourit de façon plus heureuse au détective, même si son visage était toujours voilé de tristesse.

-C'est ma sœur qu'on a tué ! Laissez-moi vous aider !

- Bien. Apelle la police. Ils ne devraient pas tarder après que tu les ais appelés. Je resterais près des cuisines si besoin est !

- D'accord. J'y vais de suite. Assura le petit avant de filer en direction du téléphone le plus proche.

L se leva. Il savait bien qu'il l'aurait aujourd'hui. Sinon, il aurait toujours les preuves, mais il avait clairement le temps. Il descendit, sans se presser, jusqu'aux portes de la cuisine. Il vit une jeune femme vraiment ravissante. Elle avait de court cheveux noirs et des yeux noirs, aussi profond que ceux de Madame Yohame. Il devait donc s'agir de Ai.

-Vous êtes Ai, la fille de Yohame ?

La jeune fille, qui devait avoir seize ans, rigola doucement.

-Je suis Ai Yohame. Yohame est notre nom de famille. Ma mère s'appelle Etsuko.

- Ah, je vois. Excusez-moi pour la confusion.

- Je vous en prie, c'est normal.

- Est-ce que je peux vous aider à servir les plats ? Vous devez faire ça trois fois par jour, n'est-ce pas ?

- C'est exact. Vous vous êtes bien documenté !

- Normal, si je veux trouver qui a tué cette pauvre Aingeal. Laissez-moi vous aider. Vous devriez vous reposer. Je ferais le travail à votre place pour éviter que vos jolies mains n'essuient la chaleur des plats.

Ai rougit en se mordant la lèvre.

-Ne vous gênez pas pour ça.

- J'insiste !

- Bon…c'est vrai que j'ai encore beaucoup de travail et qu'un peu d'aide ne serait vraiment pas de refus. Ah… je ne veux vraiment pas que…

- Si je vous dis que ça pourrait m'aider dans l'enquête ?

- Bon, je vais acceptez, uniquement parce que je déborde de travail. Pas un mot de tout cela à ma mère. Shinigami-san vous informera quand ça sera prêt.

L lui sourit et la jeune femme s'éloigna pour vaquer à son travail. Le gamin sortit de derrière le mur où il s'était caché, son appel fini.

-Monsieur L…

- Oh, c'est toi, Boy ! Je pense que ça va être bon !

Le gamin hocha la tête.

-Quand Shinigami-san vous appelle je crois que vous devriez aller vite voir ce qu'il fait vous voyez… pour le prendre sur le fait. Ai devrait arriver à ce moment là. Sinigami se sert son plat à lui, puis appelle ! En faite, il mange avec nous, mais il n'a pas d'arsenic vous voyez…

- D'accord.

- Donc…

Le gamin le regarda puis entrouvrit la porte. Il entendit le « Boy » de L. Il referma la porte et se tourna vers le détective.

-Les plats sont prêts et on verse l'arsenic ! Informa le petit avant d'ouvrir grand la porte sans attendre les directives du brun.

- Posez ça tout de suite ! De toute façon la police arrive et vous manquez d'alibi ! Lança le détective en maintenant la porte ouverte et en collant le petit derrière lui.

Tsunemichi Shinigami et Etsuko Yohame se figèrent tout les deux.

- Détective L. Je vous prenais pour un abruti. Soupira une voix de femme.

La brune tenait dans sa main un flacon remplit d'arsenic. Elle le laissa tomber dans la nourriture et attrapa un couteau de boucher.

-Shinigami-san ! Cria la brune.

Il sourit et attrapa le gamin derrière le dos de L. Madame Yohame l'attrapa et lui mis le couteau) sous la gorge.

-Laissez-moi partir où je le tue !

L serra les dents. Le gamin ne semblait nullement apeuré. Son regard disait même « ça vous donnera des preuves ». Le détective n'avait pas le temps de se demander ce qui avait bien pu arriver à ce gamin pour qu'il se fiche de sa vie à ce point. Il le ferait après.

- Oh, allez-y, tuez-moi ! Ça fera joli, en effet, vos empruntes sur le couteau et mon sang dessus.

Bon sang ! L aurait presque voulut secouer le petit pour lui remettre les idées en place.

-Je porte des gants, petit abruti ! Détective L, je sais bien que vous êtes à la recherche d'un surdoué. Le voilà votre futur petit protégé ! Mais si je vous le tue vous n'irez pas bien loin !

-Je pense plutôt que vous aller finir en prison. Intervint un homme qui venait d'arriver, sans doute un policier.

L était un peu surpris. Il était prêt à chercher n'importe où. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas vu qu'il était en face de lui. Après tout, il avait huit ans et était bien plus intelligent que les autres enfants de son âge.

- Elle ne sera pas la seule à aller en prison, son ami Tsunemichi Shinigami aussi, puisqu'il est complice. Informa L.

La brune se pinça les lèvres, puis bougea le couteau et poussa le petit vers le brun. Quand elle fit ce geste elle réussit tout de même à faire une large entaille au poignet du gamin. La femme s'éclipsa en courant. Tsunemichi, lui, ne bougea pas. Un homme l'attrapa, tandis que deux autres poursuivaient la maîtresse de maison.

-C'est bon, mettez-moi au fer. J'ai tué Aingeal. Je regrette mon geste, je pensais que ça serait son frère qui y passerait ! Dommage, ça a été elle. Je peux aussi vous dire que Yohame-Senpaï était ma complice. Allez-y ! Mettez-moi au fer, je ne voulais pas qu'elle meure. J'espère que j'aurais le droit à la peine de mort.

- J'espère aussi ! Siffla froidement Boy.

- Chut, viens-là ! Dit L en lui prenant le bras.

L'homme qui tenait Shinigami partit avec lui pour le mettre dans le fourgon de police.

-Vous savez, être sur le terrain est plutôt dangereux. Dit le gamin, légèrement amusé.

- Je vois ça. Répondit L tout en lui essuyant le sang sur le poignet à l'aide d'un mouchoir lui appartenant.

- Mais je prenais le risque, je m'en sors encore bien, non ?

- Très bien ! Ça ne me donne plus trop envie d'être sur le terrain.

- Vous allez arrêter d'être détective ?

- Bien sûr que non ! Je vais juste prendre mes distances !

- C'est une bonne chose.

- Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que c'était toi que je cherchais ?

- Pour faire durer le moment avec vous. Vous savez je vous aime bien…vous n'êtes pas du tout comme j'imaginais et l'espace d'un instant vous m'avez appris à espérer.

- Si je te ramène à la Wammy's House, on pourra se revoir de temps en temps.

- Je sais, mais je refuse !

- Pardon ? S'étonna le brun.

- Je veux pas. Quand Joshi Yohame m'a informé que j'allais aller à la Wammy's House, je me suis documenté… Je veux pas aller là-bas. Je ne suis pas intelligent ! Je suis bon à rien, vous vous souvenez ?

- On te prouvera le contraire là-bas.

Le gamin secoua la tête et se poussa sur le côté en voyant l'homme tenir les mains d'Etsuko dans son dos, la forçant à avancer.

-Merci beaucoup d'être venu si vite !

- Je vous en prie, c'est normal !

- Puis-je avoir votre nom ? Que je le communique à mon « supérieur ». Il vous versera sans doute de l'argent pour vous remercier.

- Je ne vous le donne que parce que nous sommes collègues. Pas besoin d'argent. Je suis Soichiro Yagami.

- Je vous remercie encore une fois Yagami-san.

- Je vous en prie. Vous pourriez passer pour nous donner vos informations sur l'affaire Kheel. Questionna Soichiro.

- Je viendrais dès que j'en ai fini avec ce petit.

Ce dernier dévisageait Madame Yohame qui en faisait autant. L'inspecteur tira la femme jusqu'à la fourgonnette dehors.

-Bon, je sais ton nom de famille au moins. Kheel. C'est…

- Irlandais ! Merci d'être venu. J'espère qu'ils mourront. Au revoir. Coupa le gamin avant de s'éloigner.

L tourna la tête pour le regarder partir. Roger ne serait pas très heureux qu'il ne ramène pas l'enfant, mais après tout, il ne pouvait pas forcer un pauvre enfant à le suivre si tel n'était pas son désir. Il devait quand même vérifier que le petit serait bien traité.

Il s'éloigna pour quitter la demeure où il avait quand même passé de bons moments dont il pourrait se souvenir. Il était presque à la porte lorsqu'on le héla. Il se tourna et leva la tête pour voir le petit Kheel qui le regardait du haut de l'étage supérieur.

-Merci encore !

- C'est normal, c'est mon travail !

- Ce n'était pas votre travail de passer du temps avec moi ! Ça… ça m'a vraiment plu.

- J'ai apprécié de passer du temps avec toi. Si tu veux, je peux te laisser mon adresse mail pour que l'on discute.

- Non… ça perdrait de sa magie.

- Tu n'as pas envie que ça devienne moins dangereux ?

Le gamin ouvrit des yeux exorbités avant de sourire.

-Vous avez appris mon nom de famille, alors vous pourriez me retrouver comme vous voulez !

- Pas vraiment. Même avec l'« homme » que j'ai en ressource, je doute qu'il n'arrive à le faire.

- Vraiment ? Je m'appelle Mihael !

- Pas de nom d'ange, hein ?

- Pas de nom d'ange ! Je ne crois pas que j'en sois un. Mes parents se sont trompés.

- J'espère que je te retrouverais, je saurais peut-être alors pourquoi tu t'entêtes à me faire croire que tu n'as pas peur.

- Je suis pas né avec ça ! Répondit le gamin avant de tirer la langue.

L sourit, attendri. Il agita la main pour lui dire au revoir et il quitta la maison. Il se rendit au commissariat où travaillait Soichiro pour lui donner sa déposition. Il le salua puis se rendit à l'aéroport. De là, il appela Watari qui s'arrangea pour lui trouver une place pour un vol partant trois heures plus tard.

-Hey ! L'appela-t-on.

Il ne réagit pas, pensant qu'on parlait à quelqu'un d'autre. Il ne connaissait personne après tout.

-Monsieur ! Lui cria une voix toute proche.

Cette fois-ci, il y eut une réaction. Il tourna la tête pour voir un garçon de huit ans avec des cheveux couleur citrine dont les reflets, sous ce soleil couchant, se faisaient nettement voir. Ses yeux, voilés de tristesse, pétillaient pourtant. Des yeux couleurs turquoise impénétrable.

Le gamin tenait un sac en plastique dans ses mains et visiblement, il y avait quelques vêtements dedans.

-En fait, j'ai réfléchi à votre proposition et j'ai décidé que je voulais rendre tout ce qui se passe moins dangereux. Quoique j'ai une balafre à cause de vous ! Chuchota Mihael en levant son poignet qui avait cessé de saigner.

- Imagine ce que ça aurait été si on avait dû se séparer.

- Vous vouliez goûter ces scampis frits, non ? Je vous les ferais goûter alors ! Assura Kheel avant de tirer la langue.

- Hum, j'espère qu'ils seront sans arsenic, ceux-là !

- Je vous le promets ! Rigola l'enfant.

- Tu verras, tu vas te faire plein d'ami là-bas.

- Je vous crois, mais j'aimerais pouvoir vous aider !

- Peut-être dans quelques années. Je vais d'abord chercher à faire mes preuves ! Toi, fais en sorte de vivre une vie de gamin normal, promis ?

- Promis ! Répondit Mihael en tendant son petit doigt.

L fut surpris mais prit l petit doigt du sien pour sceller cette promesse.


	5. Chapitre 4 : La Wammy's House

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Romance, shonen-ai, policier.

Couple : Surprise =P

Disclaimers : A part madame Yohame, Aingeal, Tsunemichi, tous les personnages appartiennent à messieurs Ohba et Obata.

* * *

_**Chapitre 4 : La Wammy's House.**_

L descendit de l'avion. Il se rendit jusqu'au tapis roulant où il prit son maigre sac et celui du petit. Il lui donna ses bagages et lui tendit la main. Ce dernier le dévisagea, se mordit la lèvre inférieure et lui prit la main.

-Je vais t'emmener à l'orphelinat, puis je devrais y aller.

- Mais dans combien de temps reviendrez-vous ? Questionna le blond, ennuyé.

- Je ne sais pas !

- N'oubliez pas que vous m'avez promis de revenir ! Je n'ai pas ma place dans quelconque institut.

- Peut-être, peut-être pas. Sur l'heure, j'aimerais que tu te mêles aux autres enfants.

- Pourquoi ?

- Pour vivre ta jeunesse, peut-être ?

- Arrêter de dire « peut-être » on dirait que vous ne savez rien. Soupira Mihael.

Le brun ouvrit la limousine que lui avait envoyé Watari et il fit signe à Kheel de rentrer dedans. Ce dernier s'exécuta, même s'il aurait préféré ne pas rentrer. L entra à sa suite. Il s'attacha tout comme le petit.

-Je ne sais pas ce que nous réserve l'avenir !

- Mais on a fait une promesse !

- Je sais, et je la tiendrais, mais pas dans l'immédiat ! Répondit le jeune homme avant de faire signe au conducteur de démarrer.

Durant tout le voyage ils ne dirent pas un mot. Mihael boudait comme un gosse et le brun préférait le laisser faire. Sur l'heure, qu'il vive un peu sa jeunesse, on l'endoctrinerait assez pendant un moment.

L s'étonnai quand même qu'il n'y ait pas de questions sur la Wammy's House, mais se disait que ça arriverait bien assez tôt.

La limousine ne tarda à s'arrêter et les deux sortirent. Le brun prit la main de Mihael et l'emmena jusqu'aux grilles de l'établissement.

-Vous venez avec moi ?

- Sur l'heure, oui. Répondit le détective avant de pousser la grille. Tu parles anglais, au fait ?

- Oui. Madame Yohame et Aingeal me l'ont appris. Expliqua le gamin.

L poussa sur le dos du petit pour le faire rentrer. Mihael s'exécuta et regarda le brun fermer la grille derrière lui.

-Ah... viens là ! Je vais te laisser deux minutes pour aller voir Roger.

Kheel haussa un sourcil. L le poussa vers deux gamins avant de se rendre dans le bureau de Roger. Il frappa à la porte, une fois devant. Le vieil homme ne tarda à venir lui ouvrir.

-L ? Te voilà déjà ! Je ne pensais pas que tu serais si rapide !

- J'ai eu une grande aide.

- De qui ? S'étonna Roger.

- Du petit que je devais ramener.

- Et c'est fait ?

- Ne vous inquiétez pas ! Répondit L en hochant la tête.

- Vous me le présentez ? Questionna le vieil homme en se levant.

Encore une fois, le brun hocha la tête. Il quitta la pièce, suivit de son aîné, et l'emmena dans le grand jardin. Il n'eu aucun de mal à trouver Mihael. Il était avec les deux gamins, là où il l'avait laissé.

Un des deux, un petit aux cheveux blancs et aux yeux noirs, sourit faiblement en voyant le brun. Il se leva, s'étant assis sur le sol, pour aller étreindre le jeune homme. Ce dernier répondit à son étreinte avant de caresser ses cheveux.

L'autre garçon avait de beaux yeux verts. Il portait des lunettes, comme celles des aviateurs, dans ses cheveux roux un peu désordonné. A son tour, il vint étreinte le brun qui répondit à l'étreinte, serrant les deux petits contre lui.

Le petit blond prit un air jaloux en regardant les deux autres enfants dans les bras du jeune détective.

-C'est donc lui ? Questionna Roger.

- Oui. Il a huit ans.

- Tu as une idée d'un nom ?

- Un nom ? Répéta le gamin un peu surpris.

- On n'utilise pas notre vrai nom ici. C'est parce qu'on est formé pour devenir détective et qu'on évite qu'on puisse retrouver notre vie. Comme ça, on ne risque rien au niveau des enquêtes. Expliqua le petit blanc en enfouissant sa tête contre le grand.

- Tu as une idée de ce que tu voudrais ? Questionna Roger en le regardant.

Mihael secoua la tête. Les surnoms qu'on lui donnait au Japon ne semblaient pas de bon usage ici. Le roux lâcha le jeune détective et pris le visage du blond entre ses mains. Il sourit en le fixant. Instinctivement le gamin tâchait de s'éloigner de lui. Il n'avait jamais aimé qu'on le touche à l'Okiya, ce n'était pas maintenant qu'il l'accepterait.

-Moi je dis, qu'il a une tête à s'appeler Mello.

- Mello ? S'étonnèrent L et Mihael en même temps.

- Ouais. Mello, ça lui ira bien je crois.

- Pourquoi Mello ? S'étonna le blond.

- Je sais pas. Je trouve que ça te va bien. On peut se tutoyer, hein ? Questionna le roux en jouant avec une mèche blonde.

-Lâche-moi ! S'écria Mihael en japonais.

- Lâche-le. Dit gentiment L au petit roux.

Ce dernier s'exécuta. Il remarqua le regard noir de Kheel. Il se sentit mal à l'aise et il alla se cacher derrière le dos du brun.

-Calme-toi, Boy. Dis-moi, est-ce que ça te convient « Mello » ?

- Faites comme vous voulez ! Je n'ai pas d'avenir en étant détective, je reste ici seulement parce que je n'ai nulle part où aller ! Informa l'irlandais.

Le brun posa sa main sur la tête du blond. Il sourit.

-N'oublie pas la promesse que tu m'as faite !

- Je n'oublie pas…mais n'oubliez pas la votre.

L hocha la tête.

-Je te présent Matt et Near ! Informa le détective en désignant le roux, caché derrière lui, et le blanc, contre lui.

-Bonjour. Fit le deuxième nommé en lâchant le brun.

- C'est ça !

- Et s'il te plaît ! Soit sociable ! Dit le détective avant de retourner vers la limousine pour regagner son petit appartement.

Il réfléchit au choix qu'il avait fait. Ce petit devrait bientôt être bien accueilli, il pourrait vivre cette vie qu'il méritait. Il aurait tout aussi bien le temps de lui poser toutes les questions qu'il désirait d'ici quelques temps. D'abord, il préférait le laisser s'installer, prendre confiance, trouver ses repères.

Il espérait vraiment que, quand il le reverrait, il se sentirait mieux, qu'il aurait des idées pour un avenir, qu'il arrêterait de se prendre pour un moins que rien. Il savait bien qu'il aurait mis beaucoup plus de temps à résoudre cette affaire sans lui.

Le brun s'installa dans son grand bureau blanc. Il ouvrit son ordinateur et regarda le dossier que lui avait envoyé Roger. Il l'avait reçu peu après être partit. Ça ne lui avait pas été utile. Car il avait maintenant toutes les informations qu'il lui aurait fallut.

Sa photo, son âge, son nom et prénom, sa date de naissance exacte, différentes informations sur lui. Il y avait un arbre généalogique de toute sa famille et quelques bulletins de notes pour les rares fois où il avait suivi des cours.

D'après ce qu'il lisait, il avait appris les rudiments de l'art de faire bonne compagnie pour quiconque. On l'avait, d'un certain côté, entraîné à devenir comme sa sœur. Il se demandait si cela pourrait l'aider pour plus tard.

Le brun envoya un mail à Roger pour qu'il communique ses coordonnées au petit qui se faisait désormais appelé Mello. Ils pourraient alors rester tout deux en contacts et il pourrait rassurer le blond.

Après tout, ses deux autres protégés étaient à la Wammy's presque depuis leur naissance. Et c'était la même chose pour un bon nombre des orphelins.

L ferma les dossiers sur Mihael et il s'occupa d'autres choses. De diverses lectures ou autre détente. Il se disait qu'il ne tarderait à trouver une enquête. Surtout quand on savait qu'il avait un lien direct avec Scotland Yard. Il n'était pas encore très connu, mais il savait que ça ne tarderait avec toute la « pub » que faisait Watari pour lui.

Il décrocha son téléphone, mit une sucette dans sa bouche et appela le vieil homme.

-Watari ?

- Oui L.

- Je me demandais s'il y aurait moyen que je continue les enquêtes sans aller sur le terrain, du moins, le moins possible.

- Pourquoi ? S'étonna le vieil homme.

- Je me suis rendu compte que c'était assez dangereux d'aller sur le terrain directement. Je n'ai pas plus envie que ça de risquer ma vie. Expliqua le brun.

- Il y a moyen, bien sûr. Je te laisse faire, mais si c'est trop dur tu pourras toujours aller sur le terrain.

- J'ai été entraîné pour réussir des enquêtes dans toutes les circonstances, je pense que je pourrais faire ça.

- D'accord. Je viendrais t'apporter mon soutien comme promis !

- Merci ! Répondit le brun avant de raccrocher.

Il se leva et alla profiter d'une bonne douche chaude. Il se ferait ensuite un encas, bien sucré. Ça lui faisait penser qu'il avait envie de manger de la vraie nourriture, comme la veille au restaurant, par exemple. Il ne mangeait jamais que du fast-food avec des tonnes de sucre et surtout, de préférence des desserts.

Il devrait se rendre au restaurant de temps en temps. Essayer de vivre un peu plus normalement, peut-être. Par contre, il ne pouvait pas avoir de petite amie, mais ça ne le dérangeait pas plus que ça.

Il venait de sortir de la douche lorsqu'il entendit le téléphone sonner. Il dégoulinait encore un peu, il avait une serviette sur ses épaules dénudées. Il était pied et torse nu. Il décrocha le téléphone.

-Allô ?

- C'est moi ! Annonça une petite voix en japonais.

- Boy, enfin, Mello ? Tu devrais aller te trouver des amis au lieu de me téléphoner. Informa le brun en prenant la langue du blond.

- Je sais bien, mais j'ai demandé à voir la télé, la japonaise, pour voir ce qu'ils ont dit sur ma sœur.

L se tut. Il préférait ne rien dire, sachant quand même que c'était un sujet assez sensible pour le petit.

-Ils parlaient de vous. Ils disaient que vous étiez un génie pour avoir résolu cette affaire en si peu de temps et tout un tas de choses comme ça, mais votre visage a été flouté.

- Je suppose que Watari a agi en ce sens.

- Pourquoi ?

- Et bien… je suis un détective, il vaut mieux que j'évite de me faire remarquer, pour ne pas qu'on s'en prenne à mes proches. En général, on ne montre que les petits policiers qui ne risquent rien. Tu vois ?

- Je vois…quoiqu'il en soit, c'est bizarre. C'est bien pour ça que je ne veux pas être détective.

- Allons, tu n'as que huit ans. Tu as encore le temps de choisir.

- Ce n'est pas une école pour devenir détective ? Questionna le blond un peu déboussolé.

- Non, c'est une école pour surdoués. Ils forment de préférence des détectives, mais il y a des artistes aussi et divers autres métiers. Tu peux faire ce que tu veux, après tout.

- Je comprends. Dites…je…euh…

- Tu veux savoir quand je tiendrais ma promesse, c'est ça ?

- Oui. C'est exact.

- Quand tu auras fait ta part de la promesse.

- Comment vous aller le savoir ?

- Je le verrais bien la prochaine fois que je viendrais. Conclut L.

- Hum. Merci.

- N'hésite pas à m'appeler, surtout si tu en as besoin. Informa le jeune détective.

- Vraiment… ?

- Oui. Je te dis à la prochaine ?

- Au revoir ! Souffla la voix du petit avant qu'on ne raccroche.

L raccrocha à son tour et il se sécha les cheveux en songeant qu'il commençait à devenir un détective connu. Ça avait été plus rapide qu'il ne s'y attendait, mais il le devait sans doute à Watari. Et aussi à Mello. Sans lui, il n'aurait soupçonné Madame Yohame que plus tard. Et il doutait que Tsunemichi aurait avoué, bien qu'il soit complice.

Se voir face au frère de la femme qu'il aimait avait dû aider à le faire avouer. C'était aussi pour ça qu'il espérait que le gamin irait bien. Il lui devait une renommée si rapide. Il pourrait lui envoyer du chocolat, à lui et à Watari, pour les remercier.


	6. Chapitre 5: Allié

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Romance, shonen-ai, policier.

Couple : Surprise =P

Disclaimers : A part madame Yohame, Aingeal, Tsunemichi, tous les personnages appartiennent à messieurs Ohba et Obata.

Note: Désolé pour le retard. Ma béta est dans l'incapacité de corriger mes fics mais je vais essayer de continuer de poster. J'ai beaucoup oublié car je bosse sur mon roman. Alors toutes mes excuses encore une fois =D

* * *

_**Chapitre 5 : Allié.**_

L avait vingt-deux ans à présent. Il était connu de par le monde. Pour se faciliter les choses, il s'était créé deux autres identités. C'était parfois compliqué de devoir gérer deux, voire trois affaires en même temps, mais il n'avait jamais faillit en quatre ans.

Il venait de fermer sa boite mail, l'adresse officielle de L pour le travail, où on le remerciait pour une enquête qu'il venait de terminer. Il avait eu beaucoup d'empêchements ces derniers temps, mais il se souvenait de sa promesse avec Mello. Cela allait faire quatre ans qu'ils ne s'étaient plus vu.

Il se leva de sa chaise et alla se doucher et changer de vêtements. Après s'être correctement apprêté, il descendit et demanda sa voiture. Un homme en limousine arriva. L entra dans le véhicule. Il indiqua au conducteur l'endroit où il désirait aller et ce dernier se mit à conduire.

-Cela fait longtemps que vous n'y êtes plus allé, n'est-ce pas ?

- Ca va faire quatre ans, en effet. Répondit le détective.

- Vous n'avez plus d'enquête ?

- Si, je prends un petit repos d'une journée en allant voir les petits. Je m'y remettrais de suite après ! J'avais juste envie de les voir. Expliqua le brun.

- Je comprends ! Et l'affaire sur laquelle vous travaillerez ?

- Je préfère ne pas en parler.

A vrai dire, il ne savait même pas encore de quoi il s'agissait. Il le verrait bien le soir même. Il pourrait alors commencer cette enquête là. Peut-être même aurait-il de l'aide, si la promesse était complété d'un côté, il la compléterait fatalement de l'autre. Il n'était pas trop du genre à revenir sur ses promesses.

Après quelques minutes de silence, ils arrivèrent à destination. L sortit de la voiture et remercia le chauffeur. Il lui fit un signe de main et poussa les grilles de l'orphelinat. Il remarqua beaucoup d'enfant. Il chercha Mello, mais celui-ci avait peut-être beaucoup changé en quatre ans. En fait, il ne se souvenait même plus à quoi il ressemblait. Il aurait dû ressortir les vieilles photos qu'il avait pour se le remémorer.

-Bonjour, L ! Cria une petite voix avant qu'une gamine vienne ne se coller à sa jambe.

- Linda !

- Tout juste. Vous vous en rappelez des choses. Vous allez bien ?

- Très bien et toi ?

- A merveille. Je peux vous aider ?

- Je cherche le petit nouveau, Mello.

- Il faut vous remettre à la page. Ça fait longtemps que ce n'est plus le « petit nouveau ». Il est avec Matt et Near.

- Et ils sont ?

- Near est toujours à l'intérieur, donc je suppose qu'ils sont avec lui. Si je peux encore vous aider, n'hésitez pas à venir me voir.

- D'accord, merci Linda. Dit le brun avant de se rendre vers la bâtisse.

Il inspecta le hall puis alla voir après la chambre du petit blanc. Il frappa à la porte et entendit une petite voix lui dire d'entrer. Ce qu'il fit.

-Hello Near !

- Hello L. Répondit le susnommé avant de se concentrer à nouveau sur ses jouets.

- Bonjour Matt.

- Oui, oui ! Fit-il trop occupé par son jeu sur DS.

- Où est Mello ? Questionna le brun en regardant autour de lui.

- Vous avez fini par revenir. Dit une voix.

Il vit un garçon arriver. Ce dernier s'installa près du blanc et du roux. Il attrapa un livre et s'appuya contre le dos de Matt tout en faisant passer son pied au-dessus de celui du blanc.

L n'y croyait presque pas. Le teint un peu hâlé avait fait place à un teint satiné. Une peau de pêche. Ses courts cheveux blonds lui arrivaient maintenant aux épaules, dans un carré bien coupé. En revanche, s'il y avait bien une chose qui n'avait pas changer, c'était ses yeux. Bleus, pénétrants, envoûtants, l'essence même de son âme torturée.

-Mello ? Tu as vraiment changé !

- Vous pas du tout. Je vous revois encore il y a quatre ans, exactement comme ça, voûté…et tout ! Affirma le blond avec un sourire malicieux.

- Tu as l'air de t'être fait des amis.

- C'est le cas. On est inséparables.

- Enfin, presque. Rajouta le blanc.

- C'est pas marrant, tu as toujours le dernier mot ! Releva le blond, furax.

Le petit redressa la tête pour lui adresser un sourire.

-Si tu es si bien, je pense que…

- Vous essayez de briser notre arrangement ?

- Je me disais juste que tu pourrais rester plus longtemps avec tes amis. Expliqua le brun.

- On ne brise pas l'avenir de nos semblables pour une question d'amitié. Si c'est censé durer, ça durera malgré les rêves d'avenirs ! Conclut Matt en adressant un regard à L avant de reprendre son jeu.

- Je serais moins handicapant qu'il y a quatre ans. Expliqua Mello.

- Et ca vous ferra un allié de force. Compléta Near.

- Il est moins crédule et plus intelligent. Ajouta le roux.

- Tu étais déjà exceptionnel il y a quatre ans, qu'est-ce que ça va être. On ne peut pas dire que la Wammy's House n'est pas une bonne école.

L se tut. Il observa un instant les murs de la chambre. Il se serait cru dans la sienne. Chambre vide de toute marque.

-Mello, tu veux aller te chercher des affaires ? Je vais aller voir Roger.

- Vraiment ?

- Je te l'avais promis ! Assura le brun. Si Roger accepte que tu viennes, alors il n'y a pas de problème.

Le blond sourit. Environ une heure plus tard, L ouvrait la porte de la limousine à Mello. Ce dernier s'y installa et sourit au brun lorsqu'il fut installé à son côté.

-Je dois ouvrir les demandes de l'enquête. On verra ce que tu peux faire à la maison. J'ai un lit double, tu n'auras qu'à dormir avec moi. Et quand nous aurons finis cette enquête, si on est encore en été, je te ferais profiter des fêtes.

- Ne faites pas trop de promesse. On ne sait pas ce qu'il peut arriver.

- Quel pessimiste !

- Vraisemblablement ! J'ai vraiment hâte de vous aider. Ajouta le blond avec un petit sourire.

- J'ai hâte pour toi ! Alors comme ça, tu as fait beaucoup de progrès ?

- Je pense ! Je ne sais pas.

L sourit et passa sa main dans les mèches blondes. Leur propriétaire sursauta et dévisagea le grand brun.

-Désolé…c'est jusque ça te va bien les cheveux longs. Assura le détective.

Mello ne répondit plus rien. Ca entraîna un long silence qui ne prit fin que lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant l'ordinateur. L tira une chaise pour le blond et il grimpa sur la sienne. Le détective ouvrit son ordinateur, puis le mail comportant la sollicitation. Il le lut rapidement puis fit un débriefing à Mello qui attendait gentiment sur sa chaise.

-Il s'agit d'une affaire dans une école secondaire pour fille. Il y en a de onze à vingt ans. Il y a eu plusieurs cas de meurtre. Toutes les filles mortes ont été violées. Ça à commencé il y a quelques mois. Avec la nouvelle année qui arrive d'ici deux semaines, ils préfèrent que l'on prenne les devants, au cas où ça recommencerait cette année.

- Ils en ont mis du temps ! Ils auraient dû agir bien plus vite.

- Je suis d'accord avec toi, mais il va falloir agir.

L tourna la tête pour regarder le blond.

-Ils me proposent de me faire passer pour un professeur de mathématiques.

- C'est le genre de chose dans lequel vous cartonnez ? Questionna Mello.

- Pas vraiment, j'aurais besoin de bouquins !

- Je vois. Je peux vous aider ? Ou vous me renvoyez à la Wammy's ?

- Je t'ai dit que tu pourrais m'aider, mais je ne sais pas trop comment. Montre ton visage ! Ordonna le brun.

Le blond le regarda bien en face avec un léger sourire.

-Je peux me faire passer pour une fille sans problème. Ils l'ont longtemps cru. La seule chose qui semblait étrange c'était mes habits trop masculins, parce qu'on ne laisse pas une petite fille avec des vêtements de garçon. C'est bien à ça que tu penses, n'est-ce pas ? Des vêtements de filles, je me forcerais un peu pour être plus…plus féminine. Un peu de maquillage, au pire.

- Mello, c'est risqué !

- Je n'ai pas peur. Vous vous souvenez ?

- Promets-moi quelque chose !

- Ça dépend. Répondit le blond.

- Ne fait rien d'imprévu. Rien d'inconscient… juste, reste sur tes gardes et tout ça. Et si je te donne un ordre, écoute-moi. Je ferais tout pour que tu n'aies pas à aller au pensionnat. Je n'habite pas loin de l'école, donc ça devrait aller.

- Je vous le promets ! Et si on profitait des jours qui nous sont permis ? Les fêtes, tout ça, comme vous avez dit.

- Je règle ton admission et j'assure que je m'occuperais de cette enquête. Ensuite, on pourra y aller. Demain, on trouvera un uniforme pour toi et de quoi te travestir. Et quelques vêtements féminin au cas où tu te ferais des amies qui voudraient sortir avec toi, dehors.

- Comme vous voulez L, je suis vos directives.

Le détective eu un léger sourire, le blond eut aussi, puis il se leva et planta ses yeux dans ceux du brun.

-Mais pas aveuglément non plus. On ne sait jamais. Vous pourriez avoir le cerveau détraqué !

- Pardon ?

- Rien ! On y va ?

- On ne t'as pas appris à dire « s'il vous plaît » et « merci » ?

- J'évite d'utiliser ces mots-là. Pendant huit ans, je n'ai pas eu mon mot à dire et après, les professeurs me prenaient de haut et plein de chose comme ça. Assez dur de bien vouloir offrir ce genre de mot. D'accepter de mettre ma confiance en quiconque d'ailleurs. Quatre exceptions existent en ce monde.

- Ah ?

- Ma sœur. Vous, Matt et Near.

- C'est déjà un bon début !

Le brun se leva et ébouriffa les cheveux blonds. Il vérifia avoir son portefeuille, puis emmena le gamin dehors.

Le lendemain, L se réveilla dans son lit. Il y avait une douce odeur dans son petit appartement. Ce qui n'était pas normal du tout. Il se réveillait toujours dans un monde dénué d'odeur. Dans un monde triste et délabré. Ce n'était pas normal. Il devait savoir ce qu'il se passait.

Il se releva et passa sa main dans ses cheveux. Il ne tarda à poser pied à terre. Il réalisa que Mello n'était pas là. Il se dit que ça devait être lui qui faisait la cuisine. Il se rendit dans la cuisine pour voir qu'il ne s'était pas trompé. Le petit venait de tirer deux tartines du grille-pain et des œufs trônaient dans deux assiettes avec du bacon, une tasse de café et une autre de cacao.

-Oh. Vous êtes là ! Je ne savais pas trop comment vous prenez vos œufs. J'allais venir vous réveiller. Vous feriez bien de faire des courses pour avoir de la nourriture décente, parce que je n'ai trouvé presque que des sucreries.

- On a tous nos pêchés mignons, j'ai entendu dire que toi tu mangeais du chocolat tout le temps.

- C'est vrai, mais c'est votre faute. J'y ai goûté à cause de vous. Quand vous m'avez envoyé des chocolats, peu après que je sois arrivé ici.

- Je suis coupable. Admit le détective en s'installant.

Mello servit les tartines grillées avant de s'asseoir à la place vacante. Ils mangèrent sans vraiment discuter. A vrai dire, L n'osait même pas regarder le gamin. Et surtout pas dans les yeux. Il était incapable de savoir pourquoi il était captivé par ses yeux, par son visage, mais il devait relativer.

C'était un gamin de douze ans. Et justement, un gamin. Un garçon. Il n'avait rien contre l'homosexualité, mais il se savait attiré par les femmes et avait du mal à croire qu'il puisse s'intéresser à quelqu'un de si jeune. Il ne pouvait pas. Il traquait les pédophiles.

Peut-être que le fait de n'avoir plus fait l'amour depuis deux ans aidait à ce genre d'envie.

-On ira faire les boutiques après le petit-déjeuner. Tu es partant ?

- Bien sûr ! Sourit Mello.

- Je vais aller manger ça dans le bureau pour vérifier quelques informations. Annonça le brun en prenant son assiette et sa tasse. A tout à l'heure.

- Ah oui, c'est ça. Répondit le blond, une fois qu'il fut remis de sa surprise.

Mais L était déjà retourné dans son bureau. Mello se demandait s'il ne faisait pas tout de travers. Peut-être qu'il était dérangeant dans sa vie de célibataire. Il aurait pu aller le déranger pour lui demander, mais justement il devait éviter.

Comment pourrait-il expliquer à un détective si talentueux qu'il essayait de toutes ses forces de se trouver une place dans ce monde. Il savait qu'il n'en avait pas, bien qu'il ait deux bons amis. Alors il s'était rabattu sur ce métier de détective vers lequel on le poussait en espérant trouver sa destinée.

Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Peut-être qu'il dérangeait tout le monde. Sa sœur passait moins de temps avec lui sur la fin de sa vie. Roger avait toujours un air ennuyé quand il le voyait. Ses « amis » l'évitaient. Et Near et Matt étaient toujours plongés dans leur jeu, faisant rarement attention à lui.

Dérangeant. Il était juste dérangeant. Même pour L. Il aurait sans doute voulut s'occuper de cette affaire seul. Sa vue l'insupportait et c'était pour ça qu'il était parti. Mello ne voulait pas donner un sens à sa vie égoïstement, mais il n'arrivait pas à dire à L qu'il pouvait le renvoyer à la Wammy's House sans scrupule. Il n'arrivait pas à lui dire qu'il pouvait comprendre.


	7. Chapitre 6: Fruit défendu

_**Chapitre 6 : Fruit défendu.**_

-Mello ! J'y vais d'abord ! D'accord ? Ne traîne pas trop ! Informa le brun près de la porte de la salle de bain.

- Oui, je me dépêche. Je serais là en cours, promis !

- Et surtout. Fait attention.

Le brun fut légèrement amusé d'entendre sa dernière phrase en écho. Il quitta la maison avec sa sacoche. Il avait laissé un plan à Mello, il n'aurait donc aucun problème à trouver l'école.

La bâtisse était d'ailleurs très grande. Blanche, avec un grand jardin à l'intérieur. Ca promettait d'être enrichissant comme année. Cependant, il fut accueillit avec un regard noir dans la salle des professeurs. Il y avait très peu de femme qui enseignait. Ironique pour une école de jeune fille.

Et il voyait bien que la plupart des enseignants avaient entre trente et cinquante ans. Certains avaient peut-être encore leur chance d'espéré pouvoir ravir le cœur d'une de ses jeunes demoiselles. Mais pour la plupart, c'était peine perdue. Alors lui qui arrivait du haut des vingt-deux ans, on pouvait comprendre qu'il ne veuille pas de nouveau « fauves » dans leur terrain de chasse.

-Vous êtes le nouveau professeur ? Questionna un jeune homme de trente ans, cheveux châtains et yeux verts. Je suis Timothy Spall, enchanté. J'ai oublié votre nom c'est…

-Lucas Grey !

- Enchanter, encore une fois. Je suis prof de Math aussi, mais dans l'inférieur. Si vous avez besoin d'aide, n'hésitez pas ? D'accord ?

L hocha la tête. La sonnerie des cours retentit bientôt et le détective se déroba pour aller dans sa salle de cours. Il commençait avec la dernière classe. La plupart des filles avaient entre dix-sept et dix-neuf ans. Certaines semblaient bien heureuses de voir un prof si jeune. D'autres n'en avait justement que faire.

Il tâchait tout du moins de donner le cours comme il pouvait. Il se mêlerait ensuite aux professeurs et descellerait qui pouvait bien être ce tueur/violeur. Mais il avait un problème auquel il n'avait pas songé. Les professeurs, hormis Timothy, ne voulaient pas l'approcher. Ou plutôt, ils le tenaient exclus de leur groupe.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Lucas, je peux t'appeler Lucas hein ? Ils se rapprocheront de toi bien assez tôt. Et tu prieras, justement, pour qu'ils te laissent tranquille ! Moi, je préfère être loin d'eux. Je pense qu'il faut se méfier de tout le monde. Même adulte, ils peuvent encore avoir des langues de serpents ! Assura Timothy.

- Tu dois avoir raison. Mais j'aimerais quand même pouvoir discuter avec des gens.

- Eyh, je suis là Lucas ! Les autres on s'en fout. Et si tu as de la chance, peut-être qu'une jolie élève s'intéressera à toi !

- Et alors ? Les relations entre élèves et professeurs ne sont pas permises ! Releva judicieusement L à voix base.

Timothy rigola. Il lui donna une tape dans le dos et se pencha à son oreille.

-C'est bien vrai. Mais si on le fait discrètement. Ces pauvresses ont le droit de rencontrer des hommes non ? La plupart vivent au pensionnat. Leur vie ne doit pas être très joyeuse. Tu ne penses pas ?

- Je suppose que si. Mais je ne suis pas du genre à avoir quelconque relation avec mes élèves.

- Ca c'est ce que tu dis maintenant ! Assura le châtain avec un sourire. Je te laisse, je vais aller préparer mon prochain cours !

L hocha la tête. Et lui dit qu'il allait vraisemblablement l'imiter. L'autre professeur de Mathématique lui sourit avant de quitter la salle des professeurs. Le détective ne tarda à l'imiter. Remarquant le regard amer de ses collègues. Il devait rassembler des informations sur eux, mais il devait d'abord parfaitement se fondre dans la masse, ce qui semblait impossible sur l'heure.

Lorsqu'il sortit, le brun remarqua que le châtain discutait avec une jeune blonde qui devait avoir entre douze et quatorze ans. Il ne saisit pas la conversation que le professeur invitait son élève à le suivre. Il fronça les sourcils. Peut-être bien qu'il aurait plus simple que prévu. Mais il ne devait pas devenir paranoïaque non plus, Spall pouvait peut-être aider une jeune élève qui s'était perdue. Il ne pouvait se permettre d'omettre aucune hypothèse.

Il ne tarda pas trop après les cours. Préférant rentrer. S'être présenté plusieurs fois avait été gênant voire même ennuyant. Il espérait bien que les jours à suivre seraient mieux. Parce que s'il devait vivre ça tout les jours. Bon, il n'allait pas faire la fine bouche, sur cette enquête, il serait doublement payer et Watari avait eut l'extrême bonté de payer les frais d'enseignement de Mello.

Une fois chez lui, L remarqua bien vite que Mello n'était pas là. Devait-il immédiatement s'inquiéter ? Non, il pouvait bien patienter quelques minutes. Il n'était jamais que seize heures. Peut-être que Mello avait beaucoup de cours où était avec des amis.

Il se rendit dans leur chambre et se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil. Avant de reprendre sa position plus habituelle. Il jeta un regard à la bibliothèque pleine de livres. En avait-il seulement lu la moitié ?

-Je suis là ! Lui cria une voix qui eut don de le rassurer.

Il avait laissé une clé à Mello pour qu'ils ne se voient pas obligé de rentrer en même temps ce qui aurait put refreiner l'enquête.

-Je suis dans la chambre ! Lui dit L en se levant de son fauteuil.

La porte ne tarda à s'ouvrir. Le brun se figea. Mello était légèrement maquillé ce qui rendait ses traits beaucoup plus féminin. Ses cheveux étaient attachés en deux petite couette, sans doute destiné à le féminisé encore plus.

Quand à sa tenue, elle était constituée d'un chemisier blanc assez fin. De long bas de la même couleur et d'une petite jupe plissée noire qui lui arrivait un peu au-dessus des genoux.

-Comment a été votre journée ? Questionna le blond en s'approchant du lit.

L était bien incapable de répondre à cette question toute simple. Un «bien » et c'était fini, non ? Il n'arrivait plus à coordonnée ses idées et il n'arrivait même pas à croire que c'était un gamin qui lui faisait cet effet là.

Sérieux, il devait rester sérieux. Ne pas se laisser décontenancer. Il tourna la tête. Ca pourrait déjà aider ne fus qu'un peu.

-Ca ne va pas ? Questionna Mello en s'approchant de lui.

Le brun remarqua qu'il y avait une délicieuse odeur qui émanait du blond. Son haleine, son odeur corporelle peut-être ? Non ! Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de penser à ça. Se concentrer sur l'enquête voilà qui était bien.

-Oh mais attends…

- Oui ? S'étonna l'adolescent.

Il avait tendu la main pour la secouer le plus prêt possible des yeux du brun. Instinctivement, ce dernier la lui prit et la serra dans la sienne.

-Tu étais avec Timothy Spall, vers midi, non ?

- Mon prof de Math ? Oui. Il est venu immédiatement me voir. Alors j'ai fait jouer mes charmes. Il m'a conseillé de devenir cheerleaders. Mais ça ne m'intéresse pas du tout.

L regarda le visage du blond et il fit passer ses doigts sur sa joue. Mello se sentit immédiatement mal à l'aise.

-Vous savez que je ne suis pas pour les contacts physiques. Que vous me teniez la main passe encore. Mais…

Mello ne put terminer sa phrase car des lèvres venaient de se coller contre les siennes. Le visage du blond se remplit d'effroi, mais pourtant il ne protesta pas. Même pas lorsque L le renversa sur le lit et passa sa main sur sa cuisse, remontant un peu la jupe.

Le jeune adolescent se surprit même à répondre au baiser. Cela dit, à cet instant là, le détective repris contenance et se leva du lit d'un bond. Il préféra aller « s'asseoir » dans le fauteuil.

-Je suis navré. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prit…te volé ton premier baiser comme ça.

- J'aurais nettement préféré que ça soit mon premier baiser.

- Pardon ? S'étrangla L.

- Vous savez bien où est-ce que vous m'avez trouvé !

- Tu m'avais pourtant dit que tu n'avais jamais…

- Bien sûr. On…ils n'ont jamais été jusque là. Mais ils ne se gênaient pas pour mettre leur main partout, pour m'embrasser.

- Jusqu'où ? Se permit de demander L.

- Plus loin que ça. Certains me déshabillait totalement et me reluquait pendant des heures. D'autres ont mêmes essayés…d'aller plus loin.

- Tu laissais faire ça ? S'outra le brun.

Mello ramena ses jambes contre son torse, faisant glisser la jupe et déglutir difficilement le détective face à la vision de son culotte, pour bien faire, et à tout ce qui lui traversait par la tête.

Il n'aimait pas ses pratiques mais il sentait qu'il aurait bien besoin d'aller voir celles qu'ont paient. Ca le remettrait alors dans son état normal, enfin.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle te faisait ? Questionna L.

- Elle, à part les coups, rien. C'est juste que j'avais le « choix ». Soit je les laissais me toucher avec le droit très spécial de les arrêter à ce niveau là parce que j'étais jeune, soit elle me mettait à la porte. Et elle gardait ma sœur bien sûr. Alors il n'y a pas de choix. J'avais cinq ans. Le choix se résumait en bref à la vie ou à la mort. Sur le coup, j'ai préféré vivre ! Expliqua Mello en tirant sur les élastiques mauves avant de les jetés sur le lit.

Il se passa la main dans les cheveux d'un air gêné.

-Tu veux ? Questionna le brun en écartant les bras.

Le blond le dévisagea avant de se lever. Il s'approcha de lui et posa sa tête contre son épaule. Gentiment, L l'attira à lui et posa ses pieds à terre pour le laisser grimper sur ses genoux. Il devait virer complètement fous pour agir de la sorte. Surtout quand il sentit la tension passer dans son bas-ventre en le serrant contre lui.

-Ca te dit de te faire livrer une pizza ? Questionna le brun.

- On devrait manger sain non ?

- Je comptais te laisser commander et sortir. J'ai besoin de prendre un peu l'air. A moins que tu tiens absolument à cuisiner. Je n'ai pas faim.

- Ca c'est parce que vous vous empiffrez de cochonnerie !

- C'est toi l'adolescent non ? Releva L.

Mello s'efforça de sourire. Le brun le serra un instant contre lui avant de le poser au sol. Il se leva et se rendit directement à la porte.

-Fais ce que tu veux ! Mais quand tu auras mangé, lave-toi et va te coucher.

- Il n'est que dix-sept heures, je pourrais regarder la télé ?

- Bien sûr.

L ouvrit la porte puis tourna la tête vers le gamin.

-Question !

- Oui ? S'étonna le blond.

- Tu répondais aux baisers de ces pervers ?

- Non. Pas du tout. A vrai dire, c'était la première fois. Et ça ne me dérange pas… Répondit le blond.

- Tu ?

- Depuis la première fois que je vous ais vu… j'ai éprouvé quelque chose pour vous. Je ne l'explique pas, et je ne l'expliquerais sans doute jamais. Je ne sais pas si je peux être « amoureux » à douze ans.

- Mais tu n'as pas vraiment la maturité d'un gamin de douze ans.

- Parce que je suis surdoué ?

- Parce que tu as vécu des choses que d'autres non pas vécu, bien trop tôt. Je te laisse maintenant. Dit le brun avant de quitter la pièce, laissant un petit blond surpris.

Le détective laissa de l'argent sur la table dans le salon et il se rendit dans les rues de Londres en espérant trouver quelqu'un. Il ne rentra qu'après quelques heures. Les lumières étant éteintes, il alla à tâtons jusqu'à la salle à manger qu'il alluma. Il trouva sur la table un reste de pizza. Bien sûr le petit n'avait pas put tout manger. Il se fit chauffer deux parts dans le micro-onde et mit le reste au frigo.

Quand le plat fut chaud, il mangea rapidement avant de laisser l'assiette dans l'évier. Il aurait tout le temps de faire cette vaisselle demain. Il ne faisait pas très responsable, mais tant pis.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à la pièce et alluma la lumière du couloir d'en haut. Il ferma celle de la salle à manger et grimpa en silence jusqu'à la salle de bain. Il se lava en silence, ne voulant pas réveiller le petit qui devait faire de beaux rêves.

Enfin fin prêt, il entra dans la chambre mais se figea dans son geste. La lumière du couloir se reflétait sur le visage d'ange du blond. Et L ne put s'empêcher de le trouver terriblement magnifique bien que moins mature que d'habitude. Mais bon dieu, qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait ?

Il avait pourtant assouvit ses besoins. Il pensait sérieusement à avoir besoin d'aller voir un psy très prochainement. Il était illogique de trouver un enfant si attirant. Il s'approcha du corps assoupi du petit et posa un baiser sur ses lèvres entrouvertes. S'il avait eut son âge, il se serait permis les pires folies pour le conquérir. Il aurait même été jusqu'à lui procurer son amour. A lui montrer qu'il était la prunelle de ses yeux.

Mais un enfant bon sang. Ils avaient dix ans d'écarts. Et si dans quelques années ça semblerait insignifiant, il n'empêchait que sur l'heure c'était un gamin de douze ans et que le poids des années était très lourd.

Il devait se calmer. Et pour se faire, le mieux était encore d'aller dormir dans le divan-lit du salon. Il pourrait appeler un des orphelins qu'il avait jadis côtoyé à la Wammy's pour lui demander son soutiens. L'un ou l'autre avait bien dut finir psy.

Sous cette bonne idée il se coucha pour être réveillé au matin par l'odeur du petit-déjeuner de Mello. Ses rêves lui avaient d'ailleurs semblé insupportables parce que plein d'image qu'il n'y aurait pas dut y avoir.

Il devait relativiser, pendant ces deux semaines, ça avait semblé aller avec le gamin lorsqu'il ne s'attardait pas trop à trop le regarder. Mais là, il ne pouvait rien faire.

-L ? Il faudrait vous lever. Il va bientôt être l'heure d'aller à l'école !

Le brun ouvrit un de ses yeux cernés qu'il posa sur le blond avant de le refermer rapidement en remarquant qu'il portait la tenue qui avait déchaîné ses pulsions.

-C'est bien que tu ne t'aies pas fait de couettes ! Grommela le détective.

- Je pense aussi. Allez levez-vous ! Moi j'ai déjà mangé, alors je vais filer ! Je vous ai déjà sortit des vêtements.

L fit alors une chose qu'il aurait sans doute dut éviter plus que tout au monde. Il se redressa en ouvrant les yeux et attrapa le blond par la taille. Il l'attira contre lui et s'arrêta à ce moment là. Il devait rester lui, malgré ce qu'il pensait de l'enfant, il ne pouvait pas se laisser aller. Il était L bon sang, tant pis pour les amours, encore plus de ce genre là.

Il remarqua que le gamin le toisait de ses grandes orbes bleues pareille à un lac calme mais gelé. Il semblait attendre quelque chose, mais il n'arrivait pas à décrypter si c'était un bon point ou un mauvais point. Peut-être l'assimilait-il à un de ses hommes qui lui avait brisé sa vie trop tôt.

Le brun s'apprêta à relâcher le blond, n'ayant décidément pas le cœur de lui faire du mal même involontairement lorsque des lèvres se collèrent sur les siennes. Les lèvres chaudes et douces de Mello.

Le baiser avait été bref et chaste mais L ne pouvait expliquer pourquoi son cerveau semblait s'être totalement déconnecté. Il relâcha le blond qui lui lança un « C'est une mauvaise idée de glander » avant qu'il n'entende la porte claqué et que ses idées se remirent en place.


	8. Chapitre 7 : Déception

_**Shosei kangosuru.**_

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Romance, shonen-ai, policier.

Couple : Surprise =P

Disclaimers : A part madame Yohame, Aingeal, Tsunemichi, tous les personnages appartiennent à messieurs Ohba et Obata.

* * *

_**Chapitre 7 : Déception.**_

-Aingeal ! Cria une jeune fille de treize ans.

Mello cessa de toucher ses lèvres et tourna la tête vers la porteuse de la voix. Elle avait de long cheveux noirs et des yeux bleus.

-Toi, tu as la tête de quelqu'un qui vient de se trouver un amoureux ! Dis-moi tout.

- Pas envie ! Rétorqua le blond.

Il n'en avait surtout pas le droit. S'il venait à dire un mot là-dessus, il savait qu'il pouvait compromettre toute l'enquête elle-même.

-Tu devrais lui dire, Isabelle. Dit une gamine de douze ans, discrète, basanée, cheveux noirs et yeux de la même couleur rehaussé d'une paire de lunette.

- Me dire quoi ?

- C'est parce que tu es nouvelle ! Dit la dénommée Isabelle.

Elle faisait allusion à ça, car, en fait, il y avait un bâtiment de primaire annexé à celui de secondaire. Isabelle lui prit la main et l'attira dans un coin. Mello se laissa faire, plutôt pétrifié qu'on le touche. Il lui avait fallut deux ans, pour que Matt et Near puisse le toucher à leur guise. L…c'était une exception. Il lui avait donné l'espoir qu'il lui manquait.

-En fait… depuis l'année passée, il y a quelques meurtres. Ils n'en ont parlé à personne, si ce n'était les parents concernés pour éviter que l'école ne ferme. Je crois que cette année on a le droit à des inspecteurs ou je ne sais trop quoi. Ils se seraient fondus dans la masse. Tous le monde va de son idée sur le coupable. Mais la majorité des avis reviennent sur la même personne. Le professeur de Math, Monsieur Spall. Il y a ses crimes depuis son arrivée. Et comme j'ai bien remarqué que tu passais un peu de temps avec lui. Conclut Isabelle.

- Ce n'est pas moi ! C'est lui ! Protesta Mello.

- Justement, à ta place…je ferais attention ! Ma grande sœur, Lydia, elle a toujours un couteau sur elle, au cas où…

Le blond se contenta d'hocher la tête. Isabelle le relâcha et se tourna. Elle sourit en remarquant L. Ce dernier avançait en fixant le sol.

-Au faite Aingeal ? Questionna la grande brune, une fois le détective loin.

- Le directeur ne te connait pas, il voudra sans doute te voir. Il fait ça avec toutes les nouvelles élèves.

Mello pencha la tête sur le côté. Mais il s'avéra que son « amie » n'avait pas tord. Vers quinze heures, le directeur l'invita dans son bureau. Cela l'ennuyait un peu puisqu'il avait bientôt fini les cours. Mais il s'installa malgré tout en face du directeur quand ce dernier le lui demanda.

-Je suis bien content que tu aies put te déplacer. Je voulais te connaître un peu mieux ! Annonça le directeur.

C'était un homme au teint un peu hâlé, des yeux verts et des cheveux blonds. Il devait avoir cinquante ans. Mello déglutit difficilement.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il quittait le bureau du directeur et, la fin des cours ayant sonné, il chercha à partir, mais il rencontra Timothy Spall.

-Matt. Un appel pour toi ! Annonça une vieille femme en entrant dans la chambre du geek.

- Hein ? Lança, très intelligemment, le roux.

La femme lui désigna le couloir. Le génie soupira et posa Near sur le lit. Ce dernier dormait paisiblement. Il passa ses doigts sur la peau pâle et posa son jeu nintendo avant de sortir et de filer vers le téléphone fixe dans le couloir.

Il prit le combinet et le colla à son oreille. Il entendait une respiration haletante et se sentait plutôt mal. Comme dans une sorte de remake de Resident Evil.

-Euh…Allô ?

- Matt…

- Mello ? Mon p'tit ange, qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ? S'alarma le roux.

- J'ai vraiment besoin de ton aide !

- Je vois ça. D'habitude tu râles quand je t'appelle comme ça.

- Je n'ai pas beaucoup d'argent alors je vais faire vite. Tu enregistres tout ? Questionna le blond d'une voix presqu'éteinte.

- Dans ma tête, oui !

- J'ai besoin de deux armes. Je te payerai, je trouverais bien le moyen, mais il faut que tu les commandes puis que tu me les envoies.

- De…

- Un revolver et une dague ou quelque chose dans le genre. J'en ai vraiment besoin.

- Kotenshi…(1)

- Aware ! (2)

- Pour quand ?

- Le plus vite possible.

- Mello, qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ? Questionna le roux, inquiet. C'est à cause de l'enquête avec L ?

L'appel se coupa.

-Mello ? Mello ! Bon sang, Mello !

Matt raccrocha violemment avant de se mordre la lèvre inférieure. Il reprit le combinet et composa un numéro qu'il avait vu pour avoir piraté l'ordinateur de Roger un jour où il s'ennuyait particulièrement.

-Allô ? Fit une voix d'une personne âgée d'une vingtaine d'année.

- L ? C'est bien vous ?

- Matt ?

- Mello. Dit simplement le roux.

Il y eut un blanc. Matt serrait le combiné entre ses doigts.

-Il n'est pas encore rentré, je sortais justement pour aller voir.

- Vous voulez bien m'appeler quand il sera rentré, s'il vous plaît ? Je m'inquiète…

- Tu viendrais de lui parler ?

- Il n'est pas dans son état normal. Il disait ne jamais avoir peur. Il était fort et ne baissait jamais les bras et pourtant, je l'ai sentit faible, apeuré et au bout du gouffre. Je l'imagine, recroquevillé sur lui-même, ne sachant que faire. Peut-être même qu'il pleure…

La pluie tombait sur la ville, il semblait faire noir alors qu'il y aurait dut avoir encore quelques heures de clarté. L parcourait la ville de long en large. Il avait refait trois fois le chemin de l'appartement à l'école. Il avait été voir dans les endroits où Mello aurait put aller. Et les endroits où ses amies auraient pu lui demander de l'accompagner.

Et si le fameux tueur avait eut raison de lui ? Il s'en voudrait jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. L s'éloignait de plus en plus des chemins qu'aurait empruntés le blond, tâchant de se rattraper à un fil d'espoir.

L'espoir, c'était ce qu'il avait essayé de donner à Mello voilà quatre ans. S'il avait une chose à laquelle il devait se raccrocher, ça serait bien à un fil d'espoir.

Mais après deux heures de recherches, L finit par désespérer. Qu'il soit sous sa responsabilité et que ça serait à lui de régler des comptes ne le dérangeait absolument pas. Le problème, et il le savait bien, c'était se sentiment inexplicable quand il était là.

Il ne pouvait dire pourquoi il était si heureux quand il le voyait. Mais une chose était sûre, il ne voulait pas le perdre. Il devait le retrouver. Et si jamais cette enquête l'avait tué, il se vengerait à tout prix.

Il pensait à cela quand il remarqua quelqu'un. Il s'approcha, histoire de savoir si la personne n'avait pas besoin d'aide. Tout espoir revint à ce moment là. Comme l'avait prédit Matt, il était là, recroquevillé sur lui-même et les légers soubresauts de son corps lui laissait penser qu'il pleurait.

-Mello ! Appela-t-il doucement.

Le blond releva la tête. Il avait l'air piteux. Les cheveux trempés, le haut presque transparent. Le maquillage coulé, les yeux rougis.

-Omedetou !(3) Souffla-t-il d'une voix morte.

- Ce n'est pas un jeu.

- Watashi shiru. (4)

- Viens, lève-toi je te ramène.

- Je ne sais pas. Je suis incapable de me lever.

L se mit accroupit devant lui.

-Alors je te porterais.

- Watashi… gomen…(5) Hoqueta-t-il en tendant les bras.

L le souleva doucement. Il serra son corps mouillé contre lui. Mello enroula ses bras autour du cou du brun et il laissa aller sa tête contre son épaule.

Le détective le ramena à la maison, des questions lui brûlaient les lèvres mais il ne pouvait lui faire de mal. Mello lui dirait ce qui lui était arrivé quand il se sentirait prêt.

-L…gomen. Je ne sers vraiment à rien.

- Bien sûr que non ! Prends un peu de repos, reste à la maison. Reprends l'enquête seulement quand tu te sentiras prêt. Ne la reprends pas si tu ne veux pas. Je n'aurais jamais dut accepter.

-Ce n'est pas à cause de ça…c'est juste que…l'espace d'un instant, j'ai cru…

-N'y penses plus.

- Je les ais tous revus…je pensais… je croyais que je n'avais pas peur…mais ils me terrifient. C'est bien pour ça que les contacts m'insupportent. J'ai bêtement cru qu'en vous suivant, il y a quatre ans, tout disparaîtrait. J'avais presque réussi. Mais quand « il » m'a regardé comme ça… j'ai péter un câble.

- Qui ? Se permit de demander L.

Le blond eut un rire amer.

-Détective avant tout hein ?

- Gomen.

- Le prof de Math…Monsieur Spall.

- Spall ? Répéta le brun surpris. Est-ce qu'il…

- Je ne dis pas que c'est lui ! Il est peut-être un peu lolicon(6) !

- Tu commences à penser comme moi on dirait.

- C'est loin d'être le cas. Je n'arrive pas à votre orteil. Mais je sais que… « Tout le monde est suspect tant qu'on a pas trouvé le coupable ».

L hocha la tête avant d'ouvrir la porte en serrant le gamin contre lui.

-L…

- Oui qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Je… Watashi… Je…Ai…Gomen… je le pense mais…je n'arrive pas à vous le dire…

- Tu peux marcher ?

- Je crois mais…j'ai envie de rester dans vos bras.

- Mello, je vais te dire ce que je me répète depuis deux semaines. Tu as douze ans, j'en ai vingt-deux. Quoiqu'il en soit, toi et moi on est pas destiné à…

- Aienkien ka. (7) Coupa le blond.

- Oui. Répondit L.

- J'en ai que faire de la destinée. Je sais bien que j'ai douze ans, mais j'ai vu. Il y a des règles, des règles qu'on est censé ne pas franchir. Vous croyez qu'ils en avaient quelque chose à faire ? Dans ses conditions là, que les règles soient bafouées, personne ne réagissait. S'écria Mello avant de poser pied à terre.

Il manqua de tomber et se rattrapa à la petite commode.

-Pourquoi est-ce que quand les choses vont mal personne n'est là ? Alors que maintenant que ça va… que vous êtes là, on veut m'empêcher d'être heureux ? Je crois que je ne serais jamais heureux mais… je… je ne sais pas si je vous aime mais vous êtes tellement différent, je ressens quelque chose pour vous.

- En faisant ça, je risque quand même la prison. Releva le brun.

- Parce que vous croyez que, si on se mettait ensemble, je vais aller crier sur tous les toits que j'ai une relation avec vous ?

- Non.

- Mais après tout… si je vous gêne, je veux bien retourner à la Wammy's House.

- Tu ne me gênes absolument pas, Mello ! J'ai juste peur pour toi.

Le brun se pencha et embrassa le blond. Ce dernier ne réagit pas immédiatement, trop surpris. Il répondit gauchement au baiser. Cela dit, il se rompit aisément.

-Ca ne devrait pas être bien compliqué de faire semblant. Releva le détective.

-Dors. Murmura la voix de Near.

Il venait de se réveiller et remarquait que Matt ne dormait pas. Il était pourtant presque vingt-trois heures. Et, chose étonnante, il ne jouait pas à un jeu et ne naviguait pas sur son ordinateur.

Matt se contenta de secouer la tête. Il se leva et regarda le blanc. Ce dernier battit des paupières.

-Toi, tu devrais dormir. Je vais…

-Attendre près du téléphone ? Le coupa le génie.

- L n'a pas encore rappelé. Je ne sais pas si Mello…s'il va bien. Donc, je m'inquiète.

- Il t'aurait appelé si ça allait mal… non ?

- Justement…je crois que non. Il m'aurait appelé si ça allait bien et pas l'inverse. Expliqua le roux.

- Il se peut que Mello allait mal, qu'il s'est occupé de lui et qu'il a oublié de t'appeler. Rassura le blanc.

- Je vais aller l'appeler ! Décida le hacker avant de quitter la pièce sous le regard de son cadet.

Matt alla jusqu'au téléphone et il appela. Il écouta les tonalités. C'était le GSM du grand brun, alors il devrait forcément répondre. Enfin, il espérait. Il n'en pouvait plus d'entendre les tonalités. Il se sentait mal. Peut-être que le brun ne répondait pas, s'en voulant.

Enfin, non, ce n'était pas le genre de L. Il se raccrochait à l'idée de son cadet, il avait oublié, trop préoccupé par le bien être du petit.

-Moshi Moshi. (8) Fit une voix qu'il connaissait bien.

-Kami-sama, arigato.(9)

- Matt ? Tu voulais parler à L ? Il dort.

- Tu devrais dormir aussi non ?

- Toi aussi. Mais je n'arrive pas. Répondit le blond.

- J'étais très inquiet pour toi ! Après ton appel…

- Je suis désolé.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Tu n'es vraiment pas dans ton état normal non ?

- Shiri masen(10).

- Daijobu ka. (11)

- Iie.(12) Tu m'écouterais dit ? Questionna Mello.

- Bien sûr que oui ! Je serais toujours là pour toi.

- Tu ne le diras pas à Near, hein ?

- Promis.

Après une courte hésitation, le blond se décida à lui raconter tous ce qu'il lui était arrivé, allant jusqu'à lui dire des choses que le brun ne savait même pas lui-même.

* * *

(1)Petit ange.

(2)Pitié.

(3)Bravo !

(4)Je sais.

(5)Je …désolé…

(6)Attirance sexuelle pour les jeunes adolescentes (terme japonais)

(7)Destinée ?

(8)Allô ?

(9)Mon dieu, merci.

(10)Je ne sais pas.

(11)Ca va ?

(12)Non.


	9. Chapitre 8 : Le début d'une longue liste

_**Shosei kangosuru.**_

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Romance, shonen-ai, policier.

Couple : Surprise =P

Disclaimers : A part madame Yohame, Aingeal, Tsunemichi, tous les personnages appartiennent à messieurs Ohba et Obata.

* * *

_**Chapitre 8 : Le premier d'une (longue) liste.**_

L frappa à la porte de la salle de bain. Il n'allait jamais à l'école avec Mello, mais il voulait s'assurer qu'il était presque prêt. La porte s'ouvrit sur Mello, brosse à la main et presqu'habillé. L lui boutonna les deux boutons qui ne l'étaient pas encore et posa ses lèvres sur celle du jeune garçon.

Ca allait faire trois semaines maintenant depuis qu'ils avaient « décidé » de sortir ensemble. Les contacts n'étaient pourtant pas au rendez-vous. Quelques baisers volés de temps en temps. L n'insistait pas, mais il était d'un certain côté heureux de se rendre compte qu'il pouvait l'aimer comme il voulait.

-Ne soit pas trop en retard.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je finis de me peigner les cheveux et j'irais.

- D'accord, à ce soir.

Mello referma la porte et le brun pris son sac. Il prit ses clés et quitta la maison. Il se rendit directement à l'école. Il ne voyait pas par où il pouvait passer d'ailleurs. Mais cette fois-ci, il n'avait pas l'envie d'aller voir ses collègues. Il n'y avait toujours que Spall qui lui parlait mais L n'aimait plus trop sa présence depuis que le blond avait été choqué par lui. Il était son grand suspect numéro un.

Il se rendit alors immédiatement dans sa classe de cours. Il commença à préparer le cours, histoire de s'occuper. Il entendit bientôt la sonnerie retentir et il alla ouvrir la porte. Les élèves ne tardèrent à entrer. Une fois tous installé, il entreprit de faire l'appel.

-Lydia Smith ? Interrogea-t-il avant de répéter trois fois le nom.

- Monsieur, vous n'êtes pas au courant ?

- Non, de quoi s'agit-il ?

- Lydia est morte. Elle a été tuée vendredi…sans doute par « lui ». Expliqua-t-elle la voix brisée avant de sangloter.

L porta son pouce à sa bouche. Pourquoi la police ne l'avait-elle pas prévenu ? Ils faisaient pourtant affaires ensemble non ? S'il l'avait su plus tôt, il aurait peut-être put aller sur une piste. Mais maintenant, ça semblait un peu tard. Il savait cela dit qu'il pourrait quand même faire quelque chose.

-Je ne peux pas ? Demanda la jeune femme, sanglotant, le tirant de ses pensées.

- Pardon ?

- Sortir un peu.

- Si. Répondit le brun.

Il attendit la pause de midi pour aller voir Timothy Spall. Ce dernier lui fit un signe de main en le voyant.

-Tu es au courant ? Questionna le châtain.

- Pour Lydia Smith ? Oui, je l'ai appris en première heure.

- J'ai eut sa sœur. Elle pleurait tellement que j'ai dut la renvoyé au pensionnat.

- Je peux la comprendre. Dit le brun.

- J'ai été surpris de la réaction de la petite Aingeal.

L releva la tête, qu'il avait gardée baissée jusqu'à maintenant, et plongea son regard dans les orbes vertes.

-Qu'à-t-elle fait ?

- Amanda ennuyait Isabelle, en lui disant que c'était qu'une gamine et tout ça. Et là, Aingeal s'est levé. A remis Amanda à sa place avec des mots d'une violence…Je n'avais jamais encore eut affaire à une telle scène. Je te jure que je ne savais pas quoi faire. Et je peux te dire aussi… je n'avais jamais vu un pareil regard. J'en avais presque peur moi-même. Informa le jeune professeur.

- Je vois, merci… je ne la connais pas. Je l'ai aperçu quelque fois.

- Moi j'ai la chance de l'avoir comme élève. Au fait, Lucas ?

- Oui ? Questionna le brun.

- On se fait un week-end entre garçon ce week-end ?

- Oui. Répondit L.

C'était une occasion à saisir pour mieux le connaître, pour savoir s'il pouvait être le coupable. Il demanderait à Mello d'aller à la Wammy's House un week-end. Ca lui ferait du bien et ainsi Timothy ne serait pas qu'ils vivaient ensemble. L'illusion devait être totale.

L s'éloigna du châtain et sortit son GSM. Il envoya un sms à Mello lui demandant de venir le rejoindre au bureau de police pour qu'ils prennent les informations ensemble. Qu'il sache comment prendre ses gardes aussi.

Quelques heures plus tard, L était à la police. Mello était déjà là, dans sa tenue de collégienne, assis sur une chaise. Lorsqu'il remarqua son aîné, le blond se leva immédiatement.

-Il faudra qu'on parle quand on aura fini ça.

- D'accord. Répondit le travesti en hochant la tête.

L se rendit jusqu'à l'accueil. Un jeune homme les accueilli.

-Que puis-je pour vous ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix joviale.

- Je suis L.

- Ah. Je vais voir mon supérieur. J'arrive. Annonça-t-il avant de se lever et de disparaître par une porte.

Il ne tarda avant qu'un homme n'arrive. Il avait environ cinquante ans, cheveux grisonnants et yeux bleus.

-Bonjour, je suppose que c'est pour l'affaire de l'école Yellow. Je vois que la demoiselle qui est avec vous est de cette école.

-Effectivement. J'aimerais savoir pourquoi vous ne m'avez pas informé du meurtre de mademoiselle Smith !

- Nous n'avons pas put ! Répondit l'homme.

- Je pense plutôt que vous prenez ça pour une compétition.

L'homme eut un hoquet. Il secoua la tête. Mello eut un rire forcé en le voyant essayer de se justifier comme ça alors qu'il ne faisait aucun doute que c'était bien cela.

-Nous devons travailler ensemble. Vous pouvez garder vos dossiers comme vous voulez, mais lorsqu'il s'agit d'un meurtre, j'aimerais être mis au courant ! Si vous voulez juste la renommée…je pense que c'est étrange. On m'a appelé, je travaille. Le plus important est d'arrêter ces meurtres. Et j'ai besoin que vous ne me cachiez pas ce genre d'information capitale.

- Je comprends…Nous vous passerons les informations à l'avenir. Vous voulez voir le corps ?

- Bien sûr.

- Votre amie peut rester ici.

- En fait, elle m'accompagne. Annonça L.

- D'accord. Suivez-moi alors.

L'homme enfila une veste et les invitas à le suivre. Il expliqua à L que la jeune femme était encore à la morgue. La famille n'avait pas encore l'occasion de pouvoir préparer l'enterrement étant donné qu'ils enquêtaient sur la mort. Il ne les gardait que deux ou trois semaines généralement.

Arrivé à la morgue, le gris ouvrit le frigo funéraire contenant le corps de Lydia. Mello se sentit mal à l'aise en voyant le corps. C'était bien différant du corps d'Aingeal. Ici, la femme était livide. Elle semblait morte depuis bien plus longtemps qu'Aingeal lorsqu'il l'avait revu.

Ca devait être l'effet de la chambre froide. Le gris enfila des gants et il bougea les longs cheveux noirs pour montrer une coupure au niveau de la gorge de Lydia. Mello portait sa main à sa bouche, une nausée violente lui remontant dans la gorge.

-Elle a été violée ? Questionna le brun.

- Comme les neuf autres victimes. Et comme elles, elle a été décapitée. Comme vous pouvez voir, ce sont des coups irréguliers. On pensait donc à une hachette ou une hache. La mort de mademoiselle Smith remonte aux environs de quinze heures trente vendredi. Informa le policier.

- Les meurtres, ils sont tous faits à l'école ? S'assura le brun.

Il tourna la tête vers Mello en le sentant s'appuyer sur lui.

-Tous.

- Vous voulez bien répondre à une question ?

- Oui.

- Généralement, quand on lieu les meurtres ? Questionna L.

- Souvent le mercredi et vendredi. Cinq ont eut lieu un mercredi et quatre un vendredi, et enfin un, un lundi.

- Les heures ?

- Entre quinze et seize heures. Souvent dans le gymnase.

- Le gymnase n'est jamais utilisé le mercredi et le vendredi après-midi, depuis plusieurs années. Réalisa le blond.

- N'importe qui peut demander à une fille de le suivre. Les étudiantes écoutent généralement les adultes. Dit le brun en se mordillant le pouce.

- On entendait pas les filles criées ? Questionna Mello en jetant un regard vers le frigo funéraire.

- On a retrouvé la première avec du scotch sur la bouche. On suppose donc qu'il utilise le même moyen pour les autres.

- Dites-moi…Lydia était censé avoir un couteau sur elle, non ? Questionna l'adolescent en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

- Elle n'en avait pas sur elle.

- Pas dans les environs ?

- Non.

- Elle ne devait pas l'avoir sur elle aujourd'hui. Conclut Mello en portant ses doigts à sa bouche.

- Tu sais quelque chose, mademoiselle ? Questionna le policier.

- Selon sa sœur, elle avait toujours un couteau sur elle pour se défendre si on venait à s'en prendre à elle. Expliqua le blond.

- Je vois.

- Sur ce, nous allons vous laisser ! Annonça le brun avant de sortir avec le blond.

Ils rentrèrent à la maison, sans un mot. Mais sitôt la porte fut-elle fermée que L se tourna vers son cadet.

-Qu'est-ce que tu avais ? Tu semblais très stressé.

- Ce n'est rien. J'ai été un peu choqué de voir un corps comme ça, ça m'a rappelé Aingeal. Expliqua le blond. A propos de la chose dont vous deviez me parler ?

- Mon collègue, Spall veux venir ce week-end. Je lui ai dis oui, en me disant que je pourrais peut-être lui soutirer des informations. Pour ça, il faudrait que tu ne sois pas là. Je me disais donc que tu pourrais aller à la Wammy's de vendredi soir à lundi matin. Je demanderais à quelqu'un de venir te chercher et te ramener ce qui te permettrait donc de revoir Matt et Near.

-Oh ? Bien sûr. J'avais envie de les revoir un peu. Matt m'appelle de plus en plus souvent.

- Normal, tu t'es fait des amis !

- Matt, c'est mon meilleur ami au monde. Avec Near c'est plus compliqué, on est un peu en rivalité, étant donné qu'on a des points égaux au total. Le métier de détective commence à me plaire, sans doute parce qu'à la base ça me rapprochait de vous.

-Mello-kun kawaii desu. (1)

- Arigato.(2) Répondit le blond sans réel changement de visage.

-Souris-moi ! Quémanda le brun en le souleva du sol pour le poser sur la petite commode.

Il passa ses doigts sur sa joue et l'embrassa avec amour après avoir vu un léger sourire. Mello répondit au baiser, passa un bras autour de la nuque blanche et sa main dans les cheveux noirs. L était heureux d'une telle liberté dans les mouvements du blond, lui qui était toujours si tendu.

L glissa sa main libre autour de son dos, le serrant ainsi contre lui. Il y allait avec douceur, le laissant le repousser à chaque seconde.

-L ? Demanda le blond doucement, les yeux fermés.

- Je ne veux pas te faire de mal ! Dès que tu veux que j'arrête, je le ferais. Lui souffla le brun en caressant sa joue.

Mello hocha la tête et pressa ses lèvres contre celle de son aîné. Celui-ci l'embrassa à nouveau, s'enchantant de la réponse que lui offrait son cadet.

L joua avec les mèches blondes avant de faire glisser sa main plus bas. Apprécia la douceur de sa joue à nouveau, effleurant son cou délicat en y chassant les mèches. Il admira la courbe de son épaule et la ligne quasi parfaite de son flanc. Il épousa le contour de la hanche et glissa un doigt sous la jupe noire sans parcourir la cuisse.

Le blond serra son bras autour du cou du détective. Sa respiration devenant haletante. Leurs lèvres se séparèrent, Mello appuya sa tête sur l'épaule de son aîné.

-Vous pouvez continuer ! Murmura le blond.

- Je ne veux pas te brusquer. Souffla le brun.

Il voulu faire glisser ses doigts en chemin inverse lorsqu'il tilta qu'il touchait quelque chose de froid.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a sous ta jupe ? Questionna le détective, plus que surpris.

- Ca ne se demande pas ! Rétorqua Mello en soulevant la fabrique légèrement, dévoilant la lame noire d'une dague dragon, sur la cuisse gauche et la grosse d'un smith and wesson sur la cuisse droite.

Les deux armes étaient toutes deux maintenues parce qui semblait être un élastique blanc. L dévisagea le blond avec un air étrange.

-Comment as-tu trouvé ça ?

- Matt. Je préfère prendre mes précautions. Expliqua l'adolescent.

- Tu es épatant…surprenant…talentueux…Souffla-t-il.

Ce fut au tour du plus jeune de dévisager le jeune homme. Il savait qu'il pouvait s'attendre à une suite qui ne tarderait.

-Ai shiteru. (3)

Mello le regarda surpris. Il n'aurait jamais espéré ça. Il n'était même pas sûr de mérité quelconque forme d'amour. Il serra son bras autour du cou du brun un peu plus fort avant de l'embrasser doucement.

Il sépara leurs lèvres quelques secondes après, mais il se voyait dans l'impossibilité de répondre à cette phrase. Bien sûr il était on ne plus heureux que L l'aime, mais il n'était pas sûr de ses propres sentiments. Se disant que c'était à cause de sa jeunesse.

Il secoua la tête et repoussa doucement L pour mettre pied à terre. Il fit un sourire gêné au brun avant de déclarer :

-Je vais aller me changer !

C'était le seul moyen qu'il avait réellement trouvé pour se dérober. Il s'en alla rapidement vers l'étage. L fixa l'escalier en se demandant ce qu'il avait bien put faire de travers. Il n'aurait peut-être pas dut dévoiler ses sentiments. Il aurait dut rester l'être asocial qu'il était quand Mello n'était pas là.

* * *

(1)Tu es mignon.

(2)Merci.

(3)Je t'aime.


	10. Chapitre 9

_**Shosei kangosuru.**_

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Romance, shonen-ai, policier.

Couple : Surprise =P

Disclaimers : A part madame Yohame, Aingeal, Tsunemichi, Timothy Spall, Isabelle et les autres professeurs, tous les personnages appartiennent à messieurs Ohba et Obata.

* * *

_**Chapitre 9 : **_

L sourit en regardant la grande limousine arrivée. Il se permit d'observer une dernière fois Mello alors qu'il s'engouffrait dans la voiture. Le chauffeur avait eut le culot de venir juste devant l'école, ainsi le détective pouvait entendre quelques commentaires.

-Qui aurait cru qu'elle était si riche. Entendit le brun à côté de lui.

- Ca ne veut rien dire. Répondit le détective.

- Tu as raison, je te suis chez toi alors. J'ai pris de l'alcool.

- Je ne bois pas vraiment. Avoua L avant de se rendre chez lui.

- Tu cuisines ?

- Pas du tout.

- Tu devrais te trouver une petite femme alors. Plaisanta Timothy.

- J'ai quelqu'un qui passe d'habitude, mais là, il est allé voir des amis. Ne mentit pas totalement le brun.

- Un garçon ?

- Oui.

- Tu aurais ce bord-là ?

- Pas du tout. C'est…spécial.

Le châtain hocha la tête. Le brun ne tarda à ouvrir la porte de la maison.

-Installe-toi, prends tes aises ! Informa L avant de fermer la porte derrière son invité.

Ils s'installèrent tout deux et discutèrent de tout et de rien avant que le brun ne laisse son lit au châtain et qu'il aille sur le divan-lit. Ce fut le lendemain, alors que L venait de raccrocher, d'après avoir appelé le livreur, que le brun eut les informations qu'il voulait.

-C'est quoi ton genre de femme Lucas ? Physiquement ? Questionna le châtain.

- Le physique m'importe peu… c'est le caractère qui m'importe.

- Et alors ? Qu'est-ce qui te plait ?

- Avant j'aimais les femmes simple, souriante, gentille… et puis, je suis tombé amoureux.

- Elle est comment ? Questionna le professeur.

- Forte, intelligente, simple, au caractère bien trempé, douée, talentueuse, épatante, douce, gentille mais pas tout le temps, tendre, affectueuse et en même temps méfiante, ne se laissant pas toucher aisément, on peut toujours compté sur elle, elle joue avec le danger…

-Et ben, tu dois vraiment être amoureux, elle a quel âge ?

- Elle est…trop jeune. Répondit le brun.

- Quinze, seize ans ? Questionna Timothy.

L secoua la tête.

-Ecoute je comprends. D'habitude, j'aime bien les filles de seize à vingt ans. Mais là, je craque littéralement devant une petite de douze ans. Je crois qu'elle aura treize ans d'ici trois mois.

- Qui ça ? Questionna le brun alors qu'il savait de qui il parlait.

Ils étaient tout deux intéressé par la même personne. L se voyait un peu jaloux, il aimait vraiment Mello et il n'avait pas envie que d'autre l'aime, même s'il se doutait que ce fut possible vu son caractère.

Mais il pouvait quand même éloigner le châtain de sa liste de suspect, après tout Timothy venait de lui donner une indication sur ses préférences. Hors il y avait eut des victimes de tout âge.

Cela dit, il pouvait bien mentir à tout le monde pour que, justement, il ne soit pas suspect.

Le lundi arriva bientôt, il avait appris beaucoup de chose sur le châtain. Il restait dans ses suspects, mais il pouvait prendre n'importe qui pour suspect, les cents professeurs, mis à part les quelques femmes peut-être.

Il était installé dans la salle des professeurs. Jacinthe l'invita à venir boire un café avec lui. Il accepta, Timothy vint avec lui. Ils étaient tout les trois en compagnie du directeur et d'Erol Johns, professeur de gym, grand athlétique, brun aux yeux verts.

Ils parlèrent un peu et soudainement une question tomba :

-Et alors Lucas, comment tu aimes le faire ?

- Je crois que c'est privé comme sujet de conversation.

- Timothy nous as dit que tu avais une chérie. Tu dois bien lui avoir fait.

- Elle n'est pas prête ! Et je n'ai jamais vraiment fait l'amour avec des femmes que j'aimais.

- Parce que tu crois que c'est mon cas ? Moi j'aime prendre la virginité des filles violemment, je n'en ai aimé aucune, mais il n'empêche que c'est plaisant. Informa Erol. C'est pour ça que je suis devenu prof. C'est ici que j'ai le plus de chance de trouver des jeunes filles vierges.

- Mais, elle ne devrait pas être consentante si vous y aller violemment. Releva le brun.

- Elles le sont au début, c'est tout ce qui importe ! Informa Erol.

L le dévisagea. Lui, il avait un peu plus le profil du violeur que les autres. Il se tourna vers le directeur.

-Excusez-moi, je travail ici depuis un mois mais je ne sais même pas votre nom.

- Daren McRoy, Lucas Grey.

Le blond sourit. Il lui prit la main et la serra.

-Vous êtes devenu directeur depuis quand ?

- Ca doit faire bien cinq ans maintenant. J'apprenais la cuisine avant. Je me plais dans ce métier, je ne suis pas repousser par les gens, mon avis prime.

Il sourit encore une fois.

-Il est l'heure pour vous d'aller donner vos cours.

- Vous avez raison. Répondit le brun avant de se lever.

- Vous devriez plus vous mêler avec les autres. Vous êtes bien trop renfermé, n'hésiter pas à parler de vous.

- Au contraire ! Je ne veux pas parler de moi ! Rétorqua le détective avant de se rendre dans sa classe.

Mello enfilait ses habits de sports, maintenant que toutes les filles étaient sorties. Il ne regardait jamais, bien qu'il ait vu sa sœur plus d'une fois nue. Il se dépêcha avant de sortir du vestiaire en s'attachant les cheveux.

-Il faudrait se dépêcher ma mignonne ! Informa Erol.

Le blond lui jeta un regard mauvais et le professeur de gym s'approcha de lui. Il posa sa main sur ses fesses, le forçant à avancer.

-Cours comme tes petites camarades ! Lui dit Johns.

Isabelle attrapa la main de Mello et l'entraîna avec elle.

-Ca n'a pas l'air d'aller ! Il nous touche toute tu sais.

- Je ne supporte pas qu'on me touche. En particulier les hommes. Informa le blond.

- Je dois te lâcher la main ?

- Ca va. Ca ne m'a jamais dérangé quand tu me touchais. Je crois que je n'ai pas de problème avec les filles. Assura Mello.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ? Tu parles souvent de ton problème avec les hommes…

- Je ne veux pas en parler… mais j'ai eut beaucoup à faire avec des hommes qui…qui me touchaient. Informa le blond à voix base.

- Je vois. Mais tu devrais sérieusement arrêter de porter ton short comme ça.

- J'adore ce style ! Insista l'adolescent.

C'était plutôt qu'il voulait éviter qu'on puisse se douter qu'il soit un garçon, déjà qu'il portait des culottes assez serrée.

Il en était à son cinquième tour en tenant la main d'Isabelle lorsqu'il remarqua que le directeur était là. Il venait assez souvent voir les jeunes filles courir. Il avait un léger sourire, et selon les dires de plusieurs filles, il savait qu'il venait souvent.

Le grand blond se pencha à l'oreille du professeur de gym.

-Je n'aime pas le regard de ce porc. Annonça Isabelle à Mello.

- Hum ?

- Le dirlo ! Ma sœur détestait Johns et le dirlo…

- C'est vrai que…Spall a eut un regard zarbe, mais c'était passable comparé à…ça. Hoqueta le blond.

-Aingeal ! Cria le professeur. Viens ici !

- Je ne suis pas un chien ! Cria Mello.

- Viens ici ou je te colle !

Le blond grogna mais lâcha la main d'Isabelle et courut jusqu'aux professeurs. Il s'arrêta devant eux et se sentit soudainement mal à l'aise. Daren lui souleva le menton pour plonger ses yeux dans les siens et lui sourit.

-D'habitude on n'accepte pas des élèves qui n'ont pas fait leur études dans notre école primaire. Mais je dois avouer que vous avoir laissé rentrer n'était pas une mauvaise idée, vous êtes vraiment talentueuses. Dit le directeur, un sourire aux lèvres.

_-Tu m'étonnes, j'ai déjà vu cette matière à la Wammy's. _Pensa le blond avant d'ajouter à voix haute : Merci ?

- Comment as-tu fait ? Questionna Erol en se pochant et posant sa main sur les fesses du blond.

Mello avait envie de saisir le wesson and smith qu'il avait gardé sous son short ample assez bas. On aurait put lui dire que c'était sa faute, qu'il avait une tenue trop aguicheuse, mais il devait bien le faire ainsi s'il ne voulait pas qu'on se doute de son réel sexe.

-Ne me touchez pas !

- C'est de ta faute, tu n'as qu'à pas t'habiller comme ça ! Releva Erol.

Le blond donna un coup dans le tibia du brun. Ce dernier tira sur sa queue.

-Je vais te coller toi pour ça. Tu feras signer la fiche par tes parents.

- J'ai pas de parents abruti.

- Ca sera deux heures pour toi, et tu le feras signer par n'importe qui, mais tu le feras signer !

- Vous n'avez pas de parents ? Questionna le directeur.

- Non, ils sont morts je crois.

- Alors comment avez-vous fait pour les frais.

- C'est mon grand-père, mais on vit pas ensemble. Mentit le blond.

Erol lui tendit le papier de colle et Mello alla le mettre dans le vestiaire avant de retourner courir.

Le soir même le blond rentra dans la maison et posa le billet de colle sur la table devant L.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- J'ai frappé mon prof de gym parce qu'il m'a touché les fesses. Répondit Mello d'un ton posé.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je ne les laisses plus me toucher. Watashi wa yuujo dewa arimasen ! (1)

- En effet, elles se font payer.

Le blond secoua la tête.

-Ce n'est pas marrant. Je ne veux plus qu'on me touche, c'est tout ! Je les ais trop laissé me toucher… cette fois, je leur ferais regretter de me toucher !

- Watashi mo ka. (2)

- Iie. L-san kenryoku. (3)

Le brun se leva pour venir serrer le petit blond dans ses bras mais ce dernier se déroba.

-Vous devez me signer ce mot, s'il vous plaît. Et je vais aller faire les courses.

- Je ne peux pas avoir de baiser ?

- Je ne sais pas.

Le blond grimpa sur une chaise et l'embrassa avant d'aller à l'étage pour se changer. L le vit bientôt repassé quelques minutes après en tenue de garçon. Le brun lui confia l'argent et Mello partit rapidement.

L avait une heure de fourche. Il en profitait, comme toutes les semaines les jeudis en deuxième heure, pour fouiner dans l'école à la recherche d'indice quelconque. S'il trouvait une hachette ou une hache, il pourrait remonter au coupable sans problème.

Il entendu tout d'un coup du bruit. Il s'approcha discrètement. Le bruit était en faite une discussion.

-Tu ne veux pas?

- Non, lâchez-moi !

L s'avança, il aurait dut attendre mais il n'avait pas put s'en empêcher. Le ton de voix semblait énervé.

-Monsieur le directeur ? Questionna L.

- Ah Lucas, je demandais à Clarence de m'aider à transporter des affaires, elle ne voulait pas, vous voulez bien m'aider ?

- Bien sûr ! Répondit le brun, un peu surpris.

Il s'attendait vraiment à autre chose. La jeune Clarence lança un regard noir au directeur avant de s'enfuir en courant.

-En faite, Lucas, j'ai vu que vous aviez signé le mot pour la petite Aingeal. C'est très gentil. Vous saviez qu'elle n'avait plus de parents ?

- Hum, oui, j'étais au courant. Elle est venue me voir et m'a demandé si je voulais bien, je ne voyais pas pourquoi j'aurais dit non. C'est une enfant charmante. Dit le détective en prenant les caisses que lui donnait le directeur.

- Oui très charmante, je la trouve mignonne. Si je n'étais pas marié, je coucherais bien avec elle.

- Elle a douze ans.

- L'âge des filles, on s'en fout tant que Scotland Yard ne l'apprend pas.

- Dans ce cas, qu'est-ce qui vous empêcherait de tromper votre femme, tant qu'elle ne l'apprend pas ? Questionna le brun.

- Il faut bien un peu d'éthique quand même mon bon Lucas. Rigola le directeur avant d'avancer.

L le suivit.

-Et vous ? Vous avez déjà essayé. A ce que je sache, la moitié des professeurs à eut des relations avec ces jeunes filles. Ca n'est pas permis à la base, mais avec ses affaires de meurtres, on peut dire que c'est un peu une école où tout est permis. Non ? Ca ferait un bon titre de roman policier.

- Pas vraiment. Je m'intéresse assez aux romans policiers et pas assez…

- Vous en lissez souvent ?

- Tout le temps. Enfin, quand j'ai le temps.

- Moi aussi, souvent, les énigmes sont assez dures.

- Ca va, en générale je trouve toujours. Répondit L.

Le directeur ouvrit son bureau et le brun alla poser les caisses où Daren le lui indiqua.

-Merci beaucoup Lucas, ça m'a beaucoup aidé. Et en plus, vous êtes vraiment un bon professeur, au début, je n'avais pas très envie de vous engager, mais un donateur ma promis de l'argent.

- C'est un ami de ma famille.

- Il me semble que c'était le numéro de compte du grand-père d'Aingeal.

- C'est possible. Je ne connais pas sa famille.

- Je vois. Et bien, merci encore.

L sortit de la pièce. La bourde qu'il avait faite ne semblait pas aussi grave qu'il le pensait. C'est courant que des gens soient liés après tout.

* * *

(1)Je ne suis pas une prostituée.

(2)Moi aussi ?

(3)Non. Vous pouvez.


	11. Chapitre 10: Larme rouge

_**Shosei kangosuru.**_

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Romance, shonen-ai, policier.

Couple : Surprise =P

Disclaimers : A part madame Yohame, Aingeal, Tsunemichi, tous les personnages appartiennent à messieurs Ohba et Obata.

* * *

_**Chapitre 10 : Larmes rouges.**_

L discutait avec Mello dans les couloirs de l'école. Il n'y avait vraisemblablement personnes. Une grosse parties des élèves avaient finis l'école et d'autres étaient encore pour une heure à l'école.

-Tu viens me rejoindre dans dix minutes près de l'église, la voiture devrait bientôt passer et on ira à la Wammy's pour le week-end. Expliqua L en japonais, voulant éviter qu'on puisse les comprendre si quelqu'un les espionnait.

- J'avais envie de revoir Matt justement. Répondit le blond dans la même langue, heureux, comme souvent, de parler japonais.

- Je sais bien ! C'est pour ça qu'on y va.

- Je…ah… vous êtes très gentil avec moi.

- C'est normal. Répondit le brun avant de se pencher il faillit l'embrasser, pris par une envie irrésistible.

Mais il se retint et se contenta de lui remettre une mèche en place. Il fit un sourire au blond puis lui fit un signe de main et sortit. Ils ne se doutaient pas tout deux, que Timothy Spall était là. Il n'avait rien compris mais avait bien vu que l'on pouvait toucher Mello. Il voulait saisir son occasion.

Il s'avança et héla le blond avec son prénom de travesti. Ce dernier se tourna pour voir le châtain. Il s'efforça de lui sourire.

-Re-bonjour monsieur.

- Je ne t'ai pas dit que tu étais très en beauté aujourd'hui !

- Ah ? Merci ! J'ai vraiment apprécié votre cours aujourd'hui.

- C'est pour cela que tu écrivais sans cesse sur ta main. Tu me montres ?

Le blond haussa les épaules et montra sa main. Elle était couverte des cinq mêmes caractères japonais. Ceux-ci disant « Ai shiteru ». Le châtain ne comprit pas.

-C'est quoi ?

- Du japonais.

- Tu le parles ?

- Oui. Répondit Mello.

Timothy se pencha et embrassa l'adolescent. Mello le repoussa violemment. Il lui lança un regard apeuré avant de s'en aller en courant. Il ne tarda avant d'entrer en contact avec quelqu'un. Il releva la tête pour voir le directeur.

-Ah, Aingeal. Tu veux bien m'accompagner pour m'aider à ramener des caisses dans mon bureau ?

- Oui, si vous voulez.

Le directeur sourit et lui donna une caisse, il prit l'autre et avança, Mello à sa suite. Ce dernier essayait de se remettre du choc du baiser avec son professeur de Math. Il aimait L, il voulait lui dire, ce soir dans la limousine et s'il voulait, cette fois, il le laisserait aller jusqu'au bout, puisqu'il savait qu'il en avait très envie.

-C'est là, rentre.

Un peu perdu dans ses pensées, Mello rentra dans le gymnase.

L sortit son GSM. Il comptait appelait Matt, histoire de faire une surprise à celui qu'il aimait. On ne tarda à décrocher de l'autre côté du téléphone.

-Allô ?

- Je peux parler à Matt ?

- Oh L, bien sûr. Répondit une voix de femme.

Il y eut un blanc un petit temps avant que la voix enfantine du petit roux se fasse entendre.

-Hi ! Comment allez-vous monsieur L ?

- Bien, bien et toi ?

- A merveille. Vous allez bientôt nous prêter Mello à nouveau dites ?

- Justement, je voulais te parler de ça. Je vais venir à la Wammy's avec Mello, pour qu'il puisse se divertir un peu. On devrait arriver d'ici deux heures. Tu pourrais attendre près des grilles qu'il ait le plaisir de te voir dès son arrivée ?

- Oh bien sûr. Je veux voir Mello heureux.

- Moi aussi. Souffla le brun. Merci beaucoup.

- Je vous en prie.

Le directeur ferma la porte, à clé, derrière lui. Il prit la caisse des mains de Mello et l'ouvrit. Il en sortit quelque chose et pris le poignet du blond. Ce dernier se tendit et réalisa quelques secondes plus tard que le directeur le tirait vers la remise du gymnase. Il le poussa dedans.

Mello mal à l'aise en sortit. Daren lui prit l'épaule et le colla contre le mur, lâchant ce qui ressemblait à une hachette et du papier adhésif.

Tout revint à l'esprit du blond. Le vendredi ou le mercredi, dans le gymnase, l'après-midi, des coups irréguliers comme des haches ou hachette et on devait sans doute les empêcher de crier grâce à du papier adhésif.

L'adolescent plongea sa main sous sa jupe pour en sortir sa dague. Il était près à se mettre du sang sur les mains pour éviter ça. Seulement Daren vit la dague et l'envoya voler dans la salle. Il releva la jupe noire et envoya le revolver imiter l'arme blanche.

Plus fort et robuste que le jeune garçon, il le collait contre le mur sans qu'il puisse se défendre. Le directeur en profita pour mettre un adhésif sur la bouche de Mello. Il lui tint les mains derrière le dos et fit tomber sa culotte après avoir déchirer la jupe.

-Quoi ? Tu n'es pas une fille ? Questionna Daren, assez énervé. Tu voulais trouver une petite copine ? Dommage… j'aime les filles… mais comme j'ai terriblement besoin.

Mello secoua la tête en essayant de se dégager. Il poussa un cri qui fut bloqué par l'adhésif lorsque l'homme le pénétra violemment.

Le blond essayait tant bien que mal de se débattre, d'ôter l'adhésif, d'appeler à l'aide. Il aurait voulu que L soit là, qu'il empêche ça. Il ne voulait pas de ça, mais qui l'aurait voulu. Il lui arrivait la chose qu'il avait espéré ne jamais avoir. Quand ses hommes le touchait contre son gré, il se rassurait toujours que ça s'arrête.

Il revoyait tout le mal qu'ils lui avaient fait. Il sentit les larmes monter à ses yeux. Pourquoi il n'y avait personne ? Il sentait la douleur en lui. Elle devait être aussi folle que celle qu'il avait à l'intérieur de lui. Il aurait presque voulu mourir qu'il lui donne le coup de hachette maintenant.

Il sentit les larmes coulées sur ses joues et bientôt il sentit l'humidité de la langue de Daren sur sa peau. Lui léchant ses larmes.

-C'est gênant. Souffla le directeur en le collant plus violemment contre le mur.

Le blond lui jeta un regard interrogatif. Mais il n'était pas sûr de vouloir le savoir. Il poussa un gémissement en sentant les ongles du directeur dans ses cuisses. Il le souleva du sol et le pilonna plus fort.

-Tu es beaucoup plus expressif que les autres. Et dire qu'on dit les hommes plus forts. J'ai envie de te faire souffrir beaucoup plus.

Mello secoua la tête, il voulait récupérer ses mains, mais son corps appuyait contre. Ca le faisait souffrir. Il hoqueta, il sentait la douleur de plus en plus et un liquide qui coulait à l'intérieur de lui et coulant sur son fessier.

Il ne tarda à sentir un autre liquide alors que Daren poussait un gémissement d'extase. Il le laissa tomber au sol comme une vieille chaussette et il lui attrapa les cheveux pour le tirer en arrière. Il sourit, ravi, en voyant les joues mouillés. Il arracha le papier adhésif. L'adolescent n'avait même plus la force ni l'envie de crier. Quitte à choisir, il préférait mourir, après ça.

Daren pinça le nez du blond qui ne put s'empêcher d'ouvrir la bouche. Il se figea en sentant le sexe du directeur dans sa bouche. Il eut un hoquet et voulu le mordre.

-Ne t'avise pas ! Le prit de cours l'homme. Sinon je te ferais mourir tellement lentement que tu n'en pourras plus.

Le blond n'en eut que faire, il le mordit le plus violemment possible et le coup qu'il eut sur la tête eut l'effet de le décontenancer un instant. Ce que le directeur en profita pour maintenir sa tête et bouger en lui.

Mello tâcha de déconnecter son cerveau mais pas moyen, la douleur l'empêchait d'oublier. Il griffait le sol de ses ongles. Il voulait que L vienne, ou n'importe qui. N'importe qui. Ou qu'on le tue maintenant.

Le blond réagit encore plus lorsqu'il sentit un liquide amer dans sa bouche. L'homme pinça à nouveau son nez et avec un spasme de dégoût, Mello se força à avaler. Daren se retira et le laissa sur le sol. L'adolescent tâcha de se faire vomir avant qu'il ne remarque son Smith and wesson pas loin.

Il tendit la main pour le prendre et s'envoyer une balle dans la tête quand il sentit un soulier appuyé dessus. Il eut le souffle couper un moment et il fut relever rapidement. Daren, tenant sa dague, lui sourit avant de déchirer ses vêtements. Il fit glisser la dague sur l'intérieur des cuisses du blond et il appuya sur une pour inciser la peau satinée.

Mello gémit de douleur. Le sang glissait le long de ses cuisses. Allant rejoindre en petit ruisseau celui qui coulait de son anus. Daren ne s'arrêta pas là, il passa sur l'autre cuisse mais l'ouvrit sur la longueur.

-Aware. (1) Murmura le blond.

- Que tu es mignon. Dit-il, sans rien avoir compris avant d'inciser le ventre plat.

-Aware. Répéta Mello d'une voix éteinte.

Il ne savait même plus ce qu'il voulait. Le directeur le poussa violemment et il se prit les échelles dans le dos. Il tomba au sol et haleta. Il savait maintenant pourquoi il suppliait, la mort. C'était plus simple. Il avait déjà vécu trop de chose douloureuse. Seule la vision de L l'avait calmé jadis, maintenant…il ne savait plus.

Il se sentit releva et attacher. Il pencha la tête, et posa son regard vide sur ce qui le maintenait. Il pouvait voir qu'il s'agissait de ses vêtements déchirer en lambeau. Daren lui écarta les jambes en un grand écart ce qui lui était donc douloureux, mais ce n'était pas là que ça s'arrêterait. Le métal ne tarda à entamer la peau près de son anus et le sang coula une seconde fois.

-Iie !(2) Souffla Mello en sentant la langue du directeur sur sa peau.

Il ne voulait pas, pas prêt de ses zones sensibles, pas avec cette douceur. Il ressentait un léger plaisir, et il refusait que ça se fasse. Il voulait que seul L ait le droit de lui faire plaisir, il ne pouvait décemment pas le laisser faire mes ses vêtements l'attachait bien trop bien.

-Iie, aware, yameru !(3)

Lentement il sentit la langue remonter et son propre sexe sucer. Il se mit à secouer la tête, honteux que ça lui plaise, cette douceur était différente de ce qu'il lui avait fait avant. Il se débattait tant bien que mal pour échapper à la douce torture. Mais il ne pouvait y échapper, il jouit en laissant un cri de honte, désespoir et plaisir mêler échapper de sa bouche.

Ses joues ne cessaient de ruisseler de larmes. Il ne réalisa même pas ce que Daren fit pendant un temps jusqu'à ce qu'il sente à nouveau sa langue sur son corps. Remontant lentement.

-Yameru ! Kudasai. (4) Murmura-t-il désespéré avant de sentir les lèvres du directeur sur les siennes.

Mello les lui mordit et on le baffa.

-J'avais prévu ça pour une fille une vraie ! Dit Daren avant de mettre une pilule en bouche.

Il colla à nouveau ses lèvres contre les siennes. Et en lui pinçant le nez et poussant la pilule au fond de sa gorge, il le força à avaler. Le grand blond le détacha et le projeta sur le sol du gymnase, faisant éclater sa lèvre.

Encore une fois, McRoy lui releva la tête en tirant sur ses cheveux. Il lui tendit la lame.

-Je sais que tu vas aimer. Tu viens de prendre une drogue excitante et hallucinogène de ma concoction. C'est un premier essai et je ne sais pas si tu risques l'overdose mais après tout, on s'en fou hein ? Questionna Daren.

Mello geignit avant de passer sa langue sur la lame. Le directeur la lui mit au fond de la gorge et malgré les plaies qu'il se faisait, le blond suçait la lame au goût amer de son propre sperme que le directeur avait apposé plus tôt.

La drogue lui donnait l'impression qu'il échangeait ça avec L. Et encore, il hésitait s'il le voulait vraiment, cela dit, il n'était plus capable de réagir comme d'habitude. Il sentit ses lèvres s'ouvrir un peu plus quand Daren lui retira la lame effilée. Il le poussa à quatre pattes et le « prépara » quelque peu avec cette lame avant de la retirer et de le prendre violemment.

Mello se sentait dégoûter de crier de plaisir comme ça et en même temps son corps en voulait plus. Le blond sentit subitement des douleurs dans son dos. Il avait la folle impression que le directeur dessinait avec le couteau dans son dos. Mais il mettait ça sur le compte de la drogue.

Bientôt, il y eut de nouveau un liquide à l'intérieur de lui. Daren se retira du blond et enfila ses habits. Il shoota un coup dans l'adolescent qui haletait au sol.

-Ca t'apprendra à te faire passer pour une fille. Je peux te laisser crever là, personne ne viendra te chercher.

La porte du gymnase s'ouvrit.

-Ah Lucas ! Dit le directeur. Je viens de trouver cette jeune fille…enfin ce garçon.

Mello secoua la tête, le souffle coupé, le sang dégoulinant de tout son corps, il n'arrivait pas à dire au brun que Daren l'avait violé.

-Je ne le crois pas. Votre braguette est encore ouverte, vous avez du sang et du sperme sur les doigts. Je vais vous mettre en prison pour ce que vous avez fait.

L lui mit les menottes et l'empêcha de partir. Il appela Scotland Yard pour qu'il vienne le coffrer et dès qu'ils furent là, il put enfin s'occuper de Mello qui se débattit dans ses bras. Un des hommes s'approcha pour lui donner une couverture.

-Il faut qu'on l'emmène à l'hôpital. Annonça le policier.

Mello porta sa main à sa bouche. Il enfonça ses doigts au plus profond de sa gorge et réussit à se faire vomir. Il se laissa aller contre L, reprenant ses esprits, la respiration courte.

-Watashi wa kaneru. (5)

- Aurais-tu été endoctriné comme les autres ? Juliette pourrait s'occuper de toi…

- Watashi wa Matt-kun hoshigaru. (6)

- Quoiqu'il en soit il faut arrêter le sang… Monsieur Livingston ?

- Oui ? Questionna le gris qui les avait informés sur la mort de Lidya quelques semaines plus tôt.

- Veuillez aller me chercher à l'infirmerie des bandes, des compresses, de quoi laver son corps aussi et du désinfectant. Je vais le ramener et m'occuper de lui.

-Iie !

- Quoi ?

- L-san washi you akashi tsukau. (7)

- Tu es malade ?

Mello secoua la tête et planta son regard dans celui de L.

-L-san seieki no kouryaku yaru. (8)

- Si tu insistes…

Ce n'est que vingt minutes plus tard que le brun fit rentrer son cadet dans la limousine.

-Ca devrait aller ?

- Hai. (9)

- Je suis désolé que ça te soit arrivé. Vraiment désolé. J'ai mis trop de temps à réagir, si j'avais agi plus vite…

Le brun se tut au milieu de sa phrase, le petit blond venant s'endormir dans ses bras. Il posa ses doigts sur sa gorge, cherchant son pouls. Il était heureux de le sentir. Pourvu qu'ils arrivent vite. Il appela Matt pour lui demander de prendre plusieurs poches de sang.

Quelques heures plus tard, Matt sortit de la chambre de Mello, il tourna son regard froid vers L.

-Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, vous n'êtes qu'un enfoiré !

- Je comprends que…

- NON ! Justement ! Vous ne comprenez rien ! Absolument rien. Mello est au plus mal, il ne s'en relèvera peut-être jamais. Vous n'auriez jamais dû lui laisser faire cette enquête !

- Il voulait en faire une avec moi. Se justifia le brun.

- Et alors ? Quand vous avez vu ce que c'était, vous auriez pu lui proposer de faire une autre mission. Vous l'avez plongé dans l'univers qu'il avait réussi à quitter, certes grâce à vous. C'est grâce à ça qu'il vous aimait. Il ressentait quelque chose pour vous ! Il n'était pas convaincu que ce soit de l'amour mais il se raccrochait à vous désespérément, pour pouvoir vivre.

- Mello n'aurait pas aimé.

- Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était vous montrer qu'il avait changé, que vous pouviez être fier de lui. Et puis, il avait aimé passé du temps avec vous, même si maintenant il tend à identifier ça comme de l'amour. Et vous dites que vous l'aimez alors que vous ne le connaissez même pas ?

- On se découvre. Répondit L, un peu surpris par le ton agressif du petit roux.

- Ne lui faites pas de mal. Il a déjà assez souffert comme ça.

- Je le sais. Je n'ai jamais voulu lui faire de mal et je m'en veux terriblement de ce qu'il lui est arrivé. Je ne lui ferais plus de mal. Je n'ai pas le droit de rester dans sa vie. Souffla L. Tu lui diras que je l'aime ?

- Si vous voulez.

- Au revoir Matt, occupe-toi bien de lui.

Le roux hocha la tête et regarda le grand détective partir, il ne comprit l'impact de ses mots que lorsqu'il fut partit.

* * *

(1)Pitié.

(2)Non !

(3)Arrêtez !

(4)S'il vous plait.

(5)Je ne peux pas.

(6)Je veux Matt.

(7)Utilisez-moi pour les preuves.

(8)Faites un prélèvement de sperme.

(9)Oui.


	12. Chapitre 11

_**Shosei kangosuru.**_

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Romance, shonen-ai, policier.

Couple : Surprise =P

Disclaimers : A part madame Yohame, Aingeal, Tsunemichi, tous les personnages appartiennent à messieurs Ohba et Obata.

* * *

_**Chapitre 11 : Parce que je t'aime.**_

L hésita un peu avant d'appuyer sur le bouton pour appeler Watari. Il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir déranger le vieillard, mais il avait besoin de parler, d'un confident. Il ne tarda à entendre la voix rassurant du vieil homme.

-J'ai parlé japonais… Réalisa le brun.

Ca allait faire un an et trois mois qu'il n'avait plus dit un mot en japonais, depuis qu'il avait laissé Mello à la Wammy's House, dépité du mal qu'il lui faisait.

-Vous pensez à lui ? Questionna le blanc, connaissant bien le jeune homme.

- Oui, j'aimerais qu'il soit près de moi.

-Allez le voir, demandez-lui. Proposa Watari calmement.

L se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Il ne pouvait pas faire ça à Mello. Il lui avait fait bien trop de mal. Mais il devait bien avouer qu'il voulait le voir…depuis qu'ils s'étaient séparés. Il n'avait même pas eux de contact avec les orphelins depuis ce temps, de peur de lui faire de mal, ou d'avoir affaire à Matt.

Mais Mello lui manquait, il l'aimait. Deux mois et demi, seul avait suffit à le rendre dépendant de son rare sourire. De son odeur de chocolat chaud, de sa peau satinée, de ses lèvres sucrées, de tout son caractère, de toute sa personne, et de l'amour qu'il lui portait même s'il semblait n'en être pas capable.

Mais voilà le problème, il voulait le voir, il avait presque l'impression d'avoir besoin de lui. Il était plus heureux à ses côtés.

-Est-ce que j'ai le droit ? Questionna le brun, tristement.

- Oui, mais il refusera peut-être s'il ne vous a pas pardonné. Essayer.

- Vous avez raison.

Le détective coupa la conversation sans plus attendre et il ouvrit le mail annuel que lui avait envoyé Roger voilà neuf mois. Ce dernier lui montrait les photos des étudiants, la photo de tous les orphelins réunis et diverses informations sur eux.

Il commença par regarder la photo annuelle de tous les orphelins. Il pouvait y voir Mello, l'air triste, L ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire doucement à voir son visage bien qu'altéré par la tristesse.

Le brun regarda alors la photo où il était seul. Il s'efforçait de sourire mais son regard était emplit de tristesse. Ca donnait à L l'envie de le serrer dans ses bras, de lui murmurer que tout irait bien à présent. Mais il n'en avait la possibilité.

Cette photo l'avait décidé, il lui demanderait de bien vouloir s'occuper de l'enquête à venir avec lui. Il ne savait pas s'il trouverait beaucoup de sommeil au vu de l'enquête et il ne savait donc pas s'il pourrait dormir à son côté, mais au moins, il pourrait voir son visage et se rassasier à ses douces lèvres. Et surtout entendre sa voix.

Mello se leva de son lit. Il se frotta la tête et quitta sa chambre pour aller voir dans celle de Matt. Il appuya son oreille contre la porte et n'entendit rien. Il l'ouvrit et surpris Matt, allongé sur Near, tout deux habillés, s'embrassant avec tendresse, les mains découvrant le corps avec douceur et sans se presser.

-Je t'aime. Souffla Matt amoureusement avant d'aller embrasser le lobe d'oreille du blanc.

- Je t'aime. Répondit Near dans un petit gémissement adorable.

Ravi, le roux l'embrassa de nouveau en passant sa main dans ses mèches blanches. Mello serra la clanche dans ses mains, envieux. Il aurait voulu partager ça avec L. Et il était surpris de cet amour entre Matt et Near, il n'avait pas réalisé qu'ils s'aimaient.

Mais il avait désiré de tout son corps que L et lui puissent vivres heureux et amoureux. Cela dit, les mots qu'il voulait dire restaient entravés dans sa gorge.

Hésitant, le blond poussa la porte. Matt remarqua qu'elle s'ouvrait et il se redressa. Near, surpris, regarda à son tour. Le roux s'assit sur le lit et le blanc se redressa à son tour, se laissant aller contre le hackeur.

-Matt ?

- Oh ! Mello ! Tu te décides enfin à parler anglais à nouveau ?

- Iie. Matt-kun no namae desu ! (1)

- Ah ? Je comprend vraiment rien! Soupira le roux en serrant Near.

-Matt-kun Near ai ka. (2)

- Hum ? Tu parles de Near…mais je ne sais pas! Tu ne veux pas parler anglais ? Se plaignit Matt.

-Iie.

- Viens. Viens dans mes bras. Lui dit le jeune hackeur en lui tendant son bras de libre.

-Iie, arigato.

- Viens ! C'est un ordre ! Exigea l'autre, même s'il avait un ton un peu plaisantin.

-Arigato, baka, daisuki ! (4) Souffla Mello avant de venir s'asseoir à son côté.

Near sortit des bras de son amoureux pour le laisser s'occuper du blond. Il alla sur le sol pour jouer avec son puzzle. Matt en profita pour regarder bien en face son meilleur ami. Il lui remit une mèche en place et soupira doucement avant de le prendre dans ses bras.

-Quand est-ce que tu te décideras à me parler ?

- Demo, watashi wa ni Matt-kun hanasu.(5)

- Kotenshi…(6) Souffla le roux d'un ton triste de ne pas comprendre.

- Daisuki, Matt-kun.

- Matt ? Questionna une voix de fille.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit sur Linda, cheveux détaché, et superbe robe blanche lui tombant sur les pieds. Near devina qu'elle allait partir pour une de ses séances de photo. Elle était l'icône d'une marque de robe pour jeune fille mais tous savait que le travail ne durerait pas longtemps.

-Quoi ? Demanda doucement Matt en caressant les cheveux blonds.

- Ah, Mello est là ! S'exclama-t-elle.

- Hai ! (7) Répondit le concerné.

- L est à l'orphelinat. Il aimerait te voir.

- Il n'a qu'à se déplacer lui-même ! Siffla le roux.

- Je vais lui dire. Assura la jeune fille.

Mello se leva et le roux l'imita, il lui retint le bras alors que la porte claquait. Il n'avait pas envie que son meilleur ami se voit berné. Le blanc se releva lui aussi et il serra le blond dans ses bras, étant sur la même longueur d'onde que celui qu'il aimait.

-Ne va pas le voir ! Il t'a laissé ici ! Tu avais besoin de lui. Laisse-le faire et n'accepte ce qu'il veut que s'il veut vraiment ton bonheur. C'est ce qu'il devrait vouloir le plus au monde, comme je le veux pour vous deux. Conseilla Matt en désignant son amoureux et son meilleur ami.

- Hai !

Mello fit un bisou sur le nez de Near avant de peigner maladroitement ses cheveux avec ses mains. Le blanc le regarda faire amusé alors que le blond était on ne peut plus stresser. Il voulait le voir, il attendait ça depuis si longtemps. Il espérait avoir des explications. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il l'avait laissé ? Pourquoi n'était-il pas revenu ? Il ne l'avait même pas revu.

-Euh…Anata kawaii desu. (8)

- Iie. Matt-kun « Mello-kun » iu, ho « anata ». (9)

- J'y comprends vraiment rien. Se plaignit Matt.

Mello lui souris doucement. Near, content de le voir sourire ainsi, se blottit dans ses bras, profitant de sa chaleur en même temps. La porte ne tarda à s'ouvrir, Mello releva la tête et les deux autres tournèrent leur regard vers la porte.

A la surprise générale, ce fut un grand ours en peluche blanc qui leur fit face. Il devait aisément atteindre le mètre cinquante, soit presque la taille de Mello et largement celle du petit blanc.

-C'est pour toi, Mello ! Dit la voix de L alors que l'ours était posé devant lui.

- Nuiguruminokuma bakudai desu.(10) S'époustoufla Mello qui ne se souvenait pas avoir reçu de cadeau de toute sa vie.

Si ce n'était peut-être les armes que lui avait donné Matt. Sa sœur n'avait jamais eut le loisir de pouvoir lui offrir des cadeaux, ayant déjà bien trop déboursé au début de sa vie, malgré son très jeune âge.

-J'espère qu'il te plaît. Dit le brun.

- Hai. Arigato Gozaimasu.

- Comment ça va ?

- Yosh, dano osha ?(11) Demanda à son tour le blond en lâchant Near qui retourna jouer à son puzzle, en profitant alors pour tirer le nounours vers lui.

- Oui…Euh… tu ne parles plus anglais ?

-Iie. Watashi wa hoshigamasen ! (12)

- Il est comme ça ! Quand il n'est pas bien, il parle japonais. Ca va faire un an et trois mois maintenant ! Quand vous l'avez laissé. Il s'est refermé, il parle à peine. Il ne sourit pas, mange très peu, ne touche même plus à ses chocolats. Pesta Matt d'un ton on ne peut plus venimeux.

- Vraiment ?

- Pourquoi vous l'avez laissé ? Il avait besoin de vous !

- J'ai eut peur Mello, peur de t'avoir fait trop de mal au point où l'on ne pouvait plus revenir en arrière. Je m'en veux, j'estime que ce qui t'est arrivé est ma faute. J'ai cru que tu ne voulais plus me voir. Informa le brun au blond.

- Watashi wa L-san imashita. (13)

- Je ne l'ai pas compris.

- Vous parlez d'un détective ! En plus, vous n'avez même pas cherché à lui parler ! Soupira le roux.

-Matt ! Dit le brun pour tâcher de le rappeler à l'ordre.

- Vous lui avez fait du mal ! Je ne suis pas prêt de vous pardonner. Répondit le hackeur en s'en souciant que très peu de son avis sur le moment.

Le détective préféra ignorer le troisième génie. Il posa ses mains sur les épaules du blond, ce dernier se tendit immédiatement.

-L-san washi sesshoku sumasen kudasei ! (14)

-Excuse-moi…Souffla le brun en retirant ses mains avant de continuer. Je voulais te parler d'une nouvelle enquête.

- Dooshite ? (15)

- Je… j'avoue, que j'agis toujours égoïstement. Je te veux prêt de moi.

Mello secoua la tête avant de se mordre la lèvre inférieure. Matt et Near voulurent le prendre dans leurs bras, mais ils se firent violence.

-Je t'ai déçu ? Demanda L au bout d'un moment.

- Hai ! Répondit le blond du tac au tac.

- Tu as vraiment voulu que je sois là ? S'assura alors le détective.

- Watashi wa L-san imashita. (13) Watashi wa L-san iru. (16) Demo Watashi wa L-san ima hoshigamasen ! (17) Expliqua Mello d'un ton triste.

- Disparaissez de sa vie ! Vous lui avez fait assez de mal comme ça ! S'emporta Matt.

- C'est vraiment ce que tu veux Mello ? Questionna le brun, dont la phrase du blond l'avait laissé penser que oui.

-Iie, watashi…watashi habakaru. (18)

- Je peux faire quelque chose pour toi ? Questionne le détective, mal à l'aise.

Il se souvenait du petit garçon qui disait n'avoir peur de rien, puis de celui qui lui avait avoué plus tôt les peurs qui le tenaillaient. Il avait envie de le serrer dans ses bras, mais il avait peur de lui faire encore plus de mal.

-Watashi wa shimasen ! (19)

- Me pardonneras-tu un jour ?

- Hai ! L-san kesshite washi aku sumasen! (20)

- Vraiment ? S'étonna le brun.

- Hai!

- Je peux…t'embrasser une dernière fois ? Demanda-t-il sous le regard noir du roux.

- Ha…Hai ! Hoqueta le blond, surpris.

Le brun se pencha et l'embrassa tendrement, mais à peine une seconde, estimant lui avoir fait assez de mal comme ça ! Mais de son côté Mello restait déçu, il avait vu ses amis s'embrasser plus tôt dans la journée et en voyant L, il aurait espéré retrouver ça avec celui qu'il aimait. Cela dit, il était incapable de prendre les devant, de lui dire qu'il l'aimait.

-Ai shiteru. (21) Souffla L.

Mello hocha bêtement la tête, pourquoi ces deux mots refusaient de sortir de sa bouche ? Incapable de souffler un mot au détective, il préféra se mettre à genou derrière le nounours, s'y cachant. Near s'approcha, à quatre pattes, de lui, alors que leur compagnon respectif ne semblait pas ou plus apte à s'accepter, comme eux par moment.

-Tu en as de la chance. Lui souffla le blanc avec un léger sourire.

- Hai. Watashi wa Nuiguruminokuma suki desu. Nuiguruminokuma onko desu.(22)

- On dirait. Dit le blanc avec un sourire avant de lui faire un câlin.

- Watashi L-san suki desu. (23) Dit-il heureux, que ses mots là lui sortent de la bouche au moins.

- Mais… ? Interrogea le détective, se désintéressant du roux.

- L-san atama ga ii desu !(24) Matt-kun tsugeru ka ?

- Hu ? Questionna le susnommé, ayant entendu son nom.

- Il aimerait que tu m'informes ! Lui dit L.

- A propos de ? Demanda le roux, désemparé.

- Watashi no ketsudan.

- Ses décisions ! Traduit L.

- Je ne comprends presque rien au japonais. Il a du me le dire une fois… il a beaucoup parlé il y a quelques temps… j'ai rien compris !

- Kuso ! Jura le blond.

- Nii-san aimerait prendre un peu de recul par rapport à vous, L, mais parce que c'est son choix et non le votre. Il a besoin de réfléchir, de se poser, de savoir ce qu'il veut réellement ! De se poser des questions par rapport à votre relation à tout les deux. Il éprouve des choses pour vous, mais la réelle question est de savoir si c'est possible. De par son passé, votre travail, celui qu'il fera sans doute plus tard, et de l'âge qui vous sépare… et de la possibilité des envies que vous pourriez ressentir alors qu'il n'est tout bonnement pas prêt. Expliqua Near, coupant court aux questions que se posaient L et Matt.

- Mon flocon des neiges, tu pales japonais ? Tu aurais quand même put me le dire plus tôt pour traduire. S'offusqua le roux.

- Justement, je n'avais pas envie de jouer aux traducteurs tout le temps. Ta relation avec Mello ne s'est pas altérée parce que tu ne comprenais pas ce qu'il te disait ! Conclut le blanc.

-Mais…

Une petite dispute débuta entre le hackeur et son amoureux. L, lui, prit les mains du blond. Ce dernier se redressa totalement pour que sa tête passe au-dessus du nounours, le laissant toucher ses mains parce qu'il appréciait.

-Nani ?(25) Questionna Mello surpris.

-Tu veux que je parte ?

- Hai ! Répondit le blond tristement.

- Mais je t'aime ! Protesta un peu le brun.

- Hai, Demo, L-san shuppatsusuru. (26)

Le brun passa sa main sur la joue chaude de celui qu'il aimait. Le détective se pencha et l'embrassa avec tendresse. Mello ne réagit pas, ni en bien, ni en mal. Pourtant, il aurait voulu prolonger le baiser, mais il savait qu'il n'aurait put rester sur sa décision alors.

-Ai shiteru.

- Watashi wa shiru.(27)

- Ai shiteru ! Répéta le brun, espérant une réaction.

- Watashi wa shiru. L-san, shuppatsusuru, kudasai. Souffla Mello. (28)

Le détective le serra contre lui, bien que l'ours soit entre eux. Il regarda une dernière fois son visage avant de partir. Si c'était sa décision il ne reviendrait pas dessus. Il disparaîtrait de sa vie et ferait enquête sur enquête.

-L ! Cria la voix de Matt alors que l'adulte était presque partit.

- Quoi ? Questionna le susnommé alors que le roux venait de courir jusqu'à lui.

- C'est sa décision. Il a besoin de temps et en même temps, il s'en veux.

- Il s'en veut ? Pourquoi, et puis je pensais que tu ne parlais pas japonais !

- Je ne le parle pas, mais ce sont des suppositions. Je ne le comprends plus ce qu'il me dit.

- Mais toi, tu le connais. Releva L, en appuyant sur le « toi ».

- Oui, mais surtout, je lis dans ses yeux ! Comme-ci c'était un livre ouvert.

- J'en serais bien incapable !

Matt secoua la tête, faisant signe que ce n'était rien.

-Là n'est pas la question. C'est à cause de l'autre enquête. Il l'a comprise. Vous voyez, celle avec cet enfoiré qui l'a violé. Siffla le roux, en colère contre Daren.

- Pourquoi ? S'étonna L.

- Justement ! Son viol.

- Ca me fait mal de le dire, mais qu'il ait été violé a grandement fait avancer l'enquête ! On a trouver le coupable bien plus vite, ce que je n'explique pas c'est qu'il ait changé ses habitudes pour Mello.

- Moi non plus…mais ça lui a vraiment fait beaucoup de mal… Et que vous soyez parti l'a achevé ! Souffla tristement le jeune hackeur.

- Je voulais ne jamais revenir…maos je l'aime de trop… ça m'a… nous a perdu.

L coupa court à la discussion en faisant un signe de main à Matt. Il partit sans un mot de plus. Mello ne voulait plus de lui, qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait faire contre lui ? Il sentait que la vie serrait moins plaisante sans Mello.

Il s'en voulait d'être tombé sous son charme, comme ça, sous le charme d'un enfant. Il aurait dut se douter que la pression aurait fini par devenir trop forte.

* * *

(1)Non, c'est ton nom.

(2)Tu aimes Near ?

(3)Non, merci.

(4)Merci, crétin, je t'adore.

(5)Mais je te parle.

(6)Petit ange.

(7)Oui !

(8)Tu es mignon.

(9)Non, tu dois dire « Mello-kun », pas « Anata ».

(10)L'ours en peluche est énorme.

(11)Bien et toi ?

(12)Non. Je ne veux pas !

(13)J'avais besoin de vous.

(14)Ne me touchez pas, s'il vous plait.

(15)Pourquoi ?

(16)J'ai besoin de vous.

(17)Mais, je ne veux pas de vous maintenant.

(18)Non, je…j'ai peur.

(19)Je ne sais pas !

(20)Oui ! Tu ne m'as jamais fait de mal !

(21)Je t'aime.

(22)Oui, j'adore cet ours en peluche. Il est doux.

(23)J'adore L.

(24)Tu es intelligent.

(25)Quoi ?

(26)Oui, mais partez.

(27)Je sais.

(28)Je sais, partez, s'il vous plaît.


	13. Chapitre 12: Retrouvailles mouvementées

_**Shosei kangosuru.**_

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Romance, shonen-ai, policier.

Couple : Surprise =P

Disclaimers : A part madame Yohame, Aingeal, Tsunemichi, tous les personnages appartiennent à messieurs Ohba et Obata.

* * *

_**Chapitre 12 : Retrouvailles mouvementées.**_

Mello ouvrit doucement la porte de la chambre de Matt. Ce dernier dormait paisiblement dans son lit. Le blond s'approcha du corps endormi. Il remarqua une petite boule blanche près de lui et se sentit légèrement envieux.

-Matt ? Appela doucement le blond à l'oreille de son meilleur ami.

- Chut, je dors. Grogna le roux en s'enfouissant sous les couvertures.

Un sourire mesquin passa sur les lèvres de l'aîné des trois génies. Il grimpa sur le dos de Matt, ce dernier dormant toujours sur le ventre. Il s'efforça quand même de ne pas mettre tout son poids sur le dos de son meilleur ami.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda la petite voix endormie de Near.

Mello lui fit signe de se taire. Matt attrapa, difficilement, la main du blond et il réussit à le renversé sur le lit. Il le serra fort contre lui avant de le mettre entre lui et le blanc et de rabattre les couvertures sur eux.

Le blond se tourna sous les couvertures pour prendre Near dans ses bras.

-Ah ça y est tu me boudes ? Questionna Matt passant son bras autour des deux corps et appuya sa tête sur l'épaule de Mello.

Near vola un baiser au roux avant d'embrasser le nez du blond.

-J'ai pris une décision. Dit le blond à voix base.

- Oh mon dieu, Mello tu parles anglais ? S'extasia le roux.

- Oui. Ca va faire deux ans que je n'ai plus dit un mot d'anglais, que je n'ai presque plus parlé. Je voulais…je veux aller rejoindre L.

- Pardon ?

- Ils ont dit à la télévision que Kira avait été attrapé. Mais qu'il était mort, ce matin il y avait de nouveau mort… il n'en a pas fini avec cette affaire. J'ai beaucoup réfléchit à sa proposition. Ou plutôt au manque que je ressens avec son absence… je veux être près de lui… je l'aime. Je veux lui dire, je veux qu'il me serre dans ses bras comme tu le fais si bien.

- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? Questionna Matt en jouant avec une mèche blonde, tout comme Near était occupé depuis un moment.

- Je vais l'appeler et lui demander s'il veut toujours de moi ! Si la réponse est oui, je pars au japon ! Expliqua le plus âgé.

- Je comprends, mais fait attention quand même, hein ? Promets-le moi !

- Je ferais attention. S'il accepte, j'aimerais récupérer mes armes et que vous m'aidiez à faire ma valise pour que je parte au plus vite.

- Mello, ne pars pas trop longtemps, il y a « l'examen ». Il a lieu dans un mois et demi.

- Je tâcherais d'être là. Et sinon, ce n'est pas bien grave. Répondit le blond.

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée.

-Vous êtes encore là tout les trois ? Questionna une voix de femme avant que la couverture ne vole. Qu'est-ce que vous faites encore ?

- On fait des cochonneries ! Répondit le roux, sachant que la femme détestait que les orphelins puissent avoir de pareille relation ensemble.

- A trois ?

- C'est plus marrant. Répondit Near, entrant dans le jeu de son petit ami.

- Habillé ?

- Pas besoin d'être franchement dévêtu. Rétorqua le blond à son tour.

- Vous êtes insupportable ! Allez ! Sortez de là et venez déjeuner.

Elle partit furibonde et les trois jeunes garçons rigolèrent.

L était penché sur l'affaire Kira lorsqu'il reçut un coup de fil, selon Watari, en provenance d'Angleterre. Surpris, le détective décrocha le téléphone sous les regards des gens présents. Les deux Yagami, Mogi et Matsuda.

D'ailleurs, il sentait le regard de ce dernier sur lui. Mais tout ce stoppa, il ne réalisa plus qui était là, plus ce qui se passait juste parce qu'il avait entendu son nom dans ce combinet.

-Ca va faire onze mois. Lui dit une voix.

- Tu parles anglais. S'estomaqua le brun.

- Matt m'a dit ça aussi. Je me suis décidé. Je ne peux pas oublier, mais je ne t'en ai jamais voulu, si ce n'est que je n'ai pas put rester près de toi.

- Je comprends, encore une fois, je m'excuse de toutes mes erreurs. Il faut que l'on m'ouvre les yeux de temps en temps.

- Moi, je veux bien te les garder ouverts. Je voulais savoir si…

Mello se tut. L pouvait entendre sa respiration calme. Il le devinait serrant le combinet entre ses doigts, plus beau qu'il y a onze mois. C'était la période où on grandissait, où on devenait adulte et il se doutait que c'était la période aussi où Mello devenait de plus en plus beau.

Il avait essayé de l'oublier, mais son cœur battait fort, criait qu'il l'aimait, maintenant qu'il l'entendait.

-Si ? Encouragea le brun.

- Tu veux toujours de moi ?

- Pardon ?

- Auprès de toi… maintenant, où que tu sois ! Si tu veux bien de moi.

- Bien sûr que je le veux.

- Me voilà rassuré.

- Règle tout avec Watari. Je suppose que tu arrives demain ?

- Oui. J'ai hâte.

- Je vais raccrocher.

- Oui, merci encore !

- Je t'en prie. Répondit le brun avant de raccrocher.

Il tourna le regard vers Matsuda puis retourna au travail.

Il devait être huit heures du matin et Watari discutait avec Mello. Il l'accompagnait jusqu'à l'hôtel où il allait pouvoir séjourner, L ne voulant pas que le petit blond risque sa vie. Ainsi le vieil homme faisait réellement la connaissance du fameux Mello dont on lui avait tant parlé. Il le trouvait agréable, mais sans doute était-il parce qu'il n'avait vu que son bon côté.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant l'hôtel, L était là. Il était sortit du QG, prétextant de devoir aller régler une petite affaire sous le nom du troisième plus grand détective et que pour ce fait, il avait besoin de retrouver son autre ordinateur avec certains dossiers.

Watari les laissa ensemble, se doutant que son protégé voulait passer un peu de temps, seul avec le petit blond. Dès que le vieil homme fut éloigné le détective embrassant chastement, gêné, l'orphelin. Mello le remarqua immédiatement, il haussa un sourcil.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- L'affaire sur laquelle je travaille est assez corsée… je pense que je vais bientôt mourir. Ma mort prouvera mes dires et j'espère que toi et Near, ensemble, pourrez reprendre mon travail.

-Pardon ? Mourir… non, tu ne peux pas. Qui penses-tu que… Hoqueta le blond en serrant ses mains sur le pull de L.

- Raito Yagami. Mais je me trompe peut-être.

- Vous ne vous trompez jamais ! Protesta le blond.

- Rien n'est dit. Je veux que tu fasses attention à toi.

- Oui, je vous le promets mais… ne faites rien de bête, s'il vous plait.

L hocha la tête. Il regarda le blond qui le fixait d'une certaine façon terrifié.

- Durant ces onze mois, nous étions ensemble ? Demanda le détective qui avait à présent un gros doute sur cette question.

- On a cessé d'être ensemble ? Questionna le blond, désemparé.

- Merde. Souffla L.

- Quoi ?

- Il y a que… ça fait huit mois que j'ai des relations sexuelles avec le policier Matsuda. Laissa tomber l'adulte, sans tact.

Mello se décomposa immédiatement.

-Vous ne pouviez pas me le dire avant que je vienne ici ? Il vous est passé quoi par la tête ? Siffla le blond.

- Je pensais que toi tu ne voulais plus de moi ! Je pensais que c'était fini entre nous.

- Vous attendiez quoi ? Que je vous donne mon corps comme si il ne s'était rien passé il y a deux ans. Je suis venu pour vous… je ne suis même pas sûr de vouloir rester ! Siffla Mello avant de s'en aller en courant.

L regarda le petit partir, triste. Dire qu'il avait cru qu'entre eux c'était définitivement fini. Il ne pouvait pas laisser faire ça. Il voulait rester auprès de lui, ne fus que les quelques jours qu'il lui restait à vivre.

Il alla acheter des bouquets de rose, rouge, rose, blanche et noir. Il acheta des boîtes de chocolat de tout type et alla demander la clé de la chambre de Mello. Il avait pris aussi les valises que le blond avait laissé tomber pour s'enfuir.

Après avoir donné un peu d'argent à la groom, elle lui confia la clé après que L se fut assuré qu'elle ferait savoir à Mello qu'il pourrait monter et ouvrir la chambre sans problème. L effeuilla les diverses types de roses et laissa tomber les pétales et les fleurs par-ci par-là. Il posa les chocolats sur l'oreiller et jugea la pièce du regard.

Il se dit que finalement, il pouvait bien partir. Il se tourna vers la porte pour partir lorsqu'elle s'ouvrit. Mello, au téléphone, se tendit. Il regarda la pièce et déglutit difficilement. Un léger sourire passa sur ses lèvres.

-Euh…tu peux me faire cette recherche, je…L est là ! Souffla le blond dans le combinet.

Il le posa sur la petite commode, il prit une rose et la sentit.

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

- Je sais que je vais bientôt mourir…

- Donc quoi ? Je dois vous pardonner tout ?

- Non, je n'espère pas ça de toi, enfin pas comme ça. Je te reconquerrais s'il le faut. Tu m'importes plus que tout ! Assura L en passant sa main sur la joue du blond.

- Et vous avez combien de temps pour me reconquérir ? Questionna un peu durement l'adolescent.

- Je ne sais pas, cinq, six jours peut-être. Répondit le brun.

- Vous le savez comment ?

- Je le sens…tout comme j'ai senti que je ne pouvais vivre ma vie sans toi ! Souffla tendrement le détective.

- C'est pour ça que vous m'avez trompé ?

- Je ne t'ai pas… enfin, si. Mais je pensais que toi et moi c'était fini. Tu voulais que je parte, Matt sous-entendais que…

-Near vous a pourtant bien dit ce que je voulais non ? Cria Mello.

L ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais le blond, dans un accès de colère, ne le laissa pas faire.

-Je voulais réfléchir ! Si ça avait été fini je vous l'aurais dit de toute façon ! Vous ne me connaissez pas !

- C'est vrai. Mais je t'aime.

- Ca ne suffira pas à pardonner ce que vous avez fait !

- Mello…

- Mais non !

Le blond serra sa main sur la rose, s'ouvrant un peu la main sur les épines.

-Tu as vraiment le chic pour te blesser. Remarqua L en lui ouvrant la main.

- Je sais, il y a du désinfectant dans mon sac, à côté de l'ordi. Expliqua l'adolescent.

Le brun le lâcha pour aller chercher ledit désinfectant. Mello s'assit dans les pétales de fleur. L se mit à côté de lui et il le soigna avec tendresse avant de l'embrasser.

-Tu veux que je te laisse ?

- Vous devez travailler…

- Je veux rester près de toi.

- Vous fuyez le travail. Précisa le blond.

- Tes yeux m'émerveillent.

- Vous ne pouvez pas rester. Souffla Mello sentant qu'il avait plus qu'envie de se jeter dans ses bras.

- Tu es encore plus beau que l'année passée, comment fais-tu ? Demanda L en effleurant ses lèvres des siennes.

-Ce n'est qu'une coquille.

- Ne dis pas ça, tu es aussi beau à l'extérieur qu'à l'intérieur.

- Trouver un enfant beau…on va vraiment vous prendre pour un pédophile. Souligna, presque cruellement, l'adolescent.

- Ca, c'est une coquille, je sais bien que tu n'es pas si cruel que ça.

- Ce n'est pas bien loin de la vérité.

- Où est le mal à avoir un caractère bien trempé ? Questionna L en posant sa bouche contre la peau douce du cou de son vis-à-vis. Surtout quand il s'agit de se protéger.

- Ca ne marche pas toujours. Souligna le blond en se laissant tomber sur le lit, écrasant les fleurs qui dégagèrent une douce odeur.

Mello pris la main de son aîné et la tira un peu pour faire signe au brun de se rapprocher de lui. L ne se fit pas prier et se position à quatre pattes au-dessus de lui. Il l'embrassa tendrement et se réjouit que le blond réponde à son tour.

-Je t'aime. Souffla L entre deux baisers.

Comme toujours, le blond ne répondit pas à ces trois mots. Il frissonna légèrement lorsque l'adulte fit passer ses mains le long de son cou pour aller les laisser admirer les nouvelles courbes des épaules de celui qu'il aimait. Il fit glisser sa bouche pour suivre le tracé de ses mains.

L remonta ses lèvres pour l'embrasser tendrement et il lui retira doucement sa veste en jeans. La respiration de Mello s'accéléra un peu sous le coup de la frayeur.

-Ca va ? S'inquiéta le brun.

- Oui. Assura Mello en hochant la tête.

Il prit une initiative en l'embrassant de nouveau. Si L allait un peu plus loin, il n'était pas sûr de bien le prendre. Il essayait de se raisonner, il y a deux ans, malgré son jeune âge, il était prêt à le laisser faire. Mais il y avait eut Daren, dont ses douleurs dans son dos, à l'intérieur de ses cuisses et sur son ventre essentiellement lui rappelait de temps en temps la douleur qu'il avait eue.

Et il ne pouvait pas oublier aussi aisément ses aventures, bien qu'il ait cru qu'ils étaient séparés. Il devait bien se l'avouer, il lui cherchait des excuses. Mais tout ses gestes étaient partis d'un bon sens, mis à part Matt, tout les orphelins, s'il osait avouer à d'autre son amour, penserait comme lui, il le savait.

-L ! Hoqueta le blond en sentant la main du brun sur son ventre.

Il lui attrapa la main, la repoussa et s'extirpa difficilement de leur position pour s'asseoir, mal à l'aise, face à lui.

-Je ne peux pas ! Je ne suis pas capable de te donner mon corps !

- Je peux comprendre, et je désire ton cœur plus que ton corps. Je serais attendre que tu sois prêt ! Assura le détective en caressant sa joue.

- Et… tu devrais vraiment retourner travailler. Moi-même, j'ai quelque petites choses à faire… Se justifia Mello.

- Je ne te fais pas peur ?

- Quoi ? Loin de là ! C'est juste que…

Le blond regarda la pièce, ça lui tira un léger sourire et il embrassa L.

-Je ne suis pas sûr de t'avoir pardonné entièrement.

- Tu m'as pardonné un peu au moins.

- Il y a eut quiproquo… disons surtout que je dois me remettre de mon choc. Essayer de me faire à l'idée que peut-être bien, nous étions en break ou quelque chose du genre.

- Mello, on ne se reverra sans doute jamais.

- Peut-être…

- Je m'arrangerais pour que tu puisses retourner en Angleterre après ma mort.

Le blond lui prit une de ses mains et la serra dans les siennes.

-Merci d'être revenu, je t'aurais au moins vu avant de mourir.

- Si tu vois ma sœur, tu lui diras bonjour de ma part ? Questionna l'adolescent, d'un air innocent.

- Je ne crois pas que j'irais au paradis, d'ailleurs, le paradis c'est de rester auprès de toi.

Le blond rougit légèrement, L l'embrassa doucement avant de récupérer ses mains et de se diriger vers la porte.

-L, je…Commença le jeune garçon.

- Oui ?

- Non, rien.

- Je t'aime. Lui dit le brun avant de lui jeter les clés et de sortir.

Mello dévisagea les clés et attrapa une rose noire avec laquelle il joua un instant. Il se souvint alors que son téléphone marchait, ça allait coûter beaucoup d'argent à la Wammy's House qui réglait leur appel. Il se dépêcha de prendre l'objet et rougit violemment en entendant, de l'autre bout de l'appareil des gémissements, qu'il devinait être en provenance de Near.

Il coupa l'appel un peu chamboulé en réalisant à quoi Matt avait dut occuper son temps en se rendant compte qu'il n'était plus à l'appareil. Il lui enverrait un mail. Mello tourna la tête vers la porte et un léger sourire passa sur ses lèvres.

Si L avait su lire dans son regard, celui de maintenant comme celui d'avant, il aurait put y voir une étincelle qui semblait dire « Ca n'arrivera pas, ne t'inquiète pas ».


	14. Chapitre 13: Changement de plan

_**Shosei kangosuru.**_

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Romance, shonen-ai, policier.

Couple : Surprise =P

Disclaimers : A part madame Yohame, Aingeal, Tsunemichi, tous les personnages appartiennent à messieurs Ohba et Obata.

* * *

_**Chapitre 13 : Changement de plan. **_

L regardait le death note. Selon ses estimations, il ne devait guère lui laissé que quelques jours à vivre. Il savait ce qui serait le déclencheur de sa mort, d'une façon ou d'une autre, Kira aurait raison de lui quand il testerait la règle des treize jours. Il avait envie de la repousser encore et encore de manière à pouvoir rester avec Mello qu'il avait enfin retrouver, mais ses devoirs de détectives passaient avant tout.

Après une toute dernière hésitation, il demanda à Watari de bien vouloir s'occuper de ça. Le vieil homme accepta, ils sélectionnèrent ensemble les deux criminels pour leur test et il laissa celui qu'il avait longtemps considéré comme son père s'occuper des directives.

Il était d'ailleurs loin de se douter qu'en ce moment même Raito était en train de se demander ce qu'il se passait dans la tête de Remu. Elle ne faisait rien pour tuer L. N'avait-elle donc pas compris qu'ils seraient immédiatement pointé du doigt par le détective et qu'en conséquent il finira en prison avec Misa avant d'aller sur l'échafaud.

Il ne pouvait imaginer que Remu ne cherche plus à protéger Misa, il ne comprenait pas sa façon de faire. Il se torturait l'esprit, se demandant pourquoi ça ne marchait pas comme il voulait, il avait pourtant tout prévu, qu'est-ce qui lui prenait !

Alors que Raito était dans ses pensées par rapport à ses idées morbides et L dans les siennes par rapport à celui qu'il pouvait définir comme l'homme de sa vie, Yagami Soichiro rentra dans le QG.

-Raito, ta sœur aimerait que nous venions dîner ce soir. Elle se serrait trouver un petit ami et elle aimerait nous le présenter.

- Je suppose que ça peut se faire si L me libère, qu'en penses-tu L ? Questionna Raito.

Le brun retomba sur terre et, ayant entendu la conversation, hocha la tête.

-Il est plaisant de pouvoir se divertir, surtout durant une enquête. Assura le brun.

Il se souvint d'une fille qu'il avait rencontrée en Allemagne. Cette dernière respirait la santé et le plaisir même si elle était très stricte, mais il y avait une chose qu'elle ne supportait pas, faire enquête sans au moins une personne qu'elle connaissait et aimait et pire, faire enquête seule.

Elle était persuadé que la seule façon de mener une enquête à bien c'était de prendre le maximum de plaisir quand on ne travaillait pas sur l'enquête.

Il pouvait comprendre cette règle, mais elle ne pouvait pas s'appliquer à lui. Les rares fois où il avait suivit son conseil il avait eut l'impression de ne pas avancer beaucoup. Mais peut-être était-ce aussi parce qu'il était avec Mello qui le captivait entièrement étant donné qu'il essayait de le connaître.

Il savait pertinemment que si, en ce moment, il avait Mello sous les yeux, Kira pourrait bien faire des milliers de mort, il n'en aurait que faire, préférant se noyer dans l'océan qu'était ses yeux. Rien que pour lui, il avait perdu deux heures il y a trois, quatre jours.

Le temps passa, il parla un peu avec ses associés et bientôt Watari s'excusa, devant aller réserver des billets d'avion pour sa petite fille, bien que L sache qu'il s'agissait de Mello, L lui avait déjà parlé de ses doutes.

Les Yagami rentrèrent chez eux pour aller voir le fameux petit copain de Sayu et Mogi partit bientôt. L tourna la tête vers Matsuda qui lui sourit avant de venir s'asseoir à côté de lui, sur l'autre chaise.

-Ca devenait de plus en plus rare que nous soyons seul. Dit le policier.

- En effet. Mais ne te fait pas d'idée, ce qu'il s'est passé pendant huit mois ne se produira plus jamais.

- Pourquoi ? S'étonna Matsuda.

Pourtant pas homosexuel, quand, sous le coup de l'envie L lui avait proposé d'avoir des relations sexuelles, pour essayer, il n'avait pas dit non. Il avait même apprécié l'expérience et accepter de la réitéré bien qu'hétéro, ou peut-être bi finalement. Mais il avait honte d'avouer que ce genre de relation lui plaisait.

Le faire avec L semblait simple. Une question, une affirmation, et ils finissaient dans le même lit pour quelques minutes de plaisir partagé. Mais maintenant, Matsuda se trouvait désemparé et sans partenaire.

-Je me suis trompé sur toute la ligne, c'est tout !

- Vous avez trompé votre petit ami ? Toucha le policier.

- Ce ne sont pas vos affaires !

- Je comprends parfaitement, il était en voyage, il n'était pas là donc vous lui avez été infidèle.

- Je n'ai jamais imaginé lui être infidèle, je ne voyais pas la chose comme ça. J'ai cru que nous étions séparés, lui pas ! Se justifia L.

Il ne l'aurait pas dit en temps normal, mais il avait besoin de se le dire à voix haute et de s'entendre dire que c'était une excuse valable, sinon comment est-ce qu'il pourrait vraiment regarder Mello en face.

-C'est à votre petit ami de juger, je crois. Sur ce, L, merci et…à demain ! Sourit Tota avant de sortir du QG laissant le brun seul avec ses idées noires.

Mello attrapa ses roses, qu'il avait mis dans un vase qu'il avait acheté. Il recoupa les tiges, les remis dans l'eau et en garda une. Il alla ensuite s'installer devant l'ordinateur et voyant Matt connecté, une grande première depuis trois jours, il avait eut les informations qu'il avait eut besoin, il avait fait appel à lui, voilà deux jours mais ils ne s'étaient plus vraiment parler normalement.

Et le blond savait bien que d'ici quelques minutes il devrait partir. Mais il alla quand même se connecter et activa la conversation vidéo qu'il mit en plein écran, il joua avec sa rose jusqu'à ce que l'image de Matt se fasse voir. En arrière plan, Mello pouvait voir très clairement Near jouer avec ses playmobils après avoir créer une construction énorme.

-Alors, ça y est ? Questionna Mello en caressant les pétales de la rose.

- Pardon ?

- Vous n'avez pas attendu bien longtemps. Enchaîna le blond. Vous auriez du attendre.

- Sacré culot de la part de celui qui m'a dit à douze ans qu'il voulait s'offrir à L. Rappela Matt taquin avant de se pincer les lèvres.

- Ne prend pas cet air là, c'est bon, je vais bien, on peut parler de cette journée sans problème. Mais c'est vrai que j'avais pris beaucoup de décision et maintenant je regrette…

- Seulement parce que tu n'étais pas consentant.

Mello secoua la tête.

-Pas vraiment. Je regretterais aussi, de ne pas être prêt. Mais vous l'étiez peut-être après tout.

- Ca s'est fait comme ça ! Ce n'était pas volontaire, on a laissé faire et voilà…je pense que c'était juste le bon moment.

- Sans doute…Je dois y aller. Je suis invité quelque part.

- Au faite… Dit rapidement Matt.

- Hum ?

- Ca à marcher ?

- Je crois. Elle m'a dit qu'elle ferait ça, mais l'a-t-elle fait. Aller, on se revoit le plus tôt possible.

- Et soit là pour l'examen, j'aurais besoin de toi pour tricher ! N'oublie pas que c'était toi le pro, je veux te récupérer comme avant ! Sourit Matt.

- Yosh, daisuki Matt, daisuki Near.(1)

- Daisuki Mello ! Lui répondirent la voix de Matt et Near mêlée.

Le blond ferma l'ordinateur et alla se changer vite fait avant de se rendre au point de rendez-vous qu'on lui avait prévu. Il fixa son téléphone avec l'envie d'appeler L, histoire de savoir s'il était toujours en vie.

Il allait composer le numéro de L lorsqu'il remarqua quelqu'un devant lui. Elle était plus petite que lui. La peau pâle, les yeux brun clair tirant sur le noisette et des cheveux presque noir.

-Bonjour.

- Bonjour ! Répondit le blond en rangeant son téléphone.

- Je suis contente que tu aies put te déplacer. J'ai hâte que tu rencontres ma famille.

- J'ai hâte aussi. Ils ne vont pas mal le prendre que tu me présentes à eux alors qu'on n'est ensemble que pour un jour ?

- Va savoir, au pire, j'espère que tu cours vite !

- Oui, de ce côté-là ça va ! Rigola Mello.

La brune sourit et l'invita à le suivre. Ils marchèrent jusqu'à la maison en discutant gaiement. Arriver, la jeune fille lui ouvrit la maison et entra après l'avoir forcé à entrer.

-Je suis rentré ! Cria Sayu.

- Bon retour ! Répondit la voix de sa mère.

- Désolé de dérangé ! Dit le blond lorsque la femme arriva.

- Américain ?

- Irlandais ! Mais j'ai passé mes huit premières années au japon. Expliqua aimablement Mello.

- Vous pourrez nous raconter ça dans le salon, je vous ai sorti des chaussons.

- Merci, c'est vraiment très gentil ! Souffla l'adolescent, touché.

Sayu enfila ses chaussons et attendit que son « petit ami » aie fait de même pour l'entraîner dans le salon où attendaient Raito et Soichiro. Lorsque le blond les vit il se figea surpris. Premièrement, il n'avait pas pensé celui que L soupçonnait d'être Kira si jeune et deuxièmement, le père de Sayu, comment ne pouvait-il pas le reconnaître ? Sept ans plus tôt, c'était lui qui avait mis Etsuko Yohame au fer et lui qui lui avait sauvé la vie.

Il s'inclina un peu, une fois ses esprits repris, pour dire bonjour aux hommes de la maison.

-Bonjour. Dit-il, auquel deux échos lui répondirent.

- Depuis combien de temps sortez-vous avec ma fille ? Questionna Monsieur Yagami.

- Soichiro ! Réprimanda gentiment sa femme.

- Ca va faire un jour, mais prenez-le comme-ci je vous présentais un ami ! Ajouta rapidement Sayu.

-Tu aurais dut nous le présenter bien plus tôt. Releva Raito, protecteur.

- En faite, il vient d'arriver dans mon école…

- Expliquez-nous ça s'il-vous-plaît ! Exigea Soichiro, inquiet pour sa fille.

- Et bien, je suis d'origine irlandaise, j'ai passé huit ans au japon, mais j'ai du aller en Angleterre sept ans. Mon père n'a plus voulu de moi, il m'a envoyé chez mon oncle et je suis revenu, mais je ne crois pas que je resterais longtemps. Mon oncle me recherche et me ramèneras sans doute de force en Angleterre.

- Et vous êtes ? Votre prénom, âge, tout. Demanda monsieur Yagami.

- Mickael Find. Je vais avoir quinze ans d'ici un mois, je suis plutôt bon élève.

- Et modeste ! Intervint Sayu. On a déjà fait trois contrôles il a eut cent pour cent à tous.

- Essayerai-tu de remplacer ton grand-frère par un petit ami ? Plaisanta Raito.

Sayu rigola et Mello se permit une question.

-Vous êtes bon élève vous aussi ?

- Oui.

- Nii-san aussi est trop modeste ! Assura la petite brune.

-Vous avez dit Mickael, c'est ça ?

- Oui, madame.

- Un nom d'ange… c'est étrange, je vous imagine avec des ailes d'anges dans le dos. Sourit Madame Yagami.

Mello se figea une fraction de seconde, effaré, il l'a fixa.

-Pardon ?

- Un ange, des ailes d'anges, non ? Questionna-t-elle.

Le blond se tut. Il eut psychologiquement l'impression que son dos lui brûlait. Par flash, il revoyait ce qui c'était produit il y avait environ deux ans. Il se mordit la lèvre à sang sans même s'en rendre compte. Ses pensées allant de ce moment à sa rencontre avec L où il lui avait affirmé qu'il était loin d'être un ange et ce n'était jamais aussi vrai que maintenant.

Il était un démon qui endossait une jolie apparence pour se cacher. Il avait toujours usé de ses charmes avec mesquinerie jusqu'il y a deux ans. Il avait peut-être son éducation trop ancrée en lui. Il s'efforçait d'être gentil, mais en vain.

-Ca ne va pas ? S'inquiéta Sayu en secouant sa main devant les yeux du blond.

- Hein ? Ah si, désolé, j'étais perdu dans mes pensées ! S'excusa Mello.

Raito avait insisté pour raccompagner Mello, ce dernier avait accepté parce qu'il n'avait eut d'autre choix. Ils marchaient dans la rue, le blond portait ses gants, il avait sa dague sous son pantalon. Un coup de dague bien placé, il s'en allait, il nettoyait la dague et ni vu ni connu.

Dès qu'il serait rentré en Angleterre il n'en entendrait plus parler. Il avait assez bien monté les choses pour qu'on ne le suspecte pas d'avoir fui. Et avec le soutien de L, s'il était toujours en vie, il ne serait pas incarcéré, mais ce n'était pas le moment.

Le blond se stoppa soudainement en voyant une vitrine, il s'approcha pour la regarder, faiblement éclairé par les réverbères. Il y avait un mannequin présenté avec un magnifique kimono argenté et, selon l'écriteau, en soie. Ornementé de plusieurs parures comme diverses broches ou peigne de perle ou pierre précieuse piquées dans la chevelure noire du mannequin.

Enfin, il portait des éventails magnifiques. Il était également gris/argenté avec divers motifs de fleur, des roses semblaient-il. Ça lui rappelait la « surprise » de L, il sentit l'envie de voir le brun. Il se rappelait aussi sa sœur, elle devait avoir des tuniques dans le genre.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu voudrais offrir ça à ma sœur ? Questionna le châtain en s'approchant de lui.

- Non, je n'ai pas l'argent puis… Sayu-chan n'est pas du genre à porter des Kimonos, elle serait bien trop gênée de recevoir un tel cadeau.

- Combien ?

- Le tout coûte presqu'un million de yens cent. (2)

- Oh en effet, c'est assez cher. Viens, je te raccompagne. Dit Raito en lui prenant l'épaule.

Il l'emmena jusqu'à l'hôtel. Le châtain s'arrêta devant l'hôtel et se tourna vers le petit.

-C'est quand même triste que tu habites dans un hôtel. Tu devrais pouvoir être hébergé par un ami ou l'autre, non ?

- Ma seule et unique amie, au Japon, est Sayu-chan et il semblerait qu'il n'y a presque que votre mère et Sayu-chan seule à la maison, je ne me permettrais donc pas cela. Et puis, ma vie n'est pas aussi détestable que ça. J'ai deux amis merveilleux qui sont toujours là pour moi.

- Et niveau amour ?

- J'aime Sayu-chan, qui est la fille la plus fantastique au monde ! Assura le blond.

Mais il aurait bien modifié sa phrase pour qu'elle concorde à L, et il ne lui aurait pas dit devant lui bien sûr.

-Merci de m'avoir raccompagné, je vais rentrer, j'espère que l'on se reverra.

- Moi aussi, au pire, demande à Sayu qu'elle nous organise une autre soirée !

- D'accord. Répondit Mello avant de s'incliner et de rentrer dans l'hôtel.

Il salua les grooms, vérifia que Raito ne l'avait pas suivit et il grimpa en vitesse jusqu'à sa chambre. Il se figea à quelques pas de celle-ci en remarquant quelqu'un appuyé contre le mur.

Comme ladite personne fixait le mur d'en face, Mello s'approcha lentement et sans bruit, pour voir combien de temps il lui faudrait pour le remarquer. Il surgit devant lui et lui lança.

-N'importe qui pourrait vous tuer sans problème vous savez !

- C'est de ta faute, je pensais à toi, alors je me suis perdu dans mes pensées.

- Rien de pervers j'espère ! Répondit le blond avec un léger sourire.

- On ne peut plus penser à ce qu'on veut ? Questionner le brun.

- Bof ça dépend si ça implique que vous allez me sauter dessus. Assura Mello en sortant ses clés et en ouvrant la porte.

L passa ses bras autour de sa taille et pencha la tête pour l'embrasser. Le blond le laissa faire. Après tout, étant au Japon, c'était tout à fait acceptable pour le commun des japonais qu'un adulte et un enfant, de plus de treize ans, soient ensemble.

Cela dit, il ne se permit pas de répondre au baiser, voulant ennuyer un peu le détective. Ce dernier le relâcha après un dernier baiser pour laisser rentrer son cadet.

-En fait, dès que je te vois, j'aurais bien envie de te sauter dessus.

- Vous êtes un pervers et je pourrais vous fermer la porte au nez. Sourit l'adolescent avant d'aller sortir son ordi en laissant la porte grande ouverte.

L prit cela comme une invitation et il rentra, fermant la porte derrière lui. Il s'assit à côté du blond, le regardant se connecter sur MSN puis chercher l'adresse de Matt ou de Near.

-Où étais-tu au fait ?

- Il faut que je fasse quelque chose, sinon… je ne serais pas quoi faire après. J'ai supporté énormément de chose, mais si j'échoue, je crois que je ne m'en remettrais pas. Expliqua tout Mello.

- De quoi s'agit-il ?

- C'est une surprise…en quelque sorte. Vous restez longtemps ?

- Non. Je vais bientôt y aller. Mais tu n'as pas vraiment répondu à ma première question.

- Il me semble que je vous ai dit que vous pouviez penser ce que vous vouliez.

- Je ne parlais pas de ça ! Lui dit le brun amusé en l'attrapant et le renversant sur le lit.

Il regarda ses yeux bleus pétillé de bonheur, il passa sa main sur sa joue et se pencha pour l'embrasser. Juste avant d'effleurer ses lèvres il s'arrêta. Ils se fixèrent dans les yeux, sans un mot. L cherchait à y lire quoi que ce soit. Il ne savait définitivement rien y voir.

En un coup d'œil Matt, lui, aurait sut son plan. Mello semblait s'amuser de voir L trouver une barrière à mettre face au brun. Surtout pour ça.

-Tu me l'aurais dit avant.

- Je sais, ça à un peu changé !

- Je te jure que je n'aime que toi et que je ne coucherais plus jamais avec quelqu'un d'autre que toi !

- Même si je ne m'offrais jamais à vous ? Demanda le blond.

- Même !

- Même si je venais à mourir ? Questionna encore une fois Mello, le ton on ne peut plus sérieux.

- Je pense que ça serait bien difficile.

- Pourquoi ? Eut peur de comprendre l'adolescent.

- On a été séparé deux ans, ça à été horrible, je ne pensais qu'à une chose, te retrouver. Souffla L en caressant sa peau avec tendresse, approchant ses lèvres de celle du blond.

- Vous vous tueriez pour moi ?

- Je serais capable de n'importe quoi pour toi. Murmura le détective avant de l'embrasser amoureusement.

Mello y répondit et passa une de ses mains dans ses cheveux. De sa main libre, maladroitement, il retira sa veste. Il voulait se sentir plus à l'aise, mais il avait l'impression que c'était promettre à L une suite dont il n'était pas sûr de la possibilité.

Il voulait s'offrir à lui d'une certaine manière, mais la partie de peur était beaucoup plus forte. Il attendait de L qu'il arrive à lui faire passer cette peur oppressante.

Cela dit, le brun, préféra s'arrêter là. Il ne voulait rien faire avec Mello tant qu'il n'était pas sûr de son amour, il voulait savoir une bonne fois pour toute si c'était partagé entre eux.

-Je t'aime.

Mello sourit, ses yeux s'illuminèrent.

-Et toi ? Demanda le brun, n'ayant pas de réponse orale.

- Peut-être que je ne suis pas capable de te le dire. Mais il n'y a pas besoin de parler pour s'en rendre compte ! Dit le blond, tranchant.

- J'espère t'entendre me dire « je t'aime » un jour.

- J'espère le dire un jour. Répondit Mello en détournant les yeux.

- Je veux t'offrir quelque chose, n'importe quoi ! Demande-moi ce que tu veux et je te le trouverais, te l'achèterais ou que sais-je.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que je veux t'offrir quelque chose !

- Tu m'as offert un nounours que j'adore, je ne l'ai pas pris avec moi par peur de l'abîmer. Tu m'as offert l'espoir, l'amour, le plaisir, le bonheur, deux amis géniaux, un logement, un endroit où pleurer, une personne à qui je peux envoyer mes peurs…

- J'insiste Mello. Je veux te prouver mon amour à chaque seconde !

- Je ne peux rien te demander, quand tu es prêt de moi, j'ai tout ce que je veux.

- N'ait pas peur, dis-moi ce que tu aimerais.

- D'accord, mais je ne t'en voudrais pas si tu ne me l'offres pas. J'ai vu un kimono dans une boutique pas loin. J'en ai envie, le kimono, les éventails et tout les accessoires qui vont avec. Mais je ne l'aurais jamais. Une boutique deux rues plus loin, le kimono est dans les tons gris.

- Tu l'auras.

- La somme est exorbitante.

- Tu l'auras ! Assura L avant de l'embrasser. Je suis désolé, mais je dois retourner travailler. Souffla le brun en caressant sa joue.

- Revenez me voir. Quémanda le blond.

- A une condition !

Mello l'interrogea du regard et il sentit les doigts de L continuer de lui caresser la joue.

-Tutoie-moi encore. (3)

- Ah ? D'accord…

- A la prochaine, Mello, si j'en ai l'occasion. Souffla le brun avant de l'embrasser et de se lever pour sortir.

Le blond ne se releva que lorsqu'il fut partit. Il soupira doucement et se rendit dans la salle de bain. Il se déshabilla et regarda son dos. Son air devenu plus triste en observant sa peau.

Trois jours avaient passé, L avait tout prévu pour pouvoir sortir. Il devait pouvoir se déplacer. Il tourna la tête en entendant quelqu'un rentrer. C'était les deux Yagami qui revenaient d'une quatrième soirée que Sayu avait organisé.

-C'est bien que vous preniez du temps pour vous amusez, c'est important durant cette période de nos vies. Releva L.

-Tant mieux que vous ne soyez pas contre, je culpabilisais un peu ! Dit Soichiro.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, moi-même je prends un peu de temps pour moi en ce moment.

- Au faite, ne vous avais-je pas promis de vous montrer ma famille ? Questionna le père Yagami. J'ai fait cette photo aujourd'hui, avec le chéri de ma fille. Je viens de la tirer, je vous en prie ! Dit-il en tendant une feuille en papier.

L l'attrapa et se figea l'espace d'une seconde en voyant ledit « chéri ». Il le reconnaîtrait entre mille, il occupait ses pensées à chaque instant chaque seconde, il ne vivait plus que pour lui.

Raito saisit son air et plissa les yeux.

-Comment s'appelle-t-il ? Questionna L.

- Mickael… mais j'ai oublié comment.

- Ce n'est pas grave. Assura le brun avant de s'efforcer de sourire et de rendre la feuille à Yagami-san.

L et Soichiro discutèrent un peu tandis que Raito pensait à trouver le lien qu'il aurait put avoir entre « Mickael » et L. Il demanda pour rentrer et ainsi, se rendit sur son ordi pour faire ses recherches. Demain, il irait le chercher au pied levé et trouverait un moyen pour le questionner. Il savait déjà ce qu'il ne refuserait pas.

Il avait confié quelque chose il y avait quelques heures seulement. L, lui, dut attendre que tous fussent partis pour pouvoir aller retrouver Mello.

-Et comment tu t'y prends ? Questionna Matt.

- J'y ai pas réfléchi ! Geignit le blond en laissant tomber sa tête sur son cousin.

Il avait poussé l'ordinateur au bout du grand lit double, contre le mur. Car oui, cet énorme lit ne laissait réellement de place que pour une personne. Il avait entendu il y a deux jours une groom dire « Ils ne sont pas réservés à ça ! », faisant allusion à certaines chambres comme la sienne et à ce que certains couple pourraient désirés y faire.

-Mais, pourquoi tu ne le fais pas à l'accident ? Questionna Near, assit sur les genoux de Matt.

Mello redressa la tête et fixa l'écran où le blanc lui souriait pâlement. Il tendit son doigt en direction de celui qui le battait et il lança d'un ton voulu méchant, pour plaisanter.

-Répète Sheepy !

- Ou sinon quoi ? Questionna-t-il en tirant la langue.

- Ou je t'enfonce la tête dans de l'eau gelée dès que je suis rentré !

- Mais Matt ne te laissera pas faire !

- Mais si, c'est un de ses fantasmes de te voir mouiller comme ça ! Il m'aiderait même à te jeter entièrement dans la flotte ! Assura le blond d'un air détaché.

Il ne put qu'éclater de rire en voyant le blanc tirer une tête on ne peut plus étonner et crier un mélange de « quoi » et « mais » en même temps.

-Je rigolais. Assura Mello. Mais comme il a pas protesté, c'est peut-être vrai ! Soupesa-t-il.

- Dans le doute, je vais répéter : je disais que tu devrais t'arranger pour le faire de tel sorte que ça paraisse pour un accident. Je ne sais pas… huuuu…

-Simule une dispute et pousse-le violemment pour qu'il se tape la tête contre les marches d'un trottoir. Enfin, t'es un génie, tu trouveras bien. Sourit Matt en jouant avec les mèches blanches.

Mello hocha la tête. Il entendit qu'on frappait à la porte. Il s'excusa auprès de ses amis et alla ouvrir. Il trouva L de l'autre côté. Il sourit, tout content de le voir. Il remarqua de suite qu'il portait une grosse boîte, allongée et peu épaisse. Elle était emballée, il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il ait fait ça.

-On peut parler ? Demanda L.

- Bien sûr.

Mello se poussa de la porte, le brun rentra, posa son colis sur le lit, salua les garçons d'un signe de main puis se tourna vers celui qu'il aimait, occupé à fermer la porte. Quand ce dernier se tourna, il put voir le détective un regard à la fois dur et triste.

-Tu sors avec Sayu Yagami ?

- Pas vraiment… on est ami, elle a accepté de jouer le jeu.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda L en l'attrapant par les épaules.

- Tu ne te demandes pas comment ça se fait que tu es toujours en vie ? Tu avais prédis ta mort et elle aurait eut lieu si je ne m'en étais pas mêlé. Trancha Mello.

- Comment ? Questionna le brun.

- En faite, c'est parce que votre système de sécurité est vraiment bidon ! Expliqua Matt d'un ton blasé.

- Oh frime pas toi ! Lança Mello amusé.

- Ou quoi ? Je finis dans la flotte avec Near ? Je vais pas dire non ! Assura-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

- Vous avez craqué le système de défense pourquoi ? Demanda L, d'un ton qui n'acceptait qu'une réponse.

Flash Back, POV Mello

Je ne pouvais me résoudre à l'idée de te perdre, alors le soir même, après avoir régler mes frais d'amissions à l'école, pour pouvoir trouver Sayu Yagami, je me suis rendu jusqu'au QG. J'ai demandé à Matt de me désactivé les systèmes pour que j'arrive à rentrer. Il lui a fallut une bonne heure, en passant par l'ordinateur de Watari pour réussir.

Je suis entré doucement, il n'y avait personne. J'étais surpris, j'avoue, je m'attendais à t'avoir sur mon dos. Sur le coup, je me suis demandé où tu étais, avant d'essayer de me rappeler ce pourquoi j'étais ici. Je ne te cache pas que j'ai eut peur que tu ne sois occupé à me tromper par exemple. Après tout, je ne me sortais pas cette idée de la tête et ça m'énervais grandement.

Bref, j'ai parlé à voix basse au cas où toi ou quelqu'un d'autre m'entendrais et se déciderais de venir voir qui était l'auteur de la voix. Il fallait que je sois « seul ». Plus tôt dans la soirée, Matt m'avait sortit le rapport sur Kira et je savais donc qu'il y avait un dieu de la mort : Remu. Je n'y ai pas cru, je me suis dit que c'était une blague de la part de Matt, mais il m'a envoyé ledit dossier et j'ai du me résoudre à y croire.

-Remu ? Shinigami Remu ? Questionnais-je.

Je ne m'attendais pas à une réponse quelconque ayant lu le dossier, mais j'avoue que j'espérais ne pas parler seul comme un con. Ca aurait été la meilleure.

-Si vous êtes là, j'avais quelque chose à vous demander, je sais bien que je suis un humain insignifiant mais…c'est à propos de L.

Je ne sais pas ce qui l'a exactement décidé mais j'ai sentit quelque chose dans ma main, comme du papier puis je l'ai vu apparaître. J'ai sentit sa main sur ma bouche, comme-ci elle voulait m'empêcher de crier et c'est sans doute vrai que si je n'avais pas sentit sa peau froide sur moi, je l'aurais fait.

-Ne crie pas ou tu vas alerter les autres ! Je ne sais pas comment tu t'es infiltré ici, ils disent que c'est impossible.

Je lui souriais quand elle relâchait ma bouche. Elle me regarda comme-ci je venais d'un autre monde.

-J'ai plus d'un atout dans mon sac.

- Que veux-tu à propos de L ?

- Le tuer peut-être ? Lançais-je pour voir ses réactions.

- Je ne penses pas que tu en es capable.

- Je suis sans doute la personne la plus apte pour le faire. Mais en réalité, c'est sa vie que je veux préserver. J'ai beaucoup réfléchi et je me suis dit que si vous existiez vraiment ça serait vous qui causerais sa mort.

- Ca dépendra de ce qu'il fera.

- Il n'y a vraiment pas d'autre moyen ? Je ne sais pas, n'importe quoi !

- Pourquoi est-ce que je ferais ça ? Demanda-t-elle.

Enfin je crois que c'est elle. Je ne lui répondais pas, baisant la tête, l'air sans doute triste, puisqu'il ne me lâche presque plus depuis un moment.

-Je comprends…

- Pardon ? M'étranglais-je.

- Je comprends ce que c'est, puisque c'est pour cette même raison que je serais capable de tuer L.

- Vous cherchez à protéger quelqu'un.

- Exactement. Répondit-elle.

- Il n'y aurait vraiment aucun moyen que nous préservions tout deux les personnes qui nous sont chères ?

- J'en vois bien un…mais je ne te promets rien.

- Merci d'essayer au moins. Souris-je.

En venant là, je n'avais rien espérer. Mais tant qu'à faire, je me dirigeais vers les grands ordinateurs.

-Tu ne dois pas être très doué pour espionner. Me dit-elle en me regardant faire.

Je ne l'écoutais pas immédiatement, parcourant des yeux les nombreux dossiers laissé en plan. Je les bougeais à peine, cherchant quelque chose.

-Qu'est-ce que tu cherches comme ça ? Soupira-t-elle.

- Le « fameux » Death Note.

- Pourquoi ? Je ne pense pas qu'il l'aurait laissé là en plan.

- Je pense comme vous.

Je me tournais vers elle et la gratifiais d'un sourire plus pâle, me sentant de moins en moins à l'aise de sa présence, de son regard assez perçant.

-Je compte tuer Raito Yagami, si L ne se trompe pas, ça sera la fin de ses ennuies !

- Vous les humains, vous êtes vraiment répugnant.

- Je sais. Répondis-je en sentant l'intérieur de mes cuisses, mon ventre, mon poignet et mon dos me cuire. J'ai côtoyé l'horreur humaine plus que de raison. Je ne vois pas où est le mal de sauver la personne que l'on aime quitte à se salir les mains, vous êtes prête à faire la même chose.

- Tu n'as pas tord.

Je tendais l'oreille, entendant du bruit. J'offris un pâle sourire à la shinigami.

-Je dois filer, merci d'avance ! Lui dis-je avant de sortir en vitesse.

J'appelais ensuite Matt pour qu'il remette le système de sécurité en place et je rentrais à l'hôtel.

Le lendemain, j'allais en cours et me rapprochait de Sayu Yagami, dans le but d'un jour, le plus tôt possible, rencontré son frère et de pouvoir mettre fin à sa vie. J'ignorais encore comment, mais ce n'était pas grave. Il me fallait être proche de lui et choisir la mort adéquate ensuite.

Fin Flash Back POV Mello.

-Je crois que c'est tout en définitive ! Conclut Mello.

La douleur subite sur sa joue se fit sentir en même temps qu'un bruit de claque retentissait dans toute la pièce, au point où Matt et Near purent l'entendre parfaitement.

-Mais c'est pas vrai ! Je vais le tuer ! S'écria le roux tandis que le blond lançait un regard noir à L.

-La prochaine fois, je te laisserais crever !

L se mit à son hauteur et planta ses yeux dans les siens, l'adolescent eut subitement envie de baisser la tête, le brun le présentant, passant son doigt sous son menton pour lui tenir sa tête droite.

-Je ne veux pas que tu fasses ça pour moi ! Je ne veux pas que tu te souilles pour moi. Expliqua-t-il calmement.

- Me « souiller » mais je le suis jusqu'à la moelle, de par mon éducation, de par ma façon de penser et de par ce qu'on m'a fait ! Siffla Mello.

- Tu terminerais donc de te faire du mal rien que pour que je reste en vie ?

- Bien sûr que oui ! Qu'est-ce que c'est un mort sur sa conscience ? Au moins tu serais en vie ! Si tu venais à mourir, comment je survivrais ? Cria l'adolescent en serrant les poings.

- Comme-ci tu avais vraiment besoin de moi, tu as Matt et Near ! Je ne te suis pas si utile que ça !

- Tu te trompes… ma vie c'est toi, depuis le jour où tu m'as tiré de cet enfer, tu m'as offert une seconde chance, une nouvelle vie. Depuis, je ne vis que parce que j'espère que tu seras là.

- Mello…

- Tu es ma seule raison de vivre ! C'est parce que j'espérais que tu reviendrais que j'ai surmonté _ça_ et quand tu ne t'es pas décidé, je me suis dit que je viendrais jusqu'à toi. Si tu ne voulais plus de moi…

- Ce n'est pas de l'amour. Trancha L.

- Bien sûr que si ! Ce que je ressens pour toi, c'est de l'amour ! Quand tu es là, il n'y a que toi, je ne vois plus et n'entend plus les autres. Quel mal y a-t-il à aimer jusqu'à en mourir ?

- C'est bien ça le problème… je ne veux pas que tu te fasses ça. Je ne veux pas te voir succomber, c'est mon côté égoïste, je ne veux pas te voir mourir.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, je ne suis pas débile, juste doué pour me blesser. Je ne compte pas mourir de si tôt.

- Tu es vraiment buté… je te fais confiance, mais je ne te laisserais pas tuer Yagami-kun.

- Comment comptes-tu faire ça ? Questionna le blond.

- Je te prends les clés et je t'enferme à clé ! Dit le brun, confiant.

- Alors je sortirais par la fenêtre, si tu la boucle, pas grave, je fracasserais la vitre et je te laisserais payer, je sortirais par la fenêtre et je risquerais beaucoup plus de mourir ! Informa l'adolescent.

- Mello ! Haussa la voix le détective.

- Quoi ? Tant qu'il ne sera pas mort, tu risqueras beaucoup plus ta vie. Et si tu me dénonce à la police tu ne pourras plus me voir car je serais… je sais pas en centre de redressement ou en prison. Et y paraît qu'il se passe que des trucs cool là-bas, qui sait jusqu'à quel point je pourrais devenir pourri ! Expliqua l'irlandais d'un ton posé.

-Tu es un démon ! Soupira L. Je ne sais pas ce que je vais faire de toi.

- Laisse-moi faire.

- Si la police te capture ?

- Je l'aurais mérité. Répondit le blond en hochant la tête.

- Et si tu ne dors plus ?

- C'est déjà le cas. Dit Mello en désignant ses cernes.

- A cause de…

- Oui. Coupa l'adolescent.

L soupira, capitulant. Il attrapa le gros paquet qu'il avait posés sur le lit et le tendit à celui qu'il aimait tendrement.

* * *

(1)Bien, je t'adore Matt, je t'adore Near.

(2) Un peu prêt dix milles euros.

(3) La phrase est assez illogique puisqu'en anglais et en japonais, les deux langues qu'ils parlent ensembles le long de la fic, ne comprends qu'un seul même pronom pour le tu et le vous(enfin en japonais il dirait L-san en début de phrase à chaque fois). Disons que c'est sous entend-tu « Ose me parler de façon moins cérémonieuse »


	15. Chapitre 14: Tourner la page

_**Shosei kangosuru.**_

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Romance, shonen-ai, policier.

Couple : Surprise =P

Disclaimers : A part madame Yohame, Aingeal, Tsunemichi, tous les personnages appartiennent à messieurs Ohba et Obata.

* * *

_**Chapitre 14 : Tourner la page.**_

Ereinté par l'attitude de Mello, L l'avait finalement laissé croire qu'il pourrait tuer Raito Yagami. Il n'avait pas oublié que celui qu'il aimait avait une dague et un revolver sur lui, mais il ne pensait pas qu'il les utiliserait. Il n'était pas débile, on le retrouverait facilement.

Il se disait donc que le petit blond n'avait aucun moyen pour tuer celui qu'il soupçonnait d'être Kira. Il ne savait, bien sûr, pas que quelques temps avant qu'il n'arrive, Mello venait justement de commencer à mettre son plan à exécution. Il y réfléchirait quand ses amis dormiraient et qu'il ne serait pas trop quoi faire.

Ainsi, semblant s'avouer vaincu, il tendit le gros paquet qu'il avait emmenés pour Mello à ce dernier. Surpris, il le prit. Il dévisagea son aîné.

-T'as pas réussi à l'acheter alors tu m'offres un gros cadeau pour me faire espérer ? T'es peut-être un peu sadique d'ailleurs ! Lança le blond.

- Je ne dirais rien, ouvre c'est tout.

L'adolescent le regarda puis posa le paquet sur le lit pour le déballer. Une fois le papier déchirer et trouvant sa place sur le sol, Mello ouvrit le paquet en fermant les yeux. Il n'espérait pas, il s'attendait justement à se trouver face à un traquenard. Mais de toute façon, il aimerait le cadeau quel qu'il soit puisqu'il venait de L.

Lentement Mello ouvrit un œil et il poussa quelque chose qui ressemblait à un cri de joie. Il ouvrit les deux yeux et se les frottas pour s'assurer qu'il ne rêvait pas. Dans le doute, il se pinça un peu violemment. Second cri de joie. Il se tourna en un saut avant de sauter dans les bras de L pour le couvrir d'une myriade de baiser passionné sur son visage et essentiellement ses lèvres.

-Calme-toi, calme-toi ! Sourit L en le reposant au sol, lui volant un baiser qu'il fit durer un instant.

Mais éloignant ses lèvres au moment où le blond voulut y répondre.

-Ce n'est rien ! Assura le brun.

- Rien ? S'étrangla Mello. Tu te rends compte du prix que c'était j'espère que tu n'as pris QUE le Kimono.

- Bien sûr que non, le tout y est. J'ai remarqué que c'était un Kimono de fille d'ailleurs, mais je suppose que si tu en as voulu un pareil ce n'était pas sans raison. J'ai hésité un instant, mais la vendeuse m'a assuré qu'il n'y avait qu'un modèle féminin. Comptes-tu m'expliquer ?

Mello hocha la tête.

-Aingeal en avait un plus ou moins comme ça. Enfin, il n'était pas en soie, il n'était pas si riche, ni rien. Mais il y ressemblait énormément. Puis, tu sais, je me suis déjà habillé en fille, ce n'est pas un problème… Souffla le blond un peu plus douloureusement.

- Et tu n'aurais jamais du faire ça. Affirma le brun en passant sa main sur la joue chaude.

- Est-ce qu'on s'aimerait comme on s'aime si ça ne m'était jamais arriver ? Trancha Mello d'un ton amusé en voyant la tête de celui qu'il aimait.

- Hum et si tu allais l'essayer ? Juste pour qu'on te voie dedans.

- Si tu veux, mais je ne sais pas si j'oserais réitérer l'opération de peur de l'abîmer.

L lui sourit et lui mit le paquet dans les bras, le blond répondit à son sourire et disparu dans la salle de bain. Le brun s'assit sur le lit et il tourna la tête vers l'ordinateur où il put remarquer que la conversation webcam fonctionnait toujours.

Il pouvait donc voir Matt le fixer avec un regard on ne peut plus noir, ne lui pardonnant toujours pas la baffe qu'il avait donné à Mello. Near dormait paisiblement dans ses bras.

Le brun eut l'envie de refermer l'ordinateur, ce qui le couperait pour profiter seul de la vue que Mello lui offrirait.

-Tu ne vas pas dormir ? Questionna L au roux.

- Non ! Répondit-il après avoir étouffé un bâillement.

- Tu es fatigué, tu ne devrais pas aller au-delà de tes limites, ce n'est pas bon pour ton corps.

- Vous attendez que je coupe pour renverser Mello sur le lit ? Demanda froidement le jeune hackeur.

- Bien sûr que non !

- On se dit tout, je sais bien que vous ressentez le besoin d'essayer.

- Ce sont nos affaires et si Mello me dit « non » je ne lui ferais rien ! Assura le brun.

- Vous avez intérêt où je vous pourrirais tellement la vie que vous n'en pourrez plus ! Cracha le roux avant de couper la conversation.

Le détective soupira mais fut légèrement heureux de pouvoir avoir Mello pour lui tout seul. Il ne ferait jamais délibérément de mal au blond, surtout pas ce genre de mal. Une baffe n'était pas grand-chose, surtout pour remettre les idées de l'adolescent en place.

L entendit la porte s'ouvrir et il releva la tête pour observer celui qu'il aimait. Il était tout simplement magnifique, sa peau de pêche faisait un étrange contraste avec le gris/argenté de la tunique qu'il devait relever comme une robe tellement elle était grande.

Toujours trop grande, la tunique glissait un peu le long de ses épaules les découvrant quelques peu. Le kimono s'ouvrait un peu sur le devant, laissant voir un peu de ses jambes nues.

Le peigne orné d'une enfilade de perle était piqué dans ses cheveux. Ca lui donnait un petit air un peu plus mature.

L ne put s'empêcher de l'imaginer avec quelques années de plus dans cette même tenue, elle lui irait dès lors vraiment à ravir.

-Elle est beaucoup trop grande. Informa Mello, bien que ça se voie.

- Je sais bien, c'est pour que tu grandisses dedans et puisse la remettre d'ici quelques années pour l'une ou l'autre occasion.

- Je l'adore, mais tu n'aurais vraiment pas dû.

- Je t'ai vu on ne peut plus heureux, alors je ne regrette pas de l'avoir fait.

Le blond se mordilla la lèvre inférieure avant de s'approcher du détective. Ce dernier, avec douceur et tendresse l'attira à lui et l'installa sur ses genoux.

-Je t'aime. Murmura L avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

-L ? Questionna le blond d'une petite voix après avoir répondu au baiser quelques secondes.

- Oui ?

- Tu peux rester dormir avec moi ?

- Je suis navré, je ne peux pas. Répondit le brun en jouant avec les mèches blondes. Je te promets de te consacré du temps dès que cette enquête sera finie.

- Il reste encore un mois avant l'examen. On devrait avoir le temps de passer du temps ensemble, non ?

- Je ne sais pas. C'est un nouvel instructeur cette fois-ci. Je dois lui donner quelques directives et ça peut prendre du temps. Je le connais bien et pour lui faire entendre raison, ça va être dur. Expliqua L.

- Je peux parfaitement comprendre. Je me demande juste si on pourra vraiment s'aimer toi et moi.

- Bien sûr, quand tu auras seize ans, voire dix-huit si tu préfères. Les lois ne nous interdiront pas d'être ensemble. Lui dit tendrement le détective en le serrant contre lui.

Un blanc s'installa, mais il n'était pas gênant puisqu'ils profitaient de la chaleur l'un de l'autre. Mello n'avait pas envie de quitter les bras de l'adulte, et ce dernier n'avait pas envie de le lâcher.

-Je dois y aller. Dit-il ennuyer.

- J'ai pas envie !

- Moi non plus, Mello, j'ai envie de rester avec toi !

- Fais-le ! Qu'est-ce que ça peut leur faire que tu restes avec moi ? Surtout s'ils ne le savent pas.

- Mello, je ne peux plus rester dans le même lit que toi.

Le blond le fixa un instant. Il pensa ne pas comprendre puis il eut peur que ça soit l'inverse, justement.

-Je… je ne peux pas te donner ce que tu veux. J'en suis incapable.

- Je le sais, et je ne t'en veux pas. Je m'en veux à moi, de ne pas pouvoir te résister, à chaque fois que je te fois je te trouve de plus en plus beau et de plus en plus irrésistible. Je t'aime, j'aimerais pouvoir me battre contre ça.

- Je te promets que je me laisserais faire.

- Quoi maintenant ? S'étonna le brun.

- Oui.

- Mello, je ne veux te forcer en rien. Ca me touche que tu veuilles faire ça pour moi, mais je ne veux pas que ça se fasse comme ça. J'aimerais que ça te soit aussi agréable qu'à moi et ça ne sera pas le cas pour toi si ça te braque.

- Mais je te jure !

- Faut-il vraiment que je te prouve le contraire ? Questionna L d'un ton doux.

- Vas-y, tu feras bien que je suis prêt.

L fit doucement glisser un peu plus la soie du kimono et passa simplement ses lèvres sur la peau pâle. Il sentait déjà le blond mal à l'aise, mais ce dernier ne l'aurait pas avoué que c'était bien le cas.

Le brun le serra contre lui et l'embrassa encore une fois tendrement, il laissa glisser une de ses mains un peu plus prêt des fesses de l'adolescent et celui-ci mordit la lèvre de son aîné.

-Désolé !

- Ce n'est rien. Ca va. Mais je pense qu'on est clair, on ne peut pas aller plus loin.

- Mais… Commença Mello.

- Ca ne veut pas dire que je t'aime moins. Moi, je peux attendre longtemps, ça ne brise en rien notre « couple ».

Le blond hocha la tête et se blottit dans ses bras. Il finit par s'y endormir. L, précautionneusement pour ne pas le réveiller, lui retira le kimono. Il savait qu'il s'en voudrait s'il l'abîmait pour avoir dormi avec.

Comme il faisait quand même assez froid, il lui trouva un pyjama, l'habilla, le mis sous les couvertures, rangea la tunique et embrassa ses lèvres avant de sortir.

L ne savait pas trop quoi faire. Son principal suspect n'était pas là. Il devait attendre que les treize jours soient écoulé, si ses calculs étaient bon, il lui restait encore environ sept jours à attendre.

Il était au côté de Matsuda et de Soichiro. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à Mello, ne réussissant pas à se concentrer sur l'enquête. Il jouait avec ses cubes de sucre mécontent. Il sursauta presque lorsque Tôta posa une part de tarte à côté de lui.

-On n'avance pas beaucoup…Dit-il, voulant discuter.

- N'espère pas ! Répondit L en prenant la tarte.

- Mais, je n'espérais pas du tout. Bon peut-être un peu. Avoua-t-il tout bas.

- Je te l'ai pourtant dit, il ne se passera plus jamais rien !

- Oui, j'ai compris. Mais si vous rompez avec votre petit ami, faites-moi signe.

- Ca ne risque pas d'arriver. Répondit le détective en mangeant la tarte, sentant la nostalgie le prendre.

Il pourrait bien demander à Mello de lui refaire une tarte aux fraises quand cette affaire serait finie. Il songea qu'il lui en avait fait une le jour avant que _ça_ n'arrive. Il ne retomba sur terre que parce que Soichiro Yagami le héla, d'un ton paniqué.

-Quoi ? Demanda L, sur le qui-vive pensant que c'était à voir avec l'affaire.

- Il faut que je parte, de suite !

- Pourquoi ? S'étonna le brun.

- Raito est à l'hôpital, ils m'ont dit qu'il était…

-…Mort. Compléta le grand détective, comprenant sans doute ce qui avait dû arriver.

Dix heures plus tôt, dans la chambre de Raito.

Raito était sur son ordinateur, faisant diverses recherches. Il ne trouvait rien qui puisse le mettre sur une quête. Lorsqu'il se souvint que « Mickael » avait dit avoir vécu huit ans au Japon. Il se souvenait aussi d'un jour, voilà sept ans, où son père était rentré pour lui dire qu'il avait dut s'occuper d'une affaire avec deux blonds, c'était quelque chose de surprenant.

Raito ne croyait pas à une coïncidence. Il fit une recherche rapide via les archives de son père et il retrouva ladite affaire. Des criminels qu'il n'avait pas encore jugés. Tsunemichi Shinigami et Etsuko Yohame. Voilà des gens qu'il pourrait tuer lorsqu'il aurait éliminé L.

Il lut des articles pendant un long moment. Ayant fait une recherche par rapport aux affaires dont c'était occupé L. Il crut retrouver le gamin une autre fois. Sous le nom d'Aingeal Ruvie. La sœur du petit Mihael Kheel s'appelait Aingeal. Il se demanda donc si ce n'était pas lui, son visage y ressemblait en tout cas.

Il imprima plusieurs documents et les glissa dans une parchemise puis dans une farde en carton et enfin dans son système où il avait jadis mis son death note. Il ne voulait pas qu'on puisse remonter à lui. S'il arrivait quelque chose au petit et qu'on savait qu'il avait fait des recherches, il serait d'autant plus suspect.

Enfin satisfait, le châtain se leva, souriant de son sourire de calculateur. Il ne savait encore pas trop ce qu'il pourrait faire, mais peut-être que le gamin pourrait lui donner le vrai nom de L, et il l'éliminerait alors grâce à Misa.

Il vérifia l'argent qu'il avait et son plan avant d'aller se coucher dans son lit pour passer une bonne nuit.

Neuf heures plus tard, dans la chambre d'hôtel de Mello.

Le blond fut réveillé par des coups frappé à sa porte. Il grogna un « entrez » sans vraiment réaliser ce qu'il disait. La porte s'ouvrit et il se tourna sous les couvertures. Il sentit une main sur son épaule, sursauta et donna un coup de pied à l'entre-jambe de la personne qu'il avait deviné être un homme.

Il vit Raito tombé à genoux sous la violence du coup et surtout l'endroit sensible où il avait été donné. Le blond se leva et s'agenouilla près de lui pour voir si ça allait.

-Je suis désolé, j'ai cru…ben… j'en parle pas ! Mais j'aime pas qu'on me touche alors… Expliqua Mello rapidement.

-C'est…c'est rien. Je voulais…

-Installe-toi sur le lit, je vais m'habiller et tout pendant que tu reprends ton souffle. Dit le blond avant de prendre ses affaires et de disparaître dans la salle de bain.

Raito regarda la pièce, il remarqua un paquet et regarda à l'intérieur discrètement pour y voir le kimono qui semblait tant attirer Mello. Il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il ne pouvait pas se l'être acheter lui-même et L, on ne savait comment, était bourré d'argent.

Le blond arriva et le châtain se leva, lui faisant un sourire.

-Tu m'avais dit que ça te plairait d'aller aux bains publics, comme une fois avec ta sœur, non ?

- Oui, c'est vrai. Mais pourquoi ?

- Et bien, vers cette heure-ci, le samedi, il n'y a pas trop de monde, je me disais si ça t'irait qu'on y aille ensemble.

- Oh ? C'est gentil ! Sourit le blond.

- On y va maintenant ?

- Bien sûr !

Raito lui sourit et l'emmena jusqu'aux bains après qu'ils aient pris quelques serviettes et produits de bain, pour la douche avant le bain, que Mello lui laissa prendre.

Ils se retrouvèrent dans l'eau chaude une longue demi-heure plus tard. Le châtain saisit l'occasion, puisqu'il n'y avait personne aux alentours pour le questionner.

-Il s'est passé quoi quand tu étais au Japon, où as-tu été élevé ?

- Euh…en faite…

- Tu avais une sœur n'est-ce pas ?

- Pardon ? Mais comment le savez-vous Yagami-san ?

- J'ai fait quelques recherches sur toi Aingeal Ruvie ou devrais-je dire Mihael Kheel.

Mello se tendit immédiatement. Raito lui attrapa l'épaule et le blond tâcha de se dégager l'épaule.

-Comment s'appelle L ?

- En fait, vous n'êtes qu'un con. Vous pensez vraiment qu'il le dirait à quiconque ? Bien sûr que non ! J'en sais rien de son nom.

- Je crois que tu vas mettre utile de toute façon, je peux le forcer à me dire son nom si je te menace.

- Il en a rien à faire de moi ! Siffla Mello.

- Ne me dit pas ça ! Je l'ai bien vu, quand il a vu sa photo ! Il t'aime et pas de n'importe quel amour. Je pourrais obtenir tout ce que je veux en t'utilisant. De toute façon, tu ne sembles être que mensonge depuis le début. Quand j'ai trouvé les informations sur toi, je me demande même si tu n'as pas menti à la police de manière à ce qu'on s'apitoie sur ton sort.

- Non ! Assura le blond. Je ne suis pas…tout est vrai ! J'aurais préféré que ça ne soit pas le cas ! Lâchez-moi.

- Alors comme ça c'est vrai ? Questionna Raito en passant sa main sur la joue satinée.

Un frisson de peur et de dégout passa le long de son échine, il essaya de se dégager de plus belle. Que le châtain ne l'ait vu nu ne le dérangeait pas. Qu'on le voit nu tout simplement, qui que ce soit, mais sentir la main de Yagami sur son corps commençait sérieusement à le dégoûter.

-C'est peut-être vrai après tout, L disait que tu étais incapable d'écarter les cuisses et que c'était bien dommage. C'est pour ça qu'on a fait l'amour avant-hier.

Mello secoua la tête, le châtain le tint plus fermement, descendant sa main, faisant hoqueter le blond. De par ses contacts et de par les mots qui résonnaient dans sa tête. L lui avait pourtant dit qu'il l'aimait, qu'il ne le tromperait plus.

Non, il devait rester calme, il essayait de lui faire du mal, de le faire craquer pour pouvoir l'utiliser contre L sans problème. Mello poussa un cri qui lui échappa en sentant la main de Raito près de ses reins.

-Non, il n'y a qu'L qui peut me toucher là ! Souffla-t-il le souffle court.

- Depuis qu'il a vu que tu avais des relations avec Sayu, il ne veut plus de toi ! Il n'était plus sûr de vouloir de toi avant, mais c'est encore pire maintenant ! Tu l'as déçu, il préférerait que tu retournes en Angleterre et que tu arrêtes de le pomper, il ne veut plus passer du temps avec toi, tu l'empêches d'avancer dans l'affaire !

Mello se tendit et Raito lui releva la tête.

-Tu ne l'avais pas remarqué ? Comme il t'évite, le peu de temps qu'il reste avec toi…

Un hoquet échappa des lèvres du blond. Il secoua encore la tête, il n'arrivait pas à y croire. Il renifla, sentant les larmes qui menaçaient de couler. L était toute sa vie, il ne voulait pas croire que L ne puisse plus avoir envie de lui. Il lui aurait dit, parce que si tout ce qu'il attendait c'était qu'il accepte de faire l'amour avec lui, il devrait attendre encore longtemps et ce n'était pas le genre de L d'attendre.

-Vous mentez.

- Je ne mens pas ! Il n'en a rien à faire de toi, si je te faisais du mal maintenant, ça ne le dérangerais même pas. Annonça le châtain en descendant encore plus sa main.

Mello eut un énième hoquet et il poussa de toutes ses forces Raito. La colère les décuplant, et Yagami ne s'y attendant pas, il tomba. Par reflexe il essaya de se rattraper à n'importe quoi et entraîna le blond dans la chute.

Raito se tapa la tête contre les rochers décoratifs avec violence et Mello tomba à genoux, se les écorchant. Il fixa l'eau qui devenait rouge autour de la tête de Yagami. Il se tendit comprenant ce qui devait sans doute arriver. Il se dégagea de la main du châtain et se leva. Il fixa le corps et quitta rapidement le bain, trempé, il se rhabilla et alla chercher le gérant, lui expliquant que le jeune homme qui était avec lui venait de faire une chute.

Soichiro s'excusa auprès de L, près de l'accueil. Le brun avait insisté pour venir avec, craignant que Mello avait tué Raito, pour quelle raison ? Il l'ignorait, mais il s'inquiétait pour lui.

L préféra ne pas l'accompagner. Il ne savait pas si Mello était avec lui ou pas et si Raito avait survécu, on ne savait jamais, il n'aurait pas envie de le voir. Soichiro se rendit jusqu'à la morgue de l'hôpital. Il ne passa pas la porte. Mello était appuyé contre le mur, le regard dans le vide.

-Mickael ?

- Pardon ? Dit-il après quelques secondes, se souvenant qu'il se faisait appelé ainsi.

- Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda Soichiro en l'attrapant par les épaules.

Mello le repoussa, mal à l'aise. Il secoua la tête.

-Je suis…désolé…tout ça c'est de ma faute.

Des larmes coulèrent le long des joues du blond.

-Quoi ?

- On s'est disputé, j'ai craqué et je l'ai poussé violemment… il a basculé en arrière et il…il…

Mello hoqueta. Soichiro se figea. Il regarda le petit.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- La vérité ? C'est que… j'ai un peu menti, pour espérer effacer ma vie d'avant mais Yagami-san l'a appris et… et il m'en a parlé, j'ai voulu que ça s'efface de ma tête. Je lui ai d'arrêter de parler de ça, mais il n'a pas voulu. Il m'a aussi posé des questions auquel je ne voulais pas répondre, des questions qui m'ont fait mal. Je suis navré… je n'ai pas su me contrôler. Je l'ai poussé et… Vous allez me mettre en prison ? Hoqueta le blond.

- Pardon ? Non, c'est un accident. Ecoute, va à l'accueil un ami est venu avec moi. Tu peux aller le voir, tu peux lui faire confiance. Il est assez grand, cheveux noirs, pull blanc et jeans bleu.

- Vous…

- Allez va ! Tu ne l'as pas voulu, ça va déjà être assez horrible pour toi de vivre avec ça sur ta conscience.

- Vous m'excuserez mais après ça, je crois que je retournerais en Angleterre…

- Si cela peut te soulager.

- Je n'aurais pas la force de revoir Sayu après ce que j'ai fait à son frère…

Soichiro ne sut pas quoi dire, il préféra rentrer dans la morgue. Le blond lui jeta un regard avant de se rendre jusqu'à l'accueil où il put voir L. Ce dernier s'approcha de lui.

-Tu as pleuré ?

- Hein ? Ah non, j'ai fait semblant dirons-nous ! Dit Mello avant de sortir.

Le brun le suivit.

-Mello…

-Est-ce que tu m'aimes ? Il a dit que tu m'en voulais, que tu m'avais trompé avec lui ! Que tu ne voulais plus de moi.

- Il a essayé de te faire du mal ! Je n'aime que toi ! Tu es vraiment important pour moi. Je t'ai promis de ne plus jamais couché avec quelqu'un d'autre que toi, et je m'y tiendrais, qu'importe le temps qu'il te faudra ! Et je ne t'en veux pour rien, je n'aspire qu'à ton bonheur. Mais…tu ne t'en veux pas ?

- Pourquoi je m'en voudrais ? Il n'a même pas pris la peine de tuer Shinigami-Senpaï, Yohame et le directeur McRoy… Et puis sur le coup…c'est vraiment un accident. Il m'a touché, il m'a soufflé ses mots que je n'ai pas supportés et je l'ai poussé. Et… je me suis encore blessé.

-Tu es vraiment irrécupérable Mello. Tu vas retourner en Angleterre, pour être près de Matt et Near qui te soutiendrons sans doute mieux que moi, et si tout se passe bien, je serais là d'ici deux semaines, je trouverais du temps à te consacré, ne fus qu'un peu ! Et s'il le faut, je t'aiderais à te relever.

- Ca à l'air d'aller… je parle encore japonais, mais ce n'est pas par phrase courte…ça n'a pas été aussi horrible que la première fois. Puisqu'il n'a pas été jusque là…

- Sûr ?

- Oui, la preuve, on peut quand même me toucher… tout va bien… peut-être parce que je n'étais pas encore bien remis…

Le détective soupira, mal à l'aise pour celui qu'il aimait.

- L…

- Quoi ?

- Ai shiteru, I love you, Ich liebe dich, Te quiero, je t'aime.

Le brun fut surprise, il lui fallut deux seconds pour réaliser puis, il attrapa Mello le souleva du sol et le fit tourner dans ses bras avant de l'embrasser.

-Je t'aime. Répondit L.

- Je t'aime.

Ils se dirent encore je t'aime pendant quelques minutes, puis L ramena le petit blond à l'hôtel pour ensuite l'emmener à l'aéroport et le laisser rentrer.

-Je t'aime. Souffla le blond à L avant qu'il ne le laisse.

- Je t'aime aussi.


	16. Chapitre 15: Futur

_**Shosei kangosuru.**_

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Romance, shonen-ai, policier.

Couple : Surprise =P

Disclaimers : A part madame Yohame, Aingeal, Tsunemichi, tous les personnages appartiennent à messieurs Ohba et Obata.

* * *

_**Chapitre 15 : Futur. **_

L poussa le portail de la Wammy's House. Avec la mort de Raito, tout s'était arrêté. Le criminel qui n'avait pas usé du death note pendant treize jours était mort, mais L savait pourquoi. Remu s'était tué dans cette opération, quelques jours plus tard, Misa la suivait.

Il avait hâte de revoir Mello et surtout de savoir dans quel état il était. Mais il avait crainte de ne pas pouvoir lui accorder beaucoup de temps. Il devait former l'examinatrice et devrait ensuite la suivre partout. C'était sans doute la seule journée qu'ils auraient ensemble.

Il avait passé deux semaines à s'inquiéter pour le petit blond, comment pouvait-il aller ? Est-ce qu'il avait fait semblant d'être fort comme quand McRoy lui avait fait la même chose ? Est-ce qu'il allait vraiment mal maintenant ?

Il arriva à la porte de Mello et entendit des gémissements. Il fronça les sourcils. Visiblement, il avait l'air d'aller à merveille et ne l'avait pas attendu. Deux semaines seulement, il était drôlement culoté de lui avoir fait une scène alors que cette fois il lui avait promis qu'il reviendrait.

-L ?

Cette voix, il la connaissait. Il fixa la porte hébété avant de se tourner. Mello remis une de ses mèches de cheveux en place et sourit faiblement.

-Ca va mieux ?

- Hai. (1)

-Mello…

- Ne me l'as fait pas comme Matt. Je parle anglais ! Assura le blond.

- Je l'entends.

- J'ai gardé confiance en moi, parce que je savais que tu allais revenir. Mes nuits sont d'autant plus agitée, mais ça va…

- J'ai envie de te prendre dans mes bras.

- Ne te gêne pas ! Je te le dirais si ça ne va pas ! Assura l'adolescent en tendant les bras.

L sourit et le souleva du sol pour le serrer contre lui tendrement. Mello se blottit dans ses bras après lui avoir volé un baiser.

-Je t'aime. Murmura-t-il.

-Je t'aime aussi. Répondit le détective sur le même ton de la confidence. Je voulais t'emmener chez moi pour deux, trois jours.

- Je veux, je veux.

- Je vais t'attendre en bas pendant que tu fais ta valise ?

- Hum, oui. Ca me va, je me dépêche promis.

L l'embrassa tendrement avant de le reposer au sol. Mello attendit qu'il fut partit pour ouvrir la porte de sa chambre. Il la claque derrière lui mais les gémissements ne s'arrêtèrent pas pour autant.

Il attrapa sa valise et la jeta sur le tas de couverture bougeant, ce qui en résultat un « aie ». Matt se dégagea de la couette et regarda son meilleur ami. Celui-ci saisit ses lunettes et les laissa reclaquer sur son visage.

-Aieuh ! T'es cruel aujourd'hui, t'es frustré ?

- Et toi ? Je te dérange pas ? C'est quand même dans mon lit que vous fricoter comme ça ! Après, c'est qui qui doit changer les draps et tout ? T'as franchement facile, tu dors dans la chambre de Near et tu baisses dans mon lit ! Quand je serais près, j'irais le faire avec L dans ton lit et celui de Near histoire d'être sûr et de me venger de vous deux tiens ! Le faire dans un lit… ça me changera !

- Mais c'est parce que j'aime votre présence.

- Quoi ? Tu veux que je sois là pendant que tu fais l'amour avec Near ? T'as un côté voyeur ? Enfin t'es quand même hackeur. Dit Mello en faisant sa valise.

- Mais non. Protesta le roux.

- Ecoute Nii-san, je referais le lit.

- Tu vois, t'as bien facile. Je vais aller chez L quelques jours, quand je reviens, j'espère que tu auras changé mon lit. Et la prochaine fois que je vous vois faire ça dans mon lit, tu ne vas plus avoir envie de dire que je suis un ange ! Lança Mello en bouclant sa valise.

Near fit la moue avant de tendre les lèvres au blond. Ce dernier soupira, embrassa furtivement ses lèvres, comme on le fait aux USA, et fit de même avec Matt. Il sortit ensuite, les laissant à leurs choses de grand qui lui semblait si agréable lorsque c'était désiré.

Mello descendit avec sa valise et il entendit quelques médisances de la part d'autres orphelins. Ils étaient jaloux, L était apprécié de tout les enfants et c'était avec lui qu'il passait du temps, il pouvait comprendre.

-Tu viens ? Questionna le brun.

Mello sourit, hocha la tête et vint près de lui. Ils ne tardèrent à sortir. L l'emmena jusqu'à chez lui. Le blond sentit plein de souvenir le prendre aux tripes lorsqu'il pénétra dans la maison. Ils avaient passées juste une journée dans cette maison il y avait un peu plus de deux ans mais il se souvenait de l'avoir regardé des heures.

L lui prit sa valise et alla l'installer en haut. Il proposa ensuite à Mello qu'ils aient faire des courses ensemble avant que le blond n'ait admiré les changements dans la maison. Le gamin accepta bien sûr.

Deux heures plus tard, Mello rangeait diverses courses dans les armoires et le frigo. L l'enlaça tendrement et lui souffla à l'oreille.

-Tu ferais une parfaite petite femme.

-Tu m'étonnes, on m'a élevé comme ça. Répondit le blond, bien qu'un peu tendu.

- Je ne devrais pas te serrer comme ça ? Interrogea le brun, remarquant la tension.

- Non, ce n'est rien, ça me plait. Désolé.

- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser ! Je t'aime comme tu es…avec tes douleurs. Souffla le détective avant d'embrasser sa joue.

L le tourna pour pouvoir l'embrasser, tout en fermant le frigo et il entendit la sonnerie de sa porte retentir plusieurs fois. Il lança un regard à ladite porte, embrassa rapidement le blond et lui dit :

-Monte dans ma chambre, je m'arrangerais pour qu'elle parte et qu'on dorme ensemble mais…

-Demain je devrais partir ?

- Il est vraisemblable.

- Et comment tu sais qui c'est ?

- Sa façon de sonner. Répondit le brun en le poussant gentiment vers les escaliers.

- Je veux rester avec toi. Soupira le blond.

- Je sais. Allez, monte, plus vite j'en aurais fini et plus vite on se reverra.

- J'ai tellement besoin de toi. Souffla Mello alors que la sonnerie retentissait encore.

L l'embrassa tendrement et amoureusement. L'adolescent répondit à son baiser quelques instants avant de se séparer de lui à contre cœur et de se rendre dans la chambre.

Le brun alla ouvrir la porte et il put voir deux yeux or le regarder avec hargne. Il sourit faiblement tendit la femme face à lui remettait une mèche de ses longs cheveux noirs aux mèches bleues et mauves, derrière son dos.

Elle avait la peau brune. Elle poussa le détective et entra dans la maison, elle attrapa un cadre pour y voir une photo d'un jeune garçon blond. Elle le regarda avec un œil noir et reposa brutalement ledit cadre.

-Tu me montres les crétins dont je devrais m'occuper ?

L hocha la tête et alla chercher son ordinateur pendant que la femme fouillait un peu la maison.

-Tu as fait les courses, et pas rien que des choses sucrées, je suis fière de toi !

- Ah oui.

- Tu t'es fait aidé ?

- Oui…

- Est-ce que tu te serais trouver la futur madame Lawliet ? Questionna la noire avec un sourire.

- Euh… oui, si elle veut bien… Répondit le brun.

Il n'avait pas trop envie de lui annoncer qu'il s'était épris d'un garçon et encore moins lui donner son âge. La femme, toute souriante s'installa à table et tira l'ordinateur à elle. Elle regarda les dossiers que lui avait présenté L.

-Mouais, il me semble pas avoir beaucoup de tripe. Tous autant qu'ils sont.

- Ce ne sont que des photos, tu ne peux savoir avec ça !

- Si, je le sais ! Je le vois bien ! Je peux même te dire qu'ils sont pas fut-fut. Ils ne doivent pas avoir vécu le quart du genre d'expérience qu'on a vécue.

- Je n'en suis pas si sûr… Du moins pour un.

- C'est lequel ton petit protégé ? Questionna la brune en regardant la photo de classe.

- Devine ! Dit le brun.

La noire grogna et chercha un long moment. Finalement, deux heures plus tard, elle partait et L en profitant pour préparer un rapide dîner qu'il monta à Mello pour qu'ils le mangent dans la chambre.

-Je suis navré…

- C'est rien, j'aurais du m'y attendre… je t'aime.

- Je t'aime aussi.

Mello, encore en pyjama, deux semaines plus tard, se tenait dans le grand hall de la Wammy's house, Roger et Martha étaient venu les réveiller à l'aube. Enfin, une partie seulement, environ cinquante. Ceux qui participaient à l'examen pour être exacte.

Mello s'était dépêché de descendre, espérant voir L. On leur avait dit de descendre de suite, alors il fut soulager en voyant qu'il n'était pas le seul à être en pyjama.

Cela dit, il sursauta lorsqu'on lui rabaissa son t-shirt pour cacher le bas de son dos. Il eut un frisson qui lui parcourut toute l'échine.

-Matt ! Cria Mello, faisant tourner toutes les têtes vers eux trois.

Le roux haussa les épaules et tira sur sa cigarette. Le blond soupira. Near le fixa avant de se coller à lui, ce qui décida le jeune hackeur à les serrer tout deux contre lui.

Martha arriva et donna un coup de dossier sur les trois.

-Ca suffit vos cochonneries ! Siffla-t-elle avant de prendre la cigarette de la main de Matt et d'aller ouvrir la porte.

Elle se prosterna presque devant la femme à la peau noire avant de s'éloigner et de relancer un regard noir au trois jeunes.

-Je vous les présente ? Questionna Martha en remettant en place ses grosses lunettes noires.

- Non merci. Ca ira.

Le blond pencha un peu la tête en voyant que L n'était pas là. Mais on le détrompa rapidement parce que la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau, un sourire illumina ses lèvres. Le brun lui, ne lui sourit pas, ne pouvant pas se le permettre.

-Alors c'est vous ? Questionna la noire d'une voix forte et assez froide qui fit pâlir quelques orphelins.

Mello sentit d'ailleurs Near se presser contre lui. Gentiment, il passa sa main dans ses cheveux, sachant que ça avait le don de le calmer.

-Vous êtes tous des incapables ! Vous espérez vraiment être des enquêteurs vous aussi ? Vous seriez bien incapable de gagner une partie de cluedo.

- Mais c'est un jeu de société ça ! On est pas forcément doué dedans ! Protesta un orphelin.

- Et tu peux te taire aussi, ça te coûtera rien ! Siffla la noire.

- Mais c'est vrai. C'est pas la vraie vie ! Dit Linda d'une petite voix.

- Les excuses sont faites pour s'en servir bien sûr ! Répondit la brune d'une voix tranchante.

Elle lança un regard à L qui haussa les épaules, elle fixa alors l'assemblée et releva ce dont elle avait fait l'abstraction à la première vue.

-Vous êtes tous en pyjama ?

- Je suis toujours en pyjama. Répondit Near d'une petite voix pour que seuls ces deux amis l'entendent.

Ils durent d'ailleurs se retenir de rire alors que les autres orphelins se sentaient de moins en moins à l'aise.

-Si vous voulez être enquêteurs vous devez être constamment sur le qui-vive. Lança-t-elle d'un ton énervé.

Un grand « boum » accueillit sa phrase. Elle tourna la tête vers l'origine pour voir que Matt venait de se retrouver violemment lancer sur le sol. Near tâcha de retenir Mello pour que visiblement il n'ait pas finir d'achever le roux.

-C'est pas fini vous trois ? Questionna la noire.

Mello leva son regard noir vers elle. Elle s'approcha de lui et cribla son regard dans le sien.

-Tu crois me faire peur ? J'en ai maté des plus fort et coriace que toi ! Tu ne fais pas le poids. Dit-elle froidement.

- Ah ouais ? Vous croyez-ça ? Je vous conseille de me laisser tranquille.  
- Mello ! S'écrièrent quatre voix.

Celles de Roger, Martha, Near et Matt. Ce dernier le tira d'ailleurs vers le bas, ce qui en résultat que le blond lui tomba dessus.

-Putain, ça fait mal.

La femme le releva Mello par les cheveux, tirant un petit son de douleur à ce dernier.

-Toi, tu ne seras jamais détective ! Je ne sais même pas si je vais te laisser faire l'épreuve ! Siffla la brune alors que Matt se relevait.

-Lâchez-le !

La femme attrapa la cigarette du roux.

-Je ne supporte pas que l'on fume devant moi ! Et retire tes horribles lunettes et toi, Mello, arrête de me regarder comme ça ! Tu ne feras pas l'épreuve !

- Vous n'avez pas le droit !

- Bien sûr que si ! Quand à vous tous qui médites sur un de vos camarades vous pouvez vous taire avant que je vous règle votre compte à vous aussi.

-Lissy ! Laisse-le participer ! Intervint L.

- Mais non ! Je ne veux pas de lui ! Il est mal élevé !

- Laisse-le ! Il fera des efforts.

- C'est ce que vous voulez. Souffla le blond.

Il ne le tutoyait jamais en public et que L lui demande de se calmer lui laissait croire qu'il avait sans doute été beaucoup trop loin. Lissy grogna mais poussa Mello que Matt rattrapa.

-Bien ! Vous aller venir chercher un papier ici, vous ne l'ouvrirez que quand vous arriverez à l'adresse noter sur le papier, vous avez deux semaines pour résoudre l'énigme, vous serez par deux et chaque maison est fournie pour que vous vous nourrissez, vous devez économisez la nourriture. Si vous en êtes incapable vous serez disqualifiez pour la seconde épreuve qui durera également deux semaines. Si vous ne résolvez pas l'énigme, vous êtes disqualifiez aussi ! On se revoit dans deux semaines.

Mello prit une mine boudeuse, se disant que le petit couple se mettrait ensemble.

-Tu viens avec moi Kotenshi ?

- Né ? Moi !

- Bein oui. Soupira Matt.

- Mais, tu ne veux pas aller avec Near.

- Il a dit qu'il irait avec Linda si ça se faisait à plusieurs histoires qu'elle ait une quelconque chance et que ça nous permettrait d'être ensemble.

- Cool. Sourit Mello.

Mais il revint sur son avis quand le roux le poussa pour qu'il ait cherché le papier. Mello maugréa un petit « enfoiré » avant de se poster devant la dénommée Lissy. Elle le fixa d'un œil mauvais avant de lui tendre le papier.

-Tu vas avec le mec que tu envoies valser au sol ?

- Bein ouais, on est ami. J'ai juste pas apprécié qu'il touche mes fesses.

L lança un regard à Matt puis à Mello.

-Comme je voulais pas qu'il me touche comme ça… on est pas en couple.

- Normal, pour des garçons c'est pas cool.

- Vous êtes amie avec L, non ? Questionna Mello amusé.

- Bonne chance ! Lança L, pour changer de sujet de discussion.

- Merci. Sourit le blond avant d'aller rejoindre le roux.

Lissy s'installa à la table de L, tirant son ordinateur à elle. Elle lança un regard à son ami puis soupira.

-Quoi ? Questionna le brun.

La noire alluma l'ordinateur et navigua dessus jusqu'à ce que les quatre écrans qu'elle avait branchés à l'ordinateur s'allument de plusieurs petites casses.

-Qu'est-ce que tu lui trouve ? Questionna-t-elle.

- A qui ?

- Au petit Mello ? Dit-elle en tapotant un des écrans, montrant une pièce complètement vide.

- Pourquoi demandes-tu ça ?

- Je te connais L, tu craques dessus, tu ne peux t'empêcher de le regarder, quand il parle, tu bois ses paroles. Je t'ai vu. Il te demanderait n'importe quoi, tu le ferais. Qu'est-ce que tu fais de ta future madame Lawliet, tu lui trouves déjà un amant ? Questionna Lissy d'un ton énervé.

- C'est que…

- Attends. Le coupa-t-elle.

Elle se leva et regarda les photos qu'elle avait empilées, n'aimant pas que L s'intéresse à quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle. Elle laissa tomber les cadres devant lui et lui en mis un sous les yeux.

-C'est lui la future madame Lawliet. C'est ça ? Avoue !

- Oui, je l'aime.

- Il a quinze ans !

- Je l'aime, on s'en fout de l'âge qu'on a nous deux. On s'aime ! Tu peux comprendre ou pas ?

- Il a quinze ans. Il peut t'envoyer en prison ! Siffla Lissy en le secouant.

- Seulement si nous avons des rapports sexuels.

- Si tu vas trop loin…

- Mais qui le dira ? Coupa L. Tu crois qu'il est malade à ce point ? Puisque je te dis qu'on s'aime ! Et Matt et Near ne diront rien ! Tu ne saisis pas ? Questionna-t-il.

- Et tu ne comprends pas que je m'inquiète. Si demain tu fais l'amour avec lui et que quelqu'un te surprend ?

- Attends ! Je ne fais pas ça en publique et de plus, il est loin d'être prêt.

- Qu'est-ce qui te le dit ?

- Ce ne sont pas tes affaires Lissy.

- Tu as déjà essayé ?

- Oui. Avoua L. Mais il n'est pas prêt !

- Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui te le fait dire ! Parle ! Exigea la brune.

- Il a été violé il y a deux ans… Répondit le brun en fixant les écrans.

- Il a…

- Contente ? Questionna L un peu froidement.

- Rien ne dit qu'il ne voudra pas quand même.

- Lâche l'affaire. Grogna le brun.

Lissy lui lança un regard avant d'ouvrir en plus grand une des caméras, voyant deux gamins rentrer dans leur petit appartement.

-Tiens, tu vas être content, c'est ton chéri ! Trancha la brune.

Mello entra dans la pièce après Matt. Il posa son nounours sur le lit et ouvrit les deux valises. Le roux prit son chéri dans ses bras, c'est-à-dire son ordinateur. Il l'alluma et l'installa sur le bureau, le chouchoutant alors que Mello plongeait sa tête contre les poils duveteuse du nounours.

-C'est quoi l'énigme ? Questionna le roux en rajustant ses lunettes devant ses yeux.

- Ouais euh…

Mello fouilla dans ses affaires pour trouver le papier. Après cinq minutes de recherches, il mit enfin la main dessus. Il le déplia et s'installa agréablement dans le lit.

-« Une jeune femme à été tuée dans sa grande maison, près Paris en France. Dans la journée, elle n'a eut que trois visites. Sa belle-mère qui la déteste cordialement pour user de la fortune de son fils. Son mari, justement et le médecin qui était venu voir comment allait l'enfant qu'elle portait en elle. » Franchement…on dirait un jeu d'énigme d'enfant. Elle ajoute qu'il y a deux réponses…

- Je pense que c'est le médecin…Répondit Matt.

- Je pense surtout que c'est du faux ! Souffla Mello.

- Qu'est-ce qui te le fait dire ?

- On ne peut pas aller sur le lieu du meurtre, on ne peut pas savoir comment pensait les gens. On ne sait rien, ça ne peut pas vraiment être vrai ! Expliqua le blond. Mais au pire, vérifie dans son ordi, elle doit avoir les réponses.

- Ouais, je vais m'amuser avant de jouer un peu.

-Ils sont doués…S'étonna Lissy. Ils ont trouvés les deux réponses comme ça. Dit-elle en claquant des doigts.

- Oui, ils sont vraiment doués. Near est dans le même genre. Mais ils sont tous différents. Mello est actif et direct, il aime aller sur le terrain, et en même temps il a cette façade mystérieuse de douleur, de froideur… Matt, il est plutôt dans le genre assez vif, mais replier sur lui-même. Il n'aime pas les contacts excepté quelques personnes mais pour une mission on peut toujours compter pour lui, sur ce point il est assez méticuleux, même si plongé dans ses jeux. Quant à Near, il est intelligent, brillant même… mais il est encore plus replier que Matt…ce n'est pas qu'il n'aime pas les contacts…c'est plutôt qu'il a du mal avec tout ça. Il préfère se replier pour ne pas avoir du mal.

- Je vois, et il est clair que ton amour va à cet abruti de Mello.

- Ce n'est pas un abruti ! Protesta le brun.

- Il est évident qu'il te trompe en plus.

- Pardon ? Bien sûr que non !

- Ah oui ? Alors regarde ça ! Dit-elle d'un ton sifflant.

-Il y a des caméras. Souffla Matt à l'oreille de Mello, à quatre pattes sur lui.

- Quoi ? Demanda le blond sur le même ton.

- Des écouteurs aussi. Dans les coins essentiellement, nous ne sommes pas des criminels mais elle doit vouloir vérifier qu'on a bon.

- Je vois…

- Il est certainement là à regarder…

- Oui. Souffla le blond dont les joues rougirent.

- Il est temps qu'il sache.

- Je veux pas !

- Si, il doit savoir ! Trancha le roux à voix haute.

Il se redressa, attira Mello et le força à se lever malgré qu'il se débattait.

-Aller, laisse-toi faire merde !

- Non, je veux pas qu'il voit !

-Tu vois ? Questionna la noire, froidement.

- Ca doit être un quiproquo, Mello ne me tromperait pas, on s'aime…on ne peut pas… il…

L semblait se donner contenance, pourtant il le voyait bien Matt le serrant contre lui, tâchant de le déshabiller. Ils avaient bien des relations ensemble, mais des relations qu'il ne voulait pas lui montrer, devait-il en être heureux ? Non, au contraire. Il ne pouvait pas en être heureux.

Quoiqu'il veuille faire pour préserver leur amour, il le trompait. Pire que tout pour son cerveau d'homme, il refusait de se donner à lui mais se donnait à Matt sans sourciller.

-Arrête ! Cria la voix de Mello au moment où la fabrique tomba au sol.

Le blond se tourna et cala son dos contre le torse du roux. Il avait une respiration haletante. Le jeune hackeur poussa doucement son meilleur ami en avant, avant de décrété allé dans la salle de bain.

L fronça les sourcils et agrandit la vision de caméra qui montrait le dos de Mello. Il n'avait pas halluciné, il voyait bien une marque blanchâtre. Il zooma un peu et put dès lors voir la présence d'une cicatrice en forme d'ailes d'ange. Au milieu il y avait les initiales « DM » Il savait ce qu'elle voulait dire. Il comprenait maintenant.

Après tout, il l'avait trouvé le dos en sang, il n'avait pas perdu de temps à savoir pourquoi il saignait comme ça, il avait d'abord voulu le sauver puisque rien d'autre ne comptait à ses yeux, déjà à l'époque.

-Je ne voulais pas te montrer ça…tu vois, c'est ancré en moi…Il a trouvé ça marrant. Il m'a marqué à vie physiquement de ce qu'il m'a fait. Quand je me sens mal, j'ai l'impression que ça me brûle, l'intérieur de mes cuisses aussi, mon ventre…et même… enfin, je vis avec parce qu'il le faut bien, mais je crois que quand j'aurais dix-sept ans, je ferais un tatouage dessus, pour l'effacer…pour ne plus y penser. Je n'aime pas la montrer… j'ai l'impression de lui appartenir. Encore aujourd'hui… je me dis que j'aurais voulu que tu me laisses crever là-bas… la douleur serait moins horrible…chaque nuit, je me couche avec ça… je ne supporte pas qu'on me touche, toi, Near, Matt… je m'efforce de faire semblant alors que je tremble de peur… je suis devenu loin du petit garçon que tu as rencontré au Japon qui se serait laissé tuer juste pour t'aider. En ce moment, tout me terrifie, la simple idée de pouvoir être touché par un inconnu est ma pire peur…et j'aimerais tellement, tellement me donner à toi… Je veux redevenir comme avant pour que tu m'aimes comme avant…J'essaye de chasser ses peurs, mais elles n'ont plus lieu seulement quand toi tu es là…je me sens protégé près de toi…

Le brun appuya sur un interrupteur lié à la maison, Lissy l'avait prévu pour pouvoir faire flipper les jeunes dont elle s'occupait.

-Mello…c'est normal d'avoir peur, tu dois te relever et ça prend du temps… il te restera encore des séquelles. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je suis là, je t'aime plus que tout. Tu es la prunelle de mes yeux. Et chaque once de ton caractère me fait t'aimer de plus en plus.

- Je me relèverais L…pour toi. Je ferais en sorte que « nous » ça puisse être possible.

* * *

(1)Oui.


	17. Chapitre 16 : Cicatrice

_**Shosei kangosuru.**_

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Romance, shonen-ai, policier.

Couple : Surprise =P

Disclaimers : A part madame Yohame, Aingeal, Tsunemichi, tous les personnages appartiennent à messieurs Ohba et Obata.

_**Chapitre 16 : Cicatrice.**_

Mello était assit au sol, Near, sans gêne, c'était allongé pour poser sa tête sur ses cuisses. Le blond caressait ses cheveux nonchalamment, se convainquant, comme toujours, que tout allait bien. Pour rajouter de la pression, Matt était assit à côté de lui, tête sur son épaule, tirant sur sa cigarette.

La porte s'ouvrit sur L et Lissy. Cette dernière lança un regard dédaigneux à Mello avant de se mettre à parler de « l'horreur » qu'ils avaient été. Seul trois groupes d'enfant étaient accepté pour la prochaine épreuve.

Elle se plaça devant les trois aux sols et les toisas de son regard or. Mello leva les yeux vers la jeune femme, Matt l'imita tandis que Near préférait rester sans rien faire.

-Debout Mello ! Dit-elle assez froidement.

- Pourquoi ?

- Debout ! Dit-elle en tendant la main pour attraper son t-shirt et le soulever.

Ne désirant pas être touché, le blond poussa doucement Near pour se relever. La noire lui sourit, elle attrapa une mèche de cheveux et la tourna autour de son doigt.

-Tu es vraiment adorable Mello.

Le susnommé haussa un sourcil, ne comprenant pas. Après tout, à leur première rencontre, elle avait semblé le haïr. Le fait que L fronce les sourcils aussi aidait à penser que ce n'était pas normal.

Lissy lâcha la mèche qu'elle tenait et elle attrapa le bas du t-shirt du blond. Elle le lui retira d'un coup avant de le jeter derrière elle. Intrigué par la marque blanche, les orphelins ne purent s'empêcher de regarder.

Les questions ne tardèrent à fuser. Mello se bougea les oreilles à l'instant même ou L, remit de sa stupeur, cria « W » et Matt se collait à son dos pour éviter qu'on ne regarde plus longtemps la marque blanchâtre.

Mello eut un hoquet et eut le reflexe de vouloir se dégager tout en cachant l'autre horrible marque-blanche sur son ventre.

-Ne m'appelle plus jamais comme ça ! Siffla Lissy à l'adresse de L.

- Tu n'es qu'une grande gamine ! Tu lui en veux de t'avoir pris ton « jouet ». Questionna le détective, acide, faisant allusion à lui-même.

- Bien sûr que non ! Je suis inquiète ! Inquiète ! Il devrait disparaître.

- Je le désire au plus profond du cœur ! Siffla Mello avant de se dégager de Matt et de filer vers sa chambre.

L'ambiance dans le hall était palpable. L grogna et attrapa Lissy qui poussa un gémissement.

-Tu ne comprends rien ? Demanda le brun, froidement.

- Je…tu… je ne veux que ton bien ! Assura la noire.

- Occupe-toi de dire qui est sélectionné, moi je vais essayer de réparer tes erreurs.

Le détective la lâcha et il se rendit jusqu'à la chambre de Mello. Il tâcha d'ouvrir la porte mais elle lui résista, il se vu donc forcer de frapper. Il entendit la porte se déverrouiller. L rentra et ferma la porte derrière lui.

-Je suis navré pour ce qui est arrivé, elle est assez jalouse ! Elle pense qu'elle fait ça pour mon bien… Expliqua L.

Le blond renifla et se laissa aller contre lui. Le brun passa ses bras autour de sa taille pour le serrer contre lui. Il embrassa ses cheveux.

-Je ne veux pas qu'on la voie…je ne veux pas qu'on sache…ce qu'il m'est arrivé. Et si j'avais su, je n'aurais jamais participé à cet examen. Pesta Mello en écoutant les battements de cœur de L.

- Pourquoi tu y a participer ?

- Parce que… quand j'avais huit ans, tu voulais me voir devenir détective. Et puis ils ont dit que parmi ceux qui seront aidé à devenir de vrai enquêteur et détective, tu en choisirais un pour t'aider et moi, je veux être avec toi.

- Je ne cherche pas de coéquipier.

Le blond baissa la tête déçu. L la lui releva, il embrassa ses lèvres avant de lui faire un léger sourire.

-Ne soit pas déçu comme ça. J'aime travailler seul, mais rien ne t'empêche de rester près de moi. Tu es l'exception qui confirme la règle tu sais. J'aimerais que tu restes auprès de moi, justement. Mais c'est égoïste, nous n'avons pas le même âge, tu es jeune, tu dois vouloir être avec tes amis.

- Je veux être avec toi ! Peut-être que j'accepterais quelques enquêtes avec eux, mais c'est avec toi que je veux être plus que tout. Assura Mello en passant ses bras autour de sa taille.

Le brun caressa doucement ses cheveux avant de glisser sa main le long de son dos, toujours nu, il ne put s'empêcher de refaire le dessin du bout des doigts, la peau y était si douce. Il sentait le petit blond trembler contre lui.

Leur petit moment ensemble fut stoppé par des coups frappés à la porte. Mello alla chercher un t-shirt qu'il enfila. Une fois rhabillé, le brun ouvrit la porte pour voir Linda face à lui.

-Mademoiselle Lissy vous fait savoir que les trois équipes sont considérées comme accepter et qu'elle arrêtera de vous pourrir la vie !

- Mince. Tu restes avec Mello ? Je vais la rejoindre.

-Mello… Commença Linda lorsque la porte se ferma sur L.

Le blond secoua la tête.

-Je ne veux pas en parler !

- D'accord… je peux comprendre.

Linda sourit faiblement avant de le serrer dans ses bras. Le blond se crispa.

-Désolé, ça ne va vraiment pas hein…depuis deux ans tu es assez…

- Je sais, excuse-moi.

Elle sourit doucement et le serra contre lui-même si il ne le voulait pas.

Mello était allongé sur le lit de L, jouant avec ses pieds en mangeant des barres de chocolat. Dès qu'une était finie, il jetait l'emballage dans la poubelle. Il attendait L avec hâte, il venait de terminer une troisième enquête. Il lui consacrait toujours le plus temps de possible. Le soir il n'était pas rare que Mello s'endorment à ses côtés.

Il voyait de moins en moins Matt et Near, ça le chagrinait un peu, mais ils avaient de plus en plus besoin de _ça_ et ils voulaient les laisser dans leur intimité, toujours gêner d'être là quand il essayait de se donner le plus d'affection possible, dans la limite du présentable pour leur ami.

Mais bon dieu, qu'est-ce qu'il les enviait. Il aurait voulu partager un tel moment d'ivresse avec L. Il aurait voulu le sentir en lui, frémir sous ses caresses, mais son corps le lui refusait. Deux mois n'avaient rien changé, il ne le laissait presque pas le toucher, même s'il y avait ses vêtements entre leur peau. Et il se détestait pour ça. Il n'aspirait qu'à s'offrir sans avoir la possibilité de le faire.

Mello se redressa quand la porte s'ouvrit. Il sourit en voyant L, mais son visage se décomposa bientôt en voyant W qui le fixait d'un œil noir.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là ? Questionna Mello un peu froidement.

Le brun vint s'asseoir à côté de lui, passa sa main sur sa joue et embrassa tendrement ses lèvres.

-J'aimerais que tu me rendes un service.

- Lequel ? Demanda encore le blond mais d'un ton bien plus doux.

-Fait une enquête avec Lissy.

- Que… non ! Protesta l'adolescent. Elle me déteste et c'est pareil pour moi.

L fit glisser ses lèvres sur sa joue où il déposa un petit baiser avant d'aller embrasser le lobe de son oreille sous le regard on ne pouvait plus noir de Lissy.

-Je t'emmènerais où tu voudras si tu acceptes. Murmura le brun à son oreille, le faisant frissonner.

- N'importe où ?

- N'importe ! Assura L en embrassant ses lèvres douces.

- Un love hôtel.

- Au japon ?

- Hai ! (1) Affirma le blond en hochant la tête.

- Immonde petite pute. Siffla W.

Le rouge monta aux joues de Mello. Il n'avait pas songé à ça sur le coup, c'était juste que ça sœur avait souvent dû s'y rendre et qu'il avait toujours voulu en voir un. Est-ce que L allait se faire de fausse idée ? Peut-être… mais c'était L, il comprendrait. Et cette fois, il essaierait jusqu'au bout.

-M'enfin, L, tu vois bien que… je suis obligé ?

- Non, mais si tu veux que je t'y emmène.

- C'est du chantage ! Releva le blond.

- C'est tout ce qui marche avec quelqu'un comme toi ! Moi on n'a pas dut me supplier.

- C'est vrai, toi t'es la perfection incarné ! Siffla Mello, tutoyant pour manquer de respect.

- Parfaitement, je me demande d'ailleurs pourquoi il t'as choisi, toi qui te dénude devant tout le monde sauf lui. Qu'est-ce qui te gêne dans le faite qu'il te voit nu ? C'est pas censé être « l'homme que tu aimes plus que tout » ? Questionna-t-elle d'une voix horrible.

- Mais putain la ferme ! Lâche-moi ! C'est quoi qui vous gêne, qu'il trouve plus gratifiant de vouloir coucher avec moi qu'avec toi ? Cracha le blond.

Lissy le dévisagea avec hargne puis partit en claquant la porte violemment. L soupira doucement et serra l'adolescent dans ses bras.

-S'il te plaît Mello. Elle ne devrait pas durer longtemps.

- D'accord…pour toi. Soupira le susnommé en se nichant dans ses bras.

Et deux heures plus tard, ils se dirigeaient vers une grande bâtisse. Mello n'avait pas son mot à dire il devait se calquer sur la façon de faire de Lissy, qu'il s'amusait à appeler W rien que pour l'ennuyer. Ils devaient se rendre dans cette usine pour voir s'il y avait bien fabrique d'explosif, c'était rapide et simple. L prendrait la relève si l'information qu'on lui avait donnée était vraie.

-Tu crois vraiment que je veux faire équipe avec toi ? Siffla la brune lorsqu'ils arrivèrent près de la bâtisse.

- Je n'en ai pas plus envie, mais ça ferait plaisir à L.

- Comme tu comptes écarter les cuisses pour lui faire plaisir ? Siffla la noire.

- Eyh ! Ne parle pas comme ça ! Mais…oui… j'aimerais lui faire plaisir, je sais qu'il en a envie et…

- Tu es vraiment une…

- NON ! Protesta Mello durement. Tu ne peux pas comprendre ce que c'est l'amour parce que tu es perfide et sans émotion.

Le blond fut un peu sonné en sentant la gifle sur sa joue.

-Tu ne sais rien de moi ! Tu ne sais rien de L. Tu dis l'aimer, mais tu ne sais rien de lui. Tu ne fais que profiter de lui ! Un moyen de quitter chaque chose qui t'a dérangé, le Japon quand ta sœur est morte, la Wammy's House quand elle ta déçue et encore maintenant tu cherches à fuir la Wammy's House parce qu'il ont vu ton dos !

- Non ! C'est faux ! J'aime L de tout mon cœur.

- Prouve-le, disparaît de sa vie ! Tu la lui pourris, il ne pense qu'à toi, il se désintéresse de son travail et ton refus lui est douloureux.

- C'est vrai que c'est dernier temps, je ne l'ai plus vu très heureux. Je suis vraiment le problème ?

- Entièrement. Il t'aime, mais vous deux c'est impossible, il le sait et c'est horrible pour lui. Si tu l'aimes vraiment…abrège ses souffrances, il se trouvera quelqu'un de son âge, quelqu'un qu'il pourra aimer. Même si ça sera douloureux sur le coup.

Mello s'appuya contre un des murs de la bâtisse. Lissy le fixa. Le blond se prit la tête dans les mains. Il voulait le bonheur de L, il n'aspirait qu'à ça. Il savait qu'il désirait vivre auprès de lui, mais ça finirait par être impossible. Il avait quinze ans, on lui demandait de plus en plus de se détacher de la Wammy's House, de manière à devenir enquêteur.

On faisait tout pour les séparer, il ne savait même pas si, cette séparation opérée, il verrait encore Near ou Matt.

-Alors ? Questionna W, froidement.

- Je romprais avec lui dès cette affaire finie. Jura Mello avant de, sans l'écouter, se rendre à l'endroit où les explosifs étaient censés être entreposés.

-N'y va pas comme ça crétin ! Siffla Lissy.

- La ferme ! Je sais ce que je fais et parle plus bas, sinon tu vas justement nous faire découvrir ! Prévint le blond.

Il se pencha et regarda par la serrure d'une porte. W grogna et le poussa un peu pour ouvrir la porte.

-Tu sais pas être discrète ? Questionna l'adolescent.

- Bien sûr que si, mais cet entrepôt est inoccupé !

- Jamais. Répondit une voix d'homme avant de l'assommer.

Il se tourna vers Mello et sourit.

-On va s'amuser.

Le blond se sentit mal et eut une violente nausée. Il le sentait mal, si mal. Mais l'homme s'éloigna de lui. L'adolescent s'approcha pour essayer de ramener W, discrètement. Il vu l'homme sortir une longue mèche, il sortit un briquet.

-Tu devrais avoir cinq minutes avec ça. De toute façon, on devait faire exploser le repère. Tu ne sortiras sans doute pas indemne si tu sauves ton amie. Il y a assez d'explosif pour tout faire pêter ici. Je me demande comment tu vas t'en sortir. Rigola-t-il avant d'allumer la mèche.

- Malade. Grinça Mello en essayant de soulever W. Réveille-toi ! Demanda-t-il.

Il la tira plus qu'autre chose hors de la pièce, puis le long du couloir, il dut la poser un instant. Il reprit son air quelques secondes, mais il n'avait pas le temps pour ça. Il l'a fit, difficilement, grimper sur son dos et essaya de regagner l'extérieur.

Si des idées morbides lui venaient en tête, il ne pouvait décidément pas entraîner quelqu'un là-dedans. Et Lissy semblait très importante pour L, elle devait survivre. Il sentait qu'il avait de plus en plus de mal à la porté, mais il ne pouvait pas se permettre de baisser les bras.

Il sortit enfin de la bâtisse après environ quatre minutes. Il savait qu'il n'avait plus trop le temps, il s'était perdu dans l'entrepôt, se rendant compte que certaines portes qu'ils avaient pourtant emprunté à l'aller.

La force commençait à lui manquer et il s'effondra après quelques mètres éloigné du bâtiment. Il la déposa à côté de lui et essaya de la réveiller. Inconsciemment, il regarda qu'elle taille il faisait par rapport à elle.

Il entendit la détonation. Il ne réfléchit pas une seule seconde et décida de la protéger de son corps.

Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il en avait marre, quand tout semblait aller bien, c'était l'enfer. La douleur de L était la sienne. Ils se voyaient que trop de plus. Il savait bien qu'il était une gêne, il l'avait toujours été.

Il voulait aussi saisir l'occasion de supprimer sa vie ennuyante, inutile, bourré de défaut et de peine qu'il ne pouvait supporter. Mourir était une bonne solution. Ca rendrait peut-être triste L, mais il se relèverait.

Oui, la mort était une belle décision.

(1)Oui.


	18. Chapitre 17: Renouveau

_**Shosei kangosuru.**_

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Romance, shonen-ai, policier.

Couple : Surprise =P

Disclaimers : A part madame Yohame, Aingeal, Tsunemichi, tous les personnages appartiennent à messieurs Ohba et Obata.

* * *

_**Chapitre 17 : Renouveau.**_

Lissy se réveilla et papillonna des paupières. Elle sentit un corps sur le sien et un liquide couler sur elle. Sa première réaction fut de repousser le corps. Elle remarqua qu'il s'agissait de Mello dont la moitié du visage, l'épaule, une partie de son torse et sans doute quelques parcelles dans son dos, étaient sanguilonant.

La brune le secoua, mais il n'y eut pas de réaction. Certes, elle voulait qu'il disparaisse de la vie de L, mais pas comme ça. Il lui en voudrait à vie pour ça. Elle se pencha pour écouter son souffle et elle prit son pouls sur la partie non sanglante de son cou. Elle se rassura en sentant son pouls et sa respiration, mais ils étaient tout deux dangereusement faible.

Sa conscience l'empêchait d'appeler L. Il se serait inquiété, il l'aurait détesté. Elle appela plutôt l'ambulance. Elle les attendit en gardant le corps près d'elle, s'assurant qu'il respirait, qu'il vivrait. Il devait vivre, mais pas pour elle, plutôt pour L.

Pour une fois Near ne portait pas son éternel pyjama blanc, mais un noir. Il avait la tête basse et se serrait plus fort que jamais à Matt. Ce dernier fixait d'un œil noir L qui se tenait désespérément la tête dans la main.

-C'est de votre faute ! Siffla le roux.

- Je sais ! Répondit le brun.

- Ne dit pas ça, c'est de ma faute, j'ai agi comme d'habitude, mais ce n'était pas habituel et il a voulu me protéger. Tâcha de justifier Lissy.

Elle n'avait pas changé d'habit alors sa belle tunique, débardeur et short-jupe, blanche avait une grosse tâche rouge sur l'épaule. Même ses cheveux semblaient en être teintés.

-Vous espérez quoi ? Demanda le hackeur froidement à l'adresse de la noire.

Tout son ton exigeait une vengeance. La dispute entre la femme et l'adolescent furent coupé par Martha et Roger, accompagné de Linda. Ruvie posa sa main sur l'épaule de L dans le but de le soutenir.

-Ca va aller. Assura le vieil homme.

L secoua sa tête. Tout était de sa faute. Il ne voulait pas perdre Mello, c'était la seule personne qu'il aimait, qu'il n'avait jamais aimé et qu'il n'aimerait jamais. Il le savait. Il avait besoin de lui, qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait bien faire quand il saurait qu'il n'aurait plus jamais la chance de voir son sourire.

Il y a une chose que releva Linda, à voix haute, faisant tourner tous les regards vers elle, sauf un.

-L, vous ne vous asseyez pas comme d'habitude.

-C'est vrai… je ne suis pas d'humeur. Et puis, si je m'asseyais comme d'habitude, l'information viendrait beaucoup trop vite à mon cerveau. Répondit le brun.

- L…Commença W.

- Je n'aurais pas du vous demander à Mello et toi de vous occuper de ça. J'aurais dut y aller moi-même. J'ai toujours été un problème dans sa vie.

Lissy se mordit la lèvre inférieure, elle avait assuré à Mello le contraire. Chacun se sentait fautif, mais ils s'aimaient, ça ne faisait aucun doute. Elle s'en voulut. Si elle n'en avait pas voulu au petit blond qui faisait ce qu'elle était incapable de faire. Tout ça ne serait pas arriver, ou elle serait morte à sa place.

Elle s'agenouilla près de L et lui prit les mains. Espérant pouvoir le rassurer. Mais elle savait bien qu'elle n'en était pas capable.

La porte s'ouvrit et tous se tournèrent pour voir l'infirmière. Elle avait un air désolé sur le visage. L s'effondra totalement en entendant « nous n'avons rien put faire ». Ca y est, c'était fini, fini. Adieu les beaux moments, adieux les mots tendres, adieux les sourires, adieu sa voix d'ange, adieu son odeur, adieu l'odeur des bons petits plats qu'il lui préparait pour l'encourager dans son travail. Adieu aussi les moments tendre où il éprouvait la frayeur qu'il pouvait avoir, cherchant à l'aider. Ne restait plus que les souvenirs et les photos.

Il aurait voulu mourir à son tour. Le rejoindre, pouvoir l'enserrer dans ses bras comme avant. Il aurait désiré plus que tout revenir dans le temps et revenir sur sa première idée, tant pis si les personnes qu'il aimait le plus au monde ne s'aimaient pas. A quoi bon, puisque sa seule raison de vivre venait de quitter ce monde.

Il se leva. Roger retint Linda qui voulait aller le consoler. Martha baissa la tête. Elle ne le détestait pas tant que ça finalement. Il était un garçon adorable. W, ne savait pas quoi dire, elle s'en voulait plus que tout.

Near cacha son visage contre Matt pour y cacher les larmes de la perte de celui qui avait tenu un rôle de grand-frère à l'image de sa sœur qu'il avait perdue et recherchait à voir, usant de sa vie le moyen de faire plaisir à quelqu'un. Matt avait du mal à ne pas laisser couler ses larmes, ses lunettes s'embuaient. Il ne pouvait pas croire que Mello soit partit, depuis leur rencontre, sept ans plus tôt, il avait tablé sa vie sur lui essentiellement.

-Je peux ? Demanda le brun.

- Je vous en prie ! Dit l'infirmière en se poussant un peu.

L rentra dans la pièce et s'approcha du corps. Il avait l'impression de le voir respirer tandis que les infirmiers et médecin sortait dans la pièce. Il passa ses doigts dans la chevelure blonde.

-Je t'aime. Souffla L en se laissant tomber à genoux, pressant sa joue contre celle de l'adolescent.

Il constata qu'elle était encore chaude. Il voulait continuer de la sentir contre lui jusqu'à ce qu'elle devint froide. Il se raccrochait à cette impression qu'il respirait.

Soudainement, il sentit clairement le corps sous lui remuer. Il se redressa légèrement, fixant le corps l'air hébété. Les paupières s'ouvrirent lentement. L se releva brusquement. Il oscillait entre aller dire à l'infirmière qu'ils ne savaient pas faire leur travail ou croire à un mort-vivant, il avait bien rencontré des Shinigami dernièrement, pourquoi pas des zombis.

-Mello ?

Le blond murmura quelques mots que L n'avait pas saisi mais il n'en avait que faire, il était en vie. En vie ! Il prit sa main dans la sienne et la caressa avec tendresse.

-L ? Questionna Mello, un peu déboussolé.

- C'est moi, mon cœur ! Je suis là, je ne te laisserais plus t'éloigner de moi. Promit L d'une voix gonflée d'émotion.

-L…je…

- Chut, ne parle pas, repose-toi. Lui conseilla le brun en caressant son front, du moins la partie encore lise.

Surpris d'entendre L parler seul, Matt et W regardèrent à l'intérieur de la pièce. Le roux se tourna immédiatement vers l'infirmière, un regard aussi noir que ceux qu'il adressait d'ordinaire à Lissy et L.

-Vous avez dit « Nous n'avons rien put faire ».

- Pour les brûlures, il va garder une cicatrice à vie.

Elle se fit fusiller du regard par tout le monde, même la pacifiste Linda.

-L…je veux…que…toi…et…moi… Commença le blond difficilement.

- Attends ! S'écria W en rentrant dans la chambre, malgré l'interdiction de l'infirmière qui était de toute façon bien trop occupée à se faire incendiée.

-Quoi ? Interrogea L, intrigué.

- Vous deux, vous êtes faits pour être ensemble. Je me suis trompé du tout au tout, Mello. Vous vous aimez, vous ne devez pas vous séparez, encore moins pour ma jalousie. Et je m'excuse de tout ce que je t'ai dit, après tout ce que j'ai fait tu m'as encore sauvé la vie… Dit la brune, touchée, triste et heureuse à la fois.

- Qu'est-ce que… ? Questionna L.

- J'ai été débile, j'ai dit à Mello que vous n'étiez pas fait pour être ensemble. Qu'il ferait mieux de rompre avec toi ! Expliqua la noire.

Le regard du brun se durcit et la brune préféra partir rapidement. Le détective savait bien qu'elle reviendrait et qu'il aurait des explications, mais pour l'heure, il était bien trop heureux de savoir Mello en vie, lui qui avait cru qu'il allait mourir. Il serait peut-être sa main trop fort, mais Mello lui-même ne s'en plaignait pas.

-Reste…près…de…moi…s'il…te…plait. Murmura le blond en le regardant.

L hocha la tête et lui promit avant d'embrasser ses lèvres. Assurer qu'il ne serait plus séparer de l'homme qu'il aimait, il pouvait se laisser aller à s'endormir ou quoique ce soit. Cela dit, on ne le laissa pas faire. Near déboula dans la chambre et se laissa tomber à côté de L. Mello s'efforça de lui sourire.

-On devrait le laisser seul pour se reposer.

Le blanc hocha tristement la tête. Il n'aimait pas voir son « grand-frère » comme ça.

Trois jours plus tard.

Mello s'était remis de l'accident, il avait toujours ses bandages qui le gênaient, mais il était heureux de pouvoir voir Matt, Near et Linda depuis trois jours. Maintenant, il pouvait profiter pleinement de leur présence.

Et surtout L, L et encore L. Il lui faisait plein de belle promesse, le week-end au love hôtel et bon dieu comme il avait hâte. Avoir été si près de le perdre lui donnait de la force et du courage. Il n'avait pas une seule fois, depuis trois jours, repensé à Daren.

Et les hormones jouant, il en avait envie.

-Quand irons-nous ? Demanda le blond tandis que L venait encore de lui raconter ce qu'il pourrait faire là-bas.

-Sitôt qu'ils me diront que tu peux sortir d'ici.

- Combien de temps ? Soupira Mello.

- Dès que tes brûlures seront guéries. Il pense devoir attendre cinq, six jours encore.

- Mais j'en ai marre d'être là !

L hocha la tête, il pouvait le comprendre. Il passa son doigt sous son œil intact.

-Au moins tu dors et tu n'as plus de cernes. Ca doit être l'effet des médicaments.

- Tu crois ? S'alarma le blond.

Dire qu'il avait cru à une possibilité de renforcer leur couple. Mais il ne pouvait pas abandonner comme ça. Il essaierait de lui être plaisant.

-Oui, mais c'est tant mieux, on devrait peut-être me donner de ses médicaments à moi aussi !

- Ne dit pas ça ! Rigola Mello. C'est une horreur. En plus, le repas c'est…berk quoi ! Geignit-il.

- Je comprends, bientôt tu auras le loisir de te refaire de bon plat !

- Tu ne voudrais pas essayer de cuisiner pour moi ? Questionna le blond.

- Hum, je ne sais pas cuisiner ! Répondit L en caressant sa joue.

Un petit soupir échappa des lèvres de l'adolescent. Il appuya sa joue contre la main pâle. L lui sourit et embrassa tendrement ses lèvres. C'est à cet instant que la porte s'ouvrit. Le petit couple tourna la tête pour voir W. Le regard de L se durcit. Mello posa sa main sur le poignet du brun.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux Lissy ?

- M'excuser ! Je… j'ai très mal compris tout ce qui se passait entre vous. Je pensais agir pour ton bien L. Tu étais malheureux. Expliqua la brune.

- C'est exact…en ce moment je croule sous le travail et je n'avais plus de temps à consacrer à Mello, mais ça va changer. Je trouverais toujours le moyen d'être près de lui. Je l'aime. Je t'aime. Rajouta le brun à l'adresse de Mello.

-Bokumo. (1)

Mello sourit et se glissa un peu plus sous ses couvertures, cherchant le sommeil que son corps lui réclamait. L le regarda attendri. Il joua avec une mèche avant de se tourner vers la jeune femme.

-Je sais que tu as faillit le perdre et que tu m'en veux… je comprendrais si tu ne veux plus me parler.

- Il ne s'agit pas que je ne veuille plus te parler. Mais j'aimerais que tu laisses Mello tranquille dorénavant, je ne conçois plus ma vie sans lui.

- Je sais, je l'ai compris, trop tard… il n'aurait pas risqué sa vie comme ça sinon. Tu me hais, n'est-ce pas ? Questionna la brune avec l'envie de pleurer.

- Je ne te hais pas, je t'aime toujours, mais peut-être moins qu'avant, mais pas pour les raisons que tu crois. Juste parce que Mello à pris beaucoup de place dans mon cœur.

- Je m'y plierais.

- Votre première fois était ensemble ? Questionna le blond qui n'arrivait pas à s'endormir.

- Quoi ? S'écrièrent les deux d'une même voix.

- Je me trompe ?

Lissy rougit et baissa la tête. L passa ses doigts le long de la joue du blond.

-Tu sais, à la base, je suis quand même hétérosexuel.

- Comme moi…mais je t'aime. Cela dit, ça n'explique pas ta relation avec Matsuda.

- C'est parce que c'est toi que j'imaginais, et c'était plus simple de t'imaginer en le faisant avec un homme.

- Je comprends… donc c'est bien elle ta première fois.

- Oui. Mais c'est du passé, je préfère qu'on en parle pas.

- J'aimerais juste savoir W…tu l'aimes ? Tu aimes L comme je l'aime.

- Non ! Bien sûr que non ! Tu l'aimes de trop. Puis, il n'y qu'une micro-once d'amour dans ce que je ressentais. C'est juste la personne la plus importante de mon monde, mais il t'a choisi. C'est normal, tu es quelqu'un de bien, excuse-moi pour tout le mal que je t'ai fait. Avoir montré ton dos, d'avoir traîné dans la boue, avoir essayé de te détruire ! Sans toi, je serais morte je crois. Annonça-t-elle, gêné. Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ?

- Je pensais que j'allais rompre avec L, selon ce que tu m'avais dit…alors je me suis dit que je ne pouvais pas priver L de toi et de moi, sinon ça le détruirait, il fallait que toi au moins, tu survives. Expliqua Mello.

-Tu n'as pas pensé à toi une seconde ? S'étonna W.

- Pas vraiment… je me suis juste dit que…si je mourrais finalement, ce n'était peut-être pas plus mal. Sourit le blond faiblement.

L lui prit les mains, une expression grave sur le visage.

-Ne te laisse jamais mourir.

- Ne t'inquiète pas ! Je ne veux pas t'abandonner comme ça. Plus maintenant, quand j'ai cru que… j'ai repensé à toi et je me suis dit que ses blessures, ce viol, ses attouchement, ça ne faisait rien ! Tant que tu étais là. Souffla Mello avant d'étouffer un bâillement.

- Dors, maintenant. Lui proposa L après avoir embrasser tendrement ses lèvres.

Mello lui sourit et chercha le sommeil en s'appuyant un peu sur lui.

(1)Moi aussi.


	19. Chapitre 18 : Try again

_**Shosei kangosuru.**_

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Romance, shonen-ai, policier.

Couple : Surprise =P

Disclaimers : A part madame Yohame, Aingeal, Tsunemichi, tous les personnages appartiennent à messieurs Ohba et Obata.

* * *

_**Chapitre 18 : Try again.**_

Mello dormait dans l'avion qui l'emmènerait, lui et L, au Japon. Il ne prenait plus de médicament, mais il s'était endormi, n'ayant pas réussi à le faire plus tôt, trop excité par l'idée de pouvoir avoir un week-end avec L. Ca faisait bien deux mois et demi voire trois, donc, être avec lui était un vrai bonheur.

L le regardait attendri, il caressait sa joue, balafrée. La cicatrice n'était pas de toute beauté, mais ça lui donnait un petit charme. Quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait pas définir. Il embrassa son visage et le serra un peu contre lui.

Dans son sommeil le blond se laissa aller dans ses bras. L l'observa, jouant avec ses cheveux, embrassant encore son visage.

-Je t'aime. Murmura le brun à son oreille.

L'adolescent sourit. Mais quelques minutes plus tard, il se réveilla en sursaut, donnant un coup au détective sans le vouloir. Il eut un hoquet et s'excusa.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Interrogea le détective en se frottant le menton.

- Rien…un cauchemar. Je pensais que c'était fini. Mais c'est revenu, mais c'est tellement flou en même temps… Expliqua le blond en se frottant les cheveux.

- Comment ça.

- Je ne veux pas en parler, ni à toi, ni à Matt… je ne me sens pas prêt à raconter ce qu'il m'a fait exactement. T'avoir montré mon dos était déjà horrible pour moi… je suis désolé…

- Je peux comprendre. Sourit L avant de l'embrasser. Oublie-ça.

- J'essaye ! Jura le blond avant de l'embrasser à son tour.

Il sépara leurs lèvres et appuya sa tête sur l'épaule de L.

-Je t'aime tellement.

-Tu es le soleil de mes nuits. Murmura le brun à son oreille avant de la mordiller, pris par une envie irrésistible.

Mello enfoui sa tête contre l'épaule du détective, cachant son gémissement contre son sempiternel pull blanc.

-S'il te plaît. Souffla le blond.

-Excuse-moi.

- Non ça va, je n'ai juste pas envie que ça soit en public je… si il t'arrivait quelque chose. Murmura Mello.

- Pardon ?

- J'ai quinze ans ! Tu en as vingt-cinq, on le savait depuis le début, nous deux…c'est pas possible ! Dit-il avant de secouer la tête.

- Tu reviens sur ses idées ? Questionna L en passant sa main derrière sa nuque.

- Non, je t'aime, je ne veux pas t'abandonner, mais on ne peut pas se montrer.

Du menton, il désigna une jeune femme qui les dévisageait. Remarquant que L la regardait, elle détourna son regard.

-Je ne veux pas te perdre à cause de moi, parce que je suis trop jeune. J'aimerais être plus âgé !

-Ne t'inquiète pas mon amour, plus que neuf mois et personne ne se mettra plus entre nous.

-Mais en faite, pour le love hôtel c'est…un love hôtel, est-ce qu'ils vont nous lisser faire ?

- Qui c'est qu'à vécu au Japon huit ans ? Questionna le brun, amusé.

- Moi. C'est vrai, ils l'acceptent.

Mello sourit de toutes ses dents et se laissa aller dans ses bras, heureux. L'adulte caressa ses cheveux en embrassant de multiple fois son front et ses cheveux.

Le voyage avait été doux et Mello était heureux de trouver sa place dans les bras de L. Ils venaient d'arriver et L prit en charge les bagages. Il avait pris une seule valise pour eux deux comme il ne restait qu'une nuit là-bas.

-J'ai choisi un love hôtel à un endroit génial.

- Ah oui ? Questionna le blond.

- Je t'expliquerais quand on y sera, j'ai fait quelques recherches ! Expliqua le brun avant d'embrasser ses cheveux et de prendre sa main.

L'adolescent sourit et entremêla leurs doigts. Le détective l'emmena jusqu'au dit love hôtel. Bien qu'il paraisse normal, on ne pouvait pas dire que c'était « discret » avec leur grande enseigne avec écrit « love hotel ». Mello regarda l'adulte pour avoir une explication.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a de spéciale ?

- Et bien, tu vois le restaurant là ?

- Oui ?

- C'est là que je t'ai emmené la première fois que je t'ai rencontré. Pour éviter de manger de l'arsenic.

Le visage de Mello s'illumina. Il s'en souvenait maintenant. Il se demandait pourquoi il ne l'avait pas remarqué avant, pourtant ça avait été si important pour lui. Il retint son souffle.

-Ce n'est pas tout ! Dit L.

- Ah non ?

- Selon Tsunemichi, c'était le love hôtel préféré de ta sœur. Elle s'y rendait souvent avec certaine personne, sans jamais couché. Informa le brun.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu me connais si bien ? Demanda le blond, touché.

- Parce que je t'aime.

- J'aimerais te rendre la pareille.

- T'avoir près de moi me rend largement la pareille. Assura le détective en serrant sa main avant de l'attirer vers l'intérieur de l'hôtel.

L s'occupa de payer la chambre tandis que le blond regardait l'intérieur. À nouveau, ça semblait normal. Mello aurait put écouter ce que demandait le brun, il n'avait aucun problème niveau japonais après tout, mais il voulait garder la surprise.

-Vient ! Lui dit une voix à l'oreille.

Mello sursauta avant de sourire à l'adulte qui l'emmena dans la chambre vingt-trois. Cette fois, c'était différent. Le sol était des planches brunes. Il y avait un grand lit double aux draps de satin rouge. Les murs étaient blancs cassés avec des branches en fleur, de cerisier dessinés dessus.

Intrigué, le blond alla voir dans la salle de bain. C'était assez banal, le sol et le plafond fait de carrelage blanc. Il y avait un évier, surmonté d'un miroir, un WC, bien sûr, et une baignoire transparente.

Il s'approcha du miroir, n'ayant pas encore vu son visage depuis le moment fatidique où il s'était blessé. Il s'observa et se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Il retira son t-shirt et regarda la cicatrice, partie brunâtre sur la moitié de son visage qui avait épargné ses lèvres, sur son cou, son épaule, un peu son bras et une bonne partie de son torse, pour résumé, tout son pectoraux gauche devait avoir été touché.

Il se tourna et regarda comme il pouvait dans le miroir. Il y avait quelques gros « ronds » mais aucun ne cachait les ailes d'anges. Il pouvait par contre remarquer avec plaisir qu'il avait caché les initiales « DM ». Il sourit.

C'est torse nu et souriant que le brun le vit en rentrant dans la salle de bain.

-Ca te plait alors ?

- Oh oui ! S'écria le blond en enfilant son t-shirt.

L sourit et l'attira à lui. Mello sourit à son tour et se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour chercher les lèvres du brun. Ce dernier se pencha et l'embrassa tendrement. Le blond répondit au baiser. Le détective passa une main autour de sa taille et l'autre sur sa joue.

Il le souleva ensuite pour l'emmener jusqu'au lit. Il l'embrassa doucement avant de relâcher ses lèvres. Mello papillonna un peu des paupières, il voulait lui montrer qu'il était prêt, mais peut-être n'était-ce pas le moment.

-Tu veux qu'on aille manger ?

- Oui, bien sûr. Peut-être que je pourrais te faire visiter le japon, le quartier du moins, pour une fois que tu as le temps. Proposa Mello.

- Ca me plairait beaucoup. Surtout si j'ai le droit à t'avoir comme guide.

Le blond sourit et l'embrassa. L le serra contre lui tendrement avant de l'emmener jusqu'au restaurant.

L poussa la porte de la chambre d'hôtel, embrassant Mello. Ca leur avait prit comme ça, en pleine rue, folle envie de s'embrasser, ils s'étaient dépêché de rentrer mais L n'avait pas résisté, les simples petits baisers étaient trop peu.

Il espérait franchir une étape dans le baiser ce soir et peut-être plus. Enfin, il essayait dès que l'envie se faisait de l'aider. C'était presque devenu un jeu au final. La résistance de celui qu'il aimait ne le gênait pas, il savait que Mello avait besoin de temps et il l'acceptait parfaitement.

Le brun le poussa gentiment avant de fermer la porte derrière eux. Toujours aussi gentiment, il le poussa jusqu'au lit où Mello se laissa tomber. L grimpa au-dessus de lui, il l'embrassa tendrement, sans laisser son poids écraser le blond.

Mello passa sa main dans les mèches noires, faisant glisser son autre main sur son épaule. L caressa sa hanche. Il l'embrassait toujours plus tendrement. Lentement, il fit passer sa langue contre les lèvres douces du blond.

Un peu chamboulé, l'adolescent ne savait pas quoi faire. Instinctivement, ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent. Ses joues devinrent rouges lorsqu'il sentit une langue contre la sienne et son palais. Il serra un peu plus les mèches brunes. Il ne savait vraiment pas comment réagir, il se contentait d'imiter ce que L faisait avec sa langue.

Il y avait aussi le fait de sentir une boule contre sa cuisse. Mais tout allait bien, il était avec L. Il ne pourrait rien lui arriver. Son amoureux ne lui ferait pas de mal, il s'arrêterait dès qu'il se sentirait mal.

Dire qu'il s'était senti prêt. Mais ce rêve qui était revenu sitôt les effets des médicaments dissipé…enfin, il ferait son possible du moins, comme d'habitude.

Il ne se tendit même pas lorsque la main de L glissa sous son t-shirt. Il apprécia même ce contact alors que L explorait avec douceur, et sans se presser, les mystères de son corps. Il ne tarda pas à rencontrer la peau cicatricielle du ventre. Il la caressa doucement, sentant frémir Mello sous ses doigts.

-Je t'aime. Souffla le brun contre ses lèvres avant d'en reprendre possession.

Encore une fois le blond répondit au baiser, les mains de L se firent douces, remontant doucement le long de son torse. Il effleura le bout de la cicatrice des doigts. Mello lui mordit la lèvre un peu violemment lorsqu'il frôla l'un de ses tétons.

-Dé…désolé.

- Ce n'est rien. Répondit le brun avant de lécher ses lèvres. Tu es sûr que…

- Oui ! Coupa le blond. J'ai été surpris.

L passa sa main sur sa joue.

-Je t'aime. Dit l'adolescent.

Le brun sourit et l'embrassa amoureusement. Il fit glisser lentement son t-shirt vers le haut tout en lui demandant une nouvelle fois un accès à sa bouche. Mello se laissa faire, frémissant toujours sous les caresses.

Après quelques secondes d'un baiser passionné, le brun sépara leurs lèvres. Il posa un baiser sur ses lèvres puis lui ôta son t-shirt avec douceur. Il en profita pour retirer son propre pull avant de venir se recoller contre lui.

Un frisson incontrôlable prit possession du corps de Mello en sentant cette peau contre le sien. Il souffla le prénom de celui qui lui faisait tant plaisir en ce moment. Il l'embrassa tendrement et chercha lui-même à avoir accès à l'intérieur de sa bouche lui-même.

L répondit à son baiser. Il ne se focalisa que sur ce doux baiser jusqu'à ce que le blond lui-même sépare leurs bouches. Le brun embrassa ses lèvres puis descendit jusqu'à embrasser son cou, qu'importait qu'il y ait la brûlure de ce côté-là. Il fit encore descendre ses lèvres.

-Je ne te fais pas mal ?

- Ca va…elle est plus ou moins…guérie. Répondit le blond entre quelques gémissements.

L entreprit de lécher l'un des tétons de celui qu'il aimait. Ce dernier gémit de plus belle, instinctivement il serra les draps dans ses mains à défaut de le faire avec ses cheveux pour éviter de le blesser.

Mello aurait voulu lui rendre l'appareil, mais il ne savait pas quoi faire. Lentement, L descendit le long de son torse pour aller apposer de multiples baiser autour de son nombril. Il entreprit de déboutonner le jeans de Mello.

Il le fit glisser tout comme son slip. Il passa ses doigts le long de la hampe lisse. Mello poussa un gémissement qui ne semblait plus être aussi jouissif. Les lèvres du brun effleurèrent son sexe.

-Non arrête ! Demanda Mello affoler.

Le brun se redressa pour le regarder. Le blond le fixait en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

-Je m'arrête là ? Questionna le brun.

- Non… essaie de continuer, s'il te plaît. Mais pas ça…

-Sûr ?

- Oui. Je t'arrêterais si ça ne va pas.

- D'accord mon cœur. Répondit le détective avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

Mello répondit au baiser jusqu'à ce que le brun écarte leurs lèvres. Il tâcha d'humecter ses doigts. Il savait bien que le blond pouvait se rebuter au dernier moment. Avec tendresse, il fit glisser ses mains vers son intimité. Il entreprit d'un entré un et observa le visage de Mello pour voir s'il ne lui faisait pas mal.

Le blond se mordait deux doigts qu'il avait portés à sa bouche. Ce n'était pas la douleur qu'on lisait sur son visage, mais la peur, l'anxiété.

-Tu veux que j'arrête là ? Questionna L qui ne voulait lui faire aucun mal.

- Je… oui, s'il te plaît, je suis…

- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser ! Assura le brun en retirant son doigt et venant l'embrasser. Je comprends tes douleurs.

- Mais je ne veux pas te laisser comme ça ! Dit le blond en désignant son entrejambe où l'on voyait une boule.

- Pardon ?

- Je… je peux faire un truc pour te soulager ? C'est à cause de moi si on est allé si loin…

- Bien sûr que non, j'aurais put m'arrêter avant, mais j'avais envie de toi.

Mello s'appuya contre lui et glissa sa main dans son pantalon.

-Mello ne te sens pas obligé de…

Le blond le coupa de ses lèvres. Il fit des va et vient de sa main, L le serra contre lui, gémissant sous les attentions de celui qu'il aimait.

-Arrête. Lui souffla L.

- Tu n'aimes pas ?

- Si, j'adore. Mais je ne veux pas…

- Si c'est la seule chose que je peux faire, je le ferais dès que tu voudras. Assura Mello avant de l'embrasser, continuant ses mouvements.

L tâcha de répondre au baiser, ses gémissements lui échappant de ses lèvres sans cesse. Le brun se libéra contre sa main. Le blond la retira, stoppa le baiser et observa le liquide sur sa main.

-Je vais te chercher du papier toilette.

-Merci. Répondit le blond, lui souriant.

L embrassa tendrement.

-C'est moi qui te remercie.

Le sourire de l'adolescent redoubla, le détective se rendit dans la salle de bain. Mello regarda sa main. Il se souvenait du goût horrible de celui de Daren et le sien qui lui avait semblé horrible, peut-être à cause de la situation. Mais celui de L ? Celui de celui qu'il aimait.

Il tira la langue et l'approcha de la substance. Il ferma les yeux et se lécha un doigt.

-Tu fais quoi ? Demanda le brun, surpris.

- Je goûtais…c'est…parce que c'est toi ! Assura Mello avec un petit sourire.

L vint s'asseoir à côté de lui et lui essuya la main. Il l'embrassa tendrement.

-Tu es le meilleur.

- C'est rien. C'est normal, c'est toi ! Sourit le blond.

Il l'embrassa à son tour et se rendit compte de sa nudité. Il attrapa les bras pour se cacher avec.

-Tu veux qu'on aille prendre une douche ensemble mon cœur ?

- Je veux bien !

L l'aida à se lever. Il le débarrassa des draps, il l'embrassa doucement. Il ne se lassait jamais du contact des lèvres du blond contre les siennes. Il l'entraîna dans la salle de bain et fit couler l'eau.

Mello lui tira la langue et n'hésita pas à ajouter du bain moussant et quelques herbes qui sentaient bon. L termina de se déshabille avant d'attraper le blond et de le porter dans ses bras.

Mello poussa un petit cri mais passa ses bras autour de son cou. Il embrassa ses lèvres, ses joues, son nez, murmurant entre chaque baiser un « je t'aime ».

Il l'aimait. L l'aimait. Il était persuadé d'avoir sa place dans ce monde, malgré les douleurs, les envies de mourir. Non, maintenant, il voulait vivre, tout simplement vivre pour rester à son côté, toujours !


	20. Chapitre 19 :

_**Shosei kangosuru.**_

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Romance, shonen-ai, policier.

Couple : Surprise =P

Disclaimers : A part madame Yohame, Aingeal, Tsunemichi, tous les personnages appartiennent à messieurs Ohba et Obata.

* * *

_**Chapitre 19 : Inconnu et planning.**_

-Je ne comprends pas. Dit Matt en relevant les yeux de sa console quelques secondes.

- Je sais, c'est fait pour, c'est une surprise. Répondit Mello en jetant une liasse de papier sur son lit.

Near se pencha pour le regarder. Voir le prix et tout. Mello, âgé de dix-huit ans depuis deux jours, venait de s'acheter une maison. Elle avait été achetée par L lui-même, ou bien était-ce par Watari. Mais bref, Mello avait fait l'allusion de désiré une maison à lui à L, en connaissance de cause, et il l'avait emmené voir diverses maisons jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve ce qu'il voulait.

Il avait un peu joué la carte de la manipulation, mais il savait qu'il serait pardonné après tout. Ayant prévu quelque chose.

Mello se laissa tomber sur sa chaise à son ordinateur. Il alluma son ordinateur et se tourna vers ses deux amis pendant qu'il s'activait.

-Pourquoi tu ne vas pas vivre avec L, tu l'aimes, non. Il doit revenir aujourd'hui d'une mission en Russie, tu devrais lui consacré du temps et au lieu de ça… et bein, tu vas faire ta pendaison de crémaillère. Dit le blanc en fixant les feuilles.

- C'est là que tiendra ma surprise.

- Tu ne devrais pas faire ça ! Protesta l'albinos.

- Je fais ce que je veux, Near. Je ne fais aucun mal, je n'ai pour but que faire plaisir, je ne vois pas où est le problème. Dit Mello d'un ton un peu énervé.

- Personne ne comprends ce que tu veux faire, excuse-nous d'être interloqué. Tu dis aimer L comme un fou, ne pas pouvoir t'en passer et tu vas te faire payer une maison grandiose, pour je ne sais combien de personne, alors que L loue un petit appartement depuis des années. Comprends qu'on soit perdu. Expliqua Matt en remontant ses lunettes dans ses cheveux.

- Vous comprendrez ce soir ! Maintenant, j'en ai marre de répondre à des questions.

- Tu as rendu ton rapport pour l'enquête ? Questionna le blanc.

- Hum, non. Je vais le faire maintenant, que ça soit clôturé avant que je ne doive filer à la maison.

-Tu viendras quand même nous voir ? Questionna doucement le roux.

- J'ai pas dit que j'en avais marre des questions ? Lança Mello en se tournant vers son ordinateur.

- Hum c'est vrai. Mais, tu pourrais quand même me le dire.

- Bien sûr que je viendrais te voir, crétin ! Et toi aussi Sheepy, alors fais pas cette mine. Dit le blond en jetant un coup d'œil dans son miroir.

Il se regarda et se tira la langue, il avait toujours cette horrible cicatrice, quoique, pas si horrible. Elle avait presque la couleur de sa peau, juste un peu plus rose, rappelant la couleur de ses muscles.

Mello se connecta sur son adresse de détective, grande joie qu'ils avaient à partir de dix-sept ans. Matt aurait bientôt la sienne. Mello n'allait pas trop souvent dessus, il prétextait le manque d'épreuve pour être auprès de L. Il semblait plus doué dans l'aide que dans l'exécution d'un travail seul.

Il soupira en voyant qu'il avait plusieurs messages. Trois d'un homme pour qui il venait de finir une enquête et qui le pressait depuis deux semaines. Avantage aussi de ne jamais ouvrir sa boîte. Il lut les mails pour l'amusement plus qu'autre chose. Avant de passer au dernier mail, un nouvel expéditeur.

« _Bien le bonjour, _

_J'ai besoin de l'aide d'un détective qui aura la bonté de garder mon identité secrète. _

_C'est assez important pour moi, mais je n'ai pas vraiment d'argent._

_J'ai cherché pendant des jours avant d'enfin tomber sur vous. J'ai lu rapidement ce qu'il était écrit sur vous. Vous avez fait de rares enquête, c'est pour ça que je compte sur vous. _

_Donnez-moi votre réponse rapidement s'il vous plaît, je vous dirais dès lors qui je suis, ce que j'aimerais que vous fassiez pour moi et nous conviendrons d'un prix. _

_Vous pouvez bien sûr m'en demander plus avant d'accepter. _

_Je vous fais amplement confiance._

_Bien à vous. »_

Mello se passa une main dans les cheveux. Il se mordilla la lèvre avant d'attraper un carré de chocolat qu'il mit en bouche. Il croqua dedans machinalement avant de taper sa réponse.

_« Bonjour, bonsoir, _

_Donnez-moi de plus ample information et j'accepterais peut-être. _

_Vous n'êtes pas obliger de me dire votre nom, je me fous bien pour qui je travaille tant que je suis payer. »_

On ne pouvait pas dire qu'il parlait beaucoup dans ses mails professionnels. Il grogna avant de taper son enquête puis de se rendre dans sa future maison. Il reprit la peine de l'observer. Elle était grande aux murs blancs, contrastant avec lui.

Il entra et accrocha sa veste en jeans sur le porte-manteau dans l'entrée. Les murs étaient tous blancs, si ce n'est dans sa chambre où ils étaient gris foncé presque noirs. Il alla préparer sa future petite fête. Mais en fin de compte, il n'y aurait guère grand monde. Matt, Near, W, peut-être, et L bien sûr.

Quelques heures plus tard, Mello venait ouvrir à Matt et Near. Le blond se prit la tête dans les mains et reboutonna correctement le pyjama du blanc.

-Vous êtes pas croyable vous. Soupira le blond.

-Désolé que nous on ait une vie sexuelle ! Répondit Matt.

- Bein, c'est cousi cousa, chez moi.

- Il faudrait que tu me racontes ! Sourit le roux.

- Hors de question, c'est mes affaires privées ! Protesta Mello en fermant violemment la porte.

- Mais on l'a bien fait devant toi.

- Ca c'est parce que vous squattez mon lit pour ça ! Et c'est pas ma faute non plus si vous êtes tellement grave que vous pouvez pas attendre que je sois pas là pour vous sautez dessus.

- Mais ! Protesta Matt.

- J'ai dit non ! Va demander à L, peut-être qu'il te répondra !

- Ok, marché conclu ! Lança Matt en allant voir la maison en tirant Near derrière lui.

Mello soupira et les suivit pour voir s'il n'allait pas faire encore des conneries. Il en profita pour leur montrer la maison rapidement. W et L, eux l'avait déjà vue, puisqu'ils l'avaient un peu aidé à la mettre à son goût.

Après une vingtaine de minutes, Mello pu aller ouvrir à Lissy. Elle le serra dans ses bras. Depuis l'accident, elle avait essayé de connaître Mello et finalement, ils s'étaient apprécié, par contre toute l'animosité qu'elle avait, avait dut retomber sur Matt. Sans doute parce qu'elle devait détester les gens qui s'approchent de ceux qu'elle aime.

La fête débuta et Mello attendait avec anxiété L. Viendrait-il seulement. Ca allait pourtant faire deux mois qu'ils ne s'étaient plus vu. Il y avait aussi le problème qu'il aurait put avoir une autre enquête qui l'eut intéressé, mais dans ce cas-là, il l'aurait prévenu.

Mello songeait, vers vingt-trois heures, à virer tout le monde de sa maison lorsqu'on sonna. Il alla ouvrir l'air triste. Mais son visage s'illumina en voyant L.

-L, je t'attendais !

- Désolé, j'ai du discuter longuement avec la personne qui avait eut besoin de mon aide et une autre enquête vient de m'intéresser, je dois partir demain à Los Angeles. Je venais juste te dire bonjour puis partir pour essayer de dormir un peu.

- Mais…

- Désolé. Dit le brun avant de l'embrasser.

- L, j'aimerais que tu viennes vivre ici avec moi ! Je ne l'ai acheté que pour ça, pour qu'on vive ensemble dans une maison à nous ! Informa Mello d'une traite.

- Pardon ?

- Ca serait un problème en moins pour le bail. Et tu pourras partir plusieurs mois sans te soucier qu'on t'ennuie ou pas.

- Et tu vivrais ici, seul quand je ne suis pas là ?

- Oui ! Enfin, sauf si je peux te suivre.

- Je ne préfère pas t'emmener avec moi. De peur que tu te blesses encore ! Soupira L.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, je suis le roi pour me blesser.

L passa ses doigts sur la cicatrice.

-Bien sûr, si tu ne veux pas… je comprendrais.

- Ne dit pas de chose aussi stupide. Je t'aime, bien sûr que je veux vivre avec toi ! Si j'avais su à quoi servirait cette maison ! Tu aurais quand même put me le dire !

- Je voulais que ça reste une surprise.

- Tu es adorable. Souris L avant de l'embrasser.

Le brun n'y tint plus, il le serra contre lui, le soulevant légèrement du sol. Ça changeait du petit garçon qui lui arrivait difficilement à la moitié du torse, à présent, il avait juste une tête de moins que lui, c'était plus simple comme ça pour s'embrasser et tout ce qui s'en suivait.

-Tu veux rester maintenant ?

- Bien sûr ! Je ramènerais mes affaires de Los Angeles. Je te connais bien, je suppose que les quelques vêtements que je ne trouvais plus, tu me les avais dérobés ?

- Bingo !

Mello sourit avant de l'embrasser amoureusement, fermant la porte du bout des doigts. S'en suivit, quand leurs lèvres se séparèrent, quelques minutes à se dire « je t'aime » dans le hall d'entrée.

-Et alors ? Résonna la voix de Lissy.

Ils regardèrent tout deux l'importune. Elle sourit.

-Tu lui as demandé c'est ça ? Questionna-t-elle.

- Oui ! Répondit Mello.

La noire parut surprise, elle fixa L et en un clin d'œil compris. Elle sourit et applaudit, elle ne savait pas pourquoi d'ailleurs. Le blond s'était dit qu'elle avait du comprendre à quoi servait la maison. Mais il avait tout d'un coup un doute.

-Ah, c'est toi qui avais un truc à me demander ?

- Non…ce n'est rien, je voulais qu'on soit définitivement ensemble, qu'on habite ensemble. Mentit L. Tu as pris les devant.

Mello sourit.

-Bien, tu veux que je vire tout le monde et que je te fasse un truc rapide avant que tu n'ailles te coucher.

-Je veux bien, mais j'aimerais essayer la douche ou le bain avec toi aussi.

Mello sourit encore une fois, il embrassa L et reposa enfin pied à terre. Il se sépara de lui et fila à l'étage.

W sembla gênée et préféra donc sortir en vitesse de la maison. Bientôt Mello arriva avec ses deux amis. Matt se posta devant L avec un grand sourire.

-Comment ça se passe côté sexe ? Mello s'est décrispé.

- Non.

- Vous ne faites pas l'amour.

- Non. Mais ça Mello à déjà dû te le dire. Répondit L.

- Mello a dit que vous aviez une vie sexuelle, ça se résume à quoi ? Questionna Matt.

- Est-ce que je te demande ce que tu fais avec Near ?

- Bein, des trucs normaux quoi. Je fais pas entrer dans les détails non plus.

- Ce ne sont pas tes oignions, Matt.

Mello soupira et poussa ses amis dehors. Il se tourna vers L et s'appuya contre la porte.

-Pourquoi ça l'intéresse ? Demanda le brun.

- Je sais pas trop… j'ai abandonner avec lui tu sais…

Mello sourit et l'embrassa. Il l'attira jusqu'à l'étage et entreprit de s'occuper de lui.

Une bonne heure plus tard, Mello regardait L dormir. Il sortit son ordinateur et l'alluma. On lui avait proposé une enquête, il avait peut-être une chance de s'occuper pendant que L ne serait pas là.

Il sourit en voyant qu'il y avait une réponse. Il ouvrit directement le fichier.

«_Merci de votre réponse si rapide, _

_Il s'agirait d'une collection d'information diverses à propos d'une grosse bande. _

_C'est facile de la reconnaître, elle fait presque de l'ombre à la mafia et les fait passer pour des enfants de cœur. _

_Il s'agirait d'aller à Los Angeles, je vous paierais le billet s'il le faut. _

_Merci d'avance. »_

Mello se retint de sauter au plafond. Il devait d'abord répondre au mail puis il pourrait annoncer à L qu'il ne comptait pas le lâcher.

_« Je vous en prie, _

_J'accepte cette enquête, je ferais tout mon possible. Je serais, d'ici demain, à Los Angeles. J'attends de vous des coordonnées ou autre qui pourrait me faciliter la tâche dans la mesure du possible. Je présent, que vous ne m'aviez rien dit de peur que je divulgue des informations, ce que je comprends parfaitement. Vous pouvez me faire confiance, je ne dirais rien de cette affaire et je travaillerais au plus vite possible sans me détourner du travail que vous me demander. _

_Envoyez-moi tout ça dès que vous pouvez, ne vous voyez pas obligé de me payer le billet d'aller, ça sera inutile. Quand aux frais de payement, nous pouvons voir ça après le travail achevé. Mais personnellement, des petits sommes de deux milles dollars l'enquête, voire des tablettes de chocolat offertes me suffisent largement. _

_Au revoir. »_

Mello sourit, ferma son ordinateur et se rendit jusqu'au lit où son amoureux dormait à moitié nu. Il fit passer ses mains sur son torse imberbe et souffla sur son cou. Sachant que c'était le genre d'attention qui réveillait son amant, mais peut-être un peu en chaleur.

-Laisse-moi dormir. Grogna L.

- En faite, c'est parce que…

- Quoi ? Questionna le brun en s'efforçant d'ouvrir les yeux.

- Je viens à Los Angeles avec toi !

- Hors de question Mello, je ne veux pas en parler.

- C'est pour le travail, on m'a demandé une enquête à Los Angeles. Mais si tu veux pas de moi, je me trouverais un appart ou quoi là-bas. Assura Mello.

L l'attira contre lui.

-J'ai tendance à oublier que toi aussi tu travailles maintenant. Si c'est comme ça, ça sera un plaisir de pouvoir être avec toi. Je t'aime.

- Je t'aime. Répondit Mello en tirant les couvertures pour les couvrir tout les deux.

Mello s'étira en sortant de l'avion. Ils se rendirent jusqu'aux tapis roulant. Lui et L avaient pris deux, trois valises ne sachant pas combien de temps ils resteraient à Los Angeles.

-C'est quoi ton enquête ? Questionna le blond.

- Secret ! Et toi ?

- Je sais pas, je dois prendre les informations dès qu'on arrive.

- Tu ne sais pas ? Il s'agit peut-être de quelque chose de dangereux. Releva L.

- Je n'ai pas peur !

- Même si tu risques ta vie ?

- Pas peur.

- Oh, j'ai l'impression de voir un petit bout de huit ans.

- Il a bien grandi maintenant, et il t'aime.

- Je l'aime aussi. Sourit L avant de l'embrasser.

-Est-ce que tu le tromperais avec moi ? Plaisanta Mello.

- Bien sûr que non. Je t'aime, Mello. Souffla L avant de le serrer contre lui pour l'embrasser encore une fois avec tendresse.

Le brun l'enlaça amoureusement alors que le blond répondait à son baiser. Ils ne s'attardèrent pas trop longtemps. Le brun lui prit la main et entrelaça leur doigt avant de l'entraîné jusqu'à l'appartement. C'était une toute petite chose, après tout, L n'avait pas besoin de beaucoup de place et n'avait pas pensé être avec Mello.

-Je vais commencer à travailler si ça ne te dérange pas. Dit le brun en s'installant sur le lit.

-T'inquiète pas, je dois m'y mettre aussi.

Mello vint se mettre près de lui et sortit son propre ordinateur. Il l'alluma mais s'appuya un peu contre l'épaule de L. Ce dernier lui accorda un baiser avant de se mettre à travailler.

Le blond sourit avant de se concentrer sur son propre ordinateur. Il alla voir rapidement le mail de son « employeur » histoire de savoir tout ce qu'il devait savoir.

_« Encore une fois merci,_

_Il s'agit d'un groupe d'une vingtaine de personne dont j'ai un doute sur leur plan. Je pense qu'ils comptent détruire la mafia, il faut savoir que je fais partie de la mafia moi-même. Je suis Rod Ross, leur patron. _

_Cela va peut-être vous effrayer et vous aller peut-être essayer de me dénoncer, mais vous ne m'arrêterez pas._

_Il faut savoir que cette organisation est assez bien planquée, et que j'aurais besoin de savoir qui ils sont, le nombre exacte, leur arme, leur pratique, tout ce genre de chose. Je vous laisse faire ce que vous devez faire, merci de souvent me parler de l'avancée de l'affaire. _

_Quant au paiement, si j'en suis satisfait, faisons moitié, moitié. Un ou deux kilos de chocolat et dans les deux mils dollars._

_Je vous remercie d'avance. _

_Bien à vous._

_Rod. »_

Mello fit quelques recherches.

-Ca avance ton enquête ? Questionna L.

- Hum ? Oui, oui ! Je dois être assez…loin. A environ quatre-vingt pourcent. Et toi ?

- J'ai fini !

- En deux semaines, t'es rapide. Sourit Mello.

- Hum, mais toi aussi, tu sais, tu as déjà presque fini ton travail.

- Bof, c'est pas grand-chose, c'est du travail de recherche sur terrain.

- Aujourd'hui, tu n'y vas pas ?

- Non, j'envoie mon rapport, et j'y retourne demain. Je devrais avoir fini d'ici une grosse semaine au pire. Répondit le blond avant de couper son ordi.

Il s'étira et jeta un coup d'œil sur l'heure. Il se leva pour entreprendre d'aller faire le repas. Mais le brun l'attrapa par les hanches pour l'attirer sur ses jambes.

-Reste près de moi ! Tu n'auras qu'a faire un repas instantané.

- Avec tout le sucre que tu bouffes ? Mauvaise idée.

- Ce n'est pas une fois qui va me porter préjudice.

- Une fois… ça se fait de plus en plus souvent. Soupira Mello.

- C'est de ta faute !

- Ma faute ? S'étrangla le blond.

- Oui ! Si tu n'étais pas aussi magnifique, aussi beau, je n'aurais pas envie de passer tout mon temps avec toi et de t'empêcher de t'éloigner de moi.

- Mais tu vas t'ennuyer pendant que je fini l'enquête. Dit Mello après l'avoir embrasser.

- Pour une fois que c'est dans ce sens là ! Je peux bien attendre. De toute façon, pour l'instant plus aucune affaire ne m'intéresse.

- Tu es quand même assez… égoïste.

- Je ne le cache pas, immature et mauvais perdant aussi.

- Mais je t'aime !

L souris et embrassa la commissure de ses lèvres avant de l'embrasser amoureusement. Mello répondit à son baiser en se blottissant contre lui.

-Mello. Murmura le brun d'un ton que le blond connaissait bien.

-D'accord. Souffla le jeune homme avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

Mello boucla sa dernière valise avant d'aller se laisser tomber sur le lit. Il avait enfin fini cette enquête. Ça lui avait pris une semaine de plus que ce qu'il avait prévu, peut-être parce qu'il passait plus de temps à profiter de la présence de L plutôt qu'à ça, malgré ce qu'il avait dit à Rod.

-C'est fait ! Cria le blond.

- Parfait. On va être dans les temps. Lui répondit L qui vint chercher ses bagages.

- Ne te force pas, tu as déjà tout les tiens. Protesta le jeune homme.

- Laisse-moi faire, et viens, qu'on ne soit pas trop tard.

- Oui chef ! Lança Mello avant de prendre le peu de bagage qui restait.

Ils se rendirent à l'aéroport où L prit les billets et confia les bagages pour qu'ils soient monté dans l'avion. L entraîna ensuite Mello dans l'espace restauration. Ils commandèrent des tas de sucreries diverses pour L et du chocolat et du cacao chaud pour Mello.

L regarda l'homme de sa vie en coin. Ca y était, ils étaient de retour à Winchester, ils pourraient aller dans leur maison. Un long mois c'était écoulé, et il avait envie de se poser quelque part avec Mello. Et, comme il lui avait dit, il n'avait trouvé aucune enquête qui avait attiré son regard, on pouvait dire qu'il était tout à lui en quelques sortes.

L lui attrapa la main et l'emmena jusqu'au tapis roulant pour qu'ils prennent leur bagages. Sans même attendre plus longtemps, le brun entraîna son amoureux jusqu'à leur maison. N'ayant pas encore les clés, il laissa à Mello le bon soin d'ouvrir la porte.

Le détective observa un peu le hall. Il se demandait si c'était le moment. Il tourna la tête pour voir Mello lui sourire.

-On peut officiellement dire qu'on vit ensemble maintenant.

- C'est vrai. Répondit le brun avant de l'embrasser.

Mello répondit à son baiser en se collant contre son corps. Le détective lâcha les valises et le souleva du sol sans réel problème.

-Je t'en demande beaucoup, non ? Réalisa L, sentant l'envie revenir.

- Non, c'est normal, c'est de ma faute si j'arrivais… Commença Mello.

Il se tut et secoua la tête avant de l'embrasser à multiple reprise.

-Est-ce que ce qu'on fait, tu l'aimes ?

- Tu aimes… alors on peut dire que j'aime d'un certain côté…

- Mello…

- Ce n'est pas déplaisant, mais je n'aime pas, parce que… je peux pas m'empêcher de penser à lui. Ca me fait mal. Je fais des efforts pour toi.

- Je ne veux pas que tu en fasses. Dit L en posant Mello au sol pour poser ses mains sur ses épaules.

- Mais…

- Je ne veux pas que tu te forces. Je ne veux pas te faire du mal. Pas t'obliger à me faire des choses qui tu répugnes. Je veux que ça soit naturel pour toi et que ça soit aussi un plaisir pour toi. Expliqua L plantant ses yeux dans les siens.

- Puisque je te dis que ça me fais plaisir ! Parce que ça te fait plaisir. Je ne me force pas. Je ne veux pas te voir frustré. S'écria Mello en lui tournant le dos pour partir, fuyant la conversation qui l'énervait.

- Tu n'aurais pas plutôt peur que je te trompe si tu ne fais pas ça ? Demanda L, lui attrapant l'épaule pour le tourner vers lui. Ne me fuie pas !

- Je sais bien que tu ne me tromperas pas ! Rétorqua le blond.

- C'est déjà une bonne chose.

- Parce que si tu le faisais, je te tuerais ! Siffla le jeune homme.

- Tu es sérieux ?

- Très ! Mentit Mello.

Le détective observa le pantalon de cuir de Mello.

-Tu n'as pas d'arme.

Le blond le dévisagea avec un air amusé. Il fit tomber son pantalon et L ne put s'empêcher de regarder ses jambes satinées, leur forme. Son regard partit de la cheville pour remonter lentement, ses yeux croisèrent les marques blanchâtres sur l'intérieur de ses cuisses pour enfin tomber sur le couteau. Sa vieille dague que Matt lui avait offerte qui avait été souillée ce jour là.

Contre sa cuisse, comme toujours. L devinait qu'il n'avait pas pris son vieux Smith and wesson qu'il affectionnait tant, voulant éviter qu'on le remarque. Ce que le détective se demandait aussi, c'était comment il était passé en Amérique avec le métal sur lui.

L se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Il posa sa main sur le ventre plat de Mello avant de faire glisser sa main pour qu'elle ait se loger dans son dos. Il attira le blond à lui avant de l'embrasser passionnément.

Il le renversa doucement pour l'allonger à même le sol.

-Désolé, je suis un peu obsédé. Réalisa L.

- C'est rien, je t'aime comme ça. Juste… ne va pas jusqu'au bout, hein ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas, mais je compte bien te faire prendre un peu de plaisir quitte à ce qu'on y passe des heures.

- T'es pas sérieux ! Lança Mello.

- Oh que si ! Répondit le détective avant de l'embrasser à nouveau.

C'était assez dérangeant mais il aimait ça aussi. Cette façon dont il voulait lui faire plaisir.


	21. Chapitre 20: Le retour d'Aingeal

_**Shosei kangosuru.**_

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Romance, shonen-ai, policier.

Couple : Surprise =P

Disclaimers : A part madame Yohame, Aingeal, Tsunemichi, tous les personnages appartiennent à messieurs Ohba et Obata.

_**Chapitre 20 : Le retour d'Aingeal.**_

Mello était occupé sur msn, dans la Wammy's House. Depuis qu'il avait exécuté son enquête pour Rod, ils étaient restés en contact. Ils se parlaient régulièrement, au moins une fois par semaine. Il avait beau être mafieux, Mello s'entendait très bien avec lui, ses pratiques se rapprochaient du genre de pratique qu'il pouvait avoir, ne fus qu'en imagination.

Il était officiellement, ou presque, en couple avec L, alors ça aurait été bizarre de voir le grand L sortir avec quelqu'un qui pouvait blesser quelqu'un sans aucuns soucis. Ils avaient d'ailleurs décidé de définitivement taire que la mort de Raito Yagami lui était due, même à leur ami. On ne savait jamais.

Mello était à la Wammy's House en ce jour car L était partit pour vérifier quelque chose pour une mission à venir sur place. Mello n'avait pas envie d'être seul alors il avait prit son ordinateur et s'était rendu à l'orphelinat. Bien que pour l'instant Matt et Near était très occupé.

Le blond sursauta violemment et ferma d'un coup sec son ordinateur en sentant un baiser sur sa joue. Il se tourna pour voir le roux qui reboutonnait son jeans.

-Je suis tout à toi, kotenshi. Sourit le hackeur avant de se laisser tomber sur son lit.

Il s'alluma une cigarette sur laquelle il tira quelques coups.

-Martha est venu nous déranger. Elle a piqué une de ses crises, si t'avait vu ça. C'était d'un marrant. Là, elle engueule un peu Near parce que tu vois…

- Non ! Je ne veux pas savoir dans quel position vous pouvez bien…erk ! Ca y est, j'ai l'image.

Matt rigola avant de se lever et de venir mettre son visage juste en face de celui de son meilleur ami.

-Tu ne devrais pas laisser ton amoureux se faire engueuler.

- Je sais, mais il m'a dit de venir t'annoncer la nouvelle.

- Quelle nouvelle ?

- Martha ne sait pas que tu es là, je crois qu'elle n'a pas encore tilté que tu sortais avec notre idole à tous. Bref… L va être sur une grosse enquête. Il doit aller à Ayr.

- A Ayr ? Mais c'est super loin ! Comme c'est une super grosse enquête, il va pas vouloir que je vienne sinon je vais le « distraire » comme monsieur dit. Non mais c'est pas de ma faute si monsieur est un pervers ! Grommela Mello.

- Il te veut.

- Ah ?

- Oui d'ailleurs, il te veut genre il te veut…ou plutôt, il te veut.

- L n'est pas quelqu'un d'aussi plat voyons.

- Bien sûr, il t'a déjà dit « je te veux » avoue.

- Roh, oui ! Mais bon ! Il me veut dans l'enquête ?

- Oui, il s'agit d'infiltration. Il est fort probable que Near et moi on vienne avec toi. Enfin, ça il doit en parler tout à l'heure. Et je crois qu'il va annoncer que vous êtes ensemble.

- Ne dit pas ça, tu sais bien que ce n'est pas le cas. Il est loin de le dire. De toute façon qu'est-ce que ça peut faire qu'on soit ensemble ou pas. Grogna Mello.

Le roux s'agenouilla et posa sa tête, après avoir retiré sa cigarette, sur les cuisses de Mello. Ce dernier eut un sursaut mais fini par se calmer.

-Je crois que je vais demander Near en mariage.

- Ah bon ? S'étonna Mello.

- Je l'aime, je veux vivre toute ma vie avec lui, je veux le demander en mariage et puis qu'on se trouve une maison.

- Je suis persuadé qu'il sera très heureux de cette demande.

- Je l'espère.

Mello lui sourit et le roux répondit au sourire. Martha ne tarda à entrer dans la pièce, suivie de Near.

-L est là. Il aimerait vous voir vous trois. Dépêchez-vous, je vais aller chercher Linda.

Martha partit et les deux plus âgés haussèrent un sourcil. Matt se redressa avant d'aider Mello à se lever à son tour. Ils descendirent dans le hall, avec Near, où L les attendaient.

Lorsque le brun fit son amoureux il sourit et lui tendit les bras. Mello lâcha la main de Matt et se jeta littéralement dans les bras de L qui manqua de tomber mais ignora cela pour embrasser le blond.

-C'est pas vrai ! Soupira la voix de Martha.

L reposa le blond et le tourna de manière à le tenir dans ses bras mais voir les trois jeunes et Martha devant lui. La vieille femme s'étonna de voir que c'était L qui embrassait Mello. Elle eut l'impression d'avoir la tête qui tournait et préféra partir.

-Bon voilà, je vais faire une enquête à Ayr. Il s'agit d'une agence de mannequinat. Mannequin, top modèle tout ça. Depuis bientôt deux, trois semaines, certaines jeunes filles meurent. Elles sont tuées visiblement avec de l'arsenic. Annonça L en lança un petit regard à Mello.

Ce fut immédiat, il fut prit d'un rire ironique, sans joie, jaune. Near et Linda s'étonnèrent de ce brusque rire de la part du blond.

-Sérieux ? Demanda Mello.

- Totalement. J'aimerais que vous m'aidiez tous ici. Matt il s'agirait sans doute que tu prennes les photos ou quelque chose du genre. J'espère que tu n'es pas trop nul de ce côté-là, c'est de manière à ce que tu puisses trafiquer les appareils électroniques.

- Okay, aucun problème pour moi, je suis plutôt doué pour prendre des photos, même si je pourrais être encore meilleur. Répondit Matt.

-Mello, j'aimerais que tu sois mannequin, mais comme tu t'en doutes, c'est pour les femmes. Il faudra donc, si tu l'acceptes, que tu travestisses.

-T'inquiète j'accepte…

- Near, j'aimerais que tu t'occupes de suivre Mello partout où qu'il aille. Pas en tant que manager, mais plutôt comme un ami, ou un petit frère, comme tu veux. Pour que tu puisses analyser ce qu'il ne pourra pas faire, car il y a quand même une centaine de personne qui vont et viennent. Mais tu n'as pas le physique approprié pour pouvoir te fondre dans la masse et sa fera une divergence d'opinion, Near verra de l'extérieur, tandis que Mello verra de l'intérieur.

-Et moi ? Demanda Linda d'une petite voix.

- Tu es une fille.

- Merci de le remarquer…

- Tu vas emmener Mello faire les boutiques puis le maquiller et l'aider à choisir ses tenues. Du moins pour le premier jour, après tu verras si tu veux continuer avec nous.

- D'accord. On va s'amuser Mello. Sourit Linda.

- Ils recherchent des modèles et des photographes, il n'y aura donc aucun doute, mais pour être sûr, Matt je vais te donner l'adresse de la maison, et tu t'y rendras pour te faire engager. Tu es pistonné par Watari, j'ai une lettre pour toi. Mello, tu devras prouver tes valeurs toi-même. Il y a trois chambre dont deux avec lit double, ainsi Linda si tu veux rester il n'y aura aucun problème. Quant à moi, j'oubliais, je me présenterais comme le manager de Mello. Tout est compris ?

- Oui ! Répondirent quatre voix.

- Parfait on se rejoint au pire, demain, à la maison, Matt d'accord.

Isabelle, elle faisait tout son possible pour être jolie, mais elle se trouvait moche, avec toutes ses tâches de rousseurs qui ne la lâchait plus depuis son adolescence, avec ses cheveux mal coiffé et encore pire lorsqu'ils étaient long. Elle était un peu enveloppée et cachait son corps, elle n'avait aucune poitrine, enfin elle ne pointait pas hors de sa légère couche de graisse, elle se coupait les ongles court de peur qu'on se moque d'elle si elle les portait longs comme les modèles. Et pourtant elle essayait d'être branché, d'attirer. Mais qui voudrait d'elle avec ses cheveux noirs coupé court aux airs de plume de corbeau et avec ses yeux brun/noirs sans aucune vie, son teint cadavérique et ses lèvres définitivement trop claires.

Elle travaillait avec un de ses anciens professeurs qui avait quitté la profession lorsque Isabelle avait eut fini ses études. Ils se connaissaient assez, ils connaissaient la même perte. C'était pour ça qu'ils s'étaient rabattus ensemble sur le même travail. Isabelle était maquilleuse alors que son professeur était habilleur.

-OH MON DIEU ! Cria Isabelle avant de courir rejoindre son ex-professeur. Il vaut que tu vois ça.

Elle tendit le papier à l'homme. Il se figea également en voyant le nom. Il sortit rapidement de la pièce de vêtement pour aller à l'accueil, Isabelle le suivit aussi vite qu'elle pouvait. Elle se stupéfia sur place.

« Aingeal » était si magnifique. Sa poitrine s'était considérablement développer depuis la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vue. Elle avait des cheveux blonds comme le blé aux beaux reflets oranges un peu coiffé comme elle, mais tellement mieux. Son visage inspirait la beauté malgré l'affreuse cicatrice dessus. Elle était grande et elle pouvait s'habiller assez court. La seule chose qui lui plaisait vu qu'elle ait plus d'hanche qu'« Aingeal ». Mais elle était si belle, elle avait de beaux yeux bleus, elle était bien maquillé, une peau satinée et surtout maigre alors, elle, elle devait avoir un petit copain d'ailleurs elle avait un garçon à son bras.

-Qui c'est ? Geignit Isabelle.

- Mon petit frère, Caolan. Dit le blond avec un sourire.

Mello sursauta violemment en sentant une main sur son épaule.

-Lu…Lucas ? Toi !

La personne qui avait touché l'épaule du blond, s'attirant un regard noir de sa part, n'était bien sûr autre que L. Il regarda l'homme en face de lui un peu désorienté. Il était assez grand, peau satinée, cheveux châtain en bataille. Il n'était pas moche, il avait même beaucoup de charme. La stupeur et la gaité se lisait dans ses yeux verts.

-Je n'arrive pas à croire que vous soyez là, toi et Aingeal. La dernière fois qu'on s'est vu, ça devait être il y a…

- Six ans. Compléta Isabelle. On a tous appris ce qui t'étais arrivé…Si tu savais comme je suis heureuse de savoir que toi tu as survécu. Dit-elle avant de le serrer dans ses bras.

- J'aurais préféré mourir. Avoua Mello.

- Je suppose que ça doit être affreux.

Le blond hocha la tête. La brune le lâcha et le châtain le serra dans ses bras.

-Timothy, lâche-la. Dit L, sachant que son amoureux devait être très mal à l'aise.

-Désolé. Dit l'ancien professeur en le relâchant. Mais dis-moi, tu es toujours libre ?

- Non, Aingeal et moi sommes ensemble. Annonça le brun un peu jalousement.

- Et tu l'accompagnes en tant que son petit ami ?

- Son manager. Après cette affaire, je me suis occupé d'Aingeal, j'ai abandonné le métier et elle a voulu faire un travail ne nécessitant plus d'étude, ne se sentant pas capable à en refaire. La seule chose que je pouvais faire pour elle, c'était bien ça !

- Dommage. Tu es vraiment de venu magnifique Aingeal, mais qu'est-ce que tu t'es fait là ? Questionna Timothy en montrant sa cicatrice.

- Une longue histoire, un accident en moto, avec un ami.

- Oh je vois.

- Et pourquoi tu ne m'avais jamais parlé de ton frère ? Questionna Isabelle.

- Il n'aime pas qu'on parle de lui, mais depuis l'accident, il ne me lâche plus.

- La moto ou…

- Ou. Répondit Mello.

- En tout cas je suis heureuse de te savoir en vie, nous n'avions plus eut de nouvelle de toi depuis tellement longtemps. Il faudra qu'on prenne le thé pour discuter de tout ça.

- Oui c'est ça, un de ses jours. Sourit le blond.

- Bon, on doit vous laisser, Aingeal doit passer un entretien.

L prit la main de Mello et le tira à sa suite. Near relâcha un peu le bras du blond mais les suivit.

-Comme ça tu t'es refait appeler Aingeal ?

- Oui ! Toujours quand c'est comme ça. Et en plus avec ce genre de chose, c'est plutôt comique.

- Je suis content de voir que ça t'est passé.

- Détrompe-toi, Lucas. Mais je suis prêt…e à me faire tuer. Mets-moi un couteau sous la gorge.

- Tu aurais des idées ? Questionna L.

Near plissait les yeux, ne comprenant pas les diverses allusions des deux plus âgés. Ils arrivèrent devant la porte.

-On va devoir te laisser ici, elle a insisté pour voir les filles seule.

- D'accord.

- Mais de toute façon, tu es parfaite. Elle te choisira.

- J'espère. Je ne veux pas te décevoir.

- Tu ne me décevras jamais. Fait attention à toi.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, tu ne devineras jamais ce qu'il y a sous ma jupe. Souffla Mello avant de frapper à la porte.

On lui demanda d'entrer et il s'exécuta. La femme, une grande femme avec des petites lunettes stylées qui ressemblait à des ailes de papillon noir, les cheveux, court, et les yeux de la même couleur, le jugea du regard.

Avec Linda ils avaient tablé le style même, tout en prenant des tenues plutôt échancré pour qu'il montre son corps aux seins artificiels. Il portait une robe bustier rouge, organza. Elle était un peu froufroutante, lui arrivant à mi-cuisse, juste assez pour cacher ses armes et lui donner l'impression qu'il avait un peu plus d'hanche.

Il ne portait pas de soutien-gorge, ayant opté, avec Linda, pour des faux seins adhésif, mais ils semblaient incroyablement vrais. Il portait aussi des chaussures Vivienne Westwood blanche avec un cœur rouge sur le dessus.

-Tournez sur vous-même lentement.

Mello s'exécuta et la dame lui demanda de se stopper lorsqu'il fut dos à elle.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce tatouage ?

- C'est un problème ? Questionna Mello.

- Non. J'aimerais savoir, pourquoi, qu'est-ce que c'est ? Si vous devenez une de mes filles je veux connaître beaucoup de chose sur vous ! Tout !

- Tout ? Geignit le blond.

- Un problème.

Mello secoua la tête. Il lui expliqua les raisons du tatouage, toute sa fausse vie, essayant de se coller sur la version de L. La femme semblait satisfaite. Elle sourit et fit signe à Mello de s'approcher d'elle.

-Vous avez une très jolie plastique, on devrait pouvoir cacher votre cicatrice avec du fond de teint ou des rajouts pour votre visage. Mais j'aimerais savoir ce qui vous motive exactement à travailler pour moi.

- J'aime le genre de photo que vous donnez, je cherche toujours les votre dans les magazines de mode et je sélectionne plus particulièrement le votre. J'aime regarder les défilés que vous…

- Vous êtes une menteuse. Vous ne lissez pas de magasine de mode. Vous avez l'air de quelqu'un que ça ennuie. Les vraies raisons ?

- Et bien, c'est à cause de mon viol, j'essaie de m'en relever, le fait de montrer mon corps m'aiderait beaucoup. Dit Mello.

Et ce n'était pas faux, ça pourrait peut-être l'aider en effet. La femme soupira et prit des revues qu'elle posa sur son bureau.

-Vous êtes engagée. Vous lirez des revues de mode à présent. Vous pouvez commencer cette après-midi si vous voulez. Je vais sortir avec vous pour voir votre manager. Et ne m'appelez pas Madame Johnson, mais Melanie. Dit-elle souriante avant de sortir, suivie de Mello.

Melanie fronça les sourcils en voyant L fixé Near ennuyé. Ce dernier regardait Matt qui prenait ses bases auprès d'un ancien.

-Votre petit frère serait-il gay ?

- Totalement. Affirma Mello.

L tourna la tête vers la femme et l'homme de sa vie.

-Aingeal est acceptée. Elle commence cet après-midi.

- Merci beaucoup. Sourit L.

-Elle ne le doit qu'à elle-même. Assura la femme.

Elle leur fit signe de disposer et le brun attrapa le poigner de Mello pour l'attirer à sa suite.

-Où on va ?

- Je ne sais pas trop, il est presque midi, vous voulez aller manger au restaurant ?

L poussa gentiment Mello à l'intérieur de la pièce où se rejoignait toutes les modèles. Le blond n'était pas très à l'aise. Near serra sa main pour lui donner de la confiance en lui. Une fille se leva. Elle était magnifique, avec une plastique parfaite et des yeux bleus pénétrants, elle avait de longs cheveux brun clair.

Elle s'approcha de Mello mais préféra le pousser de son chemin pour venir se poster devant L.

-Bonjour, je m'appelle Eliane, je suis enchantée de vous rencontré.

- Je suis Lucas.

- Vous êtes ici pourquoi ? Demanda-t-elle en battant des cils.

- Je suis le manager d'Aingeal ici présente. Dit-il en désignant Mello qui dévisageait ladite Eliane.

- Ah je vois ! Tu es nouvelle donc Aingeal ? Questionna la brune en le fixant.

- Ouais.

- Hum, ça va, t'es pas trop moche, ça devrait passer. Tu as cette chose horrible là ! Dit-elle en touchant sa cicatrice.

Mello se tendit instantanément. La brune l'attira à elle et eut un sourire mesquin.

-Je m'occuperais bien de toi si tu veux. Je te pistonnerais.

- Merci.

- De toute façon t'es trop moche pour me faire de l'ombre.

Mello ne fut pas choqué, alors que L et Near bien, il connaissait un peu ce monde. Sa sœur, par sa beauté était repoussée par les autres Geisha, dénigré pour qu'elle se sente rabaissé de manière à moins plaire.

Eliane claqua des doigts et une jeune fille, blonde aux yeux noisette qui semblait avoir seize ans.

-Voici Elisabeth. Vous pouvez traîner ensemble. D'ailleurs, quel est cette petite chose à ton bras ? Ton petit copain ? Tu les prends à la maternel ? Rigola Eliane.

- C'est mon frère. Répondit Mello.

La porte s'ouvrit sur Matt. Near s'efforça de ne pas sourire en le détaillant.

-Euh…Elisabeth, c'est à toi de venir faire les photos. Prévint le roux, embarrassé en serrant un petit appareil photo dans ses mains.

- D'accord, j'arrive. A tout à l'heure Aingeal. Sourit la blonde avant de poser un baiser sonore sur sa joue, intact, puis de sortir rejoindre Matt pour sa séance photo.

-Elle est pas croyable cette fille, il n'y a pas plus beau que toi ! Déclara L en s'installant sur le lit.

- C'est juste de l'intimidation. Pour faire craquer. Demain il faudrait que tu me lâches un peu pour voir s'il y aurait des trucs louches, non ? Questionna Mello en choisissant des vêtements.

- Oui. Viens près de moi ! Quémanda le brun.

- Pour tes fantasmes ? Questionna Mello.

- J'ai envie de te serrer contre moi ! Dit L en tendant les bras.

Le blond vint jusqu'à lui et s'installa près de lui. Il l'embrassa et L le serra contre lui.

-J'adore quand tu es comme ça. Souffla le détective.

- Je sais, parce que tu es hétéro, né ?

- Ouais, c'est ça, alors ça me fait un peu plus d'effet. Tu es une très jolie demoiselle. Se moqua un peu le brun.

- Fais gaffe toi ! Le menaça gentiment Mello avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

Le détective le souleva un peu et le hissa sur ses cuisses. Il passa ses mains sur ses joues et attira ses lèvres contre les siennes. Il descendit une main le long de son cou en l'embrassant. Mello répondit au baiser et L fit descendre sa main sur son dos, lentement presque sensuellement avant de la glisser sur ses jambes, il remonta le bas de la robe du blond et lui retira lentement son revolver.

Il glissa ensuite l'autre main de la même façon jusqu'à son autre cuisse pour lui retirer sa dague. Il sépara leur lèvres et les fit glisser sur sa joue et lentement jusqu'à son oreille pour lui souffler combien il l'aimait.

Il le serra contre lui pour l'allonger sur le lit. Il l'embrassa amoureusement.

_**C**_


	22. Chapitre 21 : Premier pas

_**Shosei kangosuru.**_

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Romance, shonen-ai, policier.

Couple : Surprise =P

Disclaimers : A part madame Yohame, Aingeal, Tsunemichi, tous les personnages appartiennent à messieurs Ohba et Obata.

_**Chapitre 21 : Premier pas.**_

Mello se laissa tomber, dans le divan, à côté de L. Il appuya sa tête contre son épaule. L était assis comme à son habitude, regardant à la télévision un des films qu'il avait enregistré de l'intérieur de l'agence de mannequinat.

-Qu'est-ce que ça donne ? Questionna le brun en passant une main sur la cuisse de Mello.

La sonnerie de la porte retentit. Matt déboula dans la pièce lançant un « Vous dérangez pas pour nous les tourtereaux ». Il se rendit jusqu'au hall, ouvrit la porte et s'étonna en voyant Eliane face à lui.

-Que fais-tu là Matthias ?

- Ah…euh…le petit frère d'Aingeal m'a invité, je les ais attendu ici et…enfin…

- Ah je comprends. Il est gay et il a flashé sur toi ! Informa Eliane avant de rentrer.

- Attends, ne…

- Je suis venu voir Aingeal ! Informa la brune en entrant dans le salon.

Matt la dépassa et coupa la télévision, manquant de tomber.

-Réception ! S'écria le roux.

L et Mello, occupé à s'embrasser, tournèrent la tête vers lui. Le blond remarqua la brune et il se leva d'un bond.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Je suis venu te donner quelques trucs.

- C'est très gentil… mais tu aurais put prévenir, où as-tu eu mon adresse ?

- Melanie, quand je lui ai dis pourquoi je voulais t'aider, elle me l'a de suite donnée. Ah Lucas, que pensez-vous de ma tenue, on s'est manqué aujourd'hui. Dit-elle en prenant ses aises, s'asseyant à son côté.

- Elle vous va bien.

Eliane sourit avant de foudroyer du regard la cuisse de Mello. A croire que c'était lui qui l'avait posé sous la main de L.

-Lucas, vous voulez vous balader avec moi ?

- Non merci, j'ai des choses à faire. Décréta L en se levant. A tout à l'heure, je vous confie la prunelle de mes yeux.

Mello rougit et la brune rageait toujours. Le brun caressa la joue du blond et grimpa à l'étage pour envoyer Near surveillé qu'il n'y ait pas de problème.

-Enfin, elle est partie. Soupira Mello en se déshabillant.

- Intéressant.

- Qu'elle soit par… c'est pas vrai ! Soupira le blond en réalisant.

- Tu m'excuseras, mais c'est de ta faute.

- Comme toujours.

Mello vint s'asseoir à côté de lui et l'embrassa.

-Tu devrais avoir honte. Lui souffla L à l'oreille.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que tu es terriblement beau, tu es terriblement attirant, tu sens bon, tu es intelligent, tu as un caractère exceptionnel et tu es là, nu à côté de moi. Ca me donne de ses envies. Souffla le brun en caressant son corps.

Mello se laissa faire. L l'embrassa tendrement en l'allongeant sur le lit, le blond répondit à son baiser en passant ses mains sur son corps.

-Tu devrais aller travailler. Réalisa Mello contre ses lèvres.

- Je n'ai pas envie…j'aimerais rester près de toi. Mais bon, je suis bien obligé.

- Oui.

- Je t'aime. Souffla L.

- Je t'aime aussi.

- Tu viens avec moi, s'il te plaît ?

- Je vais me doucher, puis j'arrive.

- Est-ce que…

- Non ! Qu'on termine ça vite. Ca fait deux semaines et ces filles m'insupportent. Isabelle ça va, Timothy aussi, mais ces filles.

- C'est parce qu'elles sont jalouses de toi, tu es tellement parfait. Murmura L contre ses lèvres.

- Eliane à l'air de te trouver à son goût. Ca ne te donne pas envie de…

- Mello ! Bon sang ! Je n'ai aucune raison de le faire, je t'aime toi, tu devrais quand même savoir que je n'aime que toi. Ce qu'il est arrivé avec Matsuda était une erreur, je croyais qu'on était séparé ! Se défendit L en se levant.

Mello le fixa, sa position avait tout d'érotique vu comme ça, mais pour une fois L ni songeait plus.

-Tu ne me fais pas confiance ?

- Bien sûr que si. Je te taquinais un peu. Je sais bien que tu ne me tromperas plus, bien sûr des fois je me sens très jaloux quand je te vois regarder d'autre fille. Quand je vois comme ça t'excite de me voir en fille. Je me demande si je suis bien celui que tu désirais. Expliqua Mello en tirant la couverture à lui pour s'en couvrir.

L soupira et grimpa au-dessus de lui après avoir rabattu les deux pans de la légère couverture mauve.

-Regarde-moi dans les yeux ! Quémanda L.

Mello qui avait détourné les yeux plus tôt se mordit la lèvre inférieure avant de fixer ses yeux dans les siens.

-Je t'aime, tu es tout ce que j'ai toujours espéré. J'ai cherché comme toi pendant sept ans. Et quand j'ai faillit abandonner à trouver la personne idéale, tu m'as souris. Beau, tendre, gentil, mignon, charmant, adorable. Tout ce que je voulais, j'étais pas si sûr que je t'aimais au début. Mais, quand je me suis rendu compte que j'allais te perdre, une première fois, j'étais sûr que je t'aimais et la deuxième fois… j'ai cru que j'aurais put mourir. Si je te perdais, je ne saurais pas ce que je ferais. Je ne veux te perdre pour rien au monde ! Je t'aime, il n'y a que toi dans ma vie, j'abandonnerais tout pour toi. Je t'aime, tu es la plus belle « chose » qui ait put m'arriver.

Mello le repoussa gentiment. Il l'embrassa avant de prendre ses vêtements et de se rendre dans la salle de bain. L entendit d'entendre le bruit de l'eau avant de descendre avant de se mettre à travailler.

-J'ai quelque chose ! Informa L en voyant, du coin de l'œil, Mello arrivé. Les filles qui ont été tuées ont toutes participé à des défilés. Il y en a un dans une semaine ! Il faut que tu y participe ! Je vais te pistonner auprès de Melanie.

-Tu veux que je meurs, c'est ça ? Parce que tu ne m'aimes plus ?

- Mello…

- Je rigole, je rigole, ok ? Questionna Mello en venant s'asseoir à son côté.

L attrapa une mèche blonde humide.

-S'il faut que je le fasse, je le ferais. Affirma Mello avant de l'embrasser.

-Je pense qu'on pourrait photoshoper Aingeal, je m'y attèle depuis deux semaines. Je me débrouille pas mal. Expliqua Matt en désignant Mello qu'il venait de voir passer.

- Je ne sais pas, c'est vrai qu'elle a un beau visage du moins du côté droit hein…mais là, son manager m'a demandé de la faire faire défilé avec les vêtements. Je ne sais pas, elle a une certaine façon de bouger, mais j'ai un gros client qui sera là, il ne vient qu'une fois l'an et…

- Tablez sur Aingeal ! Elle est belle, talentueuse.

Melanie sursauta et tourna la tête vers L qu'elle n'avait pas vu arriver.

-Et si ça ne plait pas ? Demanda la directrice.

- Elle plaira, elle est parfaite !

- Vous parlez de moi, Lucas ? Questionna Eliane avec un sourire.

Elisabeth la suivait, tenant des vêtements.

-C'est d'Aingeal que je suis le manager. Répondit le brun.

La brune sourit et s'approcha de lui. Elle papillonna des paupières avant de se coller contre lui. L déglutit difficilement, Mello était le seul pour lui, mais il restait hétéro et avoir une fille qui se collait comme ça à lui.

Il remarqua le regard noir de Matt et espéra que Melanie ou les deux jeunes femmes ne le verrait pas, sinon, elles pourraient en arriver à certaine conclusion. Eliane se mit sur la pointe des pieds et murmura quelques mots à L, lui proposant diverses choses.

Il secoua la tête. Eliane pris un air frustré mais se pendit à son cou et l'embrassa langoureusement. Il remarqua l'amour de sa vie et repoussa un peu violemment la brune qui serait tombée si Elisabeth n'avait pas lâché les vêtements pour la rattraper.

-Ce n'est pas…Commença L.

- Va te faire ! Siffla Mello.

- Tu ne comprends pas ! C'est elle.

- C'est faux, il m'a délibérément embrassé. Tu ne lui suffis plus je crois. Quel est ton problème ? Qu'est-ce qui le dérange chez toi dis-moi ? Peut-être cette horrible cicatrice, ou le fait que tu sois particulièrement horrible. Dit Eliane avec un sourire amusé.

Un sourire passa sur les lèvres du blond. Il s'inquiétait pour rien. L n'avait aucune raison de faire ça et puis il lui avait dit le contraire, il devait le croire.

-Viens ! Dit Mello à Near.

L se frotta la tête. Il avait l'impression que Mello allait sérieusement le bouder. Ça lui donnerait au moins l'occasion de questionner Eliane, s'il c'était mis à mal envers Mello autant qu'il aille jusqu'au bout. Bien sûr, il ne ferait rien de sexuel avec. Il voulait prouver sa bonne foi à l'homme de sa vie. Le seul l'unique, il aurait dû le comprendre avec ce qu'il lui avait dit hier.

Mais il semblait avoir du mal à le croire à priori. Il soupira et tourna la tête vers Eliane qui lui lança un grand sourire en battant des paupières.

-Je t'ai trouvé des fringues super ! Déclara Linda en entrant dans la cuisine.

- Ah bon ? Merci. Répondit Mello en coupant ses oignons.

- Matt est plutôt énervé contre L. Tu sais pourquoi ? Questionna la jeune femme en venant se poster près de lui.

- Je m'en doute !

Mello fixa son couteau de cuisine affuté. Linda plissa les yeux et préféra partir en vitesse, n'aimant pas le regard étrange du blond.

Le blond continua de s'occuper du repas d'une humeur qui semblait fort mauvaise. En réalité, il rageait que L ne soit pas encore revenu. Peut-être qu'il avait cru que cette fois c'était bien fini, alors pour fêter tout ça il couchait avec Eliane en ce moment même.

Non, ce n'était pas le genre de L. Il ne pouvait pas faire ça comme ça, pas si vite. Peut-être que, pour les mêmes raisons, il appelait W pour savoir quoi faire. Cette dernière lui conseillerais de le reconquérir, sans aucun doute.

Sitôt avait-il fini de penser ça, qu'il entendit la porte s'ouvrir. Il fit semblant de rien, si c'était L, qu'il se démerde. Il attrapa le riz et en versa généreusement dans la casserole pour qu'il ait rejoindre les oignons devenus transparent.

-Pour toi ! Lui dit la voix de L.

Mello mélangea dans la casserole et y versa un litre d'eau avec deux cubes de bouillon de poules. Il devinait que L attendait qu'il le regarda, ce pourquoi il prenait un malin plaisir à s'occuper du repas au lieu de s'intéresser à lui.

-Mello, je ne l'ai pas embrassée. Elle m'a sauté dessus ! Se défendit L.

- Il paraît que Matt est très en colère contre toi. Je me demande si c'est bien vrai, ce que tu me racontes. Répondit le blond en allant fouiller dans son frigo à la recherches des blancs de poulet qu'il avait sortit du congélateur ce matin.

- Ce que je t'ai dit hier ne compte pas pour toi ? Je ne te mentirais jamais. Assura le brun.

- Ah oui ?

- Bien sûr. Et de ce côté-là, à tes douze ans j'ai arrêté de coucher à droite à gauche quand j'ai du aller voir une prostituée parce que tu m'excitais comme c'était pas permis. Je n'ai revu, mis à part W, aucune femme avec qui j'aurais eut une relation quelconque.

Mello se tourna vers L lorsqu'il parla de la prostituée. Il était abasourdi d'entendre ça. L lui tendit le bouquet de rose noir et la boîte de chocolat. Le blond se mordilla la lèvre inférieure avant de les prendre. Il huma les fleurs avant d'aller poser le tout sur la table. Il se relava les mains puis beurra une poêle.

-Ne m'ignore pas comme ça, je t'aime !

Mello jeta ses blancs de poulets dans la poêle d'un geste rageur.

-Tu ne me crois pas ?

Le blond ne répondit pas plus à cette question qu'aux autres.

-Bon sang, Mello, je t'aime, crois-moi, je serais prêt à me traîner à tes pieds.

- C'est vrai ?

- Je ferais tout pour toi, tu le sais bien. Tu es unique, personne ne peux t'égaler. Le temps n'y change rien, je t'aime toujours. Non, en faite non, je t'aime plus chaque seconde !

- Je t'aime aussi. Et bien sûr que je te crois. Lui dit Mello avant de lui tirer la langue.

- Tu es un sadique ! Soupira L avant de venir l'enlacer par derrière, caressant son ventre dénudé.

Il appuya sa tête sur son épaule, s'enivrant de la bonne odeur de Mello et de son plat aussi.

-Tu sens comme elle. Releva le blond en haussant un sourcil.

- Oui, j'ai été chez elle. J'ai pensé que je pourrais l'interroger, discrètement il en va de soi. Elle a essayer de me sauter dessus mais je lui ai dit que nous étions ensemble. Que tu étais « la seule femme » de ma vie.

Mello sourit et posa ses mains sur celle de L.

-Mello, tu ne pourras pas vraiment t'occuper de cette affaire pour l'instant, comme tu dois défiler. Occupe-toi d'être parfait, enfin mieux que d'habitude quoi.

Cette voix fut accueilli par des soupirs de Matt, Near et Linda.

-Vous pouvez parler les pervers. J'ai pas su dormir de la nuit, vous êtes même pas crever ! Siffla Mello avant de s'adresser à son amoureux. D'accord.

- Near, tu resteras en coulisse pour regarder qu'il n'y ait rien de bizarre, d'accord ?

- Oui.

- Matt…

- Moi. Coupa le susnommé. Je dois prendre des photos de tout ça, je suis dans le même cas que Mello, je dois éviter de me faire virer.

- C'est vrai, Linda, tu viendras avec moi alors dans la salle externe. Rien ne dit que ce n'est pas quelconque fan qui s'en prendrait aux femmes par amour.

- D'accord. S'écria jovialement la jeune femme.

Trois heures plus tard, Mello sous les aspects d'Aingeal était apprêté par Isabelle. Elle n'arrêtait pas de le complimenter alors que Near regardait un peu partout, installé sur une chaise que lui avait tirée Isabelle.

-Tu es vraiment magnifique comme ça ! Sourit la brune.

Mello serra un peu les dents. Il était maquillé un peu plus que d'habitude, des rajouts capillaire cachait sa cicatrice, du fond de teint la cachait sur le début de son torse, sur son cou et son épaule. Il portait une longue robe, fendue, bleue nuit. Elle avait plein de froufrou partout. Le reste de ses cheveux étaient attaché en chignon.

Le blond n'aimait pas trop comme il était vêtu. Il préférait, quand il était en fille, porter des vêtements un peu plus court, il affirmait d'ailleurs cette facette de sa personnalité, par des tenues laissant son ventre à l'air et des pantalons assez bas lorsqu'il était en homme.

-Ils vont t'adorer. Tu es pleine de grâce. L'habitué t'adorera.

- Pourquoi c'est si important que l'habitué nous aime né ?

- On m'a dit qu'il cherchait de beaux vêtements pour ses filles. Il aime regarder la plastique des jeunes femmes de manière à savoir si elle conviendrait à ses filles. Et je crois qu'une fille qui l'accompagne toujours est une ancienne de cette agence.

- Il s'appelle comment ce monsieur ?

- Hum… Je crois que c'est quelque chose dans le genre… Rousse. C'est un américain plein de fric. Je sais plus son prénom. Enfin, si tu veux je vous présenterais l'un à l'autre. Il voudra peut-être de toi.

- Je me vois pas en Amérique, accroché au bras d'un gros pervers. Conclut Mello avant d'entendre qu'on l'appelait.

Il remercia Isabelle et fila. Near se concentra à fond sur son travail. Il put remarquer la rage d'Elisabeth de voir chaque fille défilée comme ça.

-Ca devrait être moi ! Grinçait-elle entre ses dents.

Le blanc le nota dans un coin de sa tête, il devrait le dire à L quand tout ceci serait terminé.

Matt prenait les photos, regardant en même temps les réactions des publics. Il fut surpris d'une personne en particulier. Grand, baraqué, dépassant tout le monde, il eut une expression de surprise total et puis de ravissement en voyant défilé…Mello.

Le roux le reconnu, il fut un peu choqué de le voir comme ça, si ravissant. Il ressemblait vraiment à une femme comme ça, ça le choquait, mais ça lui plaisait en même temps. Il sourit et le prit de nombreuses fois en photo avant de prendre l'homme qui paraissait louche en photo.

Il continua de mitrailler les jeunes femmes, et Mello, de ses flashs. Il prit quelques autres clichés de ce type étrange qui se montrait toujours aussi surpris face aux apparitions du blond.

Linda était confortablement assise, s'émerveillant de voir les jeunes femmes défilées. L était installé à côté d'elle. Observant à peine le défilé, regardant les personnes qui le regardait. Il remarqua ce grand homme tout comme Matt. Il l'avait déjà vu quelque part, mais où ?

Il regarda sur la piste au moment même ou passait Eliane. Cette dernière s'enorgueilli et lui adressa un sourire qui donna du baume au cœur de tout les hommes présents qui se crurent élu. L aurait bien préféré que ça soit un autre.

-Regarde ! Lui dit Linda subitement en tirant sur son costume.

Le brun leva la tête pour voir Mello. Il eut du mal à déglutir. Ses apparitions en femme avaient le don de lui donner plus qu'envie. Mais là, il avait l'impression de se retrouver presque sept ans plus tôt, lorsque les premières envies se firent savoir.

-Elle est magnifique non ?

- Une déesse descendue sur terre. Souffla L.

Il sentit la tension descendre dans son bas-ventre lorsque Mello se tourna, la robe dévoilait toute la beauté de sa chute de rein.

-Je te laisse Linda, je te fais confiance. Toilette. Expliqua le brun avant de filer.

-Eyh Aingeal ! Ton mec n'avait d'yeux que pour moi. Et il s'en allait à chaque fois que tu apparaissais. Lâche l'affaire et laisse-le aller avec une vraie femme.

- Mais avec plaisir, tu m'en présentes une ? Questionna le blond, cynique.

- Je parle de moi ! Crétine !

- Ah bon ? Je pensais que t'étais une gamine. Rétorqua Mello énervé.

Near ne faisait pas attention à la dispute, plutôt préoccupé à regarder Elisabeth qui suivait toutes les filles des yeux.

-Nee-san ? Appela le blanc.

- Hai ?

L'albinos tira un peu Mello et murmura quelque chose à son oreille. Le blond lança un regard à Elisabeth.

-Aingeal ! Va défilé aller ! C'est ta dernière robe. Tu es sublime ! L'encouragea Isabelle.

- Elle n'a pas tord. Surenchérit la voix de Timothy.

- Professeur Spall.

- Apelle-moi Timothy. Je suis venu pour te voir ma belle. Epate-nous.

Le châtain s'approcha et voulu lui voler un baiser. Mello fit un bon en arrière. La dernière fois, s'il ne l'avait pas embrassé rien de tout ce qui lui était arrivé ne serait arrivé. Il avait autant haï ce baiser que Daren.

-J'ai du maquillage ! Bredouilla le blond avant de filer.

- Mignonne petite chatte ! Soupira Timothy. Dire que je l'ai toujours aimée…

- Ne touchez pas ma sœur, s'il vous plaît ! Dit Near un peu froidement avant de regarder à nouveau Elisabeth.

Matt continuait ses photos. Sauf qu'il regardait plus ce type. Il devait aller le rejoindre, comment ? Oh, il voyait. Les deux filles pendues à ses bras portaient des robes que l'agence de mannequinat, il pourrait prétexter avoir envie de montrer ce que donnait leur robes sur d'autre jeune femme.

Il prit une nième photo de Mello. Il n'y avait pas photo, son meilleur ami était le plus beau, enfin il rivalisait bien avec son Near. Il sourit doucement en le regardant bouger.

-Tu ne regardes pas ? S'étonna Linda.

- Non, non merci.

- C'est Aingeal qui te met dans cet état ? Tu as peur de te lever et de sauter sur la scène pour lui sauter dessus ? Questionna la jeune femme, jubilant intérieurement.

- Elle n'aimerait pas trop. Mais je préfère ne pas regarder.

- Tu devrais être heureux que tu t'asseyes toujours comme ça, on ne voit pas que tu as la trique. Lui lança l'artiste.

- Je sais ! Grommela L.

- File aux toilettes ?

- Non, c'est presque fini, il faut que j'aille voir ce type et que tu rejoignes Aingeal.

- Hors de question, je vais aller le voir, et tu vas aux toilettes pour aller la voir. Elle sera heureuse de te voir, et si tu es comme ça, ça va pas trop lui plaire. Puis ta chère amie Eliane va croire que c'est pour elle. Cette courge.

- Qui aurais cru que notre si mignonne Linda était comme ça.

Elle rigola doucement et voyant la piste se vider, elle se leva.

Mello avançait sur la piste, il s'efforçait de regarder en même temps s'il n'y avait pas de chose bizarre en même temps. Elisabeth était-elle vraiment quelqu'un de mauvais ? Pouvait-elle commettre ses crimes dans l'espoir qu'on arrête de la laisser dans l'ombre.

Il craignait fortement que ça soit ça. Mello se concentra sur sa mission en voyant Melanie venir près d'un grand homme. Et cet homme, il le connaissait bien. Ca devait faire six mois qu'il discutait avec lui sur MSN maintenant.

Il devrait absolument lui parler. Tout lui laissait dire qu'il était le super gros client qu'avait Melanie. Ainsi, dès qu'il eut fini de défiler, que Melanie les ait remerciés, Mello laissa Near et alla se changer en quatrième vitesse.

Il se sentit bien plus rassuré en sentant le métal froid de ses armes contres ses jambes. Il voulu quitter l'endroit pour aller voir cet homme quand Melanie l'appela. Lui et Near purent noter la fulmination totale d'Eliane et la déception d'Elisabeth.

-Viens, viens monsieur Ross aimerait te voir.

Bon, ce n'était pas si mauvais que ça. Mello fila jusqu'à lui, il se posta devant lui et le dévisagea.

-Je me disais bien qu'il s'agissait de toi !

Mello lui fit signe de se taire.

-Je te vois enfin en vrai, ça fait bizarre. Contente pour ça.

- Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu t'adonnes à ce genre de jeu.

- Oh mais si tu savais ! Répondit Mello.

-Où étais-tu bon sang ? S'écrièrent L et Matt d'une même voix en attrapant respectivement Mello et Near dans leur bras.

- Moi, je suis resté près d'Elisabeth parce qu'elle était suspecte. Expliqua Near.

- Et moi, j'avais à faire avec un ami. Vous avez du le remarquer, grand, chauve, une barbe, habillé avec un costume blanc et une chemise mauve. C'est bon, c'est pas lui. On discute depuis un moment et c'est un homme de goût.

- Il arrêtait pas de te mater. Relevèrent Matt et Linda.

- Oui, il était surpris de me voir là ! Je pense que nous devrions tabler sur la piste d'Elisabeth.

- D'accord. Matt sors avec Elisabeth pour obtenir des informations.

- Hors de question ! S'écria le roux en serrant plus fort le blanc dans ses bras. Si tu veux des infos, tu te bouges le cul. Je ne tromperais pas mon Near, moi !

- Je n'ai jamais trompé Mello ! Se défendit L.

- Ouais et moi je suis la reine !

- Matt, il ne m'a jamais trompé. Intervint Mello. Je vais aller me changer. Trouve-nous quelque chose de bien pour Elisabeth, s'il te plaît.

L regarda Mello monter à l'étage avant de regarder Matt.

-Lie-toi d'amitié avec elle alors. Near et Mello ne peuvent pas, Eliane fait une barrière. Je demanderais des indications à Eliane. Linda, tu veux faire quelque chose ?

- Non, ça ira. Je suis très bien comme ça à te faire payer plein d'argent parce que je passe mon temps devant la TV. En plus, j'ai fini plein de croquis, j'ai deux idées mais j'aurais besoin de vous. Ca ne sera pas pour maintenant. Conclut Linda avec un beau sourire avant de faire un clin d'œil à Mello, qui regardait la scène appuyé sur la rambarde.


	23. Chapitre 22 : Preuves à l'appui

_**Shosei kangosuru.**_

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Romance, shonen-ai, policier.

Couple : Surprise =P

Disclaimers : A part madame Yohame, Aingeal, Tsunemichi, tous les personnages appartiennent à messieurs Ohba et Obata.

_**Chapitre 22 : Preuves à l'appui. **_

Eliane se blottit dans les bras de L en voyant Mello arriver. Elle lui tira la langue et lança un regard méprisant à Near.

-Je suis heureuse que tu me prennes dans tes bras. Soupira bien fort la brune.

La blonde la regardait tristement. Voyant le regard du blanc sur elle, elle sourit de toutes ses dents. Elle proposa à Mello de l'aider à s'habiller et le suivit donc dans leur salle sans attendre de réponse.

-Eliane…

- Je sais bien que tu aimes Aingeal, mais je vois dans ses yeux, et dans les tiens, que vous ne l'avez jamais fait. Tu es un homme, tu en as besoin n'est-ce pas. Je veux bien te donner mon corps.

- Non merci. Répondit le brun en s'éloignant d'elle.

- Mais viens au moins à la maison !

- Bon… d'accord. Je préviendrais Aingeal.

- Merci. S'extasia la brune.

Quatre heures plus tard.

-Merci tout le monde ! S'écria Eliane, ce qui donna à L le souvenir de Misa.

La brune lui sourit, attrapa le bras de L et le tira jusqu'à sa maison. Le détective se laissa faire, peu content. Bientôt la jeune modèle lui ouvrit sa maison, nulle doute qu'elle était splendide. Grande, une villa, les murs grisâtre, beaucoup de fenêtre.

Eliane ne le laissa même pas observer la maison qu'elle l'emmena dans sa chambre, chose splendide. Elle avait un parterre rappelant du sable fin par sa couleur et sa texture, les murs étaient blancs, recouverts de coquillage. Le lit était immense, bien trois places, recouvert d'un fin draps de satin mauve.

Elle sourit et poussa L sur le lit avant de lui grimper dessus. Le brun tâcha de la repousser, mais il ne voulait pas non plus être violent.

-Laisse-toi faire, Lucas, on ne dira rien à Aingeal. Elle ne le sera pas, ne t'inquiète pas. Sauf si tu jouais avec ta conscience, mais tu devrais vraiment te laisser faire. Mumura-t-elle.

L la repoussa plus violemment, la forçant à s'asseoir sur son lit.

-J'aime Aingeal ! Je ne veux pas la tromper.

-Je sais bien ce que tu es Lucas !

- Quoi ?

- Tu as des attitudes de policier ! Trancha la brune.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler. Je suis le manager d'Aingeal et avant j'étais professeur.

- Il y a des filles qui meurent. C'est Elisabeth, je l'ai vue versé quelque chose sur la nourriture ! Souffla Eliane près de son oreille.

Matt terminait de ranger du matériel puis il rentra dans la pièce où se retrouvait les filles. Il aperçut Elisabeth verser de la poudre blanche sur la nourriture. Le roux lui attrapa les poignets ce qui fit pousser un cri à la jeune femme.

-Pitié, non.

- Tu es en état d'arrestation ! Lui dit le hackeur.

- Je…c'est…c'est vrai… j'ai tué toutes ses filles, j'étais tellement jalouse. Hoqueta la fille.

- Je suis obligé de t'emmener au commissariat.

- Emmenez-moi. Je voulais juste qu'on me trouve belle moi aussi ! Pleura Elisabeth.

- Je comprends, mais je n'ai pas le choix. Répondit le roux.

Son téléphone sonna et il décrocha, tenant dès lors les mains de la blonde dans une seule des siennes.

-Allô ?

- Matt, c'est moi ? Tu es encore à l'agence ?

- Ouaip.

- C'est Elisabeth !

- Je sais, je viens de la surprendre. Je vais prendre des échantillons pour nous et pour la police. Je vais la leur confier.

- D'accord, on se rejoint à la maison et on se fait un gros briefing.

- Ok, chef !

L attendait dans le salon, il se mordilla la lèvre inférieure. Linda à côté de lui regardait des dessins animés. La porte s'ouvrit et Near surgit du haut des escaliers pour sauter sur Matt et l'embrasser.

-Tu es le meilleur, le meilleur ! Je savais que ça serait toi qui trouverais qui était le coupable, je t'aime ! S'écria-t-elle avant de l'embrasser encore une fois.

-Vous êtes mignon, rentrez ! Lança L.

Les deux jeunes rentèrent et vinrent s'installer devant lui sur le sol. Matt serra le blanc contre lui.

-Il est où Mello ?

Le blond arriva justement à ce moment.

-Vous restez au sol et dans le fauteuil ou vous venez manger ? Questionna-t-il.

Tous se levèrent et allèrent à table, à l'étage. Mello servit le repas et ils commencèrent à manger.

-En faite, on est sûr que ça soit bien de l'arsenic qu'elle versait ? Questionna tout d'un coup Linda.

- Euh… Répondirent L et Matt.

- Tu devrais goûter pour voir, Matt. Lança le brun.

- Eyh ! S'écrièrent Mello et Near.

-Tu n'aimes pas Matt ? Surenchérit le blond.

- Mais si, mais il faut bien que quelqu'un le fasse.

- Bein fait-le toi ? Trancha le roux.

- Et pourquoi tu fermes pas ta gueule et que tu n'analyse pas l'arsenic ? Questionna Mello à l'adresse de son amoureux.

- Oui, je ferais ça.

Mello hocha la tête et ils finirent de manger en silence. Le repas fini, Mello fit la vaisselle, Matt et Near se retirèrent dans leur chambre et on ne tarda à entendre des gémissements. L faisait ses expériences et Linda regardait les dessins animés.

Enfin, lorsque L eut fini, il soupira et cria :

-DU SUCRE GLACE !

- Et merde ! Lui répondirent quatre voix.

Le brun soupira et grimpa à l'étage. Il regarda dans la cuisine, Mello n'était plus là, il alla alors dans leur chambre.

-T'es là mon cœur ?

- Oui, oui, je suis dans la salle de bain, tu m'attends ? J'arrive.

- Ok. Je pensais que ça serait enfin fini…

- Ca me dérange pas de continuer personnellement. C'est juste que j'en ai marre de voir Eliane te tourner autour.

- Elle m'a sauté dessus tout à l'heure et m'a roulé un patin.

- Je vais la tuer ! Siffla Mello.

- Je ne me suis pas laisser faire.

- Encore heureux !

La porte s'ouvrit bientôt sur Mello. Le souffle de L se coupa, pour la deuxième fois de sa vie, il portait le kimono qu'il lui avait offert et il était encore plus merveilleux dedans qu'il y avait presque quatre ans. Maintenant, il lui allait à merveille, découvrant ses épaules et ses clavicules.

-Mon dieu, est-ce un ange que je vois là ? Questionna L.

- Abruti ! Souffla Mello alors que L s'asseyait normalement pour lui tendre les bras.

Le blond s'approcha de lui et son amoureux le pris par les hanches pour l'attirer sur ses cuisses. Il lui caressa une des siennes.

-Tu es vraiment magnifique, pourquoi tu portes ça ?

- Je ne sais pas, j'avais envie.

- Je t'aime. Lui murmura le brun à l'oreille avant de le serrer contre lui.

- Je t'aime aussi.

Le détective l'embrassa tendrement en caressant sa cuisse sous le tissu de soie et appuya sa main dans son dos. Quant à Mello, il passa une main sur son cou et l'autre dans ses cheveux.

-Tu es vraiment magnifique et tu sens encore plus bon que d'habitude. Lui souffla L avant de chercher à entrouvrir ses lèvres en les caressant de sa langue.

- Merci, toi aussi. Répondit Mello, laissant ses lèvres à moitié ouverte.

L le serra un peu plus contre lui et passa sa langue contre celle du blond qui répondit d'autant plus à son baiser. Mello fit descendre lentement sa main qui agrippait les mèches ébène. Il fit descendre ses deux mains, très lentement, jusqu'à la lisière du pull, il fit passer ses mains, lentement, sur sa peau.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Questionna doucement le brun avant de mordiller sa lèvre inférieure.

- Je… j'ai envie d'aller plus loin ! D'essayer, vraiment.

- Tu en as vraiment envie ? Questionna doucement L en embrassant la lèvre qu'il avait meurtrie.

- Oui, j'ai envie que toi et moi on s'appartiennent vraiment cette fois. Qu'on ne fasse qu'un. Murmura le blond contre ses lèvres.

- Je t'aime, j'attendais ce moment depuis si longtemps.

- Je sais, je t'aime aussi.

Mello remonta un peu plus ses mains alors que les dents de L se réattaquait gentiment sa lèvre, tirant des petits soupirs de plaisir de leurs bouches.

Le blond éloigna un peu ses lèvres pour retirer le haut de son amoureux. Il l'embrassa ensuite tendrement alors que L tirait un peu sur le nœud du kimono de son amoureux, lentement il se défit. Mello lui prit des mains et le passa autour du cou de L en l'embrassant de nouveau tandis que ce dernier ouvrait lentement le Kimono.

Le brun sépara doucement leurs lèvres pour les descendre sur le torse de Mello. Il eut un sourire en regardant le corps du bel éphèbe face à lui.

-Mais tu ne portes rien là-dessous mon cœur. Tu avais une idée derrière la tête ? Murmura L avant d'embrasser son cou.

- Oui, j'y pense depuis ce matin, j'en ai envie. Et je sais bien que toi aussi…

L suça doucement la peau satinée à sa disposition, voulant y apposer une marque qui lui serait propre et pas le jeu d'une quelconque blessure.

-Moi aussi. Je peux te retirer ça ? Questionna le brun.

- Je t'en prie.

L l'embrassa tendrement avant de lui retirer lentement le kimono. Il le colla amoureusement à lui et l'installa sur le lit avec douceur.

-Tu y vas doucement né ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas mon cœur. Je ne te ferais jamais de mal volontairement.

Le brun se pencha sur lui et embrassa son corps avec douceur, descendant toujours plus bas. Il prit un de ses tétons en bouche et le suça délicatement. Le blond ne put s'empêcher de gémir, il porta sa main à sa bouche pour en arrêter l'impact, étant un peu plus pudique que ses deux amis quand même.

Le brun continua à descendre ses lèvres, l'embrassant et le léchant un peu tout en retirant son pantalon et son slip d'une main. Le détective mit trois doigts en bouche et les suça longuement dans le but de préparer celui qu'il aimait.

-Tu veux que… je le fasse. Demanda Mello d'une petite voix.

- Ne te sens pas obligé. Lui dit L.

Le blond secoua la tête avant de prendre sa main et de sucer avec application les trois doigts. L le fixa dans cette scène étonnement érotique, il s'imaginait même Mello sucer autre chose, mais il savait qu'il serait incapable d'aller aussi loin. Pas avec ce qui lui était arrivé, puisque Mello lui avait dit rapidement ce que ce type lui avait fait ou plutôt forcé à faire.

Le blond relâcha ses doigts, L l'embrassa tendrement et approcha ses doigts de son intimité. Il entra un doigt lentement en Mello, attendant toute réaction de sa part. La dernière fois, il l'avait désiré aussi, bien que moins fort, mais il n'avait pas put aller jusque là.

-Je continue ? Questionna L en embrassant son cou.

- Oui, continue, je suis prêt. Murmura le blond.

L bougea doucement son doigt à l'intérieur de lui, Mello gémit doucement. Comme c'était L, il se sentait mieux, il n'avait plus mal depuis longtemps et de fausse douleurs ne se faisait plus savoir. Il désirait que ça continue.

Avec douceur le détective entra un deuxième doigt à l'intérieur de lui, se concentrant toujours sur son visage pour voir s'il ne se bloquait pas. L bougea à nouveau ses doigts et se ravit de la légère expression de plaisir sur le visage de son amoureux.

Il inséra un dernier doigt qu'il bougea à nouveau. Le blond gémit un peu plus fort. De sa main libre, alors qu'il embrassait Mello, il attrapa un préservatif dans sa poche, mieux fallait être prudent, quoiqu'il arrive. Il espérait que son amoureux ait envie depuis un moment, et comme il ignorait quand ça aurait put avoir lieu.

Il enfila le préservatif et mordilla doucement la lèvre de Mello avant de le pénétrer avec autant de douceur. Il ne bougea plus.

-Ca va ? Questionna L en voyant une petite expression de douleur.

- Oui, oui. Tu peux continuer, ne t'inquiète pas.

L l'embrassa encore une fois et commença à bouger doucement en lui. Les gémissements du blond moururent contre les lèvres de son amoureux. L lui prit une main qu'il serra dans la sienne, le soutenant un peu plus. Mello serra sa main derrière le dos de son amant.

Il avait du mal à croire qu'ils en étaient là, ils avaient enfin passé le cap. Ils en étaient là et il ne pouvait pas dire que ça lui déplaisait. Il gémissait sous les coups de boutoirs de son amoureux, toujours plus fort. Il n'aurait jamais cru pouvoir aimer ça finalement. Il n'en était pas à désiré que ça ne s'arrête pas, pas à désirer que ça se fasse tout les jours.

Mais ça lui faisait du bien, il voyait sur le visage de L que ça lui plaisait de lui faire l'amour, et ça lui faisait encore plus l'amour. Dire qu'il était prêt à le faire six ans plus tôt. Qu'est-ce que ça aurait changé ? Il serait peut-être pire que Matt et Near !

Bientôt, il enfonça ses ongles dans le dos de L et serra plus fort sa main alors qu'il jouissait tous deux ensembles. L se retira de lui, jeta le préservatif avant de se redresser un peu pour prendre Mello contre lui et de lui caresser le dos et les cheveux.

-Ca a été ? Questionna le brun.

- Oui, c'était bien ! Souffla Mello en appuyant sa tête contre son épaule.

- Pour moi aussi, mieux que ce que j'avais espéré. Lui murmura L avant d'embrasser ses lèvres.

Le blond sourit un peu et L caressa son ventre avec tendresse.

-Tu as été blessé là aussi, non ? Questionna doucement L.

- Ah ? Oh ! Oui. Avec la dague, il a trouvé ça marrant, c'était plutôt interne, même si j'ai des marques blanches tout autour.

- Je n'ai pas vu.

- Pas envie de te les montrer. Grommela le blond avant d'embrasser ses lèvres.

- Une autre fois, en une autre occasion. Proposa le brun en mordillant son oreille.

Mello poussa un petit geignement de plaisir et passa sa main sur son torse avec sensualité.

-Arrête ça ou je vais vouloir remettre le couvert.

- Mais qui te dit que je ne veux pas. Souffla Mello, taquin.

- Sérieux ?

- Pas du tout.

- Ah tu n'es pas un ange mais un démon !

Mello rigola en attendant cette appellation.

- Je vais aller prendre une douche. Conclut le blond avant de se lever.

- Je dois aller passer plusieurs coups de fil.

- Tu ne veux pas venir te doucher avec moi ? Questionna le jeune homme.

- Ca serait tenté le diable. Souffla L à son oreille.

- Dommage. Je viendrais te rejoindre en bas une fois décemment habillé.

- Tu pourrais être sous des tonnes de vêtements que je tremblerais encore d'excitation en te voyant. Lui assura L d'une voix rauque.

Mello sourit et embrassa ses lèvres avant de se rendre dans la salle de bain. Comme souvent, L attendit qu'il entende le bruit caractéristique de la douche avant de descendre.

Plus tard, Mello revint avec deux tasses de soupe. Il en donna une à L et le regarda observer à nouveau les vidéos. Il bu une gorgée avant d'embrasser la joue puis la commissure des lèvres de celui qu'il aimait.

Le brun sourit, gouta la soupe et complimenta longuement Mello qui aurait presque rougit.

-Alors ? S'écrièrent deux voix.

Les nouveaux amants sursautèrent et manquèrent de renverser le contenu de leur tasse.

-Vous l'avez fait ? Demanda Matt.

- Qu'est-ce qui te le dit ? Demanda Mello un peu froidement.

- J'ai reconnu des gémissements différents. Avoua Near.

Le couple soupira avant d'acquiescer.


	24. Chapitre 23 :

_**Shosei kangosuru.**_

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Romance, shonen-ai, policier.

Couple : Surprise =P

Disclaimers : A part madame Yohame, Aingeal, Tsunemichi, tous les personnages appartiennent à messieurs Ohba et Obata.

_**Chapitre 23 : **_

-Ca pourrait être Eliane ou Melanie en faite. Soupira Matt en finissant de mettre son manteau.

- Ouais, ou c'est juste une malade qui met du sucre sur tout ce qu'elle trouve ! Lança Linda dans son fauteuil.

-Elle a avoué ! Rappela judicieusement Near.

- C'est vrai, j'avais oublié ce petit détail. Mais pourquoi Eliane ou Melanie ? Questionna la jeune femme un peu décontenancé.

- Pourquoi ? Pour la poussé à avoué un truc pareil, il doit forcément s'agir de quelqu'un qu'elle connait voire craint. Expliqua Matt avant de sortir de la maison pour filer jusqu'au travail.

- Il faut que vous restiez toujours autant sur vos gardes alors ?

- Oui ! Moi, je vais aller voir Melanie pour lui soutirer des informations ! Décréta L.

- Je vous souhaite bonne chance. Lança la jeune femme.

Les trois hommes la remercièrent avant de se rendre jusqu'à l'agence de mannequinat. Eliane arriva bientôt voulant détruire Mello. L se tourna vers ce dernier et l'attira à lui par la taille pour l'embrasser passionnément.

-On se retrouve ici dès que tu as fini.

- D'accord. Répondit le blond avant de voler un léger baiser à son amant.

L du, à contre cœur, partir vers le bureau de Melanie. Near le regarda avec un sourire goguenard avant de resserrer son étreinte sur son bras.

-Et bien Aingeal ? Questionna Eliane.

- Quoi ?

- Tu t'es serais mise rien que pour que je te pique pas ton mec ? Tu es la pire de nous toutes. Même nous on ne ferait pas ça ! On fait l'amour parce qu'on aime, tu sais ! Siffla la brune.

- Tu ne me connais pas, alors ne dit rien sur moi !

Near lança un regard mauvais à la jeune top modèle avant de suivre Mello qui le tirait à sa suite.

-M'énerve, m'énerve, m'énerve ! Râla Mello en rentrant à la maison, accompagné par Near qui avait hâte de se jeter dans les bras de Matt.

-Qui t'énerve ? Questionna la voix de Linda.

- Eliane tiens ! Lança le blond avant de grimper à l'étage.

- Dis-toi que c'est bientôt fini ! Lui lança la jeune femme.

- On peut le comprendre, elle n'arrête pas de faire du grain à son L. Soupira Near.

- Mais L est à moi ! Cria le jeune adulte du haut de la rambarde.

- Il est évident qu'il n'aime que toi ! Aller, calme-toi !

Cette brève discussion ne changea rien à l'humeur de Mello car, lorsque L rentra il trouva son amant en train de passer ses nerfs sur une pauvre pâte à crêpe qui ne lui avait rien demandé.

-C'est bientôt fini mon cœur. On est de plus en plus proche d'attraper le ou la coupable.

- Que ça se fasse vite parce que là ! Râla Mello en jetant le fouet dans l'évier.

L l'enlaça tendrement avant d'embrasser son cou.

-Ne t'inquiète pas.

Mello termina de s'habiller puis se glissa dans la chambre de Matt et Near. Il les réveilla d'un coup de talon du côté de Near qui percuta Matt qui se retrouva au sol à poussé un cri, réveillant son amant.

-Mello, je veux pas y aller, je suis crevé. Baragouina Near comme un gamin.

Le blond lui attrapa le menton et le fixa dans les yeux. Le blanc eut du mal à déglutir.

-Jusqu'à quelle heure t'a fait des cochonneries avec Matt hein ?

- Cinq heures du mat'. Répondit l'albinos en baissant les yeux.

- Alors viens pas te plaindre ! Tu as du travail à faire !

Les deux amoureux râlèrent tandis que le jeune adulte quittait la chambre.

-Ils vont venir ? Questionna L qui finissait de mettre son costume habituel.

- Ils ont intérêt, sinon j'ai de quoi les réveiller ! Lança le blond avant d'attraper la cravate de son amant et de la lui noué pour l'embrasser tendrement.

-Tu es un grand malade Mello ! Cria Matt en descendant les escaliers à toute vitesse.

- C'est ça ouais ! Va t'habiller et dit à Near de se dépêcher, on doit être là-bas au plus vite.

- C'est bon, c'est bon ! T'es pire que L, j'espère que vous allez vous marier !

Le brun se tendit tout d'un coup, Mello le remarqua mais songea simplement que ce n'était le genre de sujet à aborder avec L. Il était plutôt du genre à aimer être seul. Quelque fois quand il travaillait et que Mello venait passer ses bras autour de ses épaules ça l'ennuyait.

Il ne se voyait pas marier avec L. Beaucoup de couple devait s'imaginer heureux, batifolant, marier, vivant dans la même maison, avec des enfants partout, vieillir ensemble. Mais Mello savait bien que ça ne marcherait jamais comme ça.

Bientôt Near arriva, tout ensommeillé. Le blond lui attrapa la main et l'emmena jusqu'à l'agence. L ne devrait pas tarder et Matt viendrait en dernier.

Ils arrivèrent bientôt à l'agence et il remarqua le regard pesant de bien des filles. Il haussa un sourcil, qu'est-ce que Eliane avait put inventer pour lui faire du mal. C'était assez ennuyant ses regards sur lui.

Elisabeth, qui était revenue ce matin même, ayant été relâché, semblant ne pas savoir qui avait tué toutes ses filles, s'approcha de Mello.

-Lindsey est morte. On a pas osé appeler la police ! Melanie s'est enfermée dans son bureau.

- Où ça ? Questionna le blond.

- Elle est dans notre salle.

Mello soupira et remarqua Isabelle et Timothy qui le fixait, un peu hagard. Le jeune adulte émis un soupir avant de se rendre vers la pièce. Il attrapa un bout de tissu et s'en servit pour ouvrir la porte.

Il y avait bien un corps allongé là, dans une expression de stupeur. Un coupe-papier enfoncé dans le cœur.

-Il me faut des gants et des sacs plastiques. Informa le blond.

Near s'exécuta, il n'était pas particulièrement doué dans ce genre de travail. C'était plutôt Mello et Matt qui y excellait, bien qu'il se débrouille pas mal du tout. Le blond le remercia en enfilant les gants. Il sortit le coupe-papier du corps de Lindsey et l'observa un moment, lui et puis la jeune femme.

-File-moi un peu de poudre. Exigea Mello.

Le blanc le regarda quelques secondes avant de s'exécuter. Le balafré le remercia une fois encore avant d'en passer le manche grâce au pinceau. Il laissa un peu l'arme du crime comme ça puis retira la poudre qui dévoila des empreintes.

-Matt nous comparera ça avec ses logiciels. Informa Mello en mettant le coupe-papier dans le sac en plastique.

-Aingeal ? Questionna Isabelle tandis que Mello se relevait.

Le blond n'y fit pas attention, il tourna autour du corps, cherchant un indice, n'importe lequel. Au deuxième passage, Near lui prit le sac des mains. Il regarda le corps également, mais rien ne laissait supposer quoique ce soit.

-Vous pouvez me dire ce qu'a fait Lindsey dernièrement ? Les choses qui ont pu attirer l'attention.

- Elle a eut une prestation magnifique au défilé, aussi bien que toi et Eliane. Tellement que monsieur Rod à désiré l'avoir à son côté.

- Les autres filles mortes ? Questionna Near.

- Elles n'avaient que d'excellente prestation au défilé. Expliqua Judith.

-Elargi ! Lança Mello en élargissant son tour autour de la jeune femme.

- Oui, quelle chose avait-elle en commun ? Interrogea le blanc en jouant avec une mèche de cheveu.

- Elles étaient gentilles. Elles travaillaient beaucoup et elles avaient toutes un petit copain qu'on avait toutes rencontrés. Eliane les aimait beaucoup. Melanie détestait toutes ses filles. Je crois que c'est tout. Songea Judith.

- On en revient à Melanie ou Eliane. Où est Eliane ? Questionna le blond en cherchant désespérément du chocolat à présent.

Il ne préférait pas s'essayer aux assortiments de chocolats dans la pièce, au cas où.

-Eliane est malade. Expliqua Elisabeth.

C'est à cet instant que L arriva. Il portait un petit sac en plastique.

-On a oublié ça, Aingeal. Lança-t-il.

En quelques pas, Mello eut séparés la distance qui les séparait l'un de l'autre. Il s'empara du sachet pour voir avec ravissement du chocolat, il sortit une tablette qu'il ouvrit avant de croquer dedans.

-Lindsay est morte. J'ai fait un prélèvement d'empreinte, j'attends Matt pour qu'il me dise quoi faire. Elles ont refusés d'appelé la police.

- Je vois ! Near, rien d'autre à signaler ?

- Pour l'instant rien, je relèverais que Lindsey à eut à faire avec quelqu'un qu'elle connaissait, elle ne s'est pas méfiée. La pièce est intacte, elle n'a donc pas semblé se débattre. Expliqua l'albinos en regardant la pièce.

L râla et attrapa un chocolat qu'il mangea avant de se diriger vers le corps de la jeune femme. Mello sortit son GSM et appela Matt d'un air ennuyé.

-Quoi ? Grogna le roux à l'autre bout du téléphone après plusieurs sonneries.

- Tu ne t'es pas rendormi j'espère ?

- Beh si !

- Ramène ton cul de suite avec ton ordi. Tu peux emmener Linda, on a besoin de comparé des empreintes, on a un mort !

- J'arrive de suite ! S'écria Matt avant de raccrocher.

Les filles le regardèrent ébahi.

-Vous ne voulez pas nous expliquez ? Questionna Elisabeth énervé.

L fit un signe à Near tandis que Mello rejoignait son amoureux. Le blanc se mit au milieu de l'assemblée.

-Lucas, Aingeal, Matthias et moi, sommes des enquêteurs incognito. Maintenant vous auriez du le devinez. Et Aingeal n'est pas ma sœur, ce n'est même pas une fille ! Lança le blanc avant d'aller les rejoindre.

- A vue d'œil on ne nous a pas laissé un seul indice ! Mis à part le couteau.

- La preuve d'une grande connerie, ça doit être Eliane. Ricana Mello, s'attirant un regard désapprobateur de L.

- Tu pourrais rester sérieux non !

- Je le suis ! Protesta Mello.

- Je suis là mon ange ! Cria le roux en rentrant dans la pièce.

- Nickel ! Lança le blond.

Near, qui avait toujours l'arme du crime alla rejoindre son amant pour la lui donner. Matt sortit l'arme, portant ses gants et il observa l'empreinte qu'il compara avec celle de toutes les filles et Timothy.

-Je t'ai manqué ? Questionna le roux à son amoureux en regardant d'un œil ce qui se passait sur son ordi.

Résultat des courses il se reçut un emballage de chocolat sur la tête de la part de son meilleur ami, dont le regard semblait dire « fait gaffe toi, j'ai des talons et je peux les envoyer aussi ».

-C'est Melanie ! Affirma le roux.

Dans le doute, les deux autres enquêteurs vinrent voir.

-Je vais aller m'en occuper. Dit L.

- Tu n'es pas venu avec Linda ? Demanda Mello.

- Non, Roger aurait besoin de nous, Linda et moi, pour une enquête. Si tu en as fini avec moi, il faut que j'y file. Expliqua rapidement Matt.

- Oh. Je crois que c'est bon ! Non ? Questionna le blond à l'adresse de l'albinos.

- Je vais voir avec L. Lança Near avant de filer voir le brun.

- Mais alors… Vous n'étiez pas vraiment ensemble ? Questionna Elisabeth.

- Hu ? Questionna Matt.

- Aingeal et Lucas.

- Pas le temps pour des futilités. Siffla le blond en vérifiant encore une fois les empreintes.

Le petit blanc revint et se posta devant les deux autres.

-L dit que tu peux y aller.

- Merci. Dit Matt avant d'embrasser la joue de Mello puis les lèvres de Near et fila.

Le blond se rendit jusqu'à L avec le coupe-papier et Near. Le brun venait de coffré Melanie qui se débattait en protestant n'avoir rien fait.

-Il y a vos empreintes là-dessus ! Lança e jeune adulte en montrant le coupe-papier.

- Bien sûr ! Il est à moi ! C'est mon coupe-papier, c'est normal d'avoir mes empreintes dessus.

- Nous sommes obligés de vous coffrez quand même. Lui répondit L. Near, je vais l'emmener au commissariat, viens avec moi, on va aller la questionner.

- Et moi ? Protesta Mello.

- Rentre à la maison !

- Mais, quand c'est comme ça tu choisis toujours Near. Râla le blond.

- Je sais, mais nous avons la même façon d'agir, pour bien faire j'ai besoin de quelqu'un de différent.

- Je pourrais vous assister !

- Mon cœur, rentre à la maison, tape le rapport.

- Putain ! Siffla Mello avant de quitter la pièce.

- C'est un art chez toi de le mettre sur les nerfs non ? Questionna Near goguenard.

- Chut toi !

Mello eut un léger sourire en entendant le blanc réprimander son amant, il se dirigea vers la porte. Il taperait ce foutu rapport, mais il passerait ses nerfs en cuisinant aussi. Mais quelque chose lui disait que ce n'était pas prêt de se finir comme ça.

Mais ils devaient bien faire un rapport avec tout les derniers rebondissements, pour que ça aille bien et que tout ça au point.

- Aingeal ! Appela Isabelle en courant jusqu'à lui.

- Quoi ?

- Depuis le début ? Même il y a six ans.

- Oui.

- Mais le dirlo t'a quand même.

- Il avait besoin de se vider… C'est un problème que je sois un homme ?

- Non, non, pas du tout pour moi ! Assura Isabelle avant de tourner la tête vers Timothy.

-Pa…Pareil pour moi ! Assura le châtain. Je t'aimais pour ta personnalité et ça…ne change pas.

- Choqué hein ? Lança le blond avant de sortir.

-Attends… Cria Isabelle.

Mello l'ignora et retourna jusqu'à la maison. Il ferma la porte derrière lui et ne pensa même pas à changer de tenue qu'il alla chercher son ordinateur portable avant de se rendre dans la cuisine. Il allait cuisiner sa célèbre sauce bolognaise, qui prenait du temps, ça l'occuperait et ça passerait ses nerfs.


	25. Chapitre 24 :

_**Shosei kangosuru.**_

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Romance, shonen-ai, policier.

Couple : Surprise =P

Disclaimers : A part madame Yohame, Aingeal, Tsunemichi, tous les personnages appartiennent à messieurs Ohba et Obata.

_**Chapitre 24 : Tout à une fin.**_

Mello versa un pot de sauce tomate et plusieurs briquette de concentré de tomate dans une grande casserole. Il mélangea un peu avant d'aller jusqu'à son ordi pour commencer à taper son rapport.

Il en était à peine à un quart de page lorsqu'on sonna à la porte. Mello enregistra le fichier et vérifia que le bec à gaz était sur feu doux. Il se rendit ensuite en bas. Qu'il soit toujours travesti n'était pas un problème.

Il ouvrit la porte pour voir Eliane. Elle lui offrit un large sourire.

-Tu n'es plus malade ? Questionna Mello.

- Non, non, ça va. Je suis venue te voir parce que, c'est la dernière fois qu'on travaillera ensemble.

- Oh, tu es au courant ? Demanda le blond.

Après tout, ils avaient remarqués ce qu'ils étaient donc, ils s'étaient vus obligé de dire ce qu'ils étaient.

-Oui, oui. Je peux rentrer ?

- Je t'en prie ! Dit le jeune adulte en se poussant de devant la porte.

La brune rentra et Mello ferma la porte.

-Ca sent très bon ici. Sourit Eliane.

-Merci, c'est ma célèbre sauce tomate qui est en train de chauffer.

- Dommage que je ne pourrais pas goûter ça. Dit-elle.

- Pourquoi donc ? Si tu touches pas à L, tu peux rester dîner.

- L ?

- Lucas… tu le sais bien pourtant. Dit Mello en haussant un sourcil.

- Non, Lucas est le célèbre L ?

- Mais…attend.

La brune sourit et plongea sa main sous sa jupe dans une attitude qu'il connaissait. Il aurait dut s'en douter. Il grogna et s'éloigna un peu d'elle alors qu'elle sortait de sous sa jupe un couteau.

-Tu vas essayer de me tuer ? Lança le blond, amusé.

- Bien sûr, tu as Lucas alors que je l'aime ! Tu as la considération de plein de monde. Comme toutes ses filles. Des mecs que j'aimais, de la considération. Mais rien ne m'est arrivé à mon tour. Mais toi, toi je vais te tuer ! Parce que tu n'es qu'une immonde petite garce.

- Ah ouais ? Soupira Mello.

- Ca ne te fais pas peur ?

- Pourquoi j'aurais peur ? J'ai connu bien plus et j'ai faillit mourir plusieurs fois, alors au point où j'en suis…

- Mais cette fois, je vais te tuer pour de bon. Siffla la brune en s'approchant de lui.

Le blond la fixa tandis qu'elle s'approchait de lui. Elle lui envoya son talon dans le ventre et Mello ne le sentit pas venir et tomba brutalement au sol. La jeune femme lui sauta dessus, enfonçant son couteau dans sa cuisse et la lui ouvrant.

Mello retint un petit cri de douleur, sa respiration se fit plus sifflante alors qu'il arc-boutait sa jambe. Le jeune adulte essaya d'attraper sa dague et la brune le remarqua, elle envoya voler ladite dague loin d'eux. Mello sortit son smith and wesson et le braqua sur elle.

-Si tu tire, tu vas aller en prison.

- Je préfère quand même finir en prison plutôt que de mourir ! Siffla Mello.

La mannequin lui attrapa le revolver et l'envoya voler plus loin. D'un coup de genou, il la propulsa un peu loin de lui. Il se tint la cuisse et essaya de se relever mal à l'aise, il sentait vraiment la douleur lui cuire.

La brune se redressa, la respiration un peu coupée et s'approcha de lui, elle sortit son couteau et le lui enfonça dans le cœur.

Mello eut un hoquet et sombra dans l'inconscient. La porte s'ouvrit à ce moment même sur L. Ses yeux s'exorbitèrent et il s'empressa d'attraper les poignets de la brune.

-Oh Lucas, je nous ai débarrassés d'un gros problème.

- Merci beaucoup, c'est tout ce que j'avais besoin de savoir. Near, appelle de suite la police qu'il vienne la chercher !

Le blanc hocha la tête avant de s'exécuter. La police arriva dans les dix minutes, avec des ambulanciers. Le brun confia la brune aux policiers et s'approcha de Mello qu'ils embarquèrent.

-C'est une fausse poitrine, il est peut-être encore en vie, non ? Questionna le brun.

- On va voir, laissez-nous faire. Lui répondit un des ambulanciers avant de l'emmener dans l'hôpital le plus proche.

L se prit la tête entre les mains, c'était la combientième fois, cette fois-ci ?

-Il va survivre ! Lui jura Near.

- Je l'espère. J'aurais dut me méfier, j'aurais pas dut le laisser rentrer seul. Soupira L. Je vais aller le rejoindre, je n'ai pas d'autre choix ! Dit le brun.

- Je viens avec toi !

Le détective hocha la tête et se rendit jusqu'à l'hôpital avec le petit albinos. Ils durent attendre longtemps avant que Mello ne soit mis dans une chambre et qu'enfin, il put aller le voir.

-Grâce à la prothèse, le couteau à à peine entamé sa chair, on a bandé sa cuisse, tout va aller au mieux à présent.

L rentra dans la pièce après avoir remercier l'infirmier. Il s'approcha de l'amour de sa vie et resta à son côté jusqu'à ce qu'il se réveille.

-Crétin !

- C'est toi qui m'a dit de rentrer.

- Je suis au moins heureux de savoir que tu es en vie. Soupira L avant de l'embrasser.

Mello répondit à son baiser, heureux de l'avoir prêt de lui.


	26. Epilogue

_**Shosei kangosuru.**_

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Romance, shonen-ai, policier.

Couple : Surprise =P

Disclaimers : A part madame Yohame, Aingeal, Tsunemichi, tous les personnages appartiennent à messieurs Ohba et Obata.

_**Epilogue : Couvert.**_

Mello se leva du lit. Il était nu, tout comme son amant. Il se tourna pour l'embrasser tendrement et alla s'observer dans le miroir. Il avait une cicatrice au niveau du cœur, une petite ligne blanchâtre, sur son ventre toujours cet éternel ligne sur le ventre. Les estafilades à l'intérieur de ses cuisses et la longue sur l'extérieur de sa cuisse gauche.

Il y avait bien sûr sa longue cicatrice sur son torse, son cou, son épaule et son visage. Il se tourna pour voir toutes les marques blanches autour de son anus et les marques blanchâtre dans son dos repassée par les ailes d'anges blanches.

-Dis, L ? Questionna Mello.

–Hum ?

–Tu crois que je peux encore me blesser ?

–Je ne sais pas, sans doute, mais je préfère éviter ça ! Viens là mon amour ! Je ne laisserais personne nous séparer et je suis bien triste que tu ais faillit trouver la mort.

–Encore une fois. Répondit le blond en venant se blottir dans ses bras.

C'est à cet instant qu'on sonna. Mello se rhabilla avant d'aller ouvrir pour voir Matt, Near, W et Isabelle et Timothy. Ces derniers n'avaient pas cessés de venir le voir.

-Ca va ? Questionna Matt.

-Bien sûr ! Sourit le blond.


End file.
